Kagome's Realizations
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: Kagome comes to know Inuyasha better while taking a music class and their bond is strenghtend when tragedy stricks. All will be forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat quietly with tears in her eyes as she struggled with the unexpected emotions that had arisen from her class assignment. Music Appreciation was turning out to be more than she had expected. Easy class, she had thought, it'll be something simple that I can do while I am in the other world. She had been surprised when her first assignment was to listen to and consider a song. The only time she could really do that would be on the Feudal Era and she didn't think it a good idea to take a portable CD player, because most likely it would get demolished easily if anything else happened to her backpack. Nonetheless one night Kagome found an opportune time to listen to the assigned song, which was Michael Jackson's "Beat It". Kagome had heard the song once before but never really considered it; she was younger when the song first came out so she was never really exposed to it. Words from the song flooded Kagome's mind and she flinched as she felt fresh tears rise.

They told him "Don't you ever come around here Don't want to see your face you better disappear The fires in their eyes, their words are really clear So beat it, just beat it

You better run, you better do what you can Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man You wanna be tough, better do what you can so beat it but you want to be bad Beat it; no one wants to be defeated It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Their out to get you better leave while you can Don't want to be a boy want to be a man You want to stay alive better do what you can so beat it You have to show them that you're really not scared Your playing with your life this ain't no truth or dare They▓ll kick you, then they▓ll beat you, then they▓ll tell you it's fair So beat, just beat it but you want to be bad

When she first heard the song she couldn't believe how heart broken she felt for the poor boy in the song and when she looked around to see if anybody was seeing her on the point of tears her eyes landed on Inuyasha. Then she really felt like crying, this must be how he felt, after his mother died she thought as she looked at him, her eyes blurred from the tears. She had to get out of there and fast. Kagome quickly put her pencil and paper and her walkman back into her backpack and tried not to draw attention to herself left Keada's cottage to clear her thoughts and her now red eyes.

She walked quickly and quietly as she wiped her eyes and willed herself not to cry as she had thoughts about what life was truly like for her best friend and her love, Inuyasha. To be so hated because he was different, to have to deal with such hostility at a young age was what made her heart tighten, she knew that Inuyasha was just a child when his mother passed away. His father was already dead and his brother wished to have nothing to do with the mutt so he left Inuyasha to fend for himself and so he did. Finding his own food and shelter, being his own company and dealing with the fact that he was hated by all and was a complete individual due to his birthrights. Which was really a shame considering that he was the youngest son to the passed Lord of the Western Lands and the younger brother to the current Lord of the Western Lands. Hatred towards Sesshomaru swept through Kagome's veins, had Sesshomaru done right by his brother and protected him from the cruelties of the world and taught him how to fend for himself as coolly and as calmly as he did than maybe Inuyasha would have a more stable place in his life. Less hatred, some form of acceptance. Kagome thought of Rin, surely the fact that he had a human with him wasn't unknown to people that knew him but he took care of her anyway, and Kagome suspected, had a soft heart for the young human child. The thought calmed her blood a little, maybe there was hope for him yet but the way he treated his brother was just beyond terrible. When Kagome found she standing in front of the Bone Eater's Well she sat down next to it and had a good cry for Inuyasha using the well her shoulder to cry on.

Some minutes passed before Kagome stopped crying and sat down on the mouth of the well. Throughout her thought process she found comfort in the fact that Inuyasha now had friends that he could rely on; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, Kirara, and herself, but when she got to herself she stopped cold as a realization hit her. Does he truly always have me to rely on, while the hunt for the jewel shards was still going on she was sure of it but she hadn't stopped to really think about, what then. If she purified the jewel and made it disappear, then her link to both worlds would be broken because she had to be in possession of at least a jewel shard to go back and forth. Inuyasha proved it. How could she purify the jewel was her next question. What wish could possibly make it disappear without it requiring a half demon to turn human on it? Would Inuyasha's wish to become full demon make it disappear?

Kagome found she didn't like the new thoughts that she was now considering. The uncertainty of her future with Inuyasha, then there was also the fact that he promised to go to hell with Kikyo, did she even have a future to consider? After Naraku was defeated was that the end of things? Would Inuyasha realize that since he is going to hell with Kikyo he might as well purify the jewel for the sack of the rest of the world by becoming human before he goes? And this was how Inuyasha found Kagome, looking off into space with a heartbreaking look in her eyes he couldn't read.

When Kagome had pulled her "walkman" as she called it, out of her bag Inuyasha was immediately interested though he tried his best to not let it show, but "feh" it once he learned that Kagome was using it to do her homework and took himself to a corner and observed his comrades from a distance while he pretended to look out the window. He could hear music and words coming from the contraption sitting on top of her head but he couldn't make out exactly what was being said. He thought, at first, that maybe she just didn't have it loud enough for him to understand but soon realized it was because the words were not Japanese. He pondered on homework being given in a different language, but it seemed to him that Kagome had no problems understanding what was being said.

Inuyasha didn't give Kagome's homework more thought when a slap rang clear the hut, signifying that Miroku's hand got to close to Sango's butt so she hit him and watched as the perverted monk tried to proclaim his innocence.

"Honestly, Sango, I wasn't trying to touch you, I was simply trying to adjust my sitting position." Miroku said as he palmed his red hand imprinted cheek.

"You shouldn't be sitting so close anyway. Move over, there is plenty of room.." but the rest of Sango's words were lost to Inuyasha as he smelled the faint hint of tears in the air. He sniffed again to make sure he was smelling things and caught a whiff of Kagome intermingled with the tears. Looking over at her, he saw her putting her things away and sneaking out the door. What on earth could she be crying about? Inuyasha pondered and decided that maybe it was just a woman thing and would leave her be assuming that she would be back in a few moments, after she had collected herself. When moments started turning into minutes Inuyasha started to get slightly worried. Could it be her homework made her cry? Surely that was it, no one had done anything to her before she started to listen to her music and no one even spoke to her or looked at her once she started it.

Inuyasha walked outside and smelled the air for the direction that Kagome had taken. He almost became panicked when he realized that she went in the direction of the well. She just got back after being gone for three days already, what could have made her run home? So Inuyasha took off after her intending on bringing her back, he was finally relaxing now that she was with him again and the fact that she took off in tears didn't sit well with him. He stopped when he saw her sitting on the mouth of the well and slowly walked the rest of the distance, so if she saw him she wouldn't think he was running after her, how would that look? But he worried for her safety when he approached her and didn't seem to be aware of it but the look on her face was what really caught his attention. It was almost unreadable but it was incredibly sad and heartbreaking that he had to fight the urge to close the distance between them and embrace her.

"Yo" Was all he could think to say as he watched her snap out of her thoughts.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed. "What are you doing out her?" She asked with a stronger voice.

"I came see what you are doing out here, are you okay?" Inuyasha sat down by her on the well. "You left without telling anyone. Even if it is the village we are at it isn't safe to go off on your own without anyone knowing." He scolded, but not to harshly, she didn't look like she could take much of that.

"I know and I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that it just sort of happened." Kagome said as she wiped her face with her hands and tried to give Inuyasha a brave and bright smile.

"What happened?" He probed, he was really worried about her, and it smelled as if the tears he smelt earlier was nothing compared to the cry he missed.

"The song I was listening to wasn't what I expected is all. I was just out here thinking about it. Seeing as I didn't tell anyone that I left why don't we go back so no one worries, neh?" She said hoping that he would drop it and leave her be but something in his eyes told her that wouldn't happen. Could she really tell him what she was felling and thinking and what caused it? She could tell him but would he react in a mature way and not call her stupid?

"Was it a sad song? You were crying. Don't shake your head no I can smell it on you, Kagome." Inuyasha stated, had she forgotten his keen nose.

Damn that nose of his, Kagome thought. Well he wants the truth let him have it, Kagome's conscious goaded her. "Alright, Inuyasha, since you want to know. Yes, the song I was listening to was sad. Without knowing it would, the song made me think of you. It was about a boy who wasn't wanted so he had to be strong so that he could survive on his own. I thought of you after a few minutes, I saw you sitting by the window and it made me think how you to be strong willed to live and survive on your own the way that you have since your mother passed and you were alone. I ..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as she watched Inuyasha absorb what she was telling him.

"You were crying because of me? Because the song that you were listening too reminded you of me?" He couldn't believe it; Kagome was really unlike anyone he▓d ever meet. Besides his mother, no one ever cried because of or for him. This was not the first time that she had cried for him, either. The thought that Kagome cared enough to bother crying for him made his heart soften more towards her.

"Yes." Kagome said quietly.

"I did have to be strong to survive. I didn't have a choice, it was either do what I had to do or do nothing but wallow in self-pity and starve to death. The first time I slept in a tree was the night after my mother died and I have been doing it ever since. You don't have to cry for the life that I have had, Kagome." Inuyasha was surprised at himself for not calling her stupid and shrugging off what she said but he felt that he could confide in her and find acceptance and understanding from her.  
Kagome on the other hand was beyond words at the revelation that Inuyasha made. She couldn't believe that he was confiding in her about his past and telling her not to feel sorry for him. "I know that I don't have to cry over the life that you have had but it makes me sad to think that I had love and acceptance where you didn't. I would be saddened if that were the case for anyone that I truly care about. I care that you were not happy growing up and that you were alone. I care about that, Inuyasha, because I want you to be happy and to be able to move past the anger that came with you having to be strong to survive the hatred of the world that wouldn't accept you. But you have acceptance now, you know, we accept you as you are and care about what happens to you." Kagome had to force herself to stop, at the rate she was going she was going to tell him that she loved him and now was really not the time.

"I know, Kagome. I know." And with that he stood and offered his hand out to her. "Let's go back, I am sure that the others are wondering what happened to us."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's outstretched hand and up at Inuyasha and saw contentment in his features and it brought a genuine smile to her face as she took his offered hand. "Yes, lets." And they walked back to Keade's hut hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome would have loved to have had her conversation with Inuyasha and that be the end of it but unfortunately she still had to write her paper. It was bad enough that the thoughts and images the song gave her haunted even her dreams but to have to seriously write down what she felt about the song. I should put one sentence saying that it made me cry gut wrenching sobs and leave it at that, Kagome thought with a heavy sigh that unfortunately brought the attention of all her comrades as they continued there search for the Shikon no Tama.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her. She had noticed that ever since she had gone for her walk two days ago that her friend seemed depressed. She wasn't sleeping well and she sighed more than usual.

"Hai, Sango-chan." Kagome said, pushing her unpleasant thoughts behind her and focusing on the task at hand.

"You sure?" Chimed in Miroku, who shared the same thoughts as Sango.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the looks on both of her friend's faces. They looked positively stricken with worry. She also laughed at herself for letting her homework disturb her so much.

"She said she was alright. She looks all right to me, she can walk can't she? Yes? Than she's alright." Inuyasha said roughly, hoping that the whole subject would be dropped and that Kagome would stop sighing and mopping around feeling sorry for him. He was starting to feel sorry for himself and he didn't like it at all. He had long accepted that he had to deal with what life dealt him as a Rurouni. Granted he didn't accept it with any happiness, it was obvious in the way he acted and treated people. But having Kagome's 'school' giving 'homework' that made her realize the depths of the loneliness and the hatred he endured was making him want to cry for himself in the way that she had. Maybe an oswari or two will make me snap out of it, he thought. So Inuyasha was not surprised that he got dagger stares from Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara but what surprised him was that Kagome started to laugh even harder. What the hell is she laughing at, his mind screamed to him.

Inuyasha sure does know how to end a conversation; Kagome was thinking when Inuyasha stepped in to the rescue. Or so she considered it for she didn't really have anything to say that would please Sango and Miroku's worried minds. So Inuyasha took care of it and gave her a perfect opening. "Even though Inuyasha didn't put it as kindly as I would have I really am alright. I don't mean to seem down if I do." And with that she took the lead and headed further in the Northeast direction that they heard Naraku had escaped to.

"Maybe she is in a good mood after all, I really expected her to oswari him." Miroku whispered to Sango and Shippo who where walking next to him.

"Honto." They said in unison. In front of them Inuyasha's ears twitched signifying that he heard them so Shippo took it as an open opportunity to jump on his head.

"Yeah, I would have. I can't believe how insensitive that you can be sometime. You treat Kagome so badly sometimes I wonder why she stays around you." But before Inuyasha could smack the little bastard off his head and beat him to death Kagome had him held eye level to her and a not so motherly look on her face.

"I stay around him for the same reason he rescues you when you're in trouble, despite all the bad mouthing he takes from youl, because I care. As we all do for one another, Shippo, and yes I could have used to 'o' word for his comment but for me to use it I have to feel as insulted as I do now. You should feel thankful that you don't have a rosary around your neck. So I suggest that you keep such comments to yourself." With that Kagome dropped Shippo on his rear end as his physical punishment for what he said. And then shock over what she said sunk in. In her embarrassment she turned on her heal and continued walking, leaving five shocked companions behind her.

Oh my gods, they all thought. I cannot believe that she didn't let Inuyasha hit him a few times and then rescue him after due punishment. But to get him before Inuyasha even had a chance to hit him , scold him, and then drop him, well, Miroku and Sango were thinking, that must mean something good not bad happened between Kagome and Inuyasha. A new level of acceptance? But how could that be she already accepted him fully. What on earth could it be? Sango and Miroku shared a meaningful look and continued on walking after Kagome, leaving Shippo to dust himself off and continue when he choose. Shippo looked and felt like he was about ready to cry. I hurt her feelings, he thought, me and my big mouth. And in his heart he knew that she was right he shouldn't have said what he did to Inuyasha and the need to apologize overwhelmed him.

Figuring now was as good a time as any since Inuyasha was glaring down at him he stood and dusted himself off, looking up at Inuyasha he said, "I'm sorry. What I said was uncalled for and inappropriate for a kid like me to say to an adult. And she's right, we stick together because that's what friends and family's do." Shippo's eyes widened slightly. That was a very adult apology, he complimented himself.

"Feh, do you think that such an apology will save you from a knot on your head?" Inuyasha said glaring down at him with an evil look in his eyes and a wicked smirk on his lips. Shippo was terrified and shrunk in anticipation for it but instead heard. "Well seeing as I didn't get oswaried for my earlier comment I am willing to let your comment slide. This one time only. But hear this, next time your get more than just a dusty bottom for such comments." And with that he too left Shippo to follow when he choose.

Inuyasha was not feeling angry or embarrassed at Kagome's comment but rather pride and if he dared to finally describe it love. Shippo's comment had stung more than he would ever admit to anyone, well maybe Kagome if she pushed, he reasoned, but other than her on one else. During the time that he had known Kagome he was surprised many times that despite everything he had done to her since the very moment they meet that she stayed with him and even seemed to come to truly care for him. But she had never let such feelings about him, that she cared and that was why she stayed with him, be openly known to the group. Sure he knew, she told him before when she saw him with Kikyo but to say such things in front of everyone, man her homework really must have gotten to her, he thought as he followed closely behind his friends, he took a quick peek over his shoulder to make sure the brat was following.

And so they continued till day turned to night and finally a safe and comfortable place was found to camp for the night. All was quiet that night; too many thoughts were going through their minds for mindless conversation to be formed. So dinner turned to bedtime and each found their own place to lie for the night and said good night to one and all.

And it was a good night, well it was untill Kagome's screams woke everyone from their slumber, not Inuyasha, of course, he rarely slept and wasn't even tired as he watched, for the third night in a row, Kagome tossing around in her sleep from what obviously was a bad dream. He had decided that maybe tonight he would see if he could sooth her in her sleep, so he leapt down from his perch on the tree, as quietly as possible, and placed a gentle hand on Kagome's head and sshh'd her as he lightly stroked her bangs out of her face. It calmed her for a few moments, she let out a soft contented sigh and smiled a little then her dream seemed to capture her again as her brow furrowed in what looked like pain. Deciding that waking her would be better than letting her dream whatever it was Inuyasha slightly shook her shoulder and whispered her name, so as not to wake anyone and get caught touching Kagome in her sleep. Poor Sango if Miroku were to see him he would see it as an open invitation to do the same to her, but Inuyasha's quite attempts were in vain as Kagome bolted upright, knocking him back, and screaming off the top of her lungs.

Miroku was having a nice dream about touching Sango's butt but was rudely awakened not only by Kagome's scream but apparently Sango's now natural habit; a smack in the face. "What did I do?" He asked with sleep in his voice.

Sango was having a nice dream that her and Miroku were having a nice chat without him being lecherous for once when her dream Miroku thought he had worked his way up to copping a feel and was in the process of smacking him when a scream pulled her from her dream and she found herself actually smacking a fast asleep and seemingly innocent Miroku. "Sorry." She said and they both turned their attention to where Kagome was and saw her breathing hard and a very surprised and very caught Inuyasha lying across her legs.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, looked over at Sango and Miroku, again to Inuyasha and then burst into tears as she fumbled with the zipper on her sleeping bag. She just had one of the worst dreams in her life and though she was thankful to be awake from it the terror that she felt from her dream lingered so much that her only release from it was tears. But with such tears comes embarrassement so Kagome did her best to try and escape but her sleeping bag was in her way and with blurred eyes she wasn't having any luck releasing the zipper. When a clawed hand reached out to stop her Kagome flinched and looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her with worried yet kind eyes.

"It's okay, Kagome." He said in a soothing voice he remembered his mother using with him when he was a boy and he had a bad dream. "It was just a dream, that's all. Lay down," Inuyasha pushed Kagome down with both hands on her shoulder's, she put up a struggle at first but Inuyasha soothingly said, "No lay down, it's alright. Dreams cannot harm you and each time you sleep you have a new dream so lie down and relax. It's okay. Just close your eyes and stop crying. Please stop crying Kagome I promise this time you'll dream a happy dream if you'll relax." The whole time he was saying this, aside from ignoring the shocked and very meaningful looks Sango and Miroku were giving them and each other, he again smoothed Kagome's bangs out of her face.

Kagome was so touched by Inuyasha's loving gesture, it seemed loving in her mind seeing as Sango and Miroku were watching but it seemed that he didn't care so she didn't let it bother herr. Finally, her mind sighed as it relaxed as his soothing voice told her and found falling asleep to be easier than thought possible.

Inuyasha, though ignoring Sango and Miroku, was not completely oblivious to the fact that two people who wouldn't let him forget it were witnessing his tender moment with Kagome. If he hadn't been so focused on comforting her despite the audience he might have envisioned how it could and probably would be used against him in an argument concerning his relationship with her. Instead he remembered what she did for him earlier that day and repaid her in kind, with understanding. He knew without being told that her dreams, more than likely, had something to do with him and his childhood and her assignment for school. The thought brought little comfort to him as he watched her sleeping face and smoothed back her hair one last time before turning his attention to the duo.

Sango and Miroku were almost positive that they were dreaming. They had to be, had someone told them that they could witness Inuyasha comforting Kagome and lulling her back to sleep they would have reached into their pockets and asked how much it was to be able to see that. Only by asking each other if the other was seeing the same thing did they realize that they were, in fact, not dreaming. To take extra measures to be sure Sango had reached over and pinched Miroku, and in an effort not to disturb Inuyasha and Kagome kept his yelp to himself and spoke volumes with his eyes instead. So they silently watched and even admired Inuyasha's gentle words and soothing effects he had over Kagome. Newfound respect was formed that night for them. Even though they knew Inuyasha was in love with Kagome they also knew how difficult it would be for Inuyasha to express those feelings and kind gestures toward Kagome. And the fact that he was doing it with them watching amazed them more. He was putting her feelings over his own self-embarrassment and giving comfort to her in a time when she needed it. Maybe whatever happened between them the other day was the beginning of something new for them, open affection. Deciding that this should be a more private moment for them Sango pulled on Miroku's sleeve and laid down and with gesture indicating him to do the same thing.

"It might be for nothing if we embarrass him now." She whispered and closed her eyes. With an understanding smile Miroku did the same. And this was how Inuyasha saw them when he finally looked over, peacefully asleep facing one another.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped in relief that he wouldn't have to face them tonight and again turned his attentions back to Kagome whom seemed to be sleeping peacefully this time. A small smile touched his lips as he admired her up close and tilted his head slightly as he admired her beautiful face. At first glance she looked like Kikyo, if you looked at her in the blink of an eye you would see Kikyo but if you really looked you would see that they were night and day. And if you could see it in no other way than the fact that Kagome had softer features than Kikyo's aloft features than that was all you needed. Realizing that he was staring and not wanting to risk being caught just looking at her while she slept Inuyasha leapt back up to his branch in the tree and soon gave way to his own peaceful sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  
  
Inuyasha watched silently from his perch in the tree as Kagome was the first to wake. With closed eyes he watched her stretch and then sigh a few times before finally getting out of her backpack, stood and observe her sleeping friends.  
  
Kagome eyed each of her friends as they lay sleeping peaceful. After her nightmare last night she thought it best to leave them be for just a bit longer to make up for it. When she looked up to where Inuyasha was, she ignored his pretense at sleep and smiled brightly and quietly, so only he could hear, said. "Good morning. I am going to go to the creek and wash up before I start breakfast. Okay?" Kagome patiently waited for Inuyasha to relent and show some sign of hearing her, which he did, eventually, with a "feh".  
  
Good enough, she smiled as she turned and headed in the direction of the cold creek water to wash her face and hands before starting the morning meal for everyone. The water was chilling as Kagome stuck her hands in it and bravely splashed some on her face. She let it remind her that Inuyasha's show of affection may not carry over to daylight hours and she might keep her feelings from being hurt if she just act normal and leave it to Inuyasha to make the next move. He might lash out in the wrong way if I try to push it and end up making him feel embarrassed, Kagome reasoned as she splashed herself again with the cold water.  
  
Feeling wide awake and slightly chilled Kagome hurriedly made her way back to camp and set about making Ramen for herself and her comrades. One by one they all awake to the sounds and smell of breakfast and like Kagome excused themselves to brave the cold creek. Inuyasha took this as a chance to ask Kagome, without an audience this time, if she was feeling okay.  
  
"Yo?" He said softly after the quietly jumped down to the ground, his 'yo' making Kagome jump slightly and turn around. "Are you feeling better? You seemed really upset by that dream."  
  
Kagome pinked at the reminder of her reaction to being woke up by Inuyasha. She couldn't help it though, her dream was so real to her and Inuyasha's attempts to wake her up by shaking her shoulder made it's way into her dream, but it wasn't Inuyasha in her dream, and brought her out of her dream screaming just like she was in her mind. She really had to get a grip, she never would have thought that coming to terms with what life was like for him would cause her to have nightmares of something like that happening to her. For that was what she dreamed, that she was alone and unwanted and being harassed and chased by the townspeople, telling to her go away and disappear while she tried to deal with pain of losing her loved ones and the fact that she now had only herself depend on, and it made her feel angry. She could completely see how such a life would live her bitter and untrusting of others. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha clapped his hands together in front of her.  
  
"That is what I am talking about, Kagome. You need to just let it go." Inuyasha said in a pleading voice. He saw her look and he didn't like it. It felt familiar and he didn't like Kagome feeling any of the things that he felt growing up. "Your putting yourself in my place and you shouldn't do that. As it is, it doesn't seem like your handling it well. I don't need you feeling sorry to me to the point that it's disturbing you even in your sleep."  
  
Kagome let out a short laugh, "I know. I have not been acting like myself and if it weren't for the fact that I now have to write a paper on the feelings that the song gave me maybe it wouldn't bother me so much. And I don't mean to give you the impression that I am feeling sorry for you or pity for you. Well, I mean I do feel sorry that you had to endure such treatment or so long but I don't pity you for it. I admire the fact that you've able to survive so long by yourself, I don't think that I could or would."  
  
"That's what I am talking about. It feels wrong to me, that you are putting yourself in my place." Inuyasha said, hating to hear that he was right in thinking that it was really troubling her what happened to him.  
  
"It's called empathy, Inuyasha. And there isn't anything wrong with it, new understandings come from empathy, or at least that's what I remember my dad saying, but then I was only 4 so who knows if I am even remembering it right but that's how I feel." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, stop it. Your drawing worried attention to yourself and waking up screaming in the middle of the night. No one, especially me, wants to see such things happening to you. So write your paper and just forget about it." Inuyasha said with one of the few truly serious expressions that Kagome ever saw.  
  
"I am afraid that isn't possible, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
But before Kagome could answer, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara returned from the creek.  
  
"Sorry, if we took so long, it took us a while to be able to actually put our hands in such cold water and then splash our faces in it." Sango said, laughing softly remembering Shippo deciding that he would be the bravest by going first and how he squealed with the initial shock of it.  
  
Kagome gave one last meaningful look to Inuyasha then turned her smiling attention to her other friends. "Yes, I could imagine, I had a hard time of it myself but I just did it and got it over with so I could get breakfast ready for you all. Please, everybody, take a seat and breakfast will be ready soon." And Kagome focused all her thoughts and energy on making breakfast. Soon everyone was enjoying their own bowl of Ramen.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning, Kagome-sama?" Miroku said in between bites.  
  
"Fine. And since your brought it up Miroku, I wish to apologize to you and Sango for waking you up the way I did last night. My sleep hasn't been too peaceful the last few nights but I am hoping to put that behind me and not scare any of you awake again." Kagome said, setting her now empty bowl down and clasping her hands together on her lap.  
  
"It's okay. We were just worried about you, that's all." Sango said, hoping that the others would take the hint and leave her alone.  
  
"Don't worry. Forget it. It's nothing, I promise." Kagome said, taking a peek at Inuyasha, who if she didn't know better, was ignoring them and wolfing down his favorite kind of Ramen, which Kagome bought just for him. When he was finished he too put down his empty bowl.  
  
"Eat up you guys, we got a lot of walking to do today if we are going to get anywhere close to catching up to Naraku." Inuyasha reminded them.  
  
Yes Naraku, Kagome thought. My homework has me forgetting almost everything that I really need to be focusing on. Maybe Inuyasha was right. Maybe she was letting her feelings and realizations get the best of her. Maybe she was showing more pity than compassion and understanding. Maybe. With that last thought Kagome got to her feet and set about gathering her sleeping bag and her backpack, unknown to Kagome was the fact that she was being considered thoughtfully by our favorite hanyou.  
  
Maybe I was too harsh on her, thought Inuyasha. Who was he to tell Kagome what she could and could not feel? It's not like it ever stopped her in the past. Maybe he was wrong to deny her and himself the compassion and understanding and more over the acceptance that such a realization could give to not only his life but hers as well. Granted at the moment it only gave her nightmares but beyond the frightful thoughts and over dramatized images was a connection that just might make the bond between them stronger. Maybe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's semi-conscious mind registered that his head was laying on something so soft that it reminded him of the pillow that Kagome had on her bed, he remembered it well because it a lulled him to sleep the night after he fought Naraku last. Supporting his body, instead of a narrow hard branch, was a firm mattress. What the hell, Inuyasha's brain suddenly registered, when did I come to Kagome's time. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to take a peek at where he was. And he was in Kagome's time, indeed. Inuyasha looked at the familiar site of Kagome's room. He saw her posters on the wall and her books on her desk but where was Kagome. Deciding that he needed to investigate what was happening he started to walk out into the hallway to track down Kagome but when he passed by her full-length mirror he saw himself out of the corner of his eye and stopped cold in his tracks. As if the world was in slow motion, Inuyasha very slowly turned fully around to look into the mirror and low and behold he saw right, there before him was a very human Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked over to Kagome's window. It was daylight outside, what on earth. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said without realizing it, for he was too busy leaving Kagome's room looking this way then that try to decide which way to go to find Kagome. But he saw nothing and heard nothing. Walking out of the house he looked around the shrine to see no one. Where did she go and where is her family?  
  
Inuyasha made is way to the well, deciding that maybe Kagome, for some reason beyond him at the moment, she went to the other side without him. Inuyasha walked up to the well, giving it a weary look, he was in human form after all, and jumped in. Inuyasha felt like he had been oswari'd by Kagome as he slowly lifted himself up off the dirt floor. He looked up to see the roof of the shrine and realized that he was still in Kagome's time. Growing panicked, Inuyasha quickly climbing up Kagome's rope and climbed out of the well. Inuyasha didn't like this one bit, where had everyone gone? He thought as he walked back into Kagome's house to check all the rooms in case he missed something. Apparently he hadn't for there was no one to be found. Seeing as he was in human form it would be easier to move around in Kagome's time and so Inuyasha set out to wonder the streets of Tokyo hoping that maybe he would find Kagome. Hoping he would find answers to the questions swimming in his head. But not only did Inuyasha not find Kagome, he didn't find anyone. Not one child, adult, or even a pet. The wind wasn't even blowing the leaves of the trees and there was an eerie silence that seemed to reach every corner. Fear started to grip Inuyasha. Fear of being alone and not understanding why was bearing down on him, threatening to drown him this time. I can't be alone again, he thought as he stood in one spot slowly going in a circle looking for signs that anyone was around. This isn't happening, not again, he couldn't believe that he was totally alone again, in a world that he wasn't equipped to deal with, like before. Inuyasha could see the world spinning before his eyes, how nauseating, he thought before he blacked out and crashed to the ground.  
  
It was falling off his branch in the tree that finally woke Inuyasha up from his nightmare. He was extremely confused at first as he waited for the pain to subside. The first thing he did was look at his claws and sighed with relief when he saw them. Inuyasha was so ready to jump for joy that didn't even notice that his fall had woken Kagome up and she was watching him for her bed. She watching him go from hurt from falling on his ass, to confused like he didn't know where he was and then contentment to realize that he had clawed hands. When his happy eyes landed on her he froze.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" Kagome asked softly not wanting to wake Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha was frozen where he stood as he looked at Kagome lying on the ground, where he left her. The day's events passed through his mind. Having breakfast, packing up their camp and with comfortable silence they had continued there Northeast walk in search of clues as to where Naraku had disappeared. He remembered dusk coming upon them and suggesting that they find a place to make camp again, he remembered eating Ramen for dinner and then watching as everyone fell asleep and he kept watch until sleep overcame him. Relief filled him to realize that he was only having a dream. No one being in Kagome's world wasn't nearly as scary as Kagome not being in the world. His world, more importantly. Even though he was confused as to why he was in her world, human no less, it ceased to matter to him once he realized that Kagome was no where to be found and he couldn't use his demon power of smell to find her. Maybe being a hanyou isn't so bad, he thought as he snapped out of his thoughts to see Kagome waiting for an answer. "No, of course not, I just wasn't paying attention to where I put my hand and I fell. No big deal, go back to sleep." And after a moment or two, added; "I'm sorry that I woke you up." And with that he leapt back up to his branch.  
  
Each time you dream you dream a new dream, he reminded himself as he let himself relax against the tree and closed his eyes but the sound of Kagome's voice opened them again. "You had a dream didn't you?" She said so softly that had it not been for the fact that she was talking to Inuyasha no one would have heard her.  
  
"Feh." Was all he said, no bring himself to admit to it but unwilling to lie and say no.  
  
"So you did have a dream then. I gather it was bad huh? I know one that I had last night was. I was sleeping in Keade's hut when I heard yelling and screaming and all sort of bad language coming from outside so I sat up and was going to ask you what was going on because I figured you would have heard them before anyone but you weren't there. No one was in the hut with me. So I decided that I would investigate what was going on. Since I was alone I didn't think it wise to go outside so I went to the window and drew the drape back and outside were the town villager's with torches and spears and pick forks and they were pointing and yelling at the hut.  
  
"I know that it was her." One of the villagers said. "No one else would be able to break her seal but her so she had to have done it."  
  
Done what, I wondered hoping that they would continue some more so I could have some understanding as to what was going on.  
  
"But why? She went through so much trouble to put it together again after she broke it. She even sealed the hanyou again to keep him from stealing it. Why, after finally sealing the power of the Shikon no Tama away for good would she try to steal it? She's its protector, it's purifier." Said another villager.  
  
I didn't know what was going on. I was thinking that they couldn't be talking about me. I couldn't remember finishing the jewel let alone sealing you away for trying to take it, and try as hard as I could I couldn't remember. But then it didn't matter as a yell of "Get her" rang out and a couple of torches were tossed onto the hut causing the roof to catch on fire. I never knew how quickly huts could burn because in no time the hut was filled with smoke and burning pieces of the roof were falling around me. Knowing that I couldn't escape by running into the mob of angry villager's I ran out the back and made my way between the huts, not knowing where to go till it hit me to run to the well. I would go home and try and figure out what happened, what had gone wrong. So I ran and ran and ran some more till I was in site of the well when I saw.. I saw ." Kagome stopped, losing her voice as she tried to swallow the tears threatening to rise up to her eyes at the memory.  
  
"What did you see?" Asked Inuyasha as he wiped away a tear that escaped from the bunch. Half way through Kagome's story Inuyasha had jumped down to where Kagome lay, hearing in her voice the fear that she felt when she had the dream. Like his, her dream seemed real to her, her confusion was just like his but different, very different, for she dreamed that she had killed him. Wanting to give her comfort with his presence he had jumped down.  
  
Kagome's fingers flexed and gripped his hand tighter, he wasn't sure if she realized it or not but not long after he sat down next to her her hand had found his and held it in a tight grip, almost as if it gave her comfort and support. "I saw you sealed to the Sacred Tree." She squeaked but finding a stronger voice added. "Only it was so different than when Kikyo sealed you. Your shirt had blood all over it and you hair was no longer white but black. You were human, Inuyasha, and I had killed you with my arrow. I ran over to you and climbed up to see if I could remove the arrow. Like I did before, remember? But it wouldn't budge. I really shocked me that I couldn't remove my own arrow when it dawned on me that it wasn't mine. If it were mine I should have been able to remove it causing it to disappear. My mind just couldn't process what was going on. I could hear the mob making it's way to the well and with one last look at you I was about to run to the well and jump in but something caught my eye. It was a bamboo. I did a double take and I saw that it was Naraku and he was laughing and in his hand was the completed Shikon no Tama. Seeing him froze me in my place. So there I was staring at him and him laughing at me and the whole time the angry mob is getting closer and then Naraku motions for me to turn around and so I slowly turned around and when I did one of the men from the village was bearing down on me and he grabbed me by my shoulder and was shaking me. The scream you heard when I woke up was the same as the one in my dream. My urge to keep running, if I could just keep running it would go away but you stopped me and it was then that I realized that I was having a bad dream, nightmare is more the word for it. Sounds crazy doesn't it?" Kagome said, moving the hand that held Inuyasha's to lie across her abdomen.  
  
Inuyasha tried to ignore the heat he felt with his hand in Kagome's laying on her abdomen. Even though he was well loved by his mother while she was alive, Inuyasha couldn't think of another soul that he had intimate contact with. Sure he carried Kagome on his back, even had Shippo on his shoulder, and grabbed Sango a time or two when she needed it but no one but Kagome seemed willing to touch him when it struck her to do so, like stroke his ears for one thing, or to seek comfort from his presence and touch, like last nights nightmare and her holding his hand while she talked about it. Kikyo willingly hugged him but she was cold from lack of physical presence and she also did it to knock him out to try and take him to hell with her. "Scary is more like it, Kagome."  
  
"Yeah but what scared me the most was that I was all alone. I had no Inuyasha to save me and that scared but it scared me even more to think that you were dead. That you had been murdered and everyone was willing to believe that I had done it. My gut instinct was to run and to keep running. That I would be safe if I could just run faster and stronger than them. Is that what it was like, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she nestled Inuyasha's hand in a loving and comforting fashion, almost hugging it to her.  
  
"When I was a boy, yes. My instinct was to run and hide someplace that they couldn't reach me, usually up in a high-branched tree. But as I got older and I had started to learn how to defend myself I stopped letting people who were really scared of me scare me. I realized that despite their hatred I was stronger than most of them. Humans, for sure, but also weak full blooded demons who thought that they could beat me or eat me because they thought I was smaller or weaker than them. I even beat demons that were stronger than me if they decided that they wanted to end my life. All that I learned or was forced to learn about fighting came from fighting with people who started fights with me. Except for now a days I don't think I have ever started a fight that I have won." Inuyasha said thoughtfully before turning his full attention back to a silent to Kagome.  
  
Kagome was silently pondering all that Inuyasha was telling her. She was more and more amazed each time he opened up to her. Where once she would have to push and push was now replaced, it seemed, that if they were alone he would lose some of his shyness and embarrassment and actually tell her what he was thinking and even feeling. "You went after the jewel when it was in Kikyo's care." She reminded.  
  
"Yes but I only tried to steal it from her, I never tried to kill Kikyo for it. Even after Naraku had set his trap and I thought that Kikyo was trying to kill me I still only went after the jewel. Taking her life as a form of revenge didn't cross my mind. All that I knew was that she betrayed me and so I went after what I tried to get originally before I let myself get involved with her. But Kikyo beat me at my own game. She's the only person who actually defeated me in a fight. Though, technically, it wasn't much of a fight seeing as she shot me with just a single arrow and I never even threw a punch." A snore from Miroku and a shifting in her sleep Sango brought the two out of their own private world, where nothing but their conversation existed. "You better get some sleep, dawn isn't that far away and I don't want to hear you whining that your tired. So sleep." And with that Inuyasha gently pulled his hand free from Kagome's, which instantly felt cold after being so warm. Inuyasha wanted to just let go of Kagome's hand and jump back up into the tree but found himself frozen in his place looking at Kagome looking at him. And, surprising them both, reached out a hand and stroked her cheek softly yet lovingly, whispered a sweet dreams and was gone. With red cheeks Kagome rolled over onto her side so that Inuyasha couldn't see and did her best to try and go back to sleep or at the very least pretend that she wasn't kept awake by Inuyasha's gesture or trusting confession. 


	5. Chapter 5

Realizations:  
  
By: Higarashi, Kagome  
  
Music Appreciation was to be a simple class for me. I have had a lot going on in my young life this past year. I have missed a lot of school due to the poorest of health and this was supposed to be a class that I could take that would be simple. It is amazing to me that I should find out the truth of the matter so early on in the in the class, but maybe it is best. Maybe it is right for me to realize that there is something so much deeper to music than just its words and tap your feet beat. Music does not only reflect the soul of the author but it can also reflect the soul of those who are not capable of making such words of their own. Maybe they don't even realize that the words are there and they need a wiser, maybe even stronger, soul to show them the light.  
  
I first "consider"ed the music "Beat It", that was so well written by Michael Jackson, to be a recollection of an old childhood memory. A song that I have heard only once before in my life, when I was too young to really know what it was that I was listening to. In exchange for those memories I took on the memories of a soul who could claim truth to the words of said song. Who has lived the life of an orphan, and been exposed the darkest corners of a person's heart. He was unwanted by all and cared for by no one but his determination to be the stronger. He has learned to his own father and mother, brother and sister, he is truly his own best friend. Care for him what I may, due to his life experiences; I may never truly have the trust from him that I crave. Not to say that, how things are now, he does not trust me with his life. I do not know if I could trust him with mine, the way that I do, if he could not trust me in kind. For I would never purposely do anything to ever bring harm to him. The guilt of having shown him another dark heart would be carried with me always and that has been this Kagome's realization. The realization that to hurt him the way that he has been hurt in the past would break my heart and realizing just how much hurt might have already been inflicted upon him breaks my heart anyway.  
  
Just maybe this is not what I am supposed to be considering. Maybe for not considering what Michael Jackson wanted us to understand about him with his words and letting my mind be only engulfed by how they speak for someone else I should be given a failing grade. I just might not yet grasp the concept of music appreciation and should try again, but it would be in vain. With my realizations into the life of my dearest friend, brought to me by the words of "Beat It", I can hold to no other truth. My truth in this matter is that this song has spoken to my heart in a way that my friend might not be ready to do yet. Maybe he has not found the words he wishes to use to help unburden the load he has, for so long now, carried all alone.  
  
(End of paper) Kagome was shaking with anticipation of how such a bold paper would be taken. She was basically asking to be failed but had a feeling that she wouldn't. If this didn't show that she had considered the song assigned than she just might be doomed to fail Music Appreciation. With her paper now completed she felt better about what she learned of Inuyasha. After she first heard the song she almost dreaded having to write it. She couldn't say that her hanyou friend who lives in the feudal era could definitely relate to this Nineteenth century song. I wonder how he would react if he knew the words that had given her an insight to his growing pains. An insight to why he acted and reacted the way that he did. He was all bark but no bite, if she could secretly coin such a phrase. Say that out loud Kagome and he just might show you his bite, Kagome told herself smiling, an image of what his look might be like showed itself to her minds eye.  
  
Kagome looked up to see the sun almost raised. After her and Inuyasha's talk after he fell from the tree wouldn't let her sleep if she hadn't sleep for three days. His touching her cheek with such tenderness alone was enough to keep her awake. So she laid there doing what she had been doing for the last four days, considering what she learned for herself due to a homework assignment. Wondering what she would write when she put the pen to the paper. Kagome laid thinking about it for so long that when she caught the glare of the first rays of rising sunlight decided that since she was thinking about it anyway might as well try her hand at it and see what she came up with.  
  
Ever so gently she moved Shippo aside so that she could get up without disturbing his sleep, for the group still had about an hour or so worth of sleep, grabbed her notebook and pen and with a glance up at Inuyasha and an "I'm by the creek" she left the campsite. Almost an hour had now passed and what she thought would be her rough draft seemed to be the finished project. She would have to consider it but upon hearing the voices of her now awake companions put the thought aside for a later time and went back to the campsite to pull out the Ramen.  
  
Author's Note: I know it's short but it's almost 1 A.M. and I have to be at work by 8:30 and this was just going to be my rough draft but it's feeling like a chapter so I am posting it as is. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank all those who have read and reviewed or even just read my story and have been an encouragement for me to write more.  
  
So the paper is being written, Inuyasha thought to himself as his eyes followed Kagome's retreating form to the creek. He had been very surprised when he saw Kagome get up from her bed so early with her writing book and utensil. Was surprised even more when she looked up at him and said that she would be by the creek and then just took off. She trusted that fact that she knew he was awake. That he would have stopped her from going had he sensed danger nearby. He was still amazed at how trusting Kagome could be and even more amazing was that she trusted everyone the same way. He could never understand her ability to trust everyone. Wasn't that dangerous? Didn't it leave you open to too many chances of getting hurt? If she saw the tiniest hint of a good heart in a person than that would be the end of it. No matter what happened and till you showed her otherwise she would always see the good in you. That was how she was different from Kikyo. Kikyo was a lot like him, a destined loner, and a survivor. In order to survive she had to know the weaknesses of her opponents but having the art of reading a person like that doesn't only work in battle but in daily life as well. Not to say that Kikyo wasn't a kind or caring person but she knew that everyone was weaker than her and she knew how she could use it against them. Where Kagome isn't aware that she is so much stronger than over half the people that she comes in contact with. With her lack of proper training she has no inflated ego to go with it and each time that Kagome actually used her powers it was to either save herself or her friends.  
  
There were so many differences between Kikyo and Kagome. If someone where to ask him whom he thought was the stronger person; Kikyo or Kagome, he, if one could get him to confess it, would say without a doubt that Kagome was the stronger. In powers, maybe it was the fact that she was born with the Shikon no Tama sealed inside her body. In his opinion it had to be sealed or, no matter how much things changed during the course of 500 years, dark hearted people would have been after her. Way before she came in contact with that Centipede wench and was brought to his world. And since it seemed that only humans lived in Kagome's time it would have been humans drawn to the powers of the jewel. Their dark hearts would have sensed what ultimate corruption could be brought to Kagome's sweetness and the benefits they could reap from such success.  
  
A low growl came from Inuyasha as his stomach churned at the thought of someone doing such a thing to his sweet, kind hearted Kagome. His stomach churned some more at the thought of her being chased after for the jewel all her life. But in the end she was more powerful in her ability to have sealed the jewel away from detection for so long. She was more powerful because where Kikyo protect the jewel with her arrow, Kagome protected the jewel with her body and soul and it was keep more pure for it. The Shikon no Tama was a part of Kagome and Kagome was part of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome had the stronger soul. Even though he would never admit to it he had to admire the way that she handled that stupid wolf Kouga. Though jealous at even the merriest show of affection welled up in him whenever Kouga came to pester Kagome, it was amazing to see the effect she had on him. He stopped his much-loved wolves from attacking and eating humans for a daily meal or even a snack. And he was a demon prince and wanted to marry a human, a human. He was jealous to know that Kagome would more than likely be accepted where he wasn't. It took a strong soul to be able to overcome the prejudices of a determined mind.  
  
Kagome was also loving and trusting. Kikyo didn't have the chance to let herself completely trust anyone. Not the trust that comes with being willing to put your life into the hands of another and trust them to watch over you and keep you from harm. That was how Kagome's trust worked and she had it with all of them. She might be more cautious when it comes to Miroku and his lecherous ways but Sango was always there to hit him if his hand got away from him. Kagome's ability to trust people is awe-inspiring. When they first meet Miroku, despite the fact that he tried to kidnap her and steal the jewel shards she still saw that he was a decent person and trusted that enough that she put herself into harms way to help him. She came so close to being sucked into Miroku's Kazana but she trusted that he would do what was right and he did.  
  
Inuyasha continued with this train of thought till his ears picked up the first signs of friends, no his family, waking. Sango was the first to wake up, she usually was for if she stayed in bed longer than Miroku he had a nasty habit of waking her up with a stroke or two on her butt instead of a nudge at her shoulder and he usually ended up with two red cheeks instead of one. At seeing Kagome's backpack empty of Kagome looked up questioningly at Inuyasha in the tree. "Where is Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she stood and stretched her muscles.  
  
"By the creek." Was all he said.  
  
"Oh. She sure has become and early riser." Sango thought out loud, but it was true. It had to be at least 7 in the morning and already Kagome was at the creek and she felt that she had been there for a while already.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully she'll stop soon all getting up so early does it make her tired sooner and then we have to stop more. It's very inconsiderate if you ask me." Inuyasha said in his usual gruffness. Despite the changes that he felt inside he was having a hard time getting it to fit with his exterior. Something to work on, he thought.  
  
"That's nice, Inuyasha. I promise, every time that I think you are headed into the direction of.." But Sango never got to finish her though for it escaped her as she felt a hand suddenly cup her bottom and give it a firm squeeze. "YOU PERVERT!" Screamed Sango as she grabbed a rock that was next to her and bashed him on the head with it. "Can't a girl go one morning without you waking up and grabbing my butt? Can't she?" she screamed again bashing him one last time before moving to the other side of the campsite. And this was the site that greeted Kagome when she came into the clearing.  
  
"Who's hungry?" She asked, smiling brightly. Everything is as it is supposed to be, she thought as she made her way to her bag to grab some Ramen. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome paced back in forth in her room, and for once wished it were bigger giving her a little more room to work with. Again she looked at the single piece of paper sitting on her desk contemplating her next move. It was due tomorrow and she nothing else prepared, should she just submit it and see where her honesty got her?  
  
"It's probably not what he wants at all." She groaned, thinking about how she wrote that paper on an emotional high. Inuyasha's touch still felt warm on her cheek, despite the fact that it had been almost two weeks ago. As if it only happened just a few hours ago she saw the tender look in his eyes as he admired her from his lazy sitting position on the ground next to her. That's the first time I've ever seen him in a relaxing sitting position, she realized, usually he is sitting Indian style, his back as straight as an ironing board and his arms crossed before him. That or he was sitting up in a tree. If she could see him during the times she is home in her world she would have seen his third seated position. Again a little voice reminded her that now was not the time to think of Inuyasha for the paper is due tomorrow. Kagome groaned again and continued her pacing.  
  
In the feudal era our hero can be found in the third and only sitting position that Kagome will never see him in, his 'I'm gonna sit here and look into the well till you come back to my world' sitting position. He hated times like these. When Kagome was gone and the fresh sent of her wasn't in the air he felt unbelievably lazy. When their adventure first started he usually spent these times sitting up on a high branch of the Sacred Tree. Hours upon end just sitting there and waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but he wasn't budging till it came. That or Kagome got back first, he would reason. If it weren't for the fact that it wasn't his style he would laugh at his own foolishness. After a while, though, things began to change between Inuyasha and Kagome. They had gotten closer, made some friends and allies in the fight to defeat Naraku that when Kagome left to go to school he felt abandoned. Even when he pushed her into the well after her near fatal meeting with his brother he felt that he was abandoned. He couldn't explain it, even to himself, but that was how he had felt. He missed her when she was gone for she would stay away for three or four days at a time and might even stay longer if it weren't for the fact that after three days he couldn't take it anymore and would go and bring her back.  
  
She usually resents you for that, his conscious reminded.  
  
I know, he reminded back.  
  
So this time he was determined that he wouldn't go and force her to come back before she had all of the school stuff taken care of. Was that paper thingy do? He wondered. This time he would leave her to her word that she would return by sunset on the fifth night and he had only two more to go. He could take it. With the life he's lived he couldn't take one human being gone for five days without him feeling like the world would end for he suffered from never ending boredom and loneliness? He pondered the question before he answered with a decided no and jumped into the well.  
  
Back in Kagome's time Kagome decided that she couldn't take pondering the abuse that she 'consider'ed Inuyasha took since she was give her assignment and carefully put her already written paper in her folder and placed it in her school backpack. If nothing else I hope I get a passing grade, she prayed before she turned her attention to going to bed. After pulling back covers Kagome ran a brush through her hair and took of her shirt and her skirt that she had been wearing all-day and hunted up her nightclothes. Right as she was getting ready to put her arms through the sleeves of her night shirt Inuyasha opened her window quietly and unnoticed for her head was turned slightly to the side and her hair was preventing her from having peripheral vision. So Inuyasha's frozen presence went unnoticed as he took in the site of a topless Kagome. Despite the fact that he prided himself on not being as perverted as Miroku found himself admiring Kagome's soft, smooth skin. With her movements of putting on her shirt Inuyasha got a very luscious view of Kagome's curves and then ultimately a peek at her bra'd breasts as she lifted her arms over her head to pull her shirt on. While watching this show Inuyasha's brain kicked in a little and screamed at him to shut the window quietly and move back into the shadows if he didn't want to eat roof and dirt for the rest of his life and he could live for a long time.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome adjusted her shirt and grabbed her brush to brush out any static electricity and went to turn off her light when a glare of red caught her eye and pulled her attention to her window. Is that Inuyasha, she thought turning off the light and moving to the window.  
  
Inuyasha saw that he had been caught and instead of running like his instincts told him to do he decided to brave the dirt-eating world.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, opening the window.  
  
"How many people come up to your window to see you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked amused, deciding to play the waiting game.  
  
"Only one. What are you doing here?" Kagome said oblivious to the fact that she had been seen half naked. And the thought didn't even cross her mind.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?"  
  
"Well no, but if you're here to make me go back forget it I have classes tomorrow and then it's the weekend so you can wait one more day." Kagome said, her temper flaring just a little. Despite what she now knew and understood about Inuyasha it still made her mad that he felt he needed to come and get her if he thought she was taking to long.  
  
"If I don't have to have a reason to come then why are you getting mad at me?" Inuyasha said, his temper flaring with hers.  
  
"Because usually your reason for coming here is to take me back." She stated.  
  
She's got me there, Inuyasha thought while he struggled for a retort. "I came because ... well because. ... oh forget it, I came just because but never mind I'll go now." And with that he was just about to leap off the roof when he was grabbed by the nap of the neck and yanked back.  
  
"Don't leave!" Kagome said, tightening her grip on Inuyasha's robe. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Come inside." Kagome had let Inuyasha go and he had turned around to look at her hopeful eyes with his skeptical ones. "Come on, I didn't mean it. You know you're always welcomed here. Sota considers you his big brother now come inside." And with that she pulled at him by the arm till he relented and climbed through the window.  
  
The room was dark because Kagome had turned off the light and there they stood in an uncomfortable silence and each pondered, what now? After several agonizing moments Inuyasha finally said, "Your going to be. It's to late for me to have come, I'll go." And he started to move back to the window when Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Stay. Hmm? You came all the way over here, don't rush off. Granted I think I am going to go lie down in bed now but we can talk if you like. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want me to get a blanket you can put on the floor to lay on? Maybe a pillow?" Kagome said, hopeful that she could get him to stay. For she too had been thinking about him the whole time she was gone. When she first started her adventure in the feudal era she wanted nothing more than to go home and continue her life of living at home in the shrine and going to high school and then college to get a good job. Once she and Inuyasha started bonding it felt so weird to be back, dealing with her normal life. She had longed to see him and now that he had appeared he wanted to run off again.  
  
"No, I'll just sit on the floor." And silently they each went to their chosen corner of the room.  
  
"How is everyone?" Kagome asked from her bed, she was thinking about Sango having to deal with Miroku without an audience since they were both gone.  
  
"If Miroku doesn't haven't brain damage from all the bashings she's given him tonight than I do believe the man is a demon in disguise." Inuyasha replied smiling at the laugh that came from Kagome's bed.  
  
"That bad huh?" She said after a moment.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, I did my paper." Kagome said during a big yawn.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Yeah. I am turning it in tomorrow morning. I think it's pretty good. It feels like a release from the feelings I have been feeling. I think I have finally settled into understanding." Kagome said turning on her side and closing her eyes.  
  
"Understanding?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Understanding how you've overcome so many difficult obstacles to become the person you are today. A strong, trust-worthy soul is what you are Inuyasha. No one has taken that from you, you've always had it, and others have only chosen to hate you for it. Never let anyone tell you different. And those who hate you for it aren't worth of it." Kagome said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, knowing that she had fallen asleep by her even deep breathing. "Is that really how you see it?"  
  
Inuyasha took his Testugia off his lap and laid it on the floor. Adjusting himself into a better position closed his eyes and went to sleep as well. 


	8. Chapter 8

Modern day Tokyo  
  
It had been two weeks since the assignment had been given out and the due date for the papers had come and gone, now was grading time. Kagome's Music Appreciation teacher, Mr. Hagomoto had just finished his last class for the day and was now dedicating himself to grading his papers before the end of the weekend so he could hand them back out on Monday. Sometimes he truly missed teaching at a university. It seemed that most of his students were taking his course because they hoped it would be an easy 'A'. None of them seemed to truly want to learn how to appreciate the art of music and the skill that it takes to write the songs he wanted them to listen to and consider. But he had learned to appreciate the constructiveness of his students. One student wrote that he considered the song to be about a stray dog looking for a home and no one wanted him. Another student wrote that she didn't understand why such a song should even be considered but she felt that Michael Jackson shouldn't sing songs about experiences he was never exposed to. While another complained that he didn't understand it at all and guessed he would have to say that he considered the song to have an awesome beat and rhythm and without considering the words would dance to it if it played at any of the parties he attended.  
  
Though most teachers would fail such papers Mr. Hagomoto gave credit to any paper that showed itself to be unique. He wanted to encourage creativeness and tried to be as open minded as he could but it was hard to do that with junior high students. College students sought his class because they were music majors. They already had an appreciation for music but wanted to learn the different ways to appreciate music, even if it wasn't the kind that you usually listened too. They were able to realize the meaning of the music by how it affected them or things in their life. Mr. Hagomoto had just about given up the hope that one of his students would be touched with an understanding hand. That was until he got to Kagome's paper. He wasn't sure what to expect from Higurashi, for he had been forewarned that Kagome had several severe illnesses and would more than likely miss a lot of class but he had checked into her records and saw that before the 8th grade she was an excellent student. Hardly ever absent and always made top-notch grades, it wasn't until she became sick that her attendance and grades started falling. He figured if anyone had time to listen to music and consider it would be Kagome so he adjusted his glasses and leaned back in his chair and began reading.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Mr. Hagomoto finished reading Kagome's paper for the third time. It was only three paragraphs long and yet it spoke volumes. Finally, he thought as he laid it down and digested what he read. He had given the song out as an assignment for several years and never has anyone written that it made him or her understand someone better. How it made them realize the depths of a persons suffering and finding understanding in the process. He could imagine Higurashi listening to the music and crying tears of empathy for her friend as she came to terms with something she might not have truly understood. He wondered if her relationship with her friend had changed any with the discovery that she made. Had she found a clearly insight into the soul of this orphan? Did she realize new things about his behavior and attitude that she hadn't before? Did she realize that the trust that he placed in her, probably for the first time in his life, was the hardest to give and the fiercest in its loyalty? So many thoughts and questions went through his mind that he found himself considering the song he assigned and found that he too felt bad for Higurashi's orphaned friend, and though he envied that what seemed like a good friendship; he was thankful that he didn't have to realize the harsh truth of a friends life through a song assigned for school. He then felt bad for Kagome, from her paper that she wasn't aware of what to expect from the song and he was sure that what she got wasn't it.  
  
He was also impressed by her boldness. She was the only student to ever admit to him that she took his class because she thought it would be an easy grade for her. Then she went on to dare him to fail her because she didn't look at the song in the author's point of view. How extraordinary was young Higurashi, Kagome. Mr. Hagomoto hoped that her understand was rewarded by her friend finding the words needed to free himself of his past to her as he wrote a 100 on her paper in red mark, and after consideration wrote something on the bottom.  
  
Author's Note: HaHa gonna leave you hanging on what he wrote on her paper. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I thank all my dedicated readers for the positive feedback. Clearly you like it. Which pleases me even more.  
  
"Yeah for Friday's!" Kagome said laughing and clapping her hands together as she made her way down the school's entrance stairs out into the courtyard. Not that it mattered if it was the weekend or not it wasn't like she attended classes five days a week. Spending most of her time with Inuyasha didn't leave much time for attending school six hours a day five days a week. Thinking of Inuyasha made Kagome recall how he had woken her up with his snoring. Not loud snoring, the noise was just something different to her room and it called to her conscious to wake up and investigate. Kagome's eyes fluttered opened then shut, realizing bright rays of the sun didn't burn her eyes Kagome opened them all the way and moved her head so she could look to see what time it was. 6:00 am it read. Only one more hour till the alarm goes off Kagome thought as her eyes drifted shut again but snapped open when they realized that there was no red dot to indicate an armed alarm. A snort-snoring sound drew attention a corner of her room and landed on Inuyasha lying in a semi ball position on her floor. More like his father than he might realize, Kagome thought trying to keep her laughter to herself, fearing the noise would most definitely wake him. She wanted to enjoy a moment moments like these. Moments were she could watch and admire unknown a peaceful Inuyasha. And that was exactly how he looked. Like he was having the best sleep of his life and knew it because there was a small smile on his lips.  
  
Kagome snuggled further down under her covers to where just her eyes could be seen peeking over the edge. Her eyes followed the length of Inuyasha's hair from the roots to the end, the hair that fell over his shoulder and touched his hand, the hair that got lost from view as it fell down and over his back, but she mostly admired the small strands that had somehow come to lie across Inuyasha's nose. It looked like it might have been tickling ever couple of breaths for his nose would twitch now and then. Kagome's eyes turned their attention to his closed eyes. They wanted to penetrate them and see into his minds eye to look at what he was dreaming. They wanted to know if his dreams were as peaceful as his face made them seem. Knowing they would more than likely never know Kagome's eyes moved on to rest on his hands. One laying over the other so delicately, as if they were a pair of lovers who never wanted to be parted. His perfect nails gleamed sharpness as they rested seemingly harmless and fast asleep. Though Kagome's eyes didn't want to they looked over to the dreaded clock to see how much longer she had till she had to get out of bed and get ready for school. She groaned realizing that fifteen minutes had flown by as her eyes ogled a sleeping Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's hitched snore signed to Kagome that she had woke not wanting to be discovered having been awake Kagome closed her eyes and groaned again this time letting her body stretch from her head all the way down to her twos. Man that feels good. Slowly opening her eyes, trying to make them act the way they do when she really wakes up, spotted the asleep one moment awake the next Inuyasha sitting in his usual Indian style position. "Bout time you woke up." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she was thankful that she had pulled the covers up so high for it hid her smile. After a minute of struggling to contain her laughter at the irony of his comment, Kagome pushed her covers down to her waist. "What's the matter, Inuyasha, are you starved?" With all her might she could contain her laughter but not the bright smile on her face or the light in her amused eyes.  
  
"I could go for something to eat." Inuyasha's ears perked up and a new found interest came into his being. "Let's have some Ramen." Inuyasha suggested standing up and stretching some.  
  
"I don't think so." Kagome said while she made tidied up her slept in bed. "As much as I love Ramen, I only eat it for breakfast on the other side of the well. When I am at home I like to have a nice breakfast that is made of toast, eggs, and cold cereal. Come on." Kagome said walking towards her door and reaching a hand to grab out at him as she passed. "Mom won't be up for at least another 45 minutes so that leaves the kitchen to you and me."  
  
And with that Kagome left her room and walked down the hall to the stairs and into the kitchen leaving Inuyasha to follow her at his will. Of course, he was hot on her trail. As much as he loved his Ramen the thought of something different for breakfast appealed greatly to him. Once inside the kitchen Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to take a seat, saying something under her breath along the lines of 'wouldn't want to trip over you' and set about gathering the needed ingredients to put together there breakfast. Kagome grabbed the milk and butter laying them on the counter next to the sink then pulled out four eggs and was about to close the door when she looked up to see Inuyasha watching her with great interest and she grabbed four more eggs.  
  
"Start with cereal, Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she took down her favorite presweetened cereal and pour him a medium sized bowl then sliding it over to him. "You'll need a spoon." Kagome said thoughtfully, pulling out the drawer behind her and placing a spoon in the bowl.  
  
"Spoon?" Lifting it out of the bowl and twisting the shiny curved metal thing around  
  
Kagome laughed softly to herself and walked around the table to stand behind Inuyasha. "Like this." She said as she leaned over him and positioned her arm to lie along his. With her hand over his she guided his fingers in the technique of properly holding a spoon. And hand in hand she moved the spoon over to dip into the bowl, taking a small bite's worth onto the spoon she guided it back towards Inuyasha's mouth. Or rather where she thought it was because she couldn't really see his face. Deciding that if she poked him in the nose or eye with cold cereal he would never try anything new again, she moved slightly to the side and stepped closer. Leaning further onto his shoulder and back she smoothly maneuvered the spoon towards its true destination. "Now open your mouth, close it over the spoon and take your bite without eating the spoon." While Inuyasha obeyed Kagome remembered what her mom used to do to Sota and said "Aaauuummm." Kagome felt her cheeks flush the same way that Inuyasha's were when together they pulled the spoon from his mouth. "Fun, huh?" Kagome cooed, stepping back and letting go of Inuyasha's hand and watched as it came close to dropping from his grip. "Now you try by yourself while I finish making breakfast." And she quickly moved over to the stove and grabbed the biggest skillet they had placing it on the stove. When she moved to grab the eggs she took out she couldn't resist looking over at how Inuyasha was handling eating with a spoon. An amused smile tried to pull at her lips as she watched Inuyasha clumsily take a bit or two and getting a better hand of it finally began to almost shovel it into his mouth. Leaving him in peace with a possible newfound favorite she took their eggs and cracked them over the skillet.  
  
"It's good." Kagome heard from behind her. "But I don't understand why you don't just take the chopsticks and pull the cereal out of the milk sauce. You get more this way, though, so I guess .." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence nor take his next bite and observed Kagome leaning over the stove with her shoulders shaking.  
  
"Because it would take you forever to eat that cereal one piece at a time. Not to mention frustrating, especially if one was hungry and could eat more than one bowl." Kagome said, laughing with tears in her eyes picturing somebody actually trying to eat a bowl of round shaped cereal with chopsticks. "Trust me, the spoon is the way to go." Laughing more at the thought she turned her attention back to the eggs that were just sitting in a skillet on the stove. Turn it on, Kagome, she told herself as she flipped the switch to ignite the flame.  
  
"Yes, I guess it would be faster." Inuyasha finished sarcastically. And humphed as he stared meanly at the cereal.  
  
Kagome tossed a glance over he shoulder to see him pouting into his bowl and with a smile as she cracked another egg into the skillet said, "Stop pouting I wasn't laughing AT you eat your breakfast." And paused till she heard the sounds of cereal being taken from the bowl. So on with the motions of Kagome frying them eggs and toasting bread while Inuyasha ate his cereal only interrupting her once from her cooking to ask for another bowl of cereal.  
  
Kagome smiled fondly at the memory of their breakfast together but any further thoughts were put to a halt when Kagome ran smack dab into another body, knocking herself and the person she hit to the ground, and whatever it was they were holding for not two seconds after Kagome hit dirt herbs and leaves and small chained charms fell on and around her. Kagome looked down at the items confused and looked up to see a very surprised Hojo wearing a charm on his head with the chain hanging down between his eyes and resting on his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said trying not to laugh. Getting up and dusting herself off Kagome moved to stand beside Hojo, as he looked at all his things on the dirt-covered ground.  
  
"Don't apologize. I didn't hurt you did I?" Hojo said jumping to his feet reaching out and touching Kagome on her upper right arm.  
  
"No, no. I didn't hurt myself. I am sorry though I should have been watching where I was going. Look what I did to all your stuff, everything but the charms are ruined." Kagome said bending over to pick up one of the dirty leaves.  
  
"Your stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said confused.  
  
"It's your stuff. I was coming over to give it to you when we, well you, bumped into me. The leaves were supposed to be put in a steamer and you were to inhale the fumes, it should help clear up your chronic bronchitis. And you could have ground the herbs to make tea to help with your muscle spasms. The charms though, you can take those with you and I'll replace the herbs and leaves don't worry." Hojo stooped down to pick up all the dropped charms. "Your should hang these over your bed and they will bring you good fortune and health." Kagome was in complete shock at all that Hojo was saying and without question took the charms that he had picked up and now handed to her.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome managed to say.  
  
"You don't look so good, Higarashi." Hojo observed. "Did the fall make your back spasm? I can walk you home if you need me too."  
  
"No, no." Kagome said, trying to give the best smile she could. "I'm alright, but thank you for the gifts but you don't .."  
  
"Don't be silly. It's not like I picked them I got them from our shop. I can easily get more. But right now we should get you home." Hojo said while moving to guide her back down the path she was originally taking.  
  
"Please, you don't have to walk me home." When that didn't seem to persuade him, Kagome decided to use her sickness excuse. "My doctor said that I should take walks alone. They will help sooth me and exercising without speaking is much healthier for me. Good for the respiratory system." Kagome knew she sounded ridiculous but hoped that such a lousy.  
  
"Sounds like good advice. Okay, I will do as you wish, just don't over do it Higarashi okay?" And with that he turned around and went back to where he left his back. And with one finally wave as he rode away he was gone.  
  
Kagome's shoulders sagged as she exhaled deeply. GRANDFATHER. She thought making a tight shaking fist all of a sudden. Your ploys about doctors and my supposed sicknesses really do work, THANK GOD. And with no further delay Kagome rushed home. 


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha sat patiently waiting for Kagome's return from school sitting in the Sacred Tree. Besides Kagome's presence the Sacred Tree was the only other comfort he felt in Kagome's time. Maybe it was because it was sacred was the reason behind the tree not growing bigger. It amazed him that such a thing could happen but obviously it could for he sat in his proof. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the noises he could hear coming from Kagome's city surrounding him. He could hear what sounded like children screaming and laughing and talking. He could hear strange screeching noises that he could only imagine belong to those metal things Kagome called automobiles. How noisy and smelly they are, Inuyasha thought, they call it progress but I think this world stinks. And it was true; to his sensitive nose he could pick up all the scents that apparently no one else here smelled. The only scent not present in the air was that of demons. If he were a betting hanyou he would bet that there weren't any demons in Kagome's world. No really, for the centipede and the mask had the power of the jewel pulling their strings. The mask itself already had a jewel shard embedded in it so that alone was enough to make the wood come alive. As for the centipede, after her original death the remains were tossed into the Bone Eater's Well and the well did what its named implied.  
  
Inuyasha again wondered if there were any more jewel shards in Kagome's time, like the one the mask had. Though he knew if that were true he would more than happily go and retrieve the stray precious, he knew also that it would be only him and Kagome retrieving any stray jewel shards in her time. Miroku and Sango could not pass through the well and only he and Kagome knew the jewel still existed. So it would be just the two of them. All alone looking for jewel shards. Like in the beginning, just the two of them trying to adjust to the other's presence in their worlds. The idea of not having to worry about perverted monks following with them and groping her sounded good to him. Or some kitsune jumping onto his head and pulling his ears while he yelled into them.  
  
Alone. They did okay alone. Better even for though he was comfortable around Sango and Miroku it was alone with Kagome that he could truly relax. Maybe it was the shared desire for each others company that made him relax. And speaking of company how long had he been sitting in this tree doing what he does best, waiting for Kagome? Hours, and figured he had about two more to go. He didn't mind her being gone for hours so much as days. It was her presence that let him sleep at night. Thinking of Kikyo kept him awake more than put him to sleep and before that, when he was a young boy he had been too afraid to sleep for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Twice he had almost been overtaken by demons due to his exhaustion, the second time he had committed his first murder. And his first kill had been by accident.  
  
He had been asleep high on a branch of a cherry blossom tree, and it was an almost peaceful sleep since the death of his mother months before, when suddenly little Inuyasha felt himself yanked from his branch and painful pulled down, through, and over the branches below him. Trying to grab a branch on the way down, he realized someone was pulling him from the tree. All Inuyasha could manage to get a grip on was an old rotted branch of the tree and under the pressure it snapped and all involved fell to the grassy knoll below. Then the struggle was on, the perpetrator scrambled to get a better grip on his squirming victim. That not working he decided to try beating him into submission by hitting and kicking at him wildly landing some and not others. But Inuyasha felt the pain of each blow be it a lot or a little. Having lived on his own a good bit already, Inuyasha was no punk and tried his best to block as many of the blows as he could; that and he tried to block as many blows to his ribs as he could. He had realized early on that he could heal quickly but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt when he got badly wounded. He was no punk but also not a fan of pain. When his opening showed itself he returned as many hits as he could in kind. Inuyasha kicked and kicked and kicked and then finally landed a kick to the face and was suddenly free. Light as a feather and fast as lightning Inuyasha took off running. Run and run as fast as you can, Inuyasha said over and over again to himself. But apparently it wasn't fast enough because when Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder he saw his pursuer hot on his trail and gaining. Adrenaline unleashed itself and swept like fire through is blood and pushed him even harder. Running with all his might it was no wonder it hurt like hell when he was finally tackled. He was down but not out, even when he felt sharp claws pierce his skin he did not cry out, he struggled even more. The will to live was strong. If only I could get a weapon, Inuyasha cried inside. Suddenly realizing that he had claws of his own he struck back at his enemy catching him in the face.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" The demon screamed and hollered. He rolled away from Inuyasha, thrashing about on the ground, his hands covering his now blood ridden face.  
  
Inuyasha eased himself up from the ground; the pain in his side was even greater than before from the effort. Holding his side with a now blood drenched hand Inuyasha spared his opponent a moment or two's notice before turning to make his escape but realized he just might be doomed as any quick movements caused him so much pain that it stole his breath. With his free hand he held onto a nearby tree for support while he struggled with what he was going to do next.  
  
The cries of pain soon turning into that of extreme anger sadly pulled Inuyasha's attention. On the ground on all fours, Inuyasha saw for the first time the damage that could be done with his claws. Inuyasha had basically cut out the demons right eye, if not he would never be able to use it again. With one last growl he rushed at Inuyasha. He was so quick but in that moment it felt as if everything were in slow motion. Inuyasha realized that death was coming down onto him and hatred filled him. Had he survived the daily pain of having lost his mother, and being suddenly only in a world so large and making it somehow only to now die a terrible and painful death? Was he really helpless to do anything to stop someone so angry and so strong?  
  
His grip on the tree tightened and he felt nothing but the hot blood on his hand. With angry and resentful tears falling from his tightly shuteyes he did the only hopeless thing he could do. With support from the tree he slung out his soaked hand and screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" and waited for impending death.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened one eyes and nearly fainted at what he saw. There before him was the demon in pieces lying in its own blood. All Inuyasha could manage to understand was that the killer was dead and that somehow, he didn't know how yet, he was responsible. He had committed his first murder and couldn't even figure out how. White as a ghost, freezing, and shaking uncontrollably Inuyasha slowly moved closer to the gravesite. "How the hell?" Inuyasha whispered. Squatting Inuyasha took a closer look at the damage done to the body when it was sliced. Tilting his head in wonder and moving a little closer Inuyasha looked at what appeared to be claw marks where the skin had been separated.  
  
Inuyasha's look was that of confusion as stood back up and slowly made his way away from the body. Other demons should be coming soon to investigate the smell of blood in the air, Inuyasha told himself as his body told him that it didn't like the fact that he was on the move, if I don't leave now I might be killed yet. Inuyasha slowly made his way to his secret hide out. A place he reserved only for when he was hurt or hiding in a tree wouldn't do him any good. A cave, not far from a small village and an abandoned well, that wasn't in plain sight if you weren't looking for it. Tall grass made a field for a front yard for the cave and gave it even more coverage and concealment from prying eyes. It was perfect for him. There he could ponder how he had killed the man by clawing him when he never even touched him. Till then he focused all his attention on not paying attention to how much pain he was in with each step he took.  
  
Slowly but surely he reached his destination and he eased himself onto the cool ground of the cave sitting in the darkest part of the cave. He felt safe in his hide out but when he was bleeding he didn't want to take any chances luring any other demons to him. With slow deep breaths Inuyasha waited for the healing process to finish and it didn't take long. After about two hours he hardly noticed the dull ache anymore and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He had murdered someone.  
  
It didn't feel as horrifying as he might have thought but then again maybe if he had seen the blow that he had apparently given he might have felt different. But all he felt was complete surprise at how such a feat was accomplished. Inuyasha had always known he was different. Even when his mother was alive he was shunned and ignored or treated badly by the villagers where they lived. His mother understood then what he understood now; they hated him for being different from them. He had thought that his being different stopped at his claws, hair, ears, and eyes. But he learned that he had healing powers and a great jumping and running ability soon after his mother died. He was a child alone, too many demons tried to hurt him daily for his weakness, so he was constantly nicking or hurting himself trying to run from or get free from an attack from either humans or demons. Humans would usually just throw rocks at him but demons tried to kill him, eat him even. Had he now found a new ability?  
  
Inuyasha stared down at his hands. One clean one covered in dried blood. Then something clicked in him. Could it be??? Inuyasha struggled to remember what happened at that moment. He was holding onto the tree with one arm for support and holding his wound with the other, hot molten blood covering it. He remembered closing his eyes and trying to fight the tears of anger at having survived for so long only to die now and slung out his arm screaming the first thing that came to his mind. A slinging arm includes a slinging hand. A sling arm slinging a hand covered in blood. His hand covered in his hot molten blood. Could it be? But, how? How could that happen? He had been hurt before, when his mother was alive, and she had gotten his blood on her on accident sometimes but it never hurt her. Was it a combination of his claws and his blood? He would have to investigate further to find out and the thought didn't appeal to him for that would mean he would have to be bleeding from at least a deep gash to get enough blood for such experiments. He would just have to wait till his next fight for he wasn't willing to cut himself just to prove his theory. Until next time, he though sadly, stares at his hands knowing that it probably would not be long.  
  
Inuyasha say up in the Sacred Tree staring at his claws as well as he felt his mind flood with memories, it had been so long since then it amazed him to realize how young he truly had been when he learned about his Claws of Blood. He remembered how shocked he was when he killed again with his blood because this time he watched as the body was sliced into pieces as if the bones and muscle of said person was nothing but air. And it was always messy, so terribly bloody and messy. He threw up the first few times he used his technique. But if his life was on the line and it came down to him or them, he chooses him every time. But killing was avoided at all costs. Inuyasha found that he didn't like the feeling it gave him to see a dead body in a bloody mess and to know that he had caused it. To just leave such a mess and not know who or what finds it and what they think or do scared him as well. All he needed was an angry demon brother trying to take revenge on him.  
  
"Meow." Buyo's voice brought Inuyasha out of his ponderings. Looking down he saw Kagome's fat cat stand on his hind legs and sharpen his claws on the bark of the Sacred Tree.  
  
"Oi. What do you think your doing? Stop that." Inuyasha said defensively. Then frowned when Buyo paid him no attention. "Where you been anyway? I haven't seen you since breakfast." Inuyasha questioned. Buyo just meowed again and took off in the opposite direction of the house.  
  
Thinking about breakfast reminded Inuyasha of that morning's meal. It had started out almost like any other day, except Inuyasha hadn't been awake greeting it for about an hour or so already. Seeing as he was more anxious during the days that Kagome was absent he felt relief and exashaution from his efforts after her return, so he rested more the first day or so that she was back. And man had he slept good last night. He hadn't had a full nights sleep since his mother was alive and his body felt so much the better for it. But a groan from Kagome snapped him awake instantly and fearing Kagome might realize that he slept better in her presence tried to act like he had been awake the most of the night, but Kagome's reaction to his remark made him think that she knew better now than to believe half of his macho talk. And instead of calling him on it offered to make him breakfast instead and something different for a change. Not that he hated Ramen, far from it, but he sure did eat a lot of it. Some days he had it breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He could still fondly remember Mrs. Higarashi's steakie. Eggs, toast, and cold cereal is what he got though and he had to confess that it wasn't half bad. Eating the cold cereal seemed almost like a challenge as he eyed the eating utensil Kagome expected him to eat it with. A spoon she called it. Giving off tale tell signs that he didn't know what to do with it good old Kagome stepped in to the rescue and showed him how. Despite the fact that he had really enjoyed his cold cereal he didn't taste the first bite. All the smelt, sensed, and tasted was Kagome, her scent and her close proximity presence. She stood so close to him that he felt goose bumps cropping up on his arms, she made his heart beat faster and she made him forget about anything and everything except how nice her hand looked holding his while showing him how to properly hold the spoon. The way he could feel the muscles of her arms contract as she directed them to bowl to spoon out some food. When she shifted to make sure she didn't poke him in the face it took all that was inside him not to groan at the rubbing contact. God, she feels good, he thought as he absent- mindly followed her directions of opening his mouth, and taking his bite. When Kagome made her 'Aum' sound Inuyasha flushed at the sensations he felt when her body echoed the sound she made and it seeped into his. He saw her flush too out of the corner of his eye but he wasn't sure if it was for the same reason as him. When she moved and he lost her warmth he nearly dropped the spoon but managed to keep it from falling to the floor at the last minute.  
  
It took Kagome almost ten minutes to make their breakfast. He stopped her only once to make him another bowel of the cereal because being a half demon he had an appetite on him. He felt that Kagome sensed it too especially after she grabbed extra eggs to cook. Soon the smell of eggs and buttered toast filled the air and it made Inuyasha hungrier  
  
"Bout time." Inuyasha grumbled raising himself up in his set some while Kagome tried to sit down with the plate of eggs. Seeing him trying to drool on them she held them away.  
  
"Your are so greedy sometimes. I haven't had anything where you've had two bowls of cereal already. Didn't that satisfy your appetite any?" She questioned.  
  
"No." He said honestly and held his empty plate up to her to put eggs on. Kagome's responding laughter brought warmth to his heart as he watched her give him five eggs and three pieces of toast.  
  
"Enjoy." She said, taking the rest and she slowly started eating. Inuyasha decided that since he was in Kagome's time he would let her set the pace here and tried to follow her slow eating motions. He found the whole thing frustrating really, Kagome's breakfast was turning out to be better than he could have imagined and he wanted to scarf it down but at the same time liked that he was actually able to enjoy what she made by eating slower. Kagome must have sensed the conflict in him for she asked, "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You don't like it do you?" Kagome said, sounding on the disappointed side.  
  
"Why do you say that, Kagome. It's good." He insisted. Why would she think that he didn't like it, he was eating it after all, wasn't he?  
  
"Yeah but your eating so slow."  
  
"What I can't enjoy the breakfast you made?" His voice raised itself a notch or two.  
  
"Keep your voice down." She warned. "And yes you can enjoy it but you usually eat so fast that I thought maybe something was wrong with it."  
  
"Nothings wrong with it. So leave me in peace." Inuyasha said turning his attention back to his plate hoping that she would drop the subject. Inuyasha was almost finished with his breakfast when movement from Kagome caught his attention. On her plate she still had one unfinished egg for she focused more on her toast and cereal, but now Kagome was picking up the whole egg with her fork and with one swift movement flung it onto his lap with a splat. Horrified looks spread across both their faces as they looked down at the egg soaking Inuyasha's pants with its yolk. Silence filled the room and then laughter. Kagome's laughter.  
  
"What the was that for? Why are you throwing food at me?" Inuyasha asked with indignation.  
  
Kagome's laughter kept her from answering though try as hard as she could. She finally managed an "I was giving it to you."  
  
"No you weren't. I saw you. You scooped it up with that holed up spoon and flung it at me." Inuyasha said trying to keep some sounds of anger in his voice while he tried to hide his own laughter at the way Kagome was reacting to the whole thing.  
  
"No, I swear. I wasn't going to eat it so I thought I would give it to you and when I tried to lift it off my plate to put it on yours my FORK lost its grip on it. No, wait, don't. I didn't mean it NNOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha picked the egg up off his lap and made as if he was going to throw it back at her.  
  
A real live scream snapped Inuyasha out of his hours of contemplating. What was that, he thought, and then he heard it again. "NNOOO!"  
  
"Kagome?!?" Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree and racing in the direction he heard the scream come from. Inuyasha took the steps that lead to the Higarashi shrine two at a time on the way down as he followed the scent of Kagome he picked up. When he heard sobbing Inuyasha jumped the rest of the steps, landing on the streets ran around the corner to see Kagome sitting in the middle of the street crying.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said rushing over to her. And was surprised at the site before him. There was Buyo lying in the middle of the road, obviously hurt for her growled and groaned and cried out as he tried to stand on back legs that wouldn't move.  
  
"He was hit by a car, Inuyasha." Kagome said crying more. Pointing to the other side of the street she said, "He was over there and when he saw me coming down the street he started to cross over to me and this car came out of no where and hit him. They ran over my poor baby." She cried as she leaned over Buyo's heard and wept more and more tears.  
  
"Kagome, we are going to get run over if we don't get out of the street." Inuyasha said looking first down one side of the street then down the other then back again.  
  
"I'm not leaving him here." Kagome said sternly.  
  
"I didn't say that. Get up and out of the street, I'll grab the cat. Just get out of the street." And with that Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet with a hand under her armpit. With as much care as he could manage considering Inuyasha picked up Buyo and moved him out of the street. When the cat let out a pitiful and painful sounding meow Inuyasha started to feel that the situation was serious. What to do? He questioned.  
  
Not wanting to risk more damage Inuyasha gently placed the cat back on the ground. Buyo then started to thrash about and attempted to walk but found it to be to painful so settled for lying there crying in pain.  
  
"What should we do?" Inuyasha said turning his attention to an in shock Kagome.  
  
"He's been a part of the family for more than ten years." And with that she again sat down next to her cat trying to give it comfort.  
  
"I said what should we do?" Inuyasha said, coming to squat next to them.  
  
"We.. we need to get him to a vet." Kagome said, as if coming to her senses and realizing that she needed to do something more than cry for her cat. "Stay with him while I go and get his carrying case and some towels and we can box him up and go. Oh, and I'll also grab you a hat to cover your ears." And with that said, Kagome took off running to her house.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Buyo, and watched as the cat again tried to use his legs to no avail. "It's okay buddy." He said softly, stroking him on the head. "Kagome knows what to do, she'll take care of you you'll see." Inuyasha continued to stroke the cat's head including behind his ears and the back of his head. Buyo seemed to take comfort from. "That's right. If you calm down it won't hurt as much." And Inuyasha sat there waiting for Kagome's return offering what comfort he could.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I hope no one hates me for what I just did to Buyo but I found that I just had to do it (, don't worry I won't kill him. I go with my writers instinct people, or at least I try. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: We don't know too much about Mrs. Higarashi so I am just going to assume the woman has a job. I can't believe she could make enough money selling her shrine trinkets to support her two children and her father. So in my story she works at a pet store. Kind of like Adrienne but she sure wouldn't have any problems smiling at Rocky, but my pet store is much nicer.  
  
Authors Note: Finally finished this chapter, hope you liked it.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi loving stroked the puppy behind his ear coming forward to stroke his cheek and very gently wrapped her fingers around his snout pulling his face up towards hers as she leaned in and said in her voice she used only for her animals: Where is your mommy? Huh, where is your mommy? Where did you leave her last?" She smiled down at the little lost puppy that came across her from behind a restaurant dumpster as she made her way to work. He had been digging for food if the stray noodles on his paws were any indication. "Well, come with me. Come on." She said, standing and patting her knees with her hands. "Lets go." And the puppy followed her as she continued her way to work, checking now and then to make sure he followed.  
  
"Today just might be your day, little fellow. For I am taking you to my pet shop where you will more than likely have a good home before the day is done." Reaching their destination Mrs. Higarashi opened the door and ushered the puppy into the pet shop. Instantly birds and dogs and cats started squawking and barking and meowing and making all sorts of noises pouncing around in theirs cages. Thinking the puppy would be startled or bark back she looked down and saw the puppy looking to her to make their next move. "Oswari over there." She said pointing to a dog basket in the corner and to her surprise he did.  
  
"Lay down." She commanded sweetly, testing him and he did. "So obedient already, huh? Good boy, give me a minute and I'll give you a treat." The puppy wagged his tail at her as she left to put her things away.  
  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully to her boss and friend as she put her light jacket and sweater away. "I've found another lost puppy on my way to work. This one's different though, didn't even bark or get excited like the others when we came in."  
  
"Really?" Said Sonya interested, glancing up from her writing. "Thank goodness, Kanya, that last dog you found nearly tore the place apart sniffing all the cages and everything in site. Where is it?" She said turning her attention back to her paperwork  
  
"Lying in the dog basket. He's very obedient. If no one takes him home today I might just him to Sota." She said as she smiled at her friend and was making her way back to the front when she heard called after. "A change in our daily routine, huh?"  
  
Yes, Mrs. Higarashi thought, laughing out loud, today has definitely been different. I even woke up different for a change, and as she moved here and there feeding and tending to all the animals she considered her day so far.  
  
She woke up to a scream penetrating her room. What was that, she thought, lying there listening for any further noise? She then heard the shuffling of furniture and gasps and giggles that sounded like Kagome, coming from the kitchen. When she heard a male voice say "Don't" and more noises and more laughter from Kagome she sat up in bed. Is that Inuyasha? She wondered, deciding that if the two of them were in her kitchen making such noises mischief must be at hand. Passing Buyo, who was lying on the end of her bed, she put on her robe and slippers and with a 'come Buyo' she was out her door and walking towards the kitchen. The sight before her stopped her in her tracks just inside the kitchen doorway.  
  
She watched Kagome, who stood behind the door of the refrigerator, threw what was obviously another good egg, for her kitchen seemed covered with eggs, bread, butter, flour, milk, and some other things that she wasn't sure of, and stood amazed as Inuyasha batted it back at her with a large serving plate he found to use as a shield. Buyo, who had jumped on the counter to have some of the breakfast, was hit by some of the shattered egg.  
  
"What is going on here?" She said, trying not to laugh at the looks of surprise that came onto their faces.  
  
Inuyasha quickly put down his shield and went over to where Kagome stood closing the door of the refrigerator, almost as if he were in fear of what she might do. Looking at them, a smile broke through to her lips, and there they stood, both covered in egg and butter, Inuyasha looked scared, where Kagome looked like she was trying to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"She started it." Inuyasha accused, pointing his finger at Kagome.  
  
"I did not." She said in a laugh.  
  
"You threw the egg at me first."  
  
"NNOO, I told you that it was an accident and I apologized."  
  
"You were laughing, Kagome."  
  
"I couldn't help myself." She said, laughing again.  
  
And back and forth the bickering went until finally Mrs. Higarashi said, "Enough. I don't care who started it all I know is you're both cleaning up the mess in here. But first, give me your clothes. Kagome, go upstairs and put on your cleaning clothes and bring me what you have. And, Inuyasha, I think I have a pair of jeans that might fit you and a shirt to go with it. You can change in the bathroom. Then I want you both in here cleaning this mess up so I can make breakfast for your brother." Turning on her heal and making her way back to her room she heard them fighting some more.  
  
"Now you got us in trouble." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Me! You were the one who threw the egg back at me."  
  
"Yeah and we were even."  
  
"We weren't because I didn't throw the first egg."  
  
"Fine, maybe not the first egg but your mom saw you throw the last one."  
  
"Oh yeah, well I wish she seen the look on your face when I threw that butter."  
  
"I said enough, Kagome." Mrs. Higarashi shouted as she made her way back to the closet in her room and then heard nothing but the sounds of footsteps. She smiled and laughed again as she turned on the closet light and step inside. Going to the back right corner she moved her clothes out of the way and pulled out the large container that had her husband's old clothes in it. Her smile turned sweet yet sad as she remembered when she was young and in love. Pushing any sad thoughts aside, she dug around till she found what it was she was looking for then pushed the container back to it's original spot and left in search of Inuyasha.  
  
She found him standing in the front room staring out the window. "Here we are." She told him and held out the clothes. "If you give me your outfit I will wash it and you can put it back on by the time you're done cleaning." She motioned him towards the bathroom and went up to Kagome's room and said through the door. "When you're done changing bring me the clothes and I'll wash them." When she heard an affirmative she left to go and wake up Sota.  
  
Sota was a heavy sleeper, and though she dearly loved to watch and admire him when he was sleeping, she found him hard to wake up in the mornings. So she pulled his covers off the bed completely and putting her hands on either side of him she started shaking the bed and singing:  
  
"Wake up, wake up, sleepy head. It's past time to get out of bed. Don't cry me no tears and don't sing me no sighs for its another beautiful morning."  
  
Standing back up she watched amused, as Sota started moving about in his bed, seeking his lost covers, groaning and whimpering. Deciding he was awake she went back gather the clothes from Kagome. She found her in the front from laughing at Inuyasha who looked completely miserable wearing his new clothes.  
  
"You look great, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Then why are you laughing?" He said, flatly.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to join me."  
  
"We'll I'm not going to so stop it already."  
  
"Inuyasha, you look fine. Give me the clothes so I can wash them and go and clean the kitchen. I'm going to put these on to wash and get dressed for work." Mrs. Higarashi chimed in, ending the rest of the discussion.  
  
And so the morning carried on with clothes on the wash, an annoyed Inuyasha and a surprisingly content Kagome cleaning up the mess they made, Sota in his room whimpering as he tried to get the umph to get out of bed, and Mrs. Higarashi finally carrying out her ritual of getting ready for work. After a show and putting on clean clothes for work she went to check on the progress of her kitchen. Which was now clean yet empty. She found Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in the laundry room, Kagome now in her school uniform and Inuyasha still looking miserable without his usual attire.  
  
"The clothes are in the dryer now, mom." Said Kagome.  
  
"Good, I am going to make breakfast for your brother now. Are there any eggs left, Kagome?" She said smiling her usual sweet smile.  
  
"Yes enough for breakfast but I'm afraid we're going to be out after that." Kagome said with an apologetic look.  
  
"I'll pick some up on the way home. Are either of you still hungry?" She questioned looking at her daughter who was looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not. What about you? Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, I've had enough eggs for one morning but thanks anyway." Inuyasha said sarcastically yet subtlety Smiling she walked away from them towards the kitchen.  
  
Any further thoughts that Mrs. Higarashi might have had about the rest of her morning where put to an abrupt end as a parrot she was feeding pecked her on the hand. Focusing on her work and not day dreaming Mrs. Higarashi went about her daily routine at work. And so the day progressed for her, much the same as any other, and it was 3:30 before she knew it when Sonya came to get her.  
  
"Its Kagome and I think that she is crying." Her boss said clearly worried. Handing here the cordless phone. Sonya waited patiently to see if she could understand the one sided conversation.  
  
"Kagome?!?" She said, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
A pause. Kanya's brow furrowed and she sighed to herself.  
  
"Oh no, where is Buyo now. Is he? Good he likes Buyo. There not still in the street, I hope? Oh goodness, poor baby. Okay you know where I keep your emergency credit card right? Yes, get it and take Buyo to the vet. Call me and let me know what's going on okay? Okay, bye." With a shaky hand Mrs. Higarashi hung up the phone.  
  
"Is Buyo okay?" Sonya asked stepping forward and taking the phone.  
  
"He's been hit by a car." Tears filled her eyes as Sonya gasped.  
  
"Poor thing. Did she say how badly he might be hurt?" Replied her boss and friend as she came over to stand next to her offering what comfort she could.  
  
"She said that he tried to stand but his back legs wouldn't move. Oh, Sonya, that cat means so much to us. I hope." But her sad thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Don't think that way. Cats have nine loves, remember?"  
  
"But we've had him for ten years who knows how many he really has left." She said waving her arms and hands around for emphasis.  
  
"Hey, I know Buyo and he is a tough old cat. If anyone can pull through this it'll be him. You'll see. Would it make you feel better if you go down there?" Sonya offered.  
  
"No! I don't want to see him suffering. And it'll just make me worry more. I'll stay here." And she moved away from Sonya to pet her lost puppy. "And I guess your coming home with me. Yes. Come on lets take you for a walk. Okay, Sonya?" Mrs. Higarashi said looking over to her boss to just nodded. Putting a collar and leash on him they were off.  
  
BACK TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME.  
  
Kagome raced down the steps as quick as she could and coming back around the corner saw Inuyasha sitting next to Buyo Indian style petting him tenderly.  
  
"Wear this." Kagome said, taking the baseball cap that was her fathers and putting it on for him. "Now, again carefully pick him up and lie him in the carrier." Kagome put the case on the ground and popped off the lid. Inuyasha did his best not to hurt the cat but it seemed almost impossible if his legs where hurt for he had to lift him there as well.  
  
"MMEEEOOOWWW" Screamed Buyo.  
  
Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she placed the lid back on. She stood and was about to pick up the case when Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"I'll carry him." He said. "You lead the way." Inuyasha bent at the knees and literally carried the case.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha thankfully and with a shaky intake of breath turned to walk in the direction of the vet. It was only a ten-minute walk, which considering they were on foot wasn't that bad, but it seemed like an eternity as they listened to the pathetic cries coming from inside the carrier.  
  
"It's okay buddy, we're taking you to get help." Inuyasha said, peeking into the case through the side slits to see Buyo pawing the side of the case.  
  
Kagome was thankful to have Inuyasha with her. If he hadn't decided to come a get her would have had to deal with this alone. Come to see me, she corrected. He said that he didn't come to fetch me back, he came to see me. The thought made Kagome feel even better about the fact that she had Inuyasha to help her.  
  
"Here it is." Kagome said, stopping in front of two glass doors, exactly ten minutes later.  
  
Kagome walked in first with Inuyasha right behind her. With an automatic glance around the waiting room. Kagome found it empty. Good, she thought.  
  
"Kagome." The at the reception desk said. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, Buyo's been hit by a car. Is the doctor in?" Kagome said while she motioned for Inuyasha to put the case on the desk.  
  
The recepitionist/vets assistant opened the cage door and took a pick a Buyo, who meowed loudly when he saw her. Reaching in she looked to be examing him.  
  
"His tongue is still pink. That's a good sign." Relief filled Kagome at these words and watched with keen interest as the woman closed the cage and handed her some paperwork. "Fill this out for me, Kagome, and I'm going to take Buyo in the back so he can be check out. We'll come get you in a few minutes, okay." And shook took Buyo to the back.  
  
Kagome slowly turned and picked a seat next to the fish tank. While Inuyasha watched with interest as the woman walked into the back, his ears perking at the sounds of other animals. He then turned his attention back to the desk the woman had been sitting behind. What's this white box with the bright lights coming from it, he wondered as he tried to get a better look.  
  
"Come sit down, Inuyasha." Kagome said, realizing that Inuyasha hadn't sat down like she did.  
  
Inuyasha looked like a child caught as he made his way to where Kagome was sitting, his attention now caught by the fish tank. And so they waited. Kagome finished her paper work updating Buyo's information and placed it back on the desk. Looking depressed she sat back down with a thump.  
  
"It'll be okay, Kagome, you'll see." Inuyasha said sitting in the next to her. Wanting to offer her comfort but not knowing how.  
  
Kagome sobbed softly looking to Inuyasha with hopeful eyes. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said nodding his head at her.  
  
"I hope so, my mother will be just devastated if anything happens to him." Kagome said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha flushed red and fought the instinct to jump at the close contact but didn't want to further upset Kagome or hurt her feelings. So he did his best to try and relax to such a show of affection and thought maybe talking would help ease his tension.  
  
"Why would your mom be devastated?" Inuyasha asked into her hair.  
  
"Buyo is more than our family pet he is part of the family. He's been around since before Sota was born. Mom was pregnant with him actually. You see, he was my dad's cat and after he died mom saw him as her last connection to him. Buyo was still just a kitten and Sota wasn't even born yet when he died in a plane crash. I remember that she was eight months pregnant and she went into labor early. They had to keep her sedated for almost a week to give Sota a better chance before they took him from her. He was so tiny but he gave our mother the strength that she needed. She knew that we needed her and she had to be strong. I remember that, for the longest time, at night she would cry with little Buyo sleeping next to her in her bed. I don't think that she knows that I saw her do that a few times." Kagome said, turning her face into Inuyasha's shoulder, her hot tears falling onto his shirt.  
  
"You think it'll make her miss her husband?" Inuyasha said, uncomfortable with Kagome crying, but what could he say. Stop crying, that would sound coldhearted.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said, starting to weep at the thought of losing Buyo causing such painful memories for her mother.  
  
"Kagome." A voice came from across the room. "Dr. Santono will see you now." The receptionist said, giving them a thoughtful look.  
  
"Can my friend come with me?" Kagome said, sitting up and wiping away her tears.  
  
"Of course." She said, taking a good look at Inuyasha in his red clothes and blue baseball cap on. What an odd pair, she thought. But let all other thoughts drop as she led them to the room that had Buyo in it. "He'll be in here in just a minute. He gave Buyo something for the pain so that he could take some X-rays so Buyo is asleep in his box, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Whispered Kagome, not taking her eyes off the carrying case. When the nurse left, Kagome went over and popped off the lid so she could get a look at him. If it weren't for the fact that she saw the accident with her own two eyes she would have thought that he was only sleeping. Gently stroking the top of his head Kagome smiled down at his sleeping form with all the love that she had in her heart for the butterball kitty. Leaning in and down Kagome started placing light kisses on his forward and started whispering words of comfort that Inuyasha heard only because he was part demon.  
  
"It'll be okay, darling, you'll see. We'll take real good care of you and we'll love you even better than before. You know mommy is going to pamper you even more after all this drama. Your going to be even fatter than you are now, if that's possible so you just make sure you take advantage, huh?" And Kagome continued her show of affections not caring that Inuyasha was watching the whole seen silence.  
  
Several minutes later the exam room door opened again and a short plump man carrying x-rays in his hand came in.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Santono. How is Buyo? Is he going to be alright?" Kagome asked excitedly, she was praying for good news.  
  
"He's not going to die, Kagome. He's a very lucky cat." The Dr said as Inuyasha watched him flip a switch on something hanging on the wall and watched, amazed, as the thing lit up and he put the black picture up against it and it turned out not to be black after all. "But I am afraid that it will take some time for him to heal. He fractured his hip and his ankle. He should be able to heal on his own but he might have a limp as a side effect." The whole time the doctor pointed the certain sections of the picture that Inuyasha didn't understand but Kagome seemed to for she nodded her head at what was said.  
  
"So.." Kagome said trying not to cry at how hurt her cat was. "he'll be okay though?"  
  
"I think so, you'll need to keep him in that box for a few days to restrict his movements and I'll give you some medicine to give him so he won't be in pain. We already gave him some antibiotics so that should help keep him from getting any type of infection. The only thing I couldn't see, because to move him into a better position hurt the cat even though he was under sedation, was if his bladder was damaged or detached but you should know that if there is any blood when he goes to the bathroom. If there are any complications I want you to call me on my after hours line, okay?" The doctor smiling comfortingly at Kagome and added when he saw a few stray tears fall. "I won't let anything happen to him, Kagome. Not if I can help. I know how important he is to your sweet mother. So if you need anything or have any questions call me. Buyo is free to go whenever you are ready. I'll have his medicine up front waiting for you." And without a look at Inuyasha the doctor left them alone.  
  
"He's gonna be okay." Kagome said, happily as she went over to Inuyasha, and without warning threw her arms around him and embraced him in a fierce hug. "I was so worried, I don't feel any better knowing how badly hurt he is, but I'm so relieved that he isn't going to die." And she moved her head to rest it better on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha felt unable to move. He had often wondered what it would be like to hold Kagome but he never thought he would actually get the chance. Sure he carried her on his back when they traveled but it was nothing like this. What should I do with my hands? He thought as he slowly brought them up and hesitantly patted her on the back.  
  
Kagome came to her senses when she felt Inuyasha light patting of her back. This is a bit much, even if we have taken another step in our relationship, she thought pulling away from him.  
  
"Sorry." She said, and trying to sound a little like him added, "Enough mushy stuff, lets get Buyo and get out of here. Oh but first I need to call my mother." Kagome reattached the lid to the carrying case and Inuyasha picked him up. They left the exam room and made there way back to the front.  
  
"Can I use the phone, Tamara-dono, so I can call my mom and let her know about Buyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"There's one in the waiting room." Was her reply, Tamara didn't even look up as she went over the paper work before her.  
  
"Is that my bill?" Questioned Kagome who had started to walk away.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Here, you can handle this." Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Me?" He questioned surprised.  
  
"Yes, when she asks how your going to pay, just hand this to her." Kagome whispered slipping him her credit card. "I'll be back to sign it in a minute." And she walked away.  
  
Swallowing loudly Inuyasha turned his attention back to the woman. Who looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Been seeing Kagome long?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen her everyday for a long while now." Inuyasha answered, wondering at the question.  
  
"That's so sweet. Can't bare to be apart huh?" Tamara said, giving him a knowing smile. And taking the credit card from his hand. "I'll take this."  
  
"uh." Was all a shocked Inuyasha could manage. She thinks we're a couple?? He thought. And jumped slightly as a small machine starting making a scratching sound and spit out a piece of paper.  
  
"Here's your card back. Do you attend the same school as Kagome?" She asked, handing back the card to Inuyasha who made no move to take it.  
  
"No." Kagome said, taking the card and reaching for a pen to sign the slip. "He goes to a school in another district. Is this everything, Tamara? Mother is anxious to see Buyo." Kagome handed the original back and pocked the yellow, she hoped her anxiety about getting Inuyasha out of there obvious.  
  
"One last thing. Here is the medicine for Buyo and a syringe to use to administer it. And if you have any questions, call. Okay?" She handed Kagome a brown paper sack.  
  
"Thanks, we will." Kagome said snatching the bag and pulling at Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha immediately picked up Buyo and they were out of there.  
  
BACK AT THE SHRINE  
  
Mrs. Higarashi patiently waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to make the ten- minute walk back to the house. She had busied herself in the kitchen, ever since she got home, and was making steaks and potatoes for dinner, seeing as Inuyasha was joining them. Actually she had made several dishes, Odon among them. She had wanted to stay at work but when she put cat food in the parrot's food dish Sonya promptly sent her home. She even had to be reminded to take the puppy she found with her, which at this moment Sota was trying to see how many tricks he could do.  
  
So busy as a little bee Mrs. Higarashi moved as if she were a robot, by automation. In her mind she struggled with all the memories that came with Buyo, the cat. Like the first night her husband brought him home. They had a heated argument that night because it was well known that a pregnant woman couldn't be around cats but Mr. Higarashi had been adamant about the fact that he couldn't leave the cat starving on the street. And he was right, of course, for Buyo was such a little thing, barely two months old. So he stayed and Kagome and her father swore up and down that the cat wouldn't be a hazard to her. Her memories fast-forwarded to three months later. Sota was a month old and only Buyo was with her when she got word that her husband's plan had crashed. Her only comfort was the loves from her cat who watched with alertness as his mommy cried. Buyo tried to stop her crying, even to the point of putting his butt in her face, and that was the last time she laughed for nearly a year. "We're home." Cried Kagome.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi nearly dropped the plate of steaks she was putting on the table when she heard Kagome's voice.  
  
Hurrying into the front room she said. "How is he? Did he have any problems with the walk back to the house? Here, I'll take him, Inuyasha." Inuyasha quietly gave handed the cat over, though he liked Buyo he still couldn't help not being to fond of cats.  
  
"He'll be fine mother." Kagome said walking over to her mother and helping her take off the lid. Kagome's fear seemed to be a reality. Her mother was truly upset over the thought of losing Buyo. "The doctor said that he'll need to keep him restricted for a couple of days, and I say keep him in the house for at least two weeks, and he should recover fine."  
  
With a shake release of breath and a shaky hand Mrs. Higarashi lovingly stroked her beloved cat. "He looks knocked out." She stated upon observation.  
  
"He should be, they gave him a sedative. And I read the directions on the pain medicine saying we should give it to him every 4 hours and the doctor left a note saying to give him a dose at 7 tonight." Kagome told her mother, handing her the medicine bag.  
  
"I understand. He'll be just fine, and I plan to pamper him as much as I can." She said, talking to herself, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Is that possible?" Said Sota coming into the living room, his puppy in tow.  
  
"It is and what is a puppy doing here?" Kagome said, smiling and patting her knees for the puppy to come to her, which he did with a mile a minute wagging tail.  
  
"Mom brought him home. She found him on the way to work this morning." Sota said smiling proudly.  
  
"Nothing new there, but why did she bring this one home? Yes, where's your momma?" Kagome said, imitating the voice her mother used.  
  
"Because he is special that's why. Just watch." And a show of sit, lay, roll over, beg, play dead, watch it, and shake hands took place.  
  
"So, he's whipped." Inuyasha said, disgusted with the whole idea of teaching such useless 'tricks'.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Higarashi said, ignoring everything but Buyo. "Let's eat."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.  
  
Lighting illuminated Kagome's bedroom as it followed thunder. Inuyasha, only then, could be seen sitting beside Kagome's desk, sword resting next to him, head dipped. Kagome lying motionless on her bed. Inuyasha ears twitched again and another sigh escaped his lips without his knowledge. I hate it when girls cry, he was thinking, but it complete tears me up to hear a woman cry. Inuyasha willed his ears not to pick up the cries he could faintly hear from Mrs. Higarashi. I wish the storm would worsen then it would drown it out all the way, he thought looking at the window with annoyance.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome said, rolling onto her side, propping her head up with her arm. "That has to be the hundredth time you've sighed."  
  
"I thought you were asleep?" Inuyasha said, startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Kagome's voice.  
  
"No, I was just lying here listening to the storm and your sighs. What's wrong?" She asked again.  
  
"Your mothers crying." He said softly.  
  
"Is she?" Kagome said just as softly. "For a long time?"  
  
"A little while." He answered.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've heard her cry. She's usually smiles and chipperness." Kagome said, curling her pillow under her head.  
  
"She's always been like that? Smiling all the time, I mean?" Inuyasha said interested, he never knew anyone like Kagome's mom. Despite their first meeting, which was of him barging on their family dinner calling Kagome a bitch and dragging her out of the room resisting, her first instinct was a pinch his ears. If he had been her he would have clobbered himself.  
  
"No. When my dad was alive she was down to earth. Had a good heart but she wasn't candy sweet like she is now. I would have settled for candy sweet the first year after my father died." Kagome said, shuddering at the memories of her mother locking herself in her room with only Buyo for company, or all the long days she spent walking aimlessly around the shrine.  
  
"What happened after your father died?" Inuyasha said, he always wondered how Kagome felt about her father being dead. He felt a sort of bond to her pain, understanding the loss of a beloved parent.  
  
"She became recluse. She never smiled or laughed for a little over a year. Then one day she just wasn't anymore and she's been how she is now ever since. It drives me nuts sometimes. One minute she barely spoke at dinner and the next it was as if she was never sad. She never stops smiling. Though I can't imagine how hard this must be on her, it's good that she's having a good cry over daddy." Kagome said, a single tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"Why? Why is it important for her to have a good cry?"  
  
"Because tears can release pint up emotions and that's what she's been doing for years now. Keeping all the emotions bottled up inside and concealed behind a smile. I think the thought of losing Buyo, her last connection to my father, is making her remember the loss of my father. And she's sad, and it's okay for her to feel that way and release it through tears." Silence took over the room as each pondered their thoughts on the matter.  
  
Kagome's words struck deep with Inuyasha. He remembered, though vaguely now, how different his mother was after his own father had passed away. But unlike Kagome's mom, his mother never snapped out of her sadness and because of her weakened spirit died from sickness, leaving him on his own.  
  
"You should be grateful, Kagome." Inuyasha said at last.  
  
Kagome was so surprised by his words she sat up on her elbow. "Go on."  
  
"My mother died from a broken heart leaving me motherless and fatherless and shunned by everyone. Your mother stopped considering only her feelings but yours as well by becoming the mother you deserve." If Kagome could have seen the thoughtful look on his face, for the storm was letting up, she would have been even more touched at his words.  
  
"Did you mother cry a lot?" Kagome asked, taking her chances at him answering.  
  
"I don't remember. It's been so long, what about a hundred years, since she passed. I just remember her always being so sad." Inuyasha sighed again.  
  
"How long ago was it that your mother passed away?" Kagome said, sitting up all the way. Surely she heard wrong.  
  
"Little over a hundred years. Why?" Inuyasha said, missing the point.  
  
"My gods, how old are you Inuyasha? You were a child when she died right? So that makes you at least a hundred and five years old." Kagome figured that he had to have been at least five when his mother died since he remembered her but she hadn't given it much thought as to how old Inuyasha was.  
  
"Hundred and twelve." He said as if there wasn't anything to be impressed about.  
  
"Inuyasha-jiji." She said laughing heartedly. "How old is Sesshomaru then?"  
  
"A hundred and eighty I believe. I'm not sure though, I've never thought about it really. It's the demon blood in us, Kagome." Inuyasha couldn't care less how old his brother was all he cared about was that Kagome seemed to think it was funny that he was over a hundred years old. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"I'll say it's the demon blood in you. And I am laughing at the thought of how I've never considered you to be my elder. You seem more like a teenager than an adult." Kagome said, choosing her words carefully, she didn't want to insult him and say: You sure are immature and naive for someone so old.  
  
"Technically we are about the same age. Unlike normal, cough dogs cough, we age one year for every seven. So I'm sixteen, young for a demon. Manten and his brother couldn't have been much older than me." Inuyasha said, hating that he compared his aging to that of weak dogs.  
  
That explains it, thought Kagome. "Is my mother still crying?" Kagome asked suddenly changing the subject much to Inuyasha's liking.  
  
"No." He said after a moments pause.  
  
"That's good. I don't want her depressed from all this." Kagome said, remembering all the nights that she had lain awake listening to her cry when she was a child.  
  
"So, are we going back tomorrow?" Inuyasha said hopefully. Despite that in Kagome's world there were less prying eyes he just felt much better having her in his natural environment.  
  
"Umm." Was all Kagome had to say.  
  
"You said five days Kagome and they are up tomorrow, are they not?" Inuyasha said, trying hard not to sound hurt and disappointed.  
  
"I know but I would like to spend the weekend with my mother and maybe even go to school on Monday. Three days, that's all Inuyasha." When she felt that Inuyasha was shaking his head no at her she put on her sweet voice. "PPPLLLEEAASE. Then we can do some major Naraku and shard hunting when I get back."  
  
Inuyasha really really didn't want to cave in and agree but what could he say when she promised him her complete attention afterwards. "Just three more days."  
  
"HEHE." Kagome said, lying down on her back and huge yawn escaping.  
  
"You're happy? Good, now go to sleep before you sleep your first day away." Inuyasha said, bowing his head.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha-jiji." Kagome said, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow to keep her laughter as quite as it would allow.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha said with a laugh.  
  
Saturday and Sunday were pretty much the same. Kagome got up to find her mother pampering Buyo, which Buyo didn't seem to mind seeing as his purring could be heard clearly if you were anywhere in the room with them. Together, they spent time in the garden, with Buyo of course, Kagome shared with her mother all the interesting things that she was learning about herbs from Keade. Kagome even talked her mother into giving her a cooking lesson, seeing as Kagome wasn't very good at it. Inuyasha, meanwhile, had gone back through the well after deciding it would be best to leave Kagome alone with her family.  
  
It was Monday before Kagome knew it and with it came the excitement of getting her paper results. Before she left class the Friday before the teacher told everyone that he would more than likely have them back by Monday. Kagome tried to patiently wait all day see what she had made. Had her honesty paid off? Was the question burning her mind.  
  
When Mr. Sagomoto handed Kagome back her paper face down there was a soft look in his eyes. Did that mean he liked it? She wondered. The class bell rang, announcing the end of the school day, when Kagome flipped over her paper to read her grade, and nearly jumped for joy when she saw her 100. Grabbing her things she raced out the door, anxious to return to the other world like she promised. So Kagome rushed home, and raced to her room, tossing her backpack and her paper on her bed. It was then that Kagome noticed the writing on the bottom of the page. It read:  
  
Higarashi,  
  
One of the finest and most honest papers I have read in a long time. I hope to be honored again with such candor and true understanding of music appreciation.  
  
Kagome smiled proudly to herself, while safely tucking away her report. Completely satisfied with herself Kagome turned full attention to her new challenge, making sure she didn't forget anything when she went back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Mom, did you buy all the Ramen like I asked?" Kagome said, thinking how mad Inuyasha would be if she forgot. Inuyasha, Kagome thought, her smile broadening, as she made her way out of her room in search of her mother. 


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha sat at the mouth of the cave, eyes ever seeing, and watched as raindrops fell from the overgrowth covering the cave. It was so well concealed it was amazing that they saw it at all. Well saw actually wasn't the word, Shippo had been on his head harassing him about not smelling the sudden storm creeping up on them so they could find shelter and not get soaked, Inuyasha having had enough, finally chunked him into shrubbery along the trail there were traveling. Shippo came running back, leaves, dirt and bits of branches were hanging in his fur and with a happy smile announced that shelter was found.  
  
"What? Where?" Said Inuyasha unbelieving, trying to find where shelter could be in such dense wilderness.  
  
"You threw me in it, jerk. Apparently this thick grass covers what appears to be a cavern. It's well hidden and covered with thicket but it's dry and big enough to hold us all comfortably" Shippo said, brushing himself off.  
  
"Let me see." And was about to use his Testuiga to clear a path when Shippo again jumped on his head.  
  
"If you do that then you'll clear away the cover it gives. Gosh, use that brain of yours sometimes will you?" Shippo said with a smirk and then squealed when Inuyasha snatched him up.  
  
"Fine, than you show me the way." And Inuyasha chunked him again into the wild forest. "How's this for plans, you find it and then I'll follow your voice." Inuyasha said with a smirk of his own before following. "Wait here." He said without looking back.  
  
"This really sucks." Kagome said miserably when Inuyasha was out of earshot.  
  
"If you're talking about being soaked to the bone, then yes I agree whole heartedly," Miroku said. "At least you two have other clothes to change into. The rest of us have to suffer."  
  
"My kimono is soaked as well." Sango said.  
  
"That's okay Sango because my mother has clothes packed in plastic bags just for occasions such as these. You can wear something of mine." Kagome said, patting her yellow bag on her bicycle.  
  
"I don't know, Kagome, I don't think I would be comfortable in your clothes." Sango said while an image of herself in Kagome's school uniformed crossed her mind. The sound of a slap pulled her out of her daydream.  
  
"And don't you dare ask what that was for." Kagome said trying to wipe his water mark off her butt.  
  
"It's the hand, I swear." Miroku said.  
  
"Then I'll take the damn thing off if you can't keep it under control." Inuyasha said with his sword drawn. "I'm starting to get tired of all the harassment the girls take as soon as their butt's are turned. Keep it to yourself and strangers, you got me?" Inuyasha said stepping closer.  
  
"No need to threaten violence, Inuyasha." Kagome said placing her hand on his arm, slowly making him lower it.  
  
"Yes." Miroku said, taking a step back anyway. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't tell me tell Kagome." Inuyasha stated sheathing his sword.  
  
"I'm sorry for groping you again, Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a slight bow.  
  
"Let's go then, if you come down this way a little there is a made do path. It'll be better than you trying to fight your way through that." Inuyasha said pointing to the tall thick grass before them. Kagome grabbed her bicycle and followed but Sango and Miroku didn't.  
  
"Where's my apology." Sango said, getting in his face.  
  
"I didn't grope you, Sango." Miroku said surprised.  
  
"Yes you did but it turned out to be Kagome instead. I know you, and you were thinking the same thing that I was. What I'm going to look like wearing clothes from Kagome's time."  
  
But before Miroku could answer Inuyasha's voice caught their attention.  
  
"Oi, do you want to fight about it in this rain or in a dry cave? If you don't want to have to find your own way I suggest you come on." Not leaving them much time to decide Inuyasha continued leading the way.  
  
"In the cave." Sango yelled walking to catch up, and said to Miroku over her shoulder, "And you, make sure you sit on the other side of the cave from me and Kagome. I wouldn't want to see you sprouting any more empty apologies." And with her head held high she left a sighing Miroku alone.  
  
This would have all been worth it if it had been Sango and not Kagome, Miroku thought running to catch up.  
  
Once Kagome entered the cave she designated Shippo the job of finding a place to light a fire.  
  
"But where are we going to find dry wood at." He said puzzled and shaking from cold.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't carry a heavy backpack for no reason." Kagome dug around in her big bag, taking out almost everything for it was on the bottom, and with an "Ah hah." She pulled out an airtight bundle of easy light wood, wood chips, newspaper, and a click lighter.  
  
"Wow." Clapped Shippo.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Sango asked, using one of Kagome's hand towels to dry her hair.  
  
"My mother thinks of everything." Kagome ripped open the seal. Handing it over to Inuyasha. With her attention still directed at Sango she added; "I've been carrying that heavy thing around with me for months. I would have used it already but I was told it was strictly to be used for a time like this. I'm grateful that she's so thoughtful." Kagome was smiling brightly at Sango when she realized her friend was shivering.  
  
Kagome again dug through her bag, this time hunting for dry blue jeans and two shirts. And just for herself she grabbed a pair of clean socks and her extra shoes.  
  
"Let's change." Kagome said, standing. "I took a look around and even though it's the darkest part of the cave it's the most concealing spot to change."  
  
"O Okay." Sango said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Don't look like that." Kagome said laughing as they darkness engulfed them. "It won't be that bad. And no peeking. Shippo!"  
  
"Standing watch." He called back. "Help Inuyasha light the fire and turn your back towards me." He said sternly.  
  
Trying not to laugh at the young fox said. "It's too dark for me to see."  
  
"Tried already, huh?" Shippo said shaking his head. To which Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and got up to do as he was told.  
  
Just then a nice size rock came out of the darkness where Sango and Kagome were and slammed into the back of Miroku's head, knocking him out. Shippo gasped and looked to where it came from, mouth dropped open. Inuyasha didn't waste his time.  
  
"By the time he wakes up we'll be finished." Came Sango's voice. "Help me, Kagome. I've never put on such garments and doing it in the dark doesn't help." Sango said in a softer voice.  
  
"Didn't prevent you from finding that rock." Kagome said, feeling for the opening of the pants Sango had been trying to put on backwards. "Now step in."  
  
"I tripped on it coming over here so I already knew it was there." Sango said in her defense while she tried again to put on the strange clothes.  
  
And acting like she was dressing a child, Kagome helped Sango button up and get her shirt over her head. And just in the nick of time for the cave light up with light. Well in the nick of time for Sango, Kagome was still wearing her wet clothes.  
  
"AAAWWW." Said Shippo, running over a still unconscious Miroku to hold his hands up to the warmth.  
  
"Go warm up." Kagome said, moving further back into the now semi dark corner.  
  
"I'm hungry." Grumbled Inuyasha, with his back to Kagome. "Can we eat when you're finished?"  
  
"The Ramen's in my bag, get it out for me." Kagome said, stripping of her wet school uniform and with her back and a good thing too because Inuyasha, who till this point got oswaried if he dug around in her bag, couldn't help turning around to give her a surprised look. Catching himself, he turned around quickly and straightening went over to Kagome's bag. No digging was required it seemed, the Ramen was sitting on top of everything Kagome had taken out of her bag. Turning to take it over to the campfire was brought up short by Sango looking at him with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Nothing." Sango said turning back to the fire, extending her hands.  
  
Just then Kagome came out of the dark, carrying wet clothes, and went to her bag to stick them in a plastic sack and grab a water bottle, bag of chips, and her easy cooker. By the time dinner was ready and everyone was dry and warm again Miroku came too.  
  
"What happened?" He said, holding his aching head.  
  
"You slipped." Inuyasha said without hesitation.  
  
Kagome and Sango started to eat faster while Shippo went up to him, holding Miroku's bowel of Ramen.  
  
"I saw it. I guess I didn't see that wet spot you must have found." Without thinking Miroku took his dinner.  
  
"My head is aching." He said.  
  
"Yeah, you slipped and fell on that rock behind you." Sango said with pursed lips. And so dinner went.  
  
And now the night found Inuyasha wide awake and staring at the rain as it replenished the world. Inuyasha jumped when suddenly he felt a pressure pushing his crossed leg down but when he looked down he saw a slender hand just above his knee and when he looked the rest of the way up the hand was gone and Kagome was there sitting next to him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She said, looking out into the night.  
  
"I rarely sleep, Kagome." Inuyasha said turning his attention back to the branches he had been looking at, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at Kagome's nearness.  
  
"I forget." Kagome let out a heavy sigh. "This is sort of boring though, Inuyasha, doesn't it make you want to go to sleep?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed softly, "Sometimes, but I like to listen to the rain."  
  
"Yeah. It is lovely, and it smells good too." Kagome said, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.  
  
"It doesn't in your world?" Inuyasha said considering her comment.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've always thought that your world had a strange scent to it, and when it rained when we last there it didn't refresh the air as it does here, it just seemed to absorb the odor's in the air. I didn't like it at all." He said, crinkling his nose at the memory.  
  
"I know." Kagome said, laughing at his expression.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I didn't really see the difference till I came here but your right. Through the course of our achievements we are ruining our environment." Kagome explained.  
  
"Then why do it?" Inuyasha asked, curious.  
  
"Greed."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"It's true, maybe not for everybody. In my time, when you take something that is difficult, say getting from one place to another by foot or horse or carriage, and you find a way to make it easier for people and then offer it to them at a price than can afford you can make a lot of money."  
  
"So that's what's important?" Inuyasha said. "How much money you can make despite how much you make the world you live in stink?"  
  
"And doing things the quickest way possible so we can move on to doing other things quickly." Kagome added.  
  
"Humans." Inuyasha said more to himself than Kagome.  
  
"What can I say?" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You can say oswari." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome dead on.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Kagome asked, surprised. "Doing such a thing would wake everyone up. But more importantly, you haven't done anything."  
  
"Because you have been treating me differently." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I have not." Kagome said a slight pitch coming into her voice.  
  
"Shh, or you'll wake everyone up anyway." Inuyasha said looking behind them to see everyone still asleep. "You have been treating me differently. Ever since you listened to that song you haven't oswaried me. You think they don't notice that?" He said pointing to the sleeping people behind them. "They look to you to use your oswari to punish me. I know that Keade does."  
  
"Yeah, well, you've always said the rudest things to her when she asks me to do it." Kagome said, feeling guilty. He was right.  
  
"Still." Inuyasha said, ears flattened.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, that's mature, she thought. "That hurts your feelings doesn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"The fact that I look to my necklace as punishment and protection." Kagome said, reaching out her hand, she gently lifted the necklace and rubbed the beads between her fingers. "The fact that I haven't removed it."  
  
"You need to protect yourself from me?" Inuyasha said hurt.  
  
"No." Kagome said softly shaking her head. "In the beginning, yes. You were trying to kill me for the jewel. You're right, though, I do use it as a way to keep you in line. You feel like I put a collar on you, don't you?"  
  
"Don't call me a dog." Inuyasha said, putting his hand up to stop her.  
  
"But it's still the same thing. I've used it when you've gotten out of line or said something insulting." Shame started to fill Kagome. She used her oswari at will, even as a way to get him out of her way when she wanted to go home.  
  
"Exactly. You've changed." Inuyasha said, watching her expression. He had always figured that Kagome would one day realize that his oswari spell wasn't necessary anymore and take the damn thing off. "Your not realizing you don't need it you've just stopped using it."  
  
"And you're complaining?" Kagome said trying to keep her laughter to a minimum. "I've stopped using it so much, so what?"  
  
"It's why you've stopped using it that is the so what, Kagome. And I'm not complaining. My back hasn't felt better in months but it's why you've stopped that bothers me. It's not from something I've done directly it's because you pity me because of what you've come to realize about my past."  
  
"You're going to have to stop worrying about what's done, Inuyasha. We can't take back what I've come to fully realize. You can't, despite how much it wounds you for me to know. And yes, you're right again, I do pity the life you've lead but not in the way you think. I pity the fact that instead of people taking you in they feared you. It's a pity the no one looked past their own fear and hatred for what's different and what they can't explain to see the good in you instead of making you see nothing but the bad in people. That's a pity you're just going to have to deal with, Inuyasha. Maybe I use the 'o' word less now because I understand more where you've come from. And you don't care what people think, remember, so don't worry about Sango or Miroku. Even Shippo for that matter. Let them wonder why I don't use it when they think I should. I don't plan on telling them something that isn't my place to share. It's your past, Inuyasha; I just looked through a window. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Kagome had tried to keep eye contact with Inuyasha but found it difficult with him trying to avoid it so she settled for holding his face still with her hand, even if she couldn't force him to look at her. Finally he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Baka." He said, his eyes piercing. Kagome dropped her hand. "You're not prying. I've never considered telling anyone about my childhood and what I've lived through. I also never considered you the fact that you would come to understand it on your own. But I see the changes in your attitude towards me, and there not bad I just never expected it. I never anticipated you, for that matter." Inuyasha blushed and turned his attention back to the rain outside when Kagome gave him one of her sweet smiles.  
  
"Thank you." She said, repositioning herself so she could lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, completely embarrassed. "I'm using you for a pillow while I sit with you and enjoy the rain." Kagome said, snaking her arm through his. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Upon hearing those words Inuyasha immediately relaxed some. "I'm not scared, baka."  
  
"Good." And there they sat, cuddled together at the mouth of the cave enjoying the rain while it replenished the earth and brought a fresh fragrance to the air.  
  
Behind them, unknown to them, they had a listener. Sango hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their private conversation but Kagome raised her voice at one point loud enough to wake her. And so she heard Inuyasha telling Kagome that her realizing what his past was like was changing her attitude towards him and she secretly agreed. Though try as hard as she could she couldn't help but listen to what they were saying to each other. She had noticed that over the past two weeks Kagome hadn't oswaried Inuyasha, or got insulted by his gruff ways like she once used too, and she didn't even put up a fuss when he drove them hard each day in search of Naraku. She also noticed that Inuyasha was less insulting to Kagome and though she didn't complain about being tired he let them rest without being asked or begged. Granted tonight he let them get soaked by the rain storm but one had to consider the fact that rain didn't bother Inuyasha and he usually thinks people feel the same way.  
  
When she heard no more talking and didn't hear what sounded like movement Sango took a risk at being caught and opened her eyes to take a look at the pair. And with envy she admired the two as they slowly developed a stronger bond without even meaning too or looking for it. Maybe all it took was a little understanding of what makes a person who they are to break through the hardest and strongest of barriers. One that even Testuiga couldn't penetrate. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Please." Begged Kagome. Her and Inuyasha had been standing by the well by he said no and she said yes for nearly five minutes.  
  
"Kagome, we still have to find Naraku and the rest of the Shikon no Tama. Can't you just reload on your supplies and come straight back?" Inuyasha was trying not to be a tyrant about the whole situation but she would delay their search five days and who knew when Naraku would regain his strength and be on the search again for the jewel shards.  
  
"Three days, then. It's been two weeks since I've home, we've been searching that whole time and haven't even so much as a heard a rumor that might lead to Naraku's whereabouts." Kagome countered. Please, please, please, her mind pleaded.  
  
"Make it two and you've got a deal." Inuyasha said giving in.  
  
"Okay, but only if I get back in four days for two more days." Kagome said putting her foot down. "Take it or I'll forget the whole thing, 'o' you and be gone the whole five days."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her with hating eyes, but inside he was quite content. "Fine. You got two days, Kagome."  
  
"Hai, hai." Kagome said sitting on the well prepared to jump in. "I'll be back in two days."  
  
"You better be." Inuyasha well when Kagome disappeared from sight.  
  
On the other side of the well, Kagome gently landed and smiling she climbed out of the well. "We finally negotiated for once." And with her yellow backpack on her back she ran for the house.  
  
"I'm home." She called when she came in.  
  
"Hello." Said Mrs. Higarashi, coming out of the kitchen, apron on, drying towel in hand. "I was just making breakfast for Sota. You want some?"  
  
"YES. I'm starved for something other than Ramen." Kagome said following her smiling mother into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you going to school today?" Mrs. Higarashi asked pulling down another plate from the cabinet.  
  
"Hello Buyo." Kagome said, walking over to the counter and stroking his head. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Meow." Buyo said purring loudly.  
  
"That good huh?" Kagome said laughing at him.  
  
"He's much better, though I still keep him confined to the house." Mrs. Higarashi joined her daughter.  
  
"Yes, I plan on going to school today and tomorrow and then I'll be back for the weekend." Kagome said, taking off her backpack and taking a seat at the table.  
  
"You'll be alone then. Your grandfather's retreat is this weekend, Sota is going over to his friends with Sneaks, and seeing as everyone is going to be gone I let Sonya talk me into going to a nice little resort for animal lovers, so even Buyo is going to be gone." Mrs. Higarashi said placing Kagome's breakfast in front of her.  
  
"Who's Sneaks?" Kagome asked, looking up at her mother.  
  
"Sota named his puppy Sneaks, he is such a quite thing. He literally sneaks up on you." She said smiling.  
  
"Speaking of Sota, where is he?" Kagome said, looking up from her plate to Sota's empty seat.  
  
"Right here." Said a groggy voice. "Welcome home." Sota said, giving his sister a quick hug before taking his seat and taking a drink of orange juice his mother set before him.  
  
"Thanks. You don't mind my staying alone this weekend?" Kagome said, taking her first bite.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi considered her daughter as she joined her children at breakfast, coffee cup in hand, "Your old enough. I think you're responsible enough for me not to have to worry about you burning the house down."  
  
"I think I can manage that." Kagome laughed.  
  
"If Inuyasha happens to come over and ends up staying the night, I would prefer it if he sleeps in Sota's room." She said, turning slightly taking a drink. Sota looked up at his sister and smiled. Kagome blushed.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Inuyasha, mother, I plan on using the quite has as a good time to study and catch up on my homework." Kagome said, staring at her food.  
  
"Speaking of homework, the school sent you some. There it is, in that manila envelope behind you." She said, pointing just beyond her.  
  
Kagome turned around and snatched it up. Ignoring Sota and her mom talk about his activities for the day she opened the envelope to see how much she would have to make up.  
  
Too much math, Kagome thought with a sigh, Eeek a history test tomorrow, good thing I've been studying in the other world. Let's see, what else. Kagome's eyes skimmed over the history assignments she missed and took a look at the math problems. Then science, literature, and grammar worksheets. The last page caught her undivided attention.  
  
Dear Higarashi,  
  
I was very sorry to hear that you have once again been hospitalized for your anemia. Hope to see you in class soon but since you've been out you have missed an assignment that for grade purposes, must be made up. I wanted to show you how music effects movies, not only with words but also with the music. Please rent a copy of Disney's Beauty and the Beast and write a short paper considering how one song of your choice affects the characters or atmosphere. When I next see you in class when can discuss the due date, till then rest and relax and if your up for it watch a cartoon.  
  
Hagomoto  
  
An assignment that involves watching TV, I can work with this, was Kagome's thinking. "I need to rent a movie." Kagome said to her mother how nodded.  
  
"Kagome?" Said Mrs. Higarashi.  
  
"Yes, mom." Kagome said, placing her homework back in its envelope.  
  
"You know that I am fond of Inuyasha. We all are." She said, waving her hand towards Sota who looked up and nodded. "But when is your quest going to be finished?"  
  
"I'm not sure, why?" Kagome asked slowly, laying her bread on her plate.  
  
"Now you know that I would never forbid you and Inuyasha from seeing each other, or his spending the night, but I think it's time you focused on your life. Focus on your future, here at home with us in this time." Mrs. Higarashi reached across the table to take her daughters hand.  
  
"I can't do that. Not till the jewel is fixed. I am responsible for that and it is my duty to protect those who will be hurt by what I've done." Kagome said, worried that her mother was going to try and restrict her going to the other world days sometimes weeks at a time. She had enough trouble getting Inuyasha to leave her be when she was gone for only three days after being with him for over a week.  
  
"I know, and I'm not saying it's something that has to happen right this second, but your school work and attendance are hurting as well and I don't want to see that make things harder for you in the long run. I just want it to be understood that when you've corrected your mistake and righted things I want to see better grades. I don't want your grandfather making up stories for the rest of his life." She patted Kagome's hand and grabbed the abandoned plate in front of her, taking it to the sink.  
  
"I agree with mom. I want you to be around more. It's not the same without you here all the time." Sota chimed in.  
  
"I miss you guys too." Kagome said, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Oh, man, look at the time. I'm going to be late for school." Sota whipped his mouth with his napkin and took off.  
  
"Don't look so sad, Kagome." Mrs. Higarashi said, coming to stand beside her daughter. "Everything will work out as it is supposed to in the end, you'll see."  
  
"Will I?" Kagome said, doubting her mother's words.  
  
"Yes. Now what about a movie?" Mrs. Higarashi said, remembering Kagome said something along those lines before she sidetracked the conversation.  
  
"What?" Kagome said confused. "Oh, yes it seems that a movie was showed in one of my classes and I've missed it. He sent me a letter saying that I should rent it and watch it. He wants a paper based on the movie."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Beauty and the Beast." Kagome said, trying to smile for her mother though she didn't really feel it.  
  
"Oh, that sounds like a nice movie we can all watch together as a family. Tell you what I'll rent it on my way home from work and we can all watch it tonight, okay?" Mrs. Higarashi said.  
  
Kagome nodded not looking at her mother; her mind was too filled with the thoughts that someday she would have to reduce her time spent with her second family.  
  
It was with these thoughts that she went to school with. She barely acknowledge the fact that she was taking notes and she could barely remember talking to her Music Appreciation teacher, telling him that as soon as she watched the movie and wrote up her paper she would turn it in as soon as possible. The only thing that registered in her mind was the fact that she didn't have her history book. I must have left it on the other side of the well, Kagome thought after some consideration, I'll have to make a trip over there tonight if I want to be able to study for my test.  
  
"KAGOME." Came Sota's voice, interrupting her daylong trance, as she made her way up the steps of the shrine.  
  
"What is it?" She said, not hurrying herself.  
  
"Inu-ne-chan is here." He said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Here?" Kagome said, rushing up the last few steps. Why, she wondered.  
  
"Yeah, he's inside with mom." And before Sato could say anything else Kagome was running to the house.  
  
"I'm home." She called, tossing aside her backpack, looking from room to room. Finally she found them in the kitchen.  
  
"Here you go, Inuyasha." Said Mrs. Higarashi, placing bowel of Ramen in front of him. "Hello, Kagome." She said looking up and smiling. "How was school?"  
  
"Fine." Kagome said, not even looking at her mother. Her eyes were locked with Inuyasha's, who had chopsticks and noodles hanging from his mouth. "Why are you here?"  
  
"SLURP" Was his initial response.  
  
"I was going into your room to put away some clothes when I found Inuyasha there." Mrs. Higarashi said.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother confused and then turned her attention back to Inuyasha, whose head was turned and ears tucked low. "Why were here?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said standing up and turning to face her. "You forgot something so I was putting it in your room for when you got home. I wasn't going to stay."  
  
"But when I saw him I insisted that he stay for a while." Mrs. Higarashi said, eyes closed her usually happy smile on her face. Inuyasha was nodding his head furiously while pointing his finger at Mrs. Higarashi.  
  
Kagome smiled at the scene before her. A soft laughing escaping when she pictured her mother hovering over Inuyasha when she found him in her room, which reminded her, "What did I forget?"  
  
"Oh, our history book." Her mother said, producing it on cue.  
  
"Good." Kagome said, taking it happily. "Thank you." She said, turning to smile at Inuyasha. "I was going to come and search for it there and you saved me a trip. Where was it?"  
  
"At Keada's." He said, crossing his arms. He lied; he had actually snatched it the night before when Kagome said that she wanted to go home. He had planned on her being home when he brought it back but apparently his timing was off. He was deciding if he should leave it or just come back later when she was home when her mom walked in.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said again.  
  
"I invited Inuyasha to stay and watch the movie with us tonight." Kagome's mother said, walking over to the counter and picking up the movie from where it lay.  
  
"It's in English, though." Kagome said, taking it.  
  
"I looked into that already, the DVD has Japanese dub." Mrs. Higarashi flipped over the DVD and showed Kagome on the back.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who just stood there and watched her with an unreadable expression. "You've never seen a movie before. Did my mom explain what the movie was to you?"  
  
"Yes, but I still don't understand so I've decided that I will find out for myself. Is that okay with you?" Inuyasha took on a concerned expression. He was interested in seeing what a movie actually looked like. He had been told by Mrs. Higarashi that a movie usually had real people in it but that this one was a cartoon, which she said to be drawings that where alive. He was actually excited about the whole thing, to see a movie let alone a cartoon was too much to pass up, but at the same time he knew that Kagome's time at home with her family was very important to her and he didn't want his presence to upset her. She was usually studying when he came over and he didn't want his first oswari since his last one to be because he was disturbing her concentration.  
  
"As long as you understand that I have to study after the movie is over it's fine with me. Actually it will be interesting. I hope you'll like it Inuyasha." Kagome said, holding up the front cover of the DVD which had a woman, a fancy dressed beast, a candle stick, a tea pot, and a tea cup, all of which where smiling.  
  
"The candle, tea pot, and tea cup have faces on them." Inuyasha said taking the movie from Kagome, studying it. "And who's this guy?"  
  
"They are all humans that have a spell on them." Kagome said, that was the easiest explanation. She'll wait till the rest come when they watched the movie.  
  
"Figures." Inuyasha said, laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Mrs. Higarashi.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Inuyasha said thinking that he better remember that he was around Kagome's mom and didn't want her thinking he didn't like humans too much.  
  
"Okay. Well let's eat dinner first. Kagome, why don't you go and change out of your uniform and come and help me. Inuyasha, eat your Ramen before it gets cold." Mrs. Higarashi stop to pet Buyo who was happily out of his box and lying on one of the table chairs as she made her way to the sink to wash her hands and start supper. And Inuyasha sat down and to eat his Ramen and Kagome left to go and change for supper. Tonight will be Inuyasha's first and maybe last movie. This ought to be an interesting night, she thought to herself smiling as she went up to her room.  
  
Author's Note: I appreciate all the positive reviews and feedback I have gotten from all of you. I love them all, and I hope you keep them coming it definitely puts me in the mood for writing. As for the next chapter, it may take me a bit to get the image I have in my head, some of it due to inspiration from my friend Ai, typed up into a chapter so I hope your patience with me will be worth it when I am finished. 


	14. Chapter 14 Part A

Author's note: WARNING, WARNING, this chapter is not completed. I found that in writing this chapter "Inuyasha watches his first movie", that to do it the way that I envision it might take me several days and so I am going to split it into two, maybe three sections. So this is Part A. I really hope you like *Types nervously.  
  
Kagome came downstairs carrying four pillows; she took them into the front room, tossed one at Sota and one on the comforter chair that he was leaning against for mother. She tossed one on the couch for herself. When she held the last pillow she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Where are you planning on sitting?" She asked, moving out of the way as her mother went to the DVD player and put the movie in to start it.  
  
"Where are you sitting?" he asked, standing to one side of the room, arms crossed, watching everything with interest.  
  
"I'm laying on the couch." Kagome said, and she did just that.  
  
"Then I'll sit here." Inuyasha said, taking a sit on the floor, his back barely touching the couch. He was sitting far over enough so that Kagome could see from her lying position on the couch but not to far as to be setting next to her feet.  
  
"Be comfortable." Kagome said. She took the last pillow and shoved it in between Inuyasha and the couch. "Now, lean back and stick your legs out in front of you. There you go, that's better, right?"  
  
"I guess." Inuyasha said. He felt less strain on his back now and granted that was more comfortable but he wasn't used to sitting like this so he couldn't say that it was better.  
  
"Let's begin." Said Mrs. Higarashi, and the Disney music came in loud and clear from the surround sound speakers.  
  
"WOW" Said Inuyasha as a beautiful forest appeared on Kagome's TV  
  
Narrator:  
  
Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although the prince had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled and unkind. But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman offered him a single rose in return for shelter.  
  
"Those are just drawings. I thought you said they moved?' Inuyasha said.  
  
"Shh. It's coming." Kagome said, thankful that the sound was up loud; nobody seemed to notice Inuyasha speaking.  
  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as his punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside rose. The rose that she had offered was really an enchanted rose that would bloom until his 21st birthday. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken, if not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast.  
  
"This is a sappy movie." Inuyasha said to Kagome over his shoulder as the opening title appeared. "Why should he have let some stranger in his home?"  
  
"Because it was the kind thing to do, Inuyasha."  
  
The scene changes to a little cottage and a young girl walking carrying a basket. The music changes.  
  
"Little town, it's a quite village. Everyday like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to say" Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour, bonjour.  
  
"There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provential town."  
  
Inuyasha looked absolutely terrified, singing??? What the hell? He watched amazed as people went around singing to each other instead of speaking. But it seemed like there was talking in between for the woman with the basket was speaking to what appeared to be a bookman. Oh, more singing.  
  
"Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well. With a dreamy far off look and her nose stuck in a book."  
  
And again the woman was singing, now about her book, seemed like a sappy book from what he gathered it was about.  
  
"Kagome, what is all this singing?" Inuyasha said, after he watched sheep being herded away and a fat woman trying on hats started singing.  
  
"Now, its no wonder that her name means beauty her looks have got no parallel."  
  
Inuyasha did a double take when the woman threw off one hat, with her hair attached, and immediately placed on another one.  
  
"We call this a musical, Inuyasha. There are going to be several songs." Kagome was trying not to laugh as she watched his reaction to the movie more than the movie itself.  
  
"So people are going to just sing songs to each other at will?" Inuyasha said, worried that the answer was yes. "Yes. This is for my music appreciation class and the topic is music in movies." Kagome smiled at the look on Inuyasha's face. This was nothing to the one that he made when Belle started singing just after she first appeared. And watching all the villagers singing to one another was also a Kodak moment.  
  
"Your mom didn't tell me that." He said turning back to the movie.  
  
Kagome looked over at her mother and brother. Sota was happily watching the cartoon and her mother had Buyo lying on her lap, cleaning himself and every now and then would look at the TV to see what was happening. A gunshot from the movie brought Kagome's eyes back to the screen and Inuyasha laughed as a short fat guy holding a big sack with a huge smile on his face failed in capturing the bird that was struck down with the bullet. He laughed more when the guy quickly stuck the bird in the bag anyway looking around to see if anyone saw his mistake.  
  
"Wow, you didn't miss a shot Gaston. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world." The short guy said, running up, to what Inuyasha thought, a formidable human, where several other bags lay. But Inuyasha immediately took a dislike when he heard.  
  
"I know." He said, with a cocky grin on his face. Walking away carrying only his gun, leaving his servant to follow behind him.  
  
"No beast alive stands a chance against you." Short man said, carrying the load of kill, laughing. "And no girl for that matter."  
  
Grabbing him by the back of the neck, the stronger of the two held up short man, squeezing him by his neck. "It's true Lefou," another cocky smile, 'and I've got my sights set on that one." Pointing his gun.  
  
"How rude." Inuyasha said with furrowed brows.  
  
It pointed to the woman Belle.  
  
"The inventor's daughter?" Short guy named Lefou said.  
  
"Yeah right." Said Inuyasha, smirking at the dumbass. Like anyone, especially her would want to marry you.  
  
"She's the one-the lucky girl I'm going to marry." Choking his servant more then dropping him.  
  
"But she's" he said on the way down.  
  
"The most beautiful girl in town." Brushing back his hair like a woman.  
  
"Don't know about that." Commented Inuyasha. "I know, but.." Lefou takes a hit to the head with the muzzle of Gaston's gun.  
  
"That makes her the best." Grabbing Lefou by the front of his shirt, "and don't I deserve the best?"  
  
Again he drops the short guy and more singing, Inuyasha thought wrinkling up his nose when the tough looking human busted into song.  
  
"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said 'she's gorgeous,' and I fell.  
  
Admiring himself in a mirror, "Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me. So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle." Looking around because he lost her while admiring himself in the mirror.  
  
"He's kidding, right?" Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome. Kagome just shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
"Look, there he goes, isn't he dreamy?" Inuyasha saw three, very pretty, blonde humans singing around a water pump. "Monsieur Gaston, oh, he's so cute. Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing." Inuyasha laughed at Lefou being soaked by the ladies.  
  
Inuyasha watched amazed as more people where walking about singing things to each other that could just simply be spoken. To it all Belle seemed to not notice, she's weird Inuyasha concluded.  
  
"There must be more than this provincial life." Belle said, going around in circles.  
  
"Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife." Gaston declares before an interested crowd who then proceed to block his way.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe that Belle could walk away so nonchalant as people sang about how strange she was literary just behind her back. I wish could be more like that, he thought to himself and then gasped, shaking the thought from his mind.  
  
He watched as Gaston shows up next to Belle and takes her book, flipping through it like an idiot wondering why there are no pictures then watched appalled as he tossed it in the mud and said  
  
"It's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things," running to stand in her way while she tries to retrieve her book, "like me." Another cocky grin only this time the three blondes swoon with him.  
  
"Always want what they can't have." Inuyasha commented shaking his head , just like Kouga.  
  
"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." Gaston continued with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Inuyasha 'feh' at the comment, just like Kagome, instead of telling him what for she opts for niceness.  
  
"Why, thank you, Belle." Belle and Inuyasha share the same expression at the fact that he missed her subtle insult and rather took it as a compliment. Behind him he could hear slight laughing coming from Kagome.  
  
"What do you say you and me walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies." Inuyasha felt his blood boil at Kouga grabbing Kagome, I mean Inuyasha said in his brain shaking his head violently, Gaston grabbing Belle in such a familiar way. And he couldn't believe that the three blondes thought she was crazy simply because he was 'gorgeous' and were closing to fainting again.  
  
Pulling away from Gaston, "Please, I can't. I have to get home to help my father."  
  
Jaken, no Lefou Lefou there out of nowhere throws drown the sack of birds jumping on it laughing and mocks her, "That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get."  
  
Both laughed. Inuyasha realized he was growling when Kagome nudged him on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't talk about my father that way." Hands on her hips and eyes flaring, you tell them Belle.  
  
Knocking Lefou on the head, "yeah don't talk about her father that way." Too late dumbass.  
  
EXPLOSION and tons of smoke from behind.  
  
"HAHAHA" laughed Inuyasha, right along with Gaston and Lefou.  
  
Inuyasha watches with intrigued eyes and tries to take in everything as Belle runs around looking for her father, who seems to have gotten blown into a barrel. Inuyasha tried to focus on all the knickknacks and contraptions laying about the room. He also saw books and papers, a shiny ax, I'd like to try that out, and other things he couldn't begin to name.  
  
"And become a world famous inventor." Inuyasha looked at an up close father and daughter moment.  
  
"You really believe that?"  
  
"I always have."  
  
Inspired, "Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
A violin.  
  
"I'll have this thing fixed in no time."  
  
Inuyasha's head tilted to the left, then the right and back again as he saw what the jiji was working on.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said out loud.  
  
Kagome laughed, she was hardly seeing any of the movie, she knew she would have to watch it twice but it was well worth it to be able to experience Inuyasha truly see something new and experiencing a new enjoyment. He had so little in his short well long life. Kagome remembered Inuyasha saying he was 112.  
  
"OOHH" Inuyasha sat forward a little to see what tools where in the tool box Belle was digging in absentmindedly for her father.  
  
"Did you have a good time in town today?" And echoed voice said.  
  
"I got a new book"  
  
Inuyasha eyes followed, intrigued as to where they might lead, the spiral red tube. Is that the back of a chair I see?  
  
"Papa, do you think I'm odd?" The tool slinking around in her hand.  
  
Papa appeared with bulging eyes and a chipped cup on his head. "My daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
I wonder chuckled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
Sure you do, it's the jiji.  
  
Admiring new book "It's just that I'm not sure if I fit in here."  
  
You don't, I should know.  
  
"There isn't anyone I can really talk to." A sadish looking coming to Belle's face.  
  
Inuyasha felt mixed emotions about her look, get used to it. His head jerked when he saw a pair of mismatched socks and more strange tools lying on the floor.  
  
"What about Gaston? He's a handsome fellow."  
  
"Get real, jiji." Inuyasha said, he was going to ask Kagome about what types of tools he was working with, surely she should know, when Belle's father caught his attention.  
  
"He's handsome, all right, and rude, and conceited, and" plopping down, "Oh papa he's not for me."  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha said when he saw the nasty pot behind Belle.  
  
"Well don't you worry 'cause this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us. I think that's done it." Taking the weird glasses off his face, "Now let's give it a try."  
  
"All right." Inuyasha sat up into Indian style position when Belle's father reached to pull the lever that would set his contraption into motion. A whistle sounded and Inuyasha laughed some more as Belle and her dad ducked down for some cover. The contraption started shaking, gears started clanking and movie. The teapot seemed suddenly hot and a bubble swirled down the red tube, causing more gears to spin.  
  
Whack, whack, whack, chopped the ax into a piece of wood lying on top of different wood and more gears. A spring reaction caused the cut piece to toss over to the woodpile and land perfectly in line.  
  
"All he did was create a lazy way, using parts from around his hut, to make a lazy way to chop wood?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular, with a disbelieving look on his face. Prime example of people coming up with ways to avoid doing any actual work. "What a lazy ass."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't aware that he had said that last part out loud as well till he heard, "I'll ask you to watch your language, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higarashi said.  
  
Inuyasha reddened in embarrassment and then swelled with anger some as he listened to more laughter from Kagome.  
  
"Quite and watch the movie." She added, turning back to the movie.  
  
Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut and watched as more wood flew to the pile and laughed as quietly as he could when the inventor got whacked in the head by a piece of flying wood.  
  
Horse and carriage, now that is something I can recognize. Inuyasha watched intrigued as Belle's father proceeded to get lost and try to take his unwilling horse down a creepy path instead of the sun lit one. He nodded his head in agreement when the horse tried to go his own way anyway. Good horse.  
  
Inuyasha felt the creepiness of the dark and foreboding trail, same as Philipe, and he jumped when the wolf flashed by the screen. Inuyasha complete understood the horse's instant fear as he started to back up.  
  
"This can't be right." The can't navigate inventor said. "Where have you taken us Philipe?" Some nerve, he tried to tell you. "We'd better turn around." First smart thing you've said since I meet you.  
  
But it seemed to late as Philipe reached the point of bolting when he backed into a tree and bats swarmed over their heads.  
  
"Look out" They both cried.  
  
"WHOA" Inuyasha said when Philipe finally bolted and almost ran off a treacherous cliff.  
  
"Back up, back up, back up." Inuyasha chanted to himself softly along with the inventor. This is so exciting.  
  
Wolves howling only further disturb poor Philipe when he finally managed to turn around. Rearing back, he tossed the inventor and his lantern, shattering it into a short lived engulfing flames. And Philipe burned out, with two wolves hot on his trail. The poor inventor was left alone and in the dark with his cloak draped over his head.  
  
RUN, BAKA.  
  
"Philipe" he whispered on all fours.  
  
Give it up, the horse did the smart thing and burnt out.  
  
Inuyasha really felt sorry for the cartoon human when thunder started rumbling and wolves growled signaling their arrival to the dinner table, YOURS. SO RUN BAKA. Inuyasha willed the too fat to run inventor to stop looking behind him and just focus on haling ass. Inuyasha urged him more when memories of being chased like that flashed before his minds eye. He saw himself running, tripping and falling over roots that were hidden by the grass, and with a quick look over his shoulder to see his pursuers hot on his trail he took off again.  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts to see the inventor entering a dark castle dripping wet and cold. "Hello?" Just a little louder this time. I don't like the looks of that place.  
  
"Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods." Came a soft voice. Who said that? Inuyasha's ears perked up.  
  
"Keep quite, maybe he'll go away." Said another voice. Inuyasha spies a candle and clock on the table behind the inventor.  
  
"Is someone there?" You hear it too don't you?!?  
  
Suddenly a close up view of the clock and candle and Inuyasha's eyes bulge when he sees eyes and a nose of the candle, and eyes and lips coming out the of side of the clock face, then it speaks, "Not a word, Lumiere; not one word." I hope not, talk to me and you just might get demolished.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Poor fellow.  
  
Apparently the candle thought the same thing, "Oh, Cogsworth, have a heart."  
  
"The candle sticks are his arms." Inuyasha said aloud when Lumiere started moving them around in hand like gestures.  
  
"Yeah." Said Sota who suddenly appeared sitting next to Inuyasha, "It's the spell."  
  
"Oh. When did you move over here?" Inuyasha said looking down at Sota.  
  
"Just now." He smiled and turned his attention back to the TV.  
  
"SSHH" Apparently the clock was determined the candle shut up so he put his metal arm over the candles wax mouth. With a devilish look in his eyes the candle holds one of his candlelit hands underneath his.  
  
Inuyasha and Sota laughed looking at one another when the clocks hand turned red and he started hopping around blowing on it.  
  
"Of course, Monsieur, you are welcome here." Full of politeness for a candle.  
  
Surprised by the voices, the inventor grabbed the candle looking around.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Over here." The candle moved in his hand.  
  
"Where?" The candle knocked on the inventor's head.  
  
"Allo." And was flung to the ground.  
  
"I love this part." Sota said, nudging Inuyasha with his arm.  
  
"Incredible." "Well, now you've done it. Splendid, just peachy." The clock jumped of the table, and due to lack of proper legs hopped across the floor.  
  
Inuyasha wished he were the inventor when he picked up the clock and inspected it. "How is the accomplished?"  
  
"Put me down at once!" the clock said with indignation  
  
Inuyasha laughed with a huge smile on his face as the inventor, in checking the stand the clock sat on, tickled the clock. "Stop that." Hehehe, "Stop that I say."  
  
The clock then found himself being shock upside down with the candle trying to hide his amusement on the floor.  
  
Everyone laughed when the inventor started twisting the arms on his clock face, looking like it hurt.  
  
Apparently the last line had been crossed when the inventor opened the little window that held the chime. "Sir, close that at once. Do you mind?" Slamming the inventor's hand in his door, a crossed look on his face.  
  
"I beg your pardon. It's, it's just that I've never seen a.." The inventor was stopped short by what appeared to be a sneeze.  
  
"Watch out clock, he's going to blow." Inuyasha said, laughing, waiting with anticipation. And blow he did, right into the clocks windowed face, misting it up. The first and second hand whipped it away.  
  
"You must be soaked to the bone. Come, warm yourself by the fire."  
  
"That candle sure does seem small compared that that room he is standing in." Inuyasha said to Sota  
  
"Yeah, I'll say, that castle is huge." Sota said back. "Oh, look, it's the beast. See him? See him?" Sota pointed to the screen.  
  
"Yeah, I see him. I think Belle's father is in trouble."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kagome watched, only looking at the movie when she wanted to see exactly what it was that Inuyasha was seeing, as Sota and Inuyasha laughed and pointed at the TV. It was a wonderful sight to see. Together, watching the movie, they were about the same age. Inuyasha was reacting to the movie almost the same way that she and Sota had when they first saw it. But it was more interesting to watch Inuyasha; for him it was all so new. He will probably never grasp the concept of a cartoon, even if explained to him in the easiest of terms, because it was to advanced for his time. He's been coming over to the house for months and each time he sees or finds something new and interesting. It was like being a child and seeing your world for the first time. Kagome laughed when they nudged and pointed for each other to look when the dog/foot rest came barking into the room, first spinning the clock around, then jumping around for pettings, till he finally went to prop the mans feet up.  
  
"That's a coat rack." Sota explained to Inuyasha when one appeared and placed a blanket around the inventor.  
  
"What service."  
  
"I'll say." Inuyasha said impressed. The furnishings seem friendlier than real people. Well everyone but the clock.  
  
"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here." And the respect he was given was showed when a runaway carriage mowed him down.  
  
"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir?" Said the teapot on the carriage. "It'll warm you up in no time." Pouring.  
  
"It's the teapot from the cover." Inuyasha said, delighted.  
  
The clock again was the unheard voice of reason. "No tea."  
  
"HHUUHH." Inuyasha said, when the teacup that the inventor was drinking out of came to life and started laughing. "His mustache tickles, mama."  
  
"It's a child!" Wonder was on Inuyasha's face.  
  
He seems so innocent, Kagome thought to herself as she laid her head onto her pillow, making no efforts to hide the fact that she was watching Inuyasha. Not that it mattered anyway for no one was paying her any attention.  
  
Kagome jumped, when Sota and Inuyasha jumped when the sounds of a slamming echoed in the front room and on the screen all the candles were blown out. Sota leaned closer to Inuyasha, as if for protection.  
  
"WOW" Inuyasha said when he finally got a good look at the Beast, as he entered the room on all fours, a cape blowing around on his right side, his lower half encased in tattered pants.  
  
"There's a stranger here." Beast said looking around the room.  
  
A terrified candle spoke first. "Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet." He don't care, a gust of growled wind blew out the candle.  
  
"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say. "The clock started, pulling himself up slightly from his terrible hiding place under the mat. "I was against this from the start. It was all his fault. I tried to stop them but would they listen to me? No."  
  
"Now that is Jaken whining there, huh Kagome?" Inuyasha laughed, looking over his shoulder again at Kagome.  
  
She too was watching, and at Inuyasha's words the clock turned into the image of the ugly green toad trying to explain himself to Sesshomaru, pointing out who is really to blame trying to get it acknowledge that he was the voice of reason. But the Beast, actually close to having a Sesshomaru moment if it weren't for the fact that his feelings showed through, didn't care and roared at the clock making him shiver in fear under the mat.  
  
"Yeah. A little bit of Shippo too." Kagome said, laughing at her thoughts.  
  
Everyone in Kagome's living room gasped with the inventor when he was suddenly face to face with the Beast.  
  
I hate that I can't sense it when things are coming, but it makes it so much more exciting. Inuyasha thought, thinking of the rush he felt when he saw the evil look on the Beasts face as he stared down his intruder.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The Beast got more into the inventors face, forcing him to leave his seat while the Beast simply climbed over it.  
  
"I-I-I was lost in the woods, and, and.."Stammered the inventor backing away from the getting ever-closer Beast.  
  
"You're not welcome here." The Beast said forcefully  
  
"I'm sorry." Don't think that is going to cut it.  
  
"What are you starring at?" Beast lifted his height up till he was towering over the scared human.  
  
"N nothing."  
  
"So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?" Getting angrier.  
  
"Dude, he was lost in the woods." Inuyasha said, as if his words would reach the Beast and help the inventor. "I just needed a place to stay." The inventor said, after failing to run away from the Beast, who easily proved he was the faster by blocking his way with his own body.  
  
"I'll give you a place to stay." Grabbing the inventor and lifting him off the ground. Shadows of the event were cast onto the scared servants as they watched the jiji being carted off.  
  
The screen fades to darkness.  
  
"What are they looking so shocked for, the clock tried to warn them? But would they listen to him." Inuyasha said, mocking Cogsworth, "NNOO."  
  
More laughter.  
  
Author's note: Okay, tell me what you think. If I get a lot of hates it then I might change my style. 


	15. Chapter 14 Part B

"Who is that spying on Belle's home?" Said Inuyasha when the scene went from black to a view of Belle's house from behind a bush.  
  
"Oh, boy, Belle's going to get the surprise of her life huh, Gaston?" Lefou said.  
  
Oh, thought Inuyasha, this guy again.  
  
"Yep. This is her lucky day." Gaston said letting go of the branch he was holding so he could look at Belle's house and smacked his servant in the face leaving him with leaves in his mouth.  
  
"It looks like a party." Inuyasha said, when Gaston came into a clearing that was very nicely decorated with flowers and there was even a table. Inuyasha spied the three blondes.  
  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding."  
  
"WHAT??" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"First I better go in there and propose to the girl." Gaston laughed with everyone but the blondes who were crying miserably.  
  
"You planned your wedding without being engage first? Baka." Inuyasha said, shaking his head, this out to be good.  
  
After a few instructions to Lefou regarding his band the scene then switched to Belle who was busy reading the book that she got that morning. A knock on the door interrupted her reading.  
  
"Just keep reading." Inuyasha advised and totally understood her look when she pulled down the most interesting instrument that seemed to be able to look through the door and saw a smug, though oddly shaped Gaston.  
  
Inuyasha watched quietly as Gaston walked into Belle's house without a come in and started strutting around, like he was Kami's only gift. His conceit showed through though when he stopped talking to look at himself in a mirror that caught his side vision.  
  
"This is that day your dreams come true." Only if your dreams are nightmares.  
  
"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?" Yeah?  
  
"Plenty. Here, picture this:" Sitting down in Belle's seat he plopped his muddy boots on her book. Asshole. "A rustic hunting lodge." Rustic or Rusting? "My latest kill roasting on the fire." Muddy boots came off to show socked feet but one toe stuck out. "My little wife messaging my feet." Toes wiggling.  
  
"That's disgusting." Inuyasha said and laughed when he watched Belle grab her nose at the smell. "He'd probably make me sick with his feet."  
  
"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." Belle held her nose till Gaston stood and she pasted a smile on her face. "We'll have six or seven."  
  
"Dogs?"  
  
"No, Belle. Strapping boys like me." Looking cocky.  
  
"Imagine that." That's all it is; imagination.  
  
Grabbing her now muddy book Belle turned her back on Gaston.  
  
"And do you know who that little wife will be?" Coming up behind her.  
  
With and oh my god look on her face, "Let me think."  
  
"You, Belle." Trapping her in the corner.  
  
It's time to be afraid.  
  
"Gaston. I'm. I'm." Escaping his trap and moving behind her rocking chair finding then suddenly finding her back against the door. "I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."  
  
Say no idiot and Inuyasha watched as Gaston, with the usual smug look on his face, boar down on her knocking her furniture out of his way. She's wasting her time trying to be nice about it; the guy is a complete jerk.  
  
Again trapping her, "Say you'll marry me."  
  
"I'm very sorry Gaston, but but" reaching behind her grabbing the handle while Gaston move in to kiss her. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "I just don't deserve you." WHAT DID SHE SAY?  
  
And with a wave goodbye Gaston went flying out the door into an awaiting puddle, and as promised Lefou struck up the band.  
  
Inuyasha died laughing when Gaston's butt and socks were all that could be seen from the muddle puddle he found himself in.  
  
"That's what you get." Inuyasha laughed and laughed some more when Lefou went to stand next to the puddle Gaston was in when a pig came out on top of his head. He's just letting himself into everyone's home today.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Do you even have to ask?  
  
Inuyasha watched an angry and embarrassed Gaston make a pledge while holding his servant by the neck, again, "I'll have Belle as my wife. Make no mistake about that!"  
  
After Belle, who came out of her house when the coast was clear, saying to the chickens on her way to the chicken coop. "Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless." and started singing again Inuyasha turned to Kagome.  
  
"I don't understand." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, slightly confused, she had forgotten Gaston's terrible proposal to Belle, Inuyasha questioning her suddenly caught her off guard.  
  
"She obviously doesn't want to marry the guy, so why didn't she just say no straight out?" Inuyasha was very confused about this; he was still shocked over the fact that Belle had actually told Gaston that she didn't deserve him.  
  
"She was trying to be a lady about it."  
  
"Feh, doesn't she know that won't work with people like him? You cannot be a lady and be nice and subtle when you're dealing with someone who is a conceited baka who thinks the best of everything should automatically be his. She reminds me of you."  
  
"Me? You think so?" Kagome said, smiling slightly, she liked to think she was as good a person as Belle, though she couldn't see herself singing and birds coming up to her and resting on her extended hand before taking to flight again.  
  
"I want much more than this provincial life." Belle's voice rang through.  
  
"I'm not complimenting you so take that satisfied smirk off your face." Eyes glaring at him. "That's better. That Gaston character reminds me of Kouga. He goes around knowing and trying to further impress on people that he's the best. The best hunter, the best fighter, the best leader. It's easier for you to be nice and subtly condescending, stroking his ego more, than to be honest and tell him that he's full of himself and where to get off. You endure his." Inuyasha looked over and saw that Sota was following their conversation with interest and so he decided to choose his words wisely and lowered his voice a couple of notches. "Charms, if you want to say he has any, because it's the easiest way to deal with him. It keeps him coming around thinking he can act that way, thinking that he's in the right, because you don't say anything. As for Belle, whom you seem to want to be like, insulted herself by saying that she didn't deserve him. No one deserves to have to deal with either of them."  
  
No he didn't, thought Kagome whose eyes could barely be seen as she glared at her friend who was being saved from an oswari because the whole family, except for grandpa who was asleep in is room after saying that watching a cartoon was to young for him, was together watching a movie. "I'll have you know that I slapped Kouga across the face, in front of his followers." Eyes switching to lay on Sota before going back to Inuyasha, "and made it abundantly clear that I had no interest in having any form of relationship other than that of an acquitance. He is in complete understanding of my feelings but he chooses to ignore it thinking he can win me over anyway." Kagome's mind reminded her that Kouga had guessed at her being in love with Inuyasha but he told her that he didn't care and his death would put him out of her heart. "Belle knows what I know. She knows that it isn't necessary to be hurtful and cruel to someone who knows your heart but wants to try for it anyway."  
  
"This Kouga guy likes you that much, neechan?" Sota said, leaning up onto the couch so he could hear better.  
  
"Mind your own business." Kagome said to Sota, who immediately turned back to the movie. "And."  
  
"Why don't you talk about it later, you're missing the movie." Came Mrs. Higarashi's voice.  
  
"You must promise to stay forever." The Beast was saying when a miffed Kagome turned her attention back to the screen.  
  
"Come into the light."  
  
What the hell, she's gonna stay there? Inuyasha was thinking as he watched the Beast come into the light so that Belle could see that she wasn't dealing with a human. Would she really stay with a Beast? Forever.  
  
"You have my word." Belle said, stepping into the light.  
  
"Done." Belle collapses to the floor.  
  
"No, Belle, listen to me. I'm old. I've lived my life." Papa ran up to her.  
  
He's old; he's lived his life. Inuyasha agreed, thinking that he couldn't do what Belle was doing, till the image of Kagome flashed before his mind. Inuyasha watched as the Beast ripped father and daughter apart without so much as a goodbye and tossed him into a carriage that moved without a horse pulling it.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the TV but didn't really see the picture, the noise of the movie dropping into a background. She sacrificed her life's freedom for the person she loves the most and she didn't even get to say goodbye. His heart filled with utter sadness and despair. Since he had thought of Kagome in that instance he felt the horror of what that would be like. To have sacrificed his life's freedom for her and then to be denied a proper fair well. All the things he knew he wanted to tell Kagome and things that he didn't know he wanted to tell her flooded all his senses.  
  
"Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time I was thinking that you might want offer her a more comfortable room."  
  
The candles words barely found there way into Inuyasha's thoughts, who at this point was lost in a sea of confused emotions. Feh, why would I want to have anything to do with him? Because of him and his thoughtlessness and hard heart Kagome is gone from me and I didn't even get to say goodbye. It was the realization that he was thinking as if he were Belle that snapped him out of his mixed thoughts.  
  
"Yes." Said Inuyasha's conscience. "You should snap out of Belle's place because that is Kagome's. You are the beast."  
  
"I am not." Inuyasha said trying to deny the truth of his own confessor.  
  
"You are so. Kouga is Gaston and you are the Beast. And like the Beast you're willing to rip Kagome from her world without so much as letting her say goodbye because it is what you wish."  
  
"I would let her say goodbye." Inuyasha said to his conscience grumpily.  
  
"See you are like the Beast. The only real difference between you is that you care for Kagome where the Beast doesn't know Belle because he doesn't know her. Belle willingly offered herself in her fathers place but Kagome offered herself because it was her duty."  
  
"She doesn't stay with me because it's her duty. You know that she cares about us."  
  
"Yes, after a while she came to see past our rough exterior and saw the person we deny even to ourselves. But her feelings changing towards us doesn't deny the fact that she is sacrificing her life for the sake of the jewel and like the Beast you are thoughtless and cold hearted about it."  
  
"Inu-no-nechan." Sota pulled Inuyasha from his thoughts, nudging him with his elbow. "Don't you think it's funny?"  
  
Inuyasha's focused on the TV and he watched the Beast angrily beat on a door.  
  
"I though I told you to come down to dinner."  
  
I am like the Beast.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You come out, or I'll-I'll break down the door." Sounds as demanding as me.  
  
"Master." Came the candles voice, which suddenly sounded like Miroku, "I could be wrong but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections. "  
  
"Please, attempt to be a gentleman." Added Sango.  
  
"But she is being so difficult."  
  
Yup, that's me all right, putting the blame on the other person when it's all me.  
  
"Gently, gently." Came Keada's voice.  
  
With a look that Inuyasha really felt like making now that he had realized how much he acted like the Beast, "Will you come down to dinner?" Trying at politeness.  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't stay in there forever."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Fine, then go ahead and starve!" Roared the Beast. Looking to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me than she doesn't eat at all." He storms off  
  
Inuyasha started breathing harder as he realized that he would be so cold as to do something like that. After becoming harsh from a harsh upbringing Inuyasha fantasized about being able to have such control over people. All those who wanted to hurt him or look down on him would be his to do with as he pleased. He would make them realize that they shouldn't have been so mean and evil even to someone who was in fact stronger than them. He would show them that he would no longer cower to the fear and self-hatred they wanted to inflict on him.  
  
"Oh, no"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes."  
  
"I've been burned by you before."  
  
Inuyasha snickered to realize that he was right; the candle was just like Miroku, as he romanced a feathered stick.  
  
Kagome observed Inuyasha from her position on the couch. Though at first she was more than willing to be mad an Inuyasha for sometime for his earlier comments, her anger soon gave way to worry as she watched the sudden change in his attitude towards the movie. When he didn't ooh and aaah and Lemiere's song "Be Our Guest" Kagome gave in to her urge.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked, leaning in real close to where her face was mere inches from his.  
  
Inuyasha jumped at Kagome's sudden closeness. "Yeah."  
  
"It's the movie isn't it?" Kagome pushed further, it has to be the movie.  
  
"Baka, it's only a movie."  
  
"They can still give off powerful emotions, Inuyasha."  
  
"Do you homework." Inuyasha said, turning back to the movie.  
  
Belle was walking through a destroyed room, looking here then there when a ripped picture caught her eye. She tried to place it together enough to make out the face when saw the enchanted rose and was about to touch it when suddenly, the Beast appeared. Moving quickly he replaced the glass lid Belle removed and looked at her with hatred.  
  
Could that be it, Kagome thought watching Inuyasha's face fall more.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Backing away scared.  
  
I've scared Kagome like that.  
  
"I warned you never to come here."  
  
"I didn't mean any harm."  
  
No, Kagome didn't mean any harm but I attacked her anyway.  
  
"Do you realize what you could have done?!" The Beast breaks another object in the room.  
  
Yes, I could have killed her if Keade hadn't interfered.  
  
"Please, stop."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Belle takes off running, just like Kagome did when he tried to steal the jewel from her when he first meet her.  
  
"Promise or no promise I can't stay here another minute."  
  
"Hey, wait." Called Kagome, sitting up on the couch. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?"  
  
But Inuyasha didn't respond, he simply left the room. 


	16. Chapter 14 Part C

Kagome was stunned by Inuyasha's sudden departure momentarily before she quickly and quite limberly jumped the back of the sofa and chased after him into the kitchen. When she came around the corner entering the kitchen she saw that his hand was just reaching for the door handle, since she was wearing only socks she stopped running and slide right up behind him and reaching out and slammed the door he was trying to open, smashing into his back. It was on instinct that Kagome reached out and wrapped her other arm around his waist to keep her balance and like wise as Inuyasha instinctively reached behind him with his right hand to aid in steadying her. Kagome was pressed full against Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome breathed over Inuyasha's left shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha felt nothing but sure surprise at the sudden close quarters he found himself in, "Kagome, move out of my way!" He said forcefully, frustrated at being unable to escape the roaring sounds of the movie that was drumming in his head, and trying to pull the door open again stepping back slightly causing Kagome's to tighten her grip on his waist as he was knocking her off balance.  
  
"No!" She said just as forcefully pushing back, and slamming the door again. "I'm not going to allow you to run away and shut me out!" Kagome found herself in a tough tug-a-war at the door seeing as Inuyasha was easily 20 times stronger than her but she was determined, even pushing her knee into the back of his to throw his footing off.  
  
"I'm not trying to shut you out just the movie, get the hell out of my way!" Inuyasha, at this point, was screaming in his frustration at the fact that Kagome could actually keep him from opening a door.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Higarashi asked startled at the site before her. The television had been too loud for her to understand what was being said but she heard the shouting and out of worry came to see what was happening. Inuyasha and Kagome fighting over the opening of the back door in such an intimate looking manner was not what she expected.  
  
"Inuyasha was just going to leave without saying anything and I am trying to prevent that, Mama." Kagome replied, flushing at the thoughts that might be going through her mother's mind at seeing them like this, but she knew if she backed away he would bolt so she stayed where she was.  
  
"Kagome, I'm trying to tell you as nicely as possible to either step back willingly or I'm going to use a little more force and possibly knock you down." Inuyasha was seeing red as the sounds of Belle's screams and the sounds of hungry wolves filled his too sensitive ears.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi stepped forward at this point, not sure of what to do but knowing with her mother's instinct that Inuyasha needed to get away from whatever feelings the movie was stirring in him. She reached out and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "Step back, dear. He needs some space and probably some fresh air. Inuyasha!" She said, pushing Kagome aside and placing her hand on his shoulder. The sudden touch of her hand stopped Inuyasha in his tracks, which was opening the door and getting the hell out of there. "Don't run off leaving Kagome to either worry about you or, more than likely, chase after you."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, lets go outside. Maybe take a walk and we can get away from the sounds of the movie, huh?" Kagome's mother was right; she was not letting Inuyasha walk out on her without telling her why first.  
  
"Fine, whatever! Can I just leave the house now?" Inuyasha said, itching to get away.  
  
"Yes." Kagome said, quickly following after him. Mrs. Higarashi watched the duo disappear from site before closing the door and going back to the front room to turn down the movie.  
  
"Inuyasha, surely you can't hear the movie anymore from here?" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha by the sleeve bringing him to a stop in front of the Sacred Tree.  
  
"Kagome, please, go back inside ...." But he was interrupted by Kagome raising her hand.  
  
"You said that you weren't shutting me out and trying to make me leave so you can leave is shutting me out. You are not going to just run away like some little child." Kagome knew that she was throwing fuel on the fire by trying to rile him up but decided that making him mad was probably better than what he was feeling at the moment.  
  
"I am not a little child, Kagome." Inuyasha said, pissed at the new thought of him acting like a child, which he probably was, didn't he act like one about half the time?  
  
"No? Well you are a hundred and twelve year old Hanyou who is running away from a children's movie. You were going to leave without even saying goodbye or goodnight or even feh. You went from enjoying the movie and laughing at it to running away from it, what happened?" Inuyasha tried to turn this way and that to get away from Kagome's penetrating look but she wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Nothing happened, I just couldn't take all that singing. No one told me people were going to just starting singing at will." Inuyasha felt terrible for lying but he just didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Liar." Kagome said with hurt in her voice. "You're going to actually stand here and lie to my face? They weren't even singing when you left. If you're going to lie you might as well just give me the silent treatment." Kagome just stared at him, watching him look at the ground, and tried to will the tears threatening to come up to stay at bay.  
  
It didn't matter, though; Inuyasha could sense the change in her and cringed at the thought of making her cry. "Don't cry." He said, taking a step closer. "I'm sorry, okay? Just don't cry."  
  
"I can cry if I want to. You can't tell me when I can cry and when I can't." Kagome said, angrily swiping away a tear that fell "You don't trust me, do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"I'm talking about you and your inability to trust anyone completely. Sure when your guard is down you'll share something with me but that's it isn't it?"  
  
"Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha felt the situation getting out of hand, it was one thing for him to be upset but it was another to get Kagome worked up over something that wasn't true. "I trust you."  
  
"Do you? Do you trust me with your feelings, with your thoughts? No, not unless I drag it out of you."  
  
"That isn't true, I told you about my mother without you asking."  
  
"Just that one time. So you'll tell me about things that happened years ago but not what's happening right now? It's like you are so afraid of being hurt so you hurt first." She reasoned.  
  
"No, I don't ever want to hurt you, Kagome. This is not even like that." Inuyasha couldn't grasp how this conversation had taken such a turn.  
  
"Than what is this like?"  
  
UUHH. Inuyasha's brain thought, did he really have it in him to tell her about the self-pity he was feeling?  
  
"Kagome can always be trusted, she's shown it time and time again. Has she ever run away from you when your demon blood has taken control? Not once." Inuyasha's conscience reminded him.  
  
That's true, Inuyasha thought looking up at the branches of the Sacred Tree. The only time I ever scared her into running away from me was when I tried to steal the jewel from her after she set me free. Inuyasha looked back into Kagome's eyes that were searching his for some understanding. "Sit with me." Inuyasha said, gesturing to the branches above.  
  
Kagome looked up in wonder, "I've never climbed this tree before, Inuyasha, the branches are to high for me and I don't climb trees using a ladder."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his understanding and without a word grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped up to his favorite branch. He tried not to smile at Kagome's surprised scream.  
  
"Tell me before you do that." Kagome said, scooting back to lean against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Sorry." Inuyasha smiled a weak smile and turned his attention to the bright lights of Kagome's city. "It's so different here, it always amazes me."  
  
"I'll bet." Kagome laughed, looking out at the bright lights of the city.  
  
"I'm a bad person aren't I?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and quietly, eyes looking at his hands on his lap.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped as she stared at her best friend. A bad person? "I would never say that you're a bad person."  
  
"You sure?" Inuyasha's head popped up, Kagome flinched at the sudden movement and the slight sarcasm in his voice. "I never want to stop and help anyone and when I do I usually complain about it the whole time. I only care if turns out a jewel shard is involved or Naraku."  
  
"Because you're focused on what needs to be done," To gather the jewel and go to hell with Kikyo, Kagome's mind reminded her and she flinched inwardly.  
  
"You can easily say that because that's all we've been doing since we've meet, but I never willingly helped people in need."  
  
"Probably because no one helped you in your time of need. You were taught that you needed to fend for yourself so it was applied to other people, if I were to walk, well you don't wear shoes, but if I were you I think I would be the same way."  
  
"No instead you're the type of person who can see the good in the bad that people do."  
  
Kagome laughed at this comment, "You telling me that I am biased about good in people?"  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Kagome's use of big words but fortunately it was a word he just happened to know the meaning of. "When Miroku kidnapped you and stole the jewel shards, and then proceeded to try and suck me up in his Kazanna you were so sure that he wouldn't hurt an innocent that you allowed yourself to be pulled in."  
  
GGGOOODDD example, shouted Kagome's mind as her eyes widened and her mouth made a small o. "Mmph, saved your life didn't I?"  
  
"On blind trust." He informed her.  
  
"Instinct." She corrected.  
  
"You could have been wrong and that would have been the end for the both of us."  
  
"I thought you were going to cut off his hand?" She said sweetly.  
  
"I'm always going to talk shit, right down to the end, but I was seriously worried about how I was going to get myself out of that situation." He wasn't going to admit that he became terrified when he saw Kagome coming in above him, or that if he had swung the only person he would have been hit was her.  
  
"I've wondered from time to time why I'm that way, me and my mother seem a lot alike but before my father died we were night and day. But ever since I found out that I have been living with the Shikon-No-Tama, physically inside me, I've been thinking that when I was chosen to be it's next protector, I wished for it's goodness to keep it pure and so I see the good in people and don't become corrupted by the bad." Kagome said with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"That's pretty deep, Kagome." Inuyasha said, nodding his head at what she was allowing him to try and understand.  
  
"Yes, and not at all on the subject. You've never seemed to think of yourself as a bad person before, more like practical, so what about the movie made you change your mind?"  
  
"The Beast."  
  
"What about him?" But Kagome knew what was coming. Who knew a Disney movie could do such a thing to people, make them consider what type of person they were.  
  
"Everything about him. It might as well be me on the screen, we're exactly alike."  
  
"I think you are far from being like the Beast."  
  
"I wouldn't have allowed that old woman to take shelter in my home so the same curse would have been cast upon me."  
  
"You don't have a home to refuse her shelter in. And he's a spoiled brat known for his cruelty, she was wearing a disguise to test him and he failed." Kagome was starting to feel like they were talking about real people instead of a cartoon.  
  
"That makes me feel better, thank you very much." Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his shoulders, he always hated the fact that he had no place to call home but a tree.  
  
"I know, so why don't you tell me what you will so I can try and understand better what happened?"  
  
"I can't believe that you don't think the Beast and I are alike. If I had my way in the beginning I would have smashed the well, preventing you from going home to see your family and leaving them to worry about you. The first time you did leave I was ready to drag you back kicking and screaming, even though I had told you that I didn't need your help. And when we are together I make things stressful for you. Besides dealing the demons everyday and chasing after Naraku and finding the jewel shards and putting up with me you also worry about failing in your studies."  
  
"I may not be doing as well I would be if I went to school everyday but my difficulties with my studies is not your fault. I spend almost all my free time studying and doing my best to make up for all that I've missed." Kagome felt that her studies would be a testy subject; they fought over her leaving to take tests all time, because it interfered with finding Naraku and all the jewel shards.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk, Kagome. There is no use in your telling me that I have no fault in how bad you might be doing in school; we both know that's not true. We fight over it all the time." Inuyasha said deciding to give up pretending. "I never want you to leave. You have to Oswari me to get away and if you do get away without my bringing you back immediately I never give you more than three days. I'm abusive towards you, Kagome. The only thing I haven't done is strike you, because I never actually hit you when I tried to take the jewel from you."  
  
"No, you didn't, Inuyasha, and you could have. I won't deny that you are verbally abusive towards me. If that's the case you treat everyone the same. We all take the same abuse from you, but we see past it to see that you truly care for us and do everything in your power to keep us out of harms way. Actions speak louder than words and we don't always say what we truly mean anyway. We stay with you, we fight with you, we argue with you, we try to make you see your actions in a different light, we accept you for who you are, and do you know why?" Kagome by this point had moved closer to Inuyasha, her knee just barely brushing his thigh.  
  
Inuyasha felt his whole body flush when Kagome's knee brushed against him. "Because you care." He said, after swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
Kagome realized that this could be her chance to tell Inuyasha how she felt for him. He seemed to almost need to know that he was loved and she so much wanted to make him feel warm and secure in her warm blanket of love. Could she? Should she? Kagome struggled with herself, the effort causing her breathing to increase. Why not? Kagome finally reasoned, she should get it off her chest in case she never got the chance again. "You know it's more than that, don't you, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha felt heat sting at his cheeks as he blushed. "Yes." He said softly, looking down at his lap.  
  
"Do you? Do you know that I love you?" Kagome said just as quietly. She too could feel a deep crimson blush creep up to cover her face as she attempted to bare her soul and wait in anxiety to see what would happen.  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up at Kagome's question. "Say that again." He demanded, having to make sure that he had heard right.  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's hands. The ones she had been admiring not too long ago, and felt a great urge to hold them in her own so she reached out to him, taking hold as if he were her anchor, looking him square in the eye she repeated, "I love you."  
  
Inuyasha felt pure excitement running through his veins. She loved him? Could it truly be possible? He squeezed her hands with his and leaned his head in closer to hers, their foreheads almost touching. "I never thought it could be possible." He said, his breathing heavy.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome said with laughter in her voice, closing the distance between them, and resting her forehead on his.  
  
"Because no one as good and as pure hearted as you could love a hanyou like me." Inuyasha tried to keep the self-pity he felt when saying such a thing out of his voice but knew he failed miserably.  
  
"When I first meet you, I didn't think 'here is someone I could fall in love with'. In fact, you were an example of everything that I didn't want. In the beginning you were always so harsh and rough, cold and condescending. But when I realized that most of what you did and said was done to protect yourself from being hurt by me, from allowing yourself to open up to me, I saw that you are a very strong willed person. I admire that in you, Inuyasha. I love that about you even if sometimes you drive me crazy with it, and you make me have to oswari you. OH NO!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha went smashing to the ground below them.  
  
By the time Kagome made her way down the tree and over to him, Inuyasha felt the first signs of the spell wearing off, as he was able to lift his head to glare at Kagome. "You better not laugh, Kagome." Inuyasha warned as he saw signs of amusement in Kagome's eyes as she approached him.  
  
Isn't it strange that as soon as you're told not to do something, the urge to do it anyway becomes far greater? Kagome found herself in just this situation. Kagome attempted to swallow her laughter as she knelt down before him. "Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"I have no idea what you were thinking either." Inuyasha said while trying to unsuccessfully pull himself up from the ground. "Leave it to you that the first time you use it after going out of your way to not use it you do it on accident." He grumbled to himself, but not out of Kagome's hearing and it broke her damn.  
  
Sweet, joyous laughter filled the air. Kagome was laughing so hard, she was crying. "I know. That's what's so funny about the whole thing. I didn't mean it."  
  
"YOU'RE LAUGHING!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to keep his own laughter to himself, and shot up from the ground, his aim being to tackle Kagome. But being around Inuyasha taught Kagome a thing or two about her reflex skills and as soon as she saw that he was going to make a move towards her she took off running, laughing the whole time.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome's speed was just no match for Inuyasha's and he easily caught up with her. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and pulled her to the ground, falling so she would fall on him, keeping her from hurting herself. Kagome never once stopped laughing, even as she struggled to get out of his hold. Rolling over till she was lying on her side on the ground, squirming her way out of his hold.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha said laughing and lifting himself up and lying on her back, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Oooph." Kagome said as her breath came rushing out of her lungs. But her laughter wouldn't quite so she was now struggling to catch her breath.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said, struggling to take in a breath. "I give. Get off." Kagome laughed some more when she felt Inuyasha's chest shake with his own laughter. "I can't breath." She demanded, shoving herself up from the ground with all her might.  
  
"I win." Inuyasha said, laughing, rolling off Kagome.  
  
Kagome laid there for a moment, trying to catch her breath and cease the laughing that was now causing a pain in her side. "You won." Kagome agreed breathlessly.  
  
Kagome, recouped from the chase, rolled over onto her back and found Inuyasha lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. Kagome moved her arm to act as a pillow.  
  
Inuyasha could not take his eyes off of Kagome. He had always thought her to be beautiful but at this very moment she was exquisite. She was more radiant than the sun as her face showed how truly happy she was lying there on the ground, with him. Love was evident in her features, when Kagome smiled and asked him "What?" he wondered if he could taste her love. His eyes drifted down to stare at her smiling lips and with a decisive look in his eyes he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Kagome's mind with blank; she was unable to comprehend anything that wasn't Inuyasha's lips on hers. When his mouth opened over hers Kagome found her whole body shaking as she did the same. It was the most exciting and scariest feeling she ever felt. Heat churned in her belly melting any butterflies that might have made their home there. Without conscious thought Kagome lifted her free hand to stroke Inuyasha's cheek. The groan her touch brought from deep within Inuyasha's chest brought Kagome's eyes fluttering opening. She pulled away slightly and smiled at him, kissing him once more she pulled away from his embrace.  
  
Yes, Inuyasha thought, his eyes closed savoring the sensations that came with kissing the girl he loved. It's wonderful. Inuyasha slowly opened his now dreamy eyes to look down at Kagome, who was smiling at him.  
  
"That was my first kiss." She whispered to him.  
  
"Mine to." He whispered back.  
  
They stared at one another for a while before Kagome turned her attention to the stars shining brightly above them. Inuyasha, feelings his arm going numb from holding a propped position for too long scooted closer to Kagome and to lay down next to her.  
  
Long moments passed and not a word was passed between them. Kagome eventually moved where she could lay her head to rest on Inuyasha's chest while his arm came to rest on her back, messaging her ever so slightly.  
  
"What happens?" Inuyasha whispered into her hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome said, lighting her head so she could look at him.  
  
"Between Belle and the Beast." He said, reaching up to stroke her hair.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said, turning her head back to its original position. "When you left, Belle was running away because she was scared and gets attacked by wolves.."  
  
"I heard the wolves."  
  
"... and the Beast shows up just in time to save her but gets hurt and she decides that she has to stay and take care of him because he saved her life."  
  
"So she considered leaving even after he was hurt?"  
  
"Yes, she didn't really want to be there, but she stays because she owes him her life. She somehow gets him on the back of Philippe and takes him back to the castle, where they have a fight about who was to blame about what happened and she thanks him for saving her. Things begin to change after that. He wants to do something for her, with some advice from his servants; he shows her his huge library filled to the ceiling with books. He tells her it's hers."  
  
"He gives her a room of books?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"She loves to read and he could tell that she was excited by all the books so he gives it to her. What you must remember is that she is supposed to break the spell so the Beast has to win her heart over, and she wants someone who can stimulate her brain, give her knowledge and excitement. The library is a beginning, they start reading together and it helps to make them more comfortable with one another."  
  
"The beginning of what? A romance between Belle and the Beast?"  
  
"Inuyasha, they said in the beginning that he had a find a woman to love him as the Beast to break the spell and make him human."  
  
"So she's supposed to fall in love with him as the Beast so she can live with him as a human?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Before the last petal falls from the rose, yes, or he'll stay a Beast forever."  
  
"Does she know this? That he's not really a Beast but a mean human with a curse on him?"  
  
"No." She said, thinking about it. "I don't believe that she knows that there's a spell, she just thinks that the castle is enchanted."  
  
"So he doesn't tell her that she is being kept there because he wants to use her to break the spell? He made her promise to stay forever, made her father leave without letting them say goodbye, and he doesn't tell her that they're all humans with a spell on them all so she'll fall in love with him?" Kagome nodded. "That sounds awful selfish to me, how is that making him a better person?"  
  
"No he doesn't tell her and I think just having contact with Belle is changing him, he hasn't changed any on his own. Anyway, they start to bond, she shows him how to get the birds to come to him, and they even have a snowball fight. They just get closer, they decide to have a nice dinner one night, dressing up, they eat and dance to a song the teapot is singing and end up on the balcony. He asks her if she's happy and she says yes but he can tell that something is bothering her so he asks and she says that she misses her father and wishes she could see him at least one last time. So he takes her to his room in the west wing and lets her see her father through the magic mirror that was left to him and she sees that he father is really sick, probably dying if no one aided him. So he lets her go." Kagome hoped that she was recapping the movie right, it had been a while since she seen it and she already forgot to mention the fact that Gaston is trying to have Belle's father committed for being crazy so Belle will agree to marry him.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said, not really believing her, the Beast was the reason the old man was sick in the first place.  
  
"Yes. Because he loves her, he knows that he has to do it for her to be happy."  
  
"I see. That's really something." Inuyasha thought back to when he was going to tell Kagome that he couldn't see her anymore to release her but she ended up telling him that she wanted to be with him no matter his relationship with Kikyo. He could understand the feelings of the Beast.  
  
"Yes, but her happiness is short lived when Gaston shows up with men to take Belle's father away because he was crazy and going on about a Beast kidnapping Belle, he had the people who were around when he said it and people who were curious from the village were all there. He tells Belle that he'll fix the whole thing if she agrees to marry him, she says no again of course so her father locked into the back of a carriage, but Belle pulls out the mirror. Oh forgot to tell you that she lets her take the mirror with her and the little tea cup ran away with Belle, anyway she has it show them the Beast to prove that her father wasn't crazy. Belle tries to tell everyone that he was kind and wouldn't hurt anyone but Gaston senses enough about her true feelings to feel jealous enough to start an angry mob by scaring the people into thinking that the Beast would eventually attack them and that they should kill the Beast."  
  
"That Gaston guy is such a Bastard."  
  
Kagome laughed, visioning the scene in her mind full with Gaston singing. "He scares them with his song."  
  
"Feh, why do they have to have so many songs?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Most of the songs they come up with are pretty good though."  
  
"If you say so, Gaston starts an angry mob to attack the castle, then what happens?" Inuyasha asked, hearing Kagome tell the story was even better than watching the movie.  
  
"The servants at the castle realize that they are going to be attacked and try to get their master involved but he's so heart broken at the thought of losing Belle and the fact that the last petal is fixing to fall off, realizing that he isn't going to help them they all get together. And as you know everyone but the Beast is a piece of furniture so they all gather in the hallway and after they break through the door they wait for them to come in and they jump to life and attack them. It's pretty funny. The candle is running around burning people. The clock has a pair of scissors and is going around scaring people with them, even stabs this one guy in the butt. All kinds of things are happening, the armoire, Belle's wardrobe cabinet, pulls men into her cabinet and dresses them up like woman, fresh with curls in the hair and everything. Gaston looks for the Beast and finds him up in the West Wing and doesn't put up a fight when Gaston starts to hit and kick him, even knocks him over the balcony onto the roof of the castle. Gaston starts to make fun of him because he isn't fighting back and says it's because he's in love with Belle and he can't have her. It's when Belle shows up that he actually puts up a fight. The Beast thinks he's won because he had Gaston hanging over the side of the castle begging not to be dropped and he takes pity on him and tells him to leave and climbs up to were Belle is but Gaston stabs him in the back and gets knocked off and Belle keeps him from falling. She tries to reassure him that he'll be okay but he knows he's dying and is grateful that he got to see her one last time and tells her so before he dies..."  
  
"HE DIES! Are you kidding me, he goes through all that and even let another human beat on him for a bit before he dies? What kind of movie is this? What happened to her love saving him?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it; the idiot gets stabbed in the back because he finally shows some kindness to others? How messed up.  
  
"It does. She cries over him after he dies and tells him not to leave her and that she loves him, she says it just before the last petal falls and so his spell is lifted and he is turned back into a human." Kagome smiles at him, happy that she could give him a happy ending.  
  
"So he doesn't die? I bet you cried the first time you saw, huh?" Inuyasha said, happy to hear that the Beast indeed survived, he wasn't surprised that Gaston got himself killed.  
  
"I'm a girl, of course I cried. But, Inuyasha, you're not a Beast. I don't care what you say you are not like him. Sure at first glance you may see some similarities in manner and talk but you are not a bad person. People judge you before you judge them, you respond to the situations that are dealt to you in the only way that you can or know how, that doesn't make you a bad person. You lost your mother when you were just a child and it's amazing that you've survived as long as you have considering how young you were when you were left all alone. You were an outcast everywhere you went so you lived in the forest, and made the trees your home. You were shown the harsh side of life and you hold some anger because of that. It's understandable, and you've allowed yourself to open up to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and we've met all of them in not so pleasant circumstances, but we've all come to love one another, right?" Kagome said looking down at him with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. We love one another." Inuyasha reached up and brushed Kagome's hair out of her face. "I love you, Kagome. I don't know what actions tomorrow will bring, when the sun shines it's bright light onto us, but I want you to know that I do love you."  
  
Kagome felt tears sting at her eyes, as she saw nothing but love looking back at her as she stared down at him. Kagome leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on Inuyasha's lips. "As long as you don't have any regrets, everything else will work itself out." Kagome buried her face into his chest. "Well, I am surprised that my mother hasn't come out to see what's happening out here. I don't want to but I need to go inside and I think it's time that you went home." Breathing in his scent deeply, Kagome pulled away from his hold and stood up, dusting herself off. Inuyasha soon joined her and hand in hand they made their way towards the well.  
  
Author's note: OMG I finally finished it. Well, well, well. I also apologize if there are any unforgivable errors, I've been working on this thing for about three hours now, finishing it off and my eyes are getting blurry but it's done. 


	17. Chapter 15

Kagome stared down at the blank piece of paper before her. She had spent most of the day catching up on her homework, putting off her paper for her Music Appreciation class till last. And now with the moment finally here, her mind was a big blank. She had no idea how to put her thoughts into words on paper. Kagome's look turned thoughtful as her mind wondered to think of the events of the past few days. She recalled the quite walk she took with Inuyasha to the well. They way he gently kissed her goodnight before leaping from sight into the well. And the way that she stood there, with her hand touching her lips, before finally turning to walk back into her home. She had willed herself to go to sleep that night but it never came and so when dawn started creeping it's way through her window she got up and started breakfast for the family. School had been the same as always, she almost felt like she had never gone anywhere and that everything had been a dream till she got home and found Inuyasha waiting for her.  
  
"How was school?" He asked, standing up to greet her.  
  
"It was fine." She replied smiling at him. "Been here long?"  
  
"No, I waited till I thought you were home." They started walking towards Kagome's house.  
  
"That's good. You haven't come to get me have you? I still have till tomorrow, you know." She reminded him, she had lots of homework to do.  
  
"No. I didn't come her to bring you back. Actually, I came to tell you that you could stay the whole five days, like you wanted." Inuyasha stated as he opened the sliding door for them. He looked up at Kagome, who stood rock still where she was.  
  
"Did you just say that I could stay longer?" Had she heard him correctly, Kagome thought.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha laughed at the disbelieving look on her face. "I'm not saying that I like it but we haven't found any clues as to where Naraku might be hidden, there is no reason why you can't go to school while I look for more clues. Besides it'll give Sango and Miroku a break as well. They complain almost as much as you do."  
  
"You're serious?" Kagome said a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Yes. Now come inside and please fix me some Ramen, I'm starving."  
  
And so was the rest of the day. Kagome gave Inuyasha some Ramen, only one bowel because it would spoil his dinner. When Kagome told him they were having steak he shut up his complaints about nothing being able to spoil his dinner. Inuyasha had watched her with interest as she and her mother prepared the family meal. Inuyasha actually ate like a gentleman and interesting conversation was to be had all around the table. Kagome could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to leave, even if it had been his idea, but she understood and was thankful that he was putting her feelings first.  
  
"You'll be here tomorrow for dinner, right?" She asked as he turned to look at her, they were standing right in front of the well.  
  
"I would love to." He admitted, blushing ever so slightly.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and then took a step forward and gave him a warm hug and a tender kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered into his hear before turning away.  
  
And now here she sat, on the fifth day, thinking about the past four. They had been wonderful, she went to school and when she came home Inuyasha was waiting for her. He didn't stay long because he knew that she needed to do her studies but he always stayed and had dinner with them. You couldn't really tell by looking at him that anything had changed between them, but Kagome knew better. He was less aggressive, kinder really. He didn't hide behind his wall of nasty comments, at least not while they had been here with her family, the true test would be in front of everyone who knew Inuyasha as she did. She couldn't help the rush of excitement she got when she thought about seeing how he would react in front of their friends. She just hoped that what she got and what she hoped for weren't too far apart from one another.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
Kagome jumped and a let out a shout of surprise. "You scared me, Inuyasha." She said, smiling, standing up from her desk.  
  
"I saw." He said, returning her smile and climbed into the room. "You haven't answered my question?" He gently took her hand in his.  
  
Blushing Kagome said, "I was thinking about you." Gesturing towards her desk, "I'm supposed to be writing a paper on the Beauty and the Beast movie we watched but so far nothing. And so my mind started to think over the past few days and you and how things might be different when I return."  
  
"Different?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair behind her shoulders.  
  
Kagome shuddered at the warm sensation the simple gesture caused. "That's different, for one." She smiled. "You have always acted a little different here than when we are in your time. And lately, even here, you've been less tense about things. I'm just wondering how things are going to be when I return."  
  
"I see. Well Miroku is already harassing me about what happened because I seem different to them as well. Sango had the most amazed look on her face when I informed them that you would be staying longer like you had originally wanted. Do you know she actually asked me if I was feeling well? Didn't know what to say so I just huffed and walked away." Inuyasha said, and they both laughed.  
  
Things may turn out all right after all, Kagome thought.  
  
"So? Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha said, clapping his hands together and looking around for her bag.  
  
"No, not yet." Kagome said, "I haven't even packed yet. I still need to write this paper before I can go back."  
  
"But you said that you weren't coming up with anything. So lets go." Inuyasha said starting to get excited.  
  
"I will return today, but just not right now." She said soothingly.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha's face turned serious. "I have been waiting, patiently I might add, for this day to come and for your return. Would you please come home with me?"  
  
Kagome felt warmth throughout her whole body at his words. It took her a moment before she truest her voice enough to respond. "I will, in just a little while, I promise." Kagome took his other hand in hers. "You've gone this long, just a little longer, please." She laid it on thick, even batted her eyes at him.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself give in, even though he really didn't want to. He just wanted her to come home where she belonged. Sure he had taken this trip better than the rest but it still had been hard on him. Especially with Sango and Miroku giving him looks and then discussing amongst themselves what could have happened. But when Kagome's warm hands squeezed his he found himself saying, "Just a little while longer."  
  
A gleeful laugh found it's way out of Kagome and she threw her arms around him. "I won't be long, you'll see." She said hugging him tightly.  
  
"I take it that I can't stay?" He said, hugging her back. Loving the closeness of her and the smell of her, jasmine is a wonderful smell.  
  
"I won't get anything done with you here." She laughed pulling back but not away.  
  
"You weren't getting anything done when I got here." He complained but he had a smile on his face.  
  
"That's true, but I can do this. And it's the last thing that I need to get done before I pack up my stuff and come back." She leaned in and kissed him, in between kisses she said, "I will make sure to bring extra Ramen for you."  
  
"Extra Ramen that's for me or do I have to share?" Inuyasha whispered when Kagome stopped.  
  
"Just for you." She sighed; Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
"I should go then." Kiss.  
  
"The sooner I'll be done." Kiss.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, coming to his senses. "Do your work." He commanded, then grabbed her head with both his hands and he kissed her real hard before turning to go back out through the window.  
  
Kagome stood staring at the closed window, wondering how the hell she was going to get anything done now. Yet, with a determined look on her face she sat back down at her desk and wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I never realized till now how much a movie could impact your life. Sure when I watched "Shindler's List" I felt the pain and agony of what happened to the Jewish community. I saw a small group who, through the kindness of others, were able to overcome the harshness that had been dealt to them. I've never appreciated anything other than the sympathy, empathy, joy, sadness, and laughter that I got from a movie. I guess I never considered that a movie could change my life. Make me view things differently than I had before. Make me see and understand myself in a new way. And never have I seen it happen to another till now.  
  
A simple assignment of watch a cartoon and do a paper on what I think has changed my life and the life of my best friend. It started out simple enough. As a family we got together for a night of movie and popcorn. My friend has never seen a movie before and I was excited about what he would think. So the movie started and all was well, the graphics were enough to impress my friend and catch his interest, as well as the rest of the people in the room. The curse was placed on the beast and then we see Belle for the first time. Belle and her first song, that is. And I must confess the look of shock and surprise on my friends face nearly had me in tears. I am laughing so hard now just thinking about it. I guess I forgot to mention that it was a musical. Besides that though it was a wonderful night of seeing a movie through the eyes of someone who's never seen one before. All the ooh's and aww's were enough to make everyone stop watching the movie and watch him watch the movie.  
  
It was during this enjoyment that the first signs of "Is this your life?" started to come into play. My friend started the whole thing when he said that Gaston reminded him of another friend of mine. A person who also can't take a hint that I am not interested in him, but like Belle, instead of telling them where to get off, as we apparently should, we find it easier to simply be nice to them and endure not only their company but any advances. I know that I don't have to tell you that those were fighting words. Never have I given Gaston's twin any signs that I was interested in any form of a relationship with him, in fact, I made it clear that my feelings were elsewhere. Am I to blame if he wants to win my heart over any way? Is it necessary to be mean to such a person? A person, who despite everything, is actually not such a bad person.  
  
We didn't get much of a chance to discuss it when my mother hushed us and told us to watch the movie. As it was, my little brother was all in our mouths so I couldn't say what I really wanted to anyway. So on with the show, as I hear they say in showbiz. I have to say that I was still a little ticked at my friend. He's hardly nice to anyone and has the nerve to tell me that I'm too nice. I was hardly paying attention to the movie anymore. But I had seen it before so it's not like I was really missing anything and it had only been on for less than twenty minutes anyway. The gall of him to think I just endure people I don't like because it's easier that way.  
  
I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the change in my friend immediately. I guess I should have when he didn't have us rolling on the floor with laughter as the dinner dishes did their song and dance. I tried to ask him if everything was all right, he said yes, when I asked him if it was the movie he called me stupid and told me to pay attention to the movie and do my homework. I was a little hurt by this but decided that I was right and the movie was in fact bothering him but decided it would be best to leave him alone.  
  
So when the movie came to the part where Belle goes into the one room she was forbidden to go and the beast yells at her to get out that my friend too decided it was time to leave. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that he was simply going to get up and leave without a word. He wasn't going to get away with that so I jumped over the couch and ran after him. He was going to leave through the kitchen but I stopped him. No, that would say that I was able to keep my friend from leaving but that wasn't the case. We had a tug of war at the door till my mother came in and broke it up and told us to step outside and get some fresh air.  
  
He finally, after trying to get me to go back in so he could go home, told me how he felt that he was the beast. That he treated me like the beast. I was amazed that he was able to think such a thing. Sure I saw some of the similarities in character, he can be as commanding and as demanding as the beast, but to say that he was the beast, I couldn't see it. He asked me if I thought he was a bad person. He knew that he wouldn't have let the old lady in, the one from the beginning of the movie, and that he too would have the curse put on him. I tried to convince him, and think that I did, that he was not the beast. The beast was a spoiled brat, rich and probably used to having his way since he was a small child. He was known for his cruel heart and the enchantress was testing him and he failed. I told him that he had not had such a luxury; his parents had died when he was just a child and he was left to fend for himself. Just because he had a rough manner did not mean he was like everyone who seemed them same. He seemed to believe me, I hope so.  
  
All the rest is pointless, Diary. All I want to talk about now is that Inuyasha said that he loved me. I know that you might wonder who Inuyasha is; well he's my friend. My best friend actually, and I guess I don't use his name because I want to keep it all to myself. He is someone that not many people will ever get a chance to meet and know the way that I do. He's my well-kept secret and I prefer to keep him that way. Granted I said that I love you first but he said it back. I have never felt happier in my life. It's not because loves me back and things have seemed different between us. Nicer. More comfortable and relaxed. I'm happier than I have ever been in my life because I told him that I loved him. No matter what happens now I know that he knows that I love him. That I was able to find it within myself, despite being afraid of what he might say or think, to tell him how I truly felt. To let him know what I hope he always knew or at least suspected.  
  
And just thinking about this makes me blush, but, Diary, he kissed me. He gave me my first kiss and it was wonderful. It wasn't like I thought a kiss would be, cold, wet lips touching my nerve-dried lips. It was a kiss that made my whole body tremble from the contact. It was warm and sweet, so very sweet that I knew for sure that what I said was the truth. That I loved him. More than that, that I am in love with him. Would always be, and if in the end things don't work out for us I shall love him still. Thinking about how much I love him makes me miss his company and he was just here. I told him that I needed to get some work done and would see him in a little while. He kissed me then too.  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never appreciated that Disney movies could do such things to people. To make it possible for them to see something in themselves that makes it possible for them to open up to someone that they care about. I appreciate the opportunity this movie gave me to let my feelings be known and feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders because I had been keeping it to myself. Keeping it locked away in my heart.  
  
I'm just remembering that we were supposed to consider a song from the movie. Well I would have to say that Angela Landsbury's "Beauty and the Beast" is it. I think it not only fits the movie but it also fits Inuyasha and me. It was unexpected, that I would find myself in love with him. He was rough in his manners and his talk but yet he could be so gentle and sweet. It didn't happen often but it was stunning in its emotions. Love is a tale as old as time, and it is a song, a rhyme. It's amazing how we are worlds apart in character and personality but we go together so beautifully. We are each other's opposites and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were pulled from her writing when she heard a strange noise downstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome whispered to herself listening. She was alone, her family gone for the weekend. It couldn't have been one of the animals as they were gone too. Thinking it was her imagination she turned back around in her seat, she was about to pick her pencil back up again when she heard it again.  
  
Slowly and as quietly as possible Kagome rose from her desk and walked to her bedroom door, opening it. With her ears listening for even the smallest sound she slowly made her way to the staircase peering down them. Not seeing or hearing anything Kagome slowly walked down them, cringing when they creaked under her weight.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen but didn't see anything, she almost laughed at her own silliness till she heard it again. The living room. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise as she walked towards to doorway that lead from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
Kagome stood there, looking around but saw nothing out of place. With a hesitant step she walked into the room. It happened so quickly that the only thing Kagome knew was one minute she was standing there and the next she had a hand clamped over her mouth and nose and an arm lifting her up from the floor at her waist, holding her against an unrelenting chest.  
  
"What do we have here?" The intruder questioned. Laughing at his good luck. "I wasn't expecting you."  
  
Kagome, unable to speak and barely able to breath tried to worm her way out of his hold. OH MY GOD! INUYASHA! Kagome screamed in her mind. Kagome knew she had to do something, anything to get herself away from him and to the well. If she could just make it to the well. Kagome lifted her right foot high into the air and then kicked down and back as hard as she could into her assailant's knee. Instantly the grip on her loosened and she soon felt floor under her feet. By no means out of the woods yet, Kagome turned around and kicked him hard in his other knee, bringing him to his knees before her. And then she did something that she never thought she would have to use; she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Hard! And took off running back into the kitchen.  
  
Apparently this man was not going to be bested by a girl, for he was on her in a flash. Kagome had barely made it into the kitchen when she felt the sharp yank of her hair being pulled at the back of her neck.  
  
"That hurt, you little bitch." He said pulling her head all the way back before shoving her into the kitchen table, knocking one of the chairs over.  
  
Pain! Kagome felt nothing but the pain and then she felt the rush of adrenaline as she used to table for support and moved towards the drawer that held the kitchen knives.  
  
"Where do you think your going? I'm blocking both doors." He taunted and threw back his head in laughter.  
  
Kagome saw this as her chance and moved as fast as she could to the draw, opening it, and grabbing the biggest, sharpest knife they had. She turned around, pointing it at him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.  
  
"My, my, what a big knife you have. The better to cut me with?" He laughed again and then reached out to grab her wrist, but Kagome was quicker, she jumped back and slashed out at him. He screamed in pain and moved to the left to lean on the kitchen counter and Kagome saw it as her opening to get to the door and to the well and took off running.  
  
Kagome ran to the back door and flung it open and ran like a bat out of hell to the shed. When she heard running steps behind her she willed her legs to go faster. It's just a little more, she promised them. Kagome ran up the three steps that lead to the well but it was opening the sliding door that cost her too much time. She took one step inside and then went flying down the rest as her intruder tackled her to the ground.  
  
"I've got you." He breathed into her hair. "I told you there was no where to go." Kagome was lying on her stomach, with him on top of her.  
  
But Kagome didn't hear him. She heard nothing actually, but the beating of her own heart and the burning pain that was sweeping through her chest with each breath she took. She felt the weight of the man lift off of her and she was thankful for it, thinking that maybe it would take away this awful pain she felt, but it didn't. In fact, the pain only seemed to get worse. And when she felt wetness on her shirt she lifted herself up on her elbows, her eyes blurring at the pain the movement caused and looked to see the handle of the knife she had been running with sticking out from her chest, her shirt was covered in her own blood.  
  
Kagome felt more pain as the man kicked her in her side causing her to roll over onto her back.  
  
"Stabbed yourself, huh?" He asked his voice showed no sign of concern. "Didn't your mother tell you to never run with a knife in your hand? You could fall down and this could happen."  
  
The only thing Kagome heard was his laughter. Laughter! She was lying there, barely able to breath, probably dying and he was laughing at her. Laughing like he was enjoying the sight before him. Hatred at the man filled Kagome. She felt herself grow even hotter. And when the man moved to walk towards her Kagome saw nothing but red. He was actually going to attack her again? Never.  
  
"This won't hurt one bit." He said, smiling as he squatted next to her and yanked the knife from her chest.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Kagome screamed with all her might and with what strength she had left she lifted her hands to his face and then there was a brilliant, explosive flash of pink light. 


	18. Chapter 16

Inuyasha easily jumped out of the well on his side. Home, he thought sighing and turning to look back at the well. Soon, he reminded himself, soon. His nose twitched as a familiar scent caught his attention.  
  
"I've smelled it before." He thought, trying to place it but finding it difficult. Deciding he had nothing better to do he followed his nose. It didn't take him long to realize that whoever it was he smelled was down wind because it took him several miles of walking before he realized he was smelling a human. "Human?" He questioned puzzled. It was then that he sensed he youkai in the area. All this way just to save a human, he thought.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, high up in one of the trees and scanned the area, not sure what he was looking for so he looked for anything. A bush started shaking to his left, so Inuyasha very quietly jumped down to the ground and moved left. Stopping right in front of the moving bush he squatted and pushed the leaves and branches aside. Amongst all the greenery was a little girl. Can't be more than six, Inuyasha thought smiling a little at her. To which the girl responded with the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen. Except, maybe from Kagome, he corrected.  
  
"You found me!" The little girl said, jumping up and clapping her hands, coming out to stand before him. She didn't even come up to his waist.  
  
Just then Inuyasha sensed to youkai from earlier he grabbed the little girl by the back of her kimono, causing a cry of surprise, and pushed her protectively behind him. Drawing his full transformed Testuiga, he stood ready to fight. When a head appeared, half man half woman, Inuyasha tilted his head slightly. That looks familiar, he thought sniffing the air again, and so does the smell of this youkai. Inuyasha lowered his sword slightly.  
  
Jaken, having heard Rin's cry of surprise, came running through the bushes and screamed, "Nintogo" And a burst of flames came shooting out of one of the mouths of his staff.  
  
Inuyasha, having expected this, leaned down throwing the little girl on his back and jumped up onto one of the branches in the trees above. The quick movements caused another cry to spring fourth from the child he carried.  
  
"Rin!" Screamed Jaken from below. "Rin!"  
  
Just then Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere, his sword drawn. "Where's Rin, Jaken?" He asked with a deadly voice.  
  
"Rin?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
"Rin is up here, Sesshomaru-sama." Cried the little girl on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated, looking up at the duo high above him. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Seeing as there was no reason to hide in the tree anymore, Inuyasha jumped down, bring Rin with him.  
  
Rin jumped off of Inuyasha's and ran to stand in front of her Sesshomaru- sama. "Rin was playing hide and seek with Jaken-sama when Inuyasha-sama found Rin first." Rin smiled up brightly at her lord and then looked down frowning. "Then Jaken-sama came through the bushes and shot fire at us. And then Rin was in a tree." She finished with another smile.  
  
"I see." Sesshomaru said looking down at Jaken.  
  
"I heard a scream. I did." Jaken said when it looked like Sesshomaru wasn't going to believe him. "I came running through the bushes and saw red and so I shot fire at it."  
  
"Seems that Jaken didn't know it was me." Inuyasha offered with an amused smirk on his face. Why hadn't he realized sooner, this was Sesshomaru's human. He had only seen her once so maybe that was why he couldn't place her scent. Naraku had used her as a way to allow him time to escape if his plan of absorbing Sesshomaru failed. Which it did, of course, so Naraku ordered Kohaku to kill Rin. Which also failed, due to the fact that Sesshomaru reached Rin in time.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts.  
  
"I should ask you that, seeing as you are in my territory." Inuyasha said.  
  
"How laughable. This forest was named after you only after you were sealed in it. But aside from that it's only your territory because you protect these humans and they like that." Sesshomaru looked at his brother with all the hatred that he felt for him.  
  
"That still makes it mine." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes around in a thoughtful way. "Humans live in your territory and are under your protection as well, aren't they?"  
  
"This Sesshomaru does not protect the humans in my territory personally." Sesshomaru mocked.  
  
"I did not come here with the intention of saving any humans." Inuyasha said, his temper flaring.  
  
"As it was asked, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru repeated.  
  
Inuyasha let out a heated sigh; he hated it when Sesshomaru had the upper hand, in anything. "You should teach Rin, here." He said pointing at her. "How not to stand downwind. I picked up her scent a few miles back and since she smelled familiar I decided to investigate."  
  
Sesshomaru just stared at him. Rin, on the other hand, ran up to Inuyasha and took his hand. "You found Rin, now it's Rin's turn to find you." When he didn't respond she tugged at him.  
  
"I think play time is over." Inuyasha said, smiling down at the girl. "Besides, I don't think Sesshomaru would like that very much." Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru watching Rin.  
  
"We're leaving." Sesshomaru said turning on his heal.  
  
"Bye." Rin said, taking off after her lord and Jaken.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted after them. "Typical." Inuyasha said to himself. It was then that Inuyasha felt an electrifying sensation run up his spine and then back down again. All the hairs on his body stood on end. Suddenly the strongest urge he ever felt came over him, the urge to see Kagome. It was swift and stunning in it's fierceness.  
  
Inuyasha took off running. Could something have happened to her? He asked himself, the sudden thought causing him to run even faster. Please God, he prayed, if anything's happened please let me be in time.  
  
It seemed like hours before the well was finally in sight and his stomach dropped when he smelled the smoke coming from the well before he saw it. "I'm coming Kagome!" He shouted before he jumping into the well.  
  
Space and stars and weightlessness were the only thing Inuyasha saw or felt before Kagome's side of the well suddenly appeared below his feet as he made a gentle touchdown. Inuyasha instantly covered his face with his sleeve as the strong sent of smoke filled his senses. Inuyasha looked up and saw that the ceiling of the shrine that covered the well had collapsed.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he jumped and grabbed the side of the well pulling himself up but not over, the ceiling was only a foot or so above his head. Inuyasha looked around in shock.  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood run cold when he suddenly smelled Kagome's blood mixed in with the smoke. Inuyasha didn't care if he hit his head on the roof or not he quickly pulled himself up and over looking frantically for Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha." He heard faintly. Inuyasha looked around trying to find where it came from.  
  
"Where are you, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, listening for anything.  
  
"Over here." And that was all it took for Inuyasha to find Kagome. He wouldn't have known she was there because she had pieces of wood covering her. Throwing them off her Inuyasha got his first look at her.  
  
"Oh, God. What happened?" Inuyasha said, afraid to touch her because she was covered in blood. He felt hot tears sting at his eyes as he looked her over and saw how pale she was becoming from the loss of blood.  
  
"He... me." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, leaning in closer so he could hear when his hand landing on something sharp. He looked down and saw a knife covered in blood. Kagome's??  
  
"He attacked me." Kagome whispered again when Inuyasha's ear was just a breath from hers.  
  
"Who did? Who attacked you? Where is he?" Inuyasha said lifting his head so he could look at Kagome. He used his free hand to brush her hair out of her face and to stroke her cheek.  
  
"I got him." She whispered smiling weakly at him.  
  
"Good. Hush now, hush." He said stroking her hair soothingly. "We can talk about it later. We have to get you some help." Inuyasha said, thinking of Keade instantly, but she was away. "Where do you go when you need help here?"  
  
Kagome's hand weakly stroked Inuyasha's cheek. "It's too late for that, Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly. "I'm glad you came though. At least I'll get to say goodbye."  
  
Inuyasha was shaking his head. "Don't talk like that. You'll be all right." Inuyasha felt tears fall down his face.  
  
"Don't cry." Kagome said trying to wipe away his tears but more kept coming. "I've had a good life. It's been short but good. I am so happy that I told you that I loved you. Wouldn't seem fair if this was my last chance."  
  
Inuyasha hung his head, laying it gently on her chest. "I love you too. Please don't leave me." Kagome ran her fingers through his hair; she had always wanted to do that.  
  
"I'll always be with you." Kagome said as her last breath left her body and her hand fell from Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, pulling himself up. He gently lifted her into his arms. "Kagome?" He whispered, his tears falling onto her still face.  
  
"KKKKKKKAAAAAAGGGGGGGOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry that this chapter isn't very long. And I know, you all hate me for killing Kagome. Just keep reading; I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	19. Chapter 17

Inuyasha rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Again and again, he held Kagome in his arms, her head lying on his chest. Inuyasha rested his head on top of hers. Back and forth he rocked.  
  
"Why wasn't I here?" He questioned himself; he didn't even recognize the sound of his own voice it was so broken with emotion. "I should have been here. None of this would be happening if I hadn't let you sweet talk me into leaving you to study in peace..." Inuyasha couldn't continue. He was trying his hardest not to let himself cry and for his efforts he was now chocking on those tears.  
  
Inuyasha clutched Kagome to him; he squeezed his eyes shut causing a few tears to fall. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, though, when he felt the warmth of Kagome's body start to turn cold. She's dead, Inuyasha's brain reminded him.  
  
"NNOO!" He screamed. "I SAID THAT I WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU. I REFUSE TO LET DEATH BEAT ME!" He scooped Kagome up in his arms and rose, facing the well. "I shall save you." And he jumped in.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Shippo whined again. He wanted Kagome to come back and he wanted her back now. She had been gone for days and he was anxious to see her. Inuyasha wasn't anywhere around either so that has to mean that he went to pick her up.  
  
"I'm sure they will be here soon." Miroku repeated for the seventh time, would have been more but Sango took up the slack.  
  
"Why don't you go outside and wait for them? The sun should be setting soon and that's usually when Kagome-chan returns." Sango offered, she loved Shippo but he was annoying her something fierce.  
  
"Great idea." Shippo cried, and started to run out of the hut but just as he was going to pull back the door drape Inuyasha came barging him kicking him across the room.  
  
"Ow, Inuyasha." Shippo complained, rubbing his head. When he looked up and saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms he forgot all about his pain.  
  
"Inuyasha." Said Sango and Miroku at the same time, looking up at him in surprise.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned rising to her feet.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Miroku said, also rising to his feet.  
  
"You have to help me." Was all Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango took a good look at her friend and saw all the blood that was on her shirt, which she had at first thought to simply be red. Sango walked over to them and put a shaky hand to Kagome's cheek.  
  
"She's freezing, Inuyasha. Bring her over here by the fire. We need to warm her up." Sango said, when Inuyasha didn't respond she looked at Miroku for help.  
  
"Let me help you." Miroku offered.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo said jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder, peering down at Kagome.  
  
"She isn't going to answer." Inuyasha said, very quietly.  
  
"Why not?" Shippo asked, fearing the worse tears started to find their way up to his eyes.  
  
"She's gone." He whispered so softly that only Shippo heard him.  
  
"NNOO!" Cried Shippo.  
  
"What? What?" Sango and Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the fireplace, a crying Shippo jumped to Sango when they passed her, and laid Kagome down in front of the fire. He draped a blanket over her to help keep her body warm.  
  
"She's dead." Shippo screamed. "Inuyasha said she's dead."  
  
Sango's jaw dropped at Shippo's words. No, no this could not be possible. Inuyasha would never let harm come to Kagome, never. But she was so cold. Sango slowly turned and looked at Inuyasha with Kagome by the fire. He was gently stroking her hair.  
  
"What happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded. When Inuyasha ignored them him stalked over to Inuyasha and yanked him up by the back of his shirt. "What happened to Kagome-sama?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to look at them. He knew how much Kagome meant to all in the hut and having to see the pain and hurt in their eyes would just make it too real. And yet, he couldn't avoid them; he owed them more than that.  
  
"That doesn't matter now. I am not even sure myself. I wasn't there. I shall never forgive myself for not being there when she needed me the most, but I am going to help her now. Sango, isn't there anything you can do?" Inuyasha asked with little hope.  
  
"How did she die, Inuyasha?" Sango said, coming forward, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Stabbed, I think. I found a large knife next to her. I think she was stabbed in the chest somewhere, her shirt is covered in her blood." Inuyasha said, watching Sango look down at Kagome.  
  
Sango felt herself jerk at Inuyasha's words. Stabbed. Poor, poor sweet Kagome stabbed. Knife wounds are hard to treat as they can penetrate deep into the body; Sango felt a pain in her heart thinking of her best friend bleeding to death.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood, Inuyasha. Even.." Sango paused feeling lightheaded but continued "Even if I could revive her nothing I could do would be able to replace it. A lung could ..."  
  
"I get your point." Inuyasha said, interrupting her.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Miroku said out of nowhere.  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha said looking towards the door. "I don't sense him."  
  
"Let's go to Sesshomaru." Miroku said, ignoring his obvious misunderstanding. "He could revive her with his sword, couldn't he?"  
  
"Yeah." Shippo said, he had been quietly crying while sitting on Sango's shoulder looking as his adopted mother.  
  
"He should still be nearby, I saw him just a little while ago." Inuyasha said, a light back in his eyes. "And if he refuses than I shall beat him into submission." Inuyasha bent down and picked Kagome up again.  
  
"I wish I hadn't let Kirara go with Keade now." Sango said turning to Miroku. "Looks like we're going on foot."  
  
"Nonsense." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he walked out of the hut with Kagome. Sango and Miroku ran to catch up. "Go and tell the villagers Kagome has been hurt and you need to borrow two of their fastest horses. I'll go on ahead, head north. That's the last direction I saw Sesshomaru going in." Inuyasha didn't even wait to see if they heard him, he just took off running.  
  
"Lets go, Hoshi-sama." Sango said, running towards the stable.  
  
Sesshomaru watched silently as Jaken set up the firewood so a fire could be lit for Rin. After his uninteresting conversation with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had simply walked away, taking his companions with him.  
  
But Sesshomaru had felt an odd sensation as he left his brother. He felt an indescribable sensation run along his spine, seep into his heart. Though no one would have been able to tell by simply glancing at him, but he could not stop himself from constantly taking a side-glance at Rin to make sure that she was safe. When the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he declared that camp was to be set up. Something was happening and he knew somehow that if he waited whatever it was that was happening would pass by him.  
  
So he entertained himself by ordering Jaken to fetch food and firewood for Rin and watch the little toad try to keep his complaints to himself. Rin on the other hand found flower delight in the place Sesshomaru decided to stop at and set about making a flower necklace. So the sun set. Dinner was found, cooked and then consumed by Rin as Sesshomaru waited.  
  
It was about an hour after sunset that Sesshomaru picked up the first signs of his brother coming his way. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had his miko with him but by the smell of her she didn't seem to be in good condition.  
  
So when Inuyasha came running up to their campsite carrying his human woman in his arms only Sesshomaru showed no signs of surprise.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, stopping a few feet away from him.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said back to him. He might have looked like he didn't care but he looked at the woman called Kagome with great curiosity. "What has happened to your human?" Sesshomaru asked, unable to help himself.  
  
"She died. She lost too much blood and died. I want you to revive her." Inuyasha said. No need to play games, he decided.  
  
"Oh, please." Rin said, coming to stand next to her Sesshomaru-sama. "Rin doesn't want the nice lady to be dead."  
  
"You know her, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I only remember that she was there when I woke up after Kohaku attacked. She was holding Rin when Rin woke up." She explained. The kind look in her eyes was much better than the vacant eyes of Kohaku.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" Inuyasha asked. He hated having to ask his brother for help but if it meant that Kagome could be saved then so be it.  
  
Sesshomaru, deciding that he hadn't waited around to simply walk away again, rose to his feet and pulled Tensegia from its sheath. "Lay her on the ground." Sesshomaru ordered Inuyasha while looking at Kagome the whole time.  
  
Inuyasha did what Sesshomaru asked without question. Moving a little closer to the fire Inuyasha set Kagome down. Though he didn't want to, Inuyasha stepped away.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and waited. He waited to see the demons that came to take the soul away; it was then that he could revive her. The minutes passed as Sesshomaru never looked away.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked getting irritated.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even bother to answer him. An old feeling crept over Sesshomaru, one he wasn't too fond of. Even though everyone was waiting for it, everyone around Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped when Sesshomaru suddenly struck down over Kagome's body.  
  
Inuyasha rushed passed Sesshomaru to kneel by Kagome taking her hand in his. It was still cold. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and turned angry eyes on Sesshomaru. "What did you do?"  
  
"What you wanted." Sesshomaru said, placing his sword back into its sheath.  
  
"I wanted you to bring her back, not wave your sword around." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Called Miroku as he and Sango galloped up to the campsite.  
  
Sango came to a quick halt and jumped down, running over to Inuyasha, who looked ready to kill. "Did he say he would help?"  
  
"He said he did but she's still dead." Inuyasha said, pointing down to Kagome's body. Sango's face fell.  
  
"It didn't work?" Miroku asked, walking calmly over to the group with Shippo on his shoulders.  
  
"They never appeared." Sesshomaru said he never lifted his gaze from Kagome.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked pissed.  
  
"When you die demons from the other side come to collect the soul but they never appeared. Tensegia pulsates when it is going to bring life back." Sesshomaru did not like the idea of telling anyone his swords secrets but an explanation was needed. Only the truth would work.  
  
"So you're saying it's too late?" Shippo said, with complete misery in his voice.  
  
"Only that the Tensegia will not revive her." Sesshomaru was completely puzzled. He knew before he used it that the Tensegia would not revive her. If reviving Kagome with his sword had not been what he was supposed to do he had no idea why he was there.  
  
"So that's it? We just accept that she is gone forever and go about the ritual of burying her?" Inuyasha could not believe what was happening. Early today he had been so happy. The happiest he had ever been actually. Kagome was coming home, that was always a good day. And now everything was spinning out of his control and destroying things with Testuiga wasn't going to help.  
  
"No." Miroku said. He had been lost in thought. He knew of only one person who could revive the dead. No matter how long they had been dead, if he wanted they would live again. And really be alive, not the walking dead. "There is one other person, but I don't think he will help."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said, storming up to Miroku and grabbing a handful of his clothes bringing his face a few inches from his face. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"  
  
"Calm down." Miroku said trying to pull himself out of Inuyasha's death grip. "I didn't remember till now. I have only heard a few stories when I was a child. I am not even sure if this person even exists."  
  
"Who?" Sango said forcing Inuyasha to let Miroku go.  
  
"Masimato Yunigie." Said Miroku stepping away from Inuyasha.  
  
"I've never heard of this person." Sango said. Her father loved to tell them stories of all the wondrous things people have done long ago but she had never heard of Masimato Yunigie.  
  
"I have." Sesshomaru said stepping forward.  
  
Author's Note: I am still working out the details of my character Masimato Yunigie so I'm going to end it here. I want to thank my friend Amber for all her helpful ideas concerning Kagome's Realization and for being there when I want to bounce ideas off of someone who loves this story as much as I do. Also if you have complaints about the death of Kagome then please email them to chelraiyahoo.com with attention Ai in the subject because it was her idea. And I would also like to thank everyone for reading and enjoying and urging me to write more, because I love to write so much. I hope you urge me more (. 


	20. Chapter 18

Inuyasha looked from Miroku to Sesshomaru then back to Miroku. "So you both know, huh? Why do I have a feeling that your stories shall differ?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, he was starting to get a major headache. "Miroku, you first."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and tried to think real hard of the story that his great-grandfather told him when he was a small boy. "Masimato Yunigie is a wizard. It's said that he has been alive for nearly three hundred years. He is best known for his compassion. He would help anyone he saw that he felt was worthy of his help, which was quite often considering all the disease and starvation during the warring era. I do not know how often he has done it, why he swore an oath to never do it again or even where he is and if he would help us but he has the power."  
  
"Do you know if he is still alive?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No but perhaps Sesshomaru knows." Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hopefully he knows something because so far you have been of little help." Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't be an easy task when I mentioned it, Inuyasha." Miroku shot back. He was trying his best to not let the emotional tension amongst them start a fight.  
  
"Would you tell us what you know?" Sango asked Sesshomaru. Her only concern was Kagome. If by some miracle they could bring her back she would do anything in her power to do so.  
  
Sesshomaru observed the group. He was amazed that the death of one of their group could cause so much turmoil. And yet, Sesshomaru eyes came to rest on Rin. "I can only tell you that he has taken his refuge on my lands in the West." Sesshomaru remembered seeing the old wizard only once, at what is now his castle; he came to ask his father for his permission to find a home within his lands.  
  
"Do you know where?" Sango probed further, getting information from Inuyasha's brother was like asking Inuyasha to think before he went charging in with his Testuiga drawn.  
  
"High in the mountains. It would take you at least three days to reach him. The monk is right I do not think he will help you."  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Why is it that you wish to take refuge?" Asked Inu-Yoshimitsu, Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru stood quite and tall next to his father.  
  
"I no longer wish to of service to anyone." Masimato Yunigie replied.  
  
There was a long silence as the Lord waited for the wizard to continue, but he didn't. "I see." He said finally. "Since you have no wish to associate yourself with no one I think you might find the mountains to your liking. You can find them at the border of my lands. No one should bother you there."  
  
"I shall not forget your understanding, my lord." The wizard bowed deeply and took his leave.  
  
When Sesshomaru heard the closing of the hall doors he turned to his father. "Do you not wish to know why he is seeking refuge on our lands? He could be wanted."  
  
"He isn't. I did not think he would tell me what I already knew." Replied the great lord Inu-Yoshimitsu before he too took his leave. Leaving Sesshomaru to his own thoughts and questions left unanswered.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
"The mountains are on the border of the Western Lands correct?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"I plan on making it there faster than three days. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo you are to head west until you come to the mountains. I do not plan on waiting for you so if you can't keep up I will see you there." Inuyasha looked at each of them with such a serious and do not question me look that all each could do was nod their understanding.  
  
Inuyasha walked past them all and knelt to scoop Kagome up again when it dawned on him that he should try to keep her as warm as possible. He pulled off his robe and ever so gently lifted her and put it on her ting it in the front. Brushing a kiss across her forehead Inuyasha lifted her easily and stood turning to face Sesshomaru.  
  
"I shall not forget what you tried to do." And without even looking towards his companions Inuyasha took off towards the West.  
  
"Left behind already." Miroku observed while turning to gather the horses.  
  
"We'll get there." Sango said with confidence. She had her eye on the three to be left behind. She had always considered an exterminator, a miko, a kitsune, a perverted monk, and a half demon an interesting set of companions but without even really knowing them she knew they beat them hands down. From what she knew Sesshomaru hated humans yet he traveled with a human child. A young one at that, Rin looked to be no more than six. Gathering her wits about her Sango snapped out of her thoughts and looked over her shoulder to see Miroku waiting for her. "Till we meet again." She said.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he possible could. If he didn't know better he would have thought Kagome was asleep, snuggled up in his arms. Her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. The pain at the thought of maybe never truly experiencing such a thing nearly made Inuyasha stumble and fall. He was not going to think negative. If he wanted Kagome back he had to believe in it with everything in him. Everything.  
  
"You have too much that you need and want to do. I shall see to it that you accomplish them." He said to her, shifting his head to rest on hers for a moment. The last of the setting sun shining brightly before him.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Will have to apologize for this being short and for the fact that I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. It may be a week or two. I'm having some family stuff going on and it's very draining for me. Thanks for your understanding (. Hope you enjoyed. 


	21. Chapter 19

Trees passed as green blur's as Inuyasha ran with all his might. He just knew he could get there faster than three days. Even though it had only been a few hours, Inuyasha felt like it had been days. He was doing a fine job in his belief that Kagome would come back to him, but he was very anxious for it to happen already. He didn't like looking at her and not seeing her bright eyes look at him in return. He didn't like that she was cold to the touch. Inuyasha ignored the sweat that was making his hair and the back of his shirt damp. He ignored the slight signs of stress that his arms where feeling from carrying Kagome in this manner.  
  
"Please don't push yourself." A soft voice said.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, looking this way and that. There was no one. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Did you say something?" He whispered. He wasn't surprised when no answer came. "I'm hearing things." He decided. Inuyasha felt a burning in the back of his shoulders and looked around safe place to rest. His sensitive ears picked up the soft sounds of water, knowing how much Kagome loved to be near the springs he followed the sound. Using his shoulder and elbow to move branches, Inuyasha easily made his way through the woods till he found what he was looking for. A very small hot spring, it was perfect really. Huge boulders surrounded it so if you weren't looking for it you might not find it.  
  
"I found a hot spring, Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking down at her. Then his brow furrowed. He hadn't noticed it before but Kagome smelled like blood. Not surprised since her shirt was covered in her dry blood. Inuyasha looked at the hot spring then back at Kagome. Should he dare? Deciding it would be for the best he easily jumped onto the flattest of the boulders and gently set Kagome down. He eased her up into a sitting position and removed his haori laying her back down again with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"If Sango were here I would have her do this, Kagome, but she isn't and I need to clean the smell of blood off of you. I'm not Miroku so you have nothing to worry about." He said with a smile and eased her bloody shirt off of her, leaving her only in her undergarments and skirt. Being a complete gentleman, Inuyasha covered her with his haori as he turned to the spring to scrub out what he could of the stain and smell, laying it out on the boulder to dry. Having decided against stripping her completely, Inuyasha removed her shoes, socks and skirt. Removing his yukata so he could put it on her later, he climbed into the hot spring with Kagome. Kagome floated weightlessly in the warm water. With one arm under her back for support, Inuyasha ran his free hand through her hair and over her chest to wipe off as much of the blood as possible. "It's a shame we don't have your soap and shampoo, you'll have to settle for a cleaner feeling." A soft smile playing on his lips.  
  
Inuyasha concentrated mostly on her hair, even though Kagome might never be told of this, he didn't want to feel like he was violating her privacy. As it was he knew he needed to clean Kagome's undergarments or at least the one that held her breasts. Looking up towards the stars he used his nails to feel for Kagome's breasts and then pull up her clothes as much as he could without ripping them and using his fingertips, he did what he could to remove the blood. The thought of being caught in such a position made Inuyasha blush and quickly pull his hand away. "Well, I would say you're clean enough."  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome's wet body back onto the boulder. Using her skirt, he dried her off and rang the water out of her hair and put his yukata and haori on her. "It's long enough to be decent. Good enough till your clothes dry, at least. I'm gonna soak in this water for a few minutes and then I'll build us a campfire. A short break then we're on the road again. I'm not pushing myself, I'm just ready to see this guy and do this already." Inuyasha said half to Kagome and half to whomever as he relaxed in the water. He wanted to believe that it was Kagome but he preferred to think of her as in a coma. The thought of her possibly speaking to him from beyond the grave scared him. He didn't want Kagome to be just a voice of reasoning. He wanted her understanding looks, he soft touches, her warm hugs, her sweet smiles and her seductive kisses. He wanted her. There was nothing about her that he didn't love, didn't desire. He didn't want to think about what he would do if he has truly lost her.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
Sango watched the last of the burning ambers from her sleeping position. They had stopped to eat and make camp for the rest of the night. Sango had wanted to continue on, without stopping in order to catch up with Inuyasha but Miroku told her it would be unwise to force the horses any more than was necessary. And also it was safer to travel during the day only.  
  
"You should get some sleep, Sango." Miroku said softly. The sudden sound of his voice made her jump.  
  
"I can't sleep. Laying here, at rest, will just have to do." Sango replied, rolling over onto her back.  
  
Miroku laughed softly at her comment. "That is what I thought you would say."  
  
"Have you slept any?" Sango asked turning her head to face him.  
  
"Very little. I'm just resting. As soon as the sun starts to creep upon us we are off."  
  
"Agreed." Sango said with a thoughtful look. "I wonder how Inuyasha is doing."  
  
"Probably wearing himself out without even realizing it. Her death is not acceptable to him and he is determined that he can fix it. I hope he's right." Miroku said looking at a sleeping Shippo. He had tried to sleep with Sango but not being able to get comfortable he curled up in a ball in front of the fire.  
  
"Do you think the wizard will help?" Sango asked worry laced her voice.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Sango. I hope so. Try and get some sleep." Miroku rolled over, turning his back to Sango.  
  
Sango on the other hand moved her arm underneath her head for a pillow and closed her eyes, letting the silence engulf her. Too many people that she loved died and there was nothing she could do about it. If Kagome was indeed gone from them forever, she wasn't sure she would ever sleep the same again.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Said a half-asleep Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru turned from his position on a rock and looked down at Rin, who was rubbing her tired eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Rin had a bad dream." Without asking permission she climbed up onto his lap, resting her head against his chest. He was thankful that he decided to remove his armor or she would have found the effort painful.  
  
"Did you?" Was all Sesshomaru said. He had little experience with children, let alone nightmares, so he wasn't what do say or do.  
  
"Rin dreamed about mother and father being killed. Rin took them to see the wizard but he wouldn't help Rin. He was mean to Rin. 'It's time you learned to fend for yourself.' He said. He shoved me out of his sight." Rin didn't say any more as she busted into tears. Heartfelt tears, almost as if she had truly tried to bring her parents back only to be meet with hatred.  
  
"What did you do?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"Rin left. But coming down the mountain Rin meet Inuyasha-sama who was carrying Kagome-chan in his arms. Rin warned him that the wizard was really just a mean man and wouldn't help but Inuyasha didn't see Rin nor hear Rin. He...he just walked past without even blinking. Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The wizard isn't going to help Inuyasha-sama, is he?" Rin asked big, innocent eyes looking up at him.  
  
Sesshomaru, never in the habit of lying to Rin, told her the truth. "No."  
  
"How do you know?" Rin asked with a sad and pathetic little voice.  
  
"He made an oath of never again and he has never broken it. It's been nearly eighty years since then and no one has been able to make him break his oath."  
  
"Have many people looked for him?" Rin asked with curiosity.  
  
"I do not know. I only know that some have tried and failed." Sesshomaru said looking straight ahead of him, no expression on his face.  
  
"So Kagome-chan won't be saved?" Fresh tears filled her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru found himself at a loss for words at the look on Rin's face.  
  
"You have to help her." Rin cried, burying her face in Sesshomaru's chest.  
  
"There is nothing this Sesshomaru can do, Rin." His words only made Rin cry harder.  
  
"You..... ke him." Came a muffled Rin's voice.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru said placing his index finger under her chin he lifted her face up.  
  
"You could make him." She repeated.  
  
Sesshomaru stared in wonder at the child. She really believed that he could do anything and make anybody do anything, didn't she? "I shall consider it, now go back to bed." Sesshomaru left no room for argument and Rin immediately listened.  
  
"Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama." Walking with a small skip in her step, Rin went back to where she had been sleeping, leaving Sesshomaru lost in his thoughts.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it but I am so tired. My father had a heart attack last week and he's been in and out of the hospital and is currently back in again. Not sure when I'll get the energy to write the next chapter, but the next few chapters may not be very long till things settle down. Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful reviews. 


	22. Chapter 20

Masimato Yunigie stared deeply into his fire. Even though he kept himself hidden high in the mountains he was never without knowledge. Most wizards used a ball for seeing but he preferred fire. It not only showed him what he wanted to see it showed him things he wasn't sure he needed to know. Despite all his knowledge and wisdom he bowed down to the fire. Everything he had ever been shown, even as a boy, it held some importance to his life. Even if his understanding of what he was shown didn't come for years, it always came.  
  
His head tilted to the side in interest as he watched the young man jump from ledge to ledge in an attempt to find the entrance. Well, he won't till I decide it, he thought. Not just anyone was allowed in his presence. He already knew what was wanted, anyone who sought him out wanted only one thing: life.  
  
Yunigie turned his back to the fire. He remembered the last time he gave life. If one wanted to call what he gave life. It was more like a death sentence. It amazed him that after so many years he could still see it clearly in his mind. The unrolling of the scroll from the Lord of Mihima, begging for him to come and aid him. He remembered the long road to Mihima and finding the Lord's son dead.  
  
"You must help us." Begged the old Lord. "I do not have many more days in this world. My son is the only person who can keep this village from going to ruins. My grandson will inherit but he is only a child. Without his father I do not know what will become of him."  
  
Yunigie looked over at Lord's son. He had drowned in an effort to save a young woman from the strong current that swallowed him. He had been found two miles down river floating face down. The Lord of Mihima instantly sent of the wizard in hopes to have his son's life returned. "Death is sometimes beyond our control. We all have a limited time on this earth."  
  
"How can you say that? Are you not the wizard who has the power to give back life? Have you not done so already?" Cried the Lord.  
  
"Yes. I have brought back monks, priests, and mikos. Those who are dedicated to aiding their fellow man and have been struck down by sickness from their efforts." He offered.  
  
"My son died attempting to save the life of one of his villager's. Is that not noble? Worthy of a second chance?" The Lord was now on his knees in front of the wizard, hands clasping his.  
  
Masimato Yunigie closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the deepest feelings of the Lord's heart. He felt the joy and happiness that had been his life. The love he received from his own father was genuine and deep. It was passed on to his only son. Compassion and understanding were deeply rooted into the Lord. He was a good person, was he not? Always gave his son his love and understanding. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Please stand, my lord." He said, stepping away from the Lord with a small bow, moving towards the only window in the room. It looked out over the village. It was a sad village. He had observed its villagers; they did not seem to be the brightest of people. Would it be the worse for them if they loose their Lord? Deciding that since it was such a small village, it's guarantee for existence could be easily destroyed by a major change in who rules, he would aid the old Lord.  
  
"I shall help you." Yunigie said, turning back to the Lord.  
  
So the young lord was brought back to life. Eternal gratitude was bestowed upon him and he was on his way back home the same day. It wasn't till many months had passed that word came of the chaos that was happening at Mihima. Word was that the young lord became cruel and unforgiving after the death of his father. Harsh punishments were given to anyone who broke any of his laws. If one could not afford to pay rent, he kicked them out and then burned down their home with all their belongings still inside. The worst of his offenses was his attack on a young woman, the same woman he had saved months before. Then the truth of the matter came out. He had not been attempting to save the woman, she was attempting to get away from the man and they ended up in the river. His life had been claimed where hers had been spared. The village was never told of the young lord's death so thankfully no one wanted to blame him for bringing such evil back. But he felt it. Oh, how he felt the horror of what he had done. Why oh why hadn't he looked into the man's heart? Why had he relied on only his father's? He knew that a good man didn't always produce a good son, so why hadn't he made sure?  
  
"Why? Why?" He said out loud to himself covering his face with his hands. He hated remembering, hated remembering the site of the results of the final battle. The new lord didn't know how to keep any sort of promise it seemed for he alienated himself from all his allies, who eventually murdered himThe village had been destroyed. It seemed to have been a surprise attack because they were many casualties of women and children.  
  
"Masimato Yunigie!" Screamed a voice.  
  
The frantic calling of his name brought the wizard from his unpleasant thoughts. Looking back into the fire he saw the young man again.  
  
"I need to talk to you?"  
  
"All they do are bring back my horrible memories and try to create more." He said covering his ears.  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Called a female voice.  
  
The wizard moved closer to the fire to take a better look at the man. He was no man, nor a demon. Could it be? He wondered. The hanyou son of the great Lord of the Western Lands Inu-Yoshimitsu?  
  
"Looking for me?" He said aloud.  
  
"Sango. Miroku." Inuyasha said jumping down to the base of the mountain to greet them.  
  
"Have you found him?" Miroku said jumping down from his horse. Walking around to Sango's.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said looking back and up at the mountains. "The doesn't seem to be any entrance up there, maybe we need to look on the other side."  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
"Prepare for amputation." Sango said pulling her sword from its sheath and with an evil glare and steam coming off her head she stomped over to Miroku.  
  
Miroku though dazed from Sango's initial hit in the face with her boot, but when he heard the metal hum of her sword he quickly jumped to his feet and used his staff as a shield from her attack.  
  
"Sango, please!" He begged backing up, as she got ever closer.  
  
Sango flipped her sword around. "No." And with a wicked smile she swung at him.  
  
"Aaah!" Screamed Miroku but anyone too far away to see what was happening would have thought a woman was screaming. Miroku blocked with his staff but knew without a doubt he had gone to far.  
  
"What the hell?" Said Inuyasha who was at a loss.  
  
"Miroku is a pervert, Inuyasha, what do you think happened?" Shippo said jumping up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"You have no respect." Sango said swinging her sword at Miroku again. Again he blocked with his staff.  
  
"I'm sorry." Replied Miroku.  
  
"They're not." Sango said pointing at his hands with her sword. "So I am going to cut them off."  
  
"Sango!" Cried Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"No." Said Sango looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "I was going to ask you where Kagome was when I feel his hand all over my butt." Looking back at Miroku. "Not today."  
  
Sango rushed Miroku, catching him off guard, and swept his feet out from underneath him. Miroku came crashing to the ground, his staff sent flying.  
  
"Aaah." Miroku cried when he felt pain and looked over to see Sango stepped on his wrist.  
  
"I'll save your life as well, Houshi-sama. I'll take of the hand with your Kazanna on it only. You will thank me some day." Sango raised her sword high over her head.  
  
"That's enough." Inuyasha said grabbing Sango's wrist to keep her from swinging. "We don't have time for this."  
  
"It would only take a moment, Inuyasha. This is for all the women he has ever touched with that perverted hand." Sango never took her eyes off Miroku.  
  
"You can do it later. Right now I need you both to help me find this wizard." Inuyasha grabbed Sango by her waist pulling her off and away from Miroku.  
  
"Till the next time you touch me." Sango said pointing her sword at him, struggling against Inuyasha's firm hold.  
  
"I don't think there should be a next time, do you?" Shippo said walking over to stand in front of him.  
  
"No... no." Miroku said nervously, dusting himself off.  
  
"Calm down." Inuyasha said. "I found a cavern that was safe enough so I hid Kagome there so I could take a look around while we waited for you."  
  
"You been here long?" Sango said glaring at Miroku as he came closer to them. Her look caused Inuyasha to look over his shoulder.  
  
"No. Miroku, why don't you and Shippo go and check on Kagome. She is over there." He said pointing towards a tree growing at the base of the mountain. "The cavern is behind that tree. Sango and I will start looking. We'll take left, you two take right." Taking Sango by the arm Inuyasha steered her in the direction he now wanted to look.  
  
Miroku let out a heavy sigh of relief. "She was really going to do it."  
  
"And you would have deserved it." Shippo said from his shoulder, bopping him on the head. "I can't believe you did that. You know how upset she is about Kagome, you should have left her alone."  
  
"I know but I need a little comfort too." He said looking sad.  
  
"You need help. Let's go check on Kagome." Shippo said shaking his head.  
  
Masimato Yunigie was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. He hadn't seen that much spunk in a woman in such a long time it was refreshing. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened to make the young woman attack what appeared to be a monk but he had a feeling it was real good.  
  
Suddenly his laughter caught in his throat. It had been years since he had laughed and he had forgotten how great it felt. How lifting it could be for the soul.  
  
"Why not see them?" He asked himself. And with a flick of his wrist he lifted the barrier keeping his lair secret.  
  
Author's Note. Going to end it here for now. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Also I would like to give my heart felt thanks to all who have inquired about my father. He is doing better; actually as I am typing this he is on his way home from the hospital. He had to go back for some more testing. Thanks again. 


	23. Chapter 21

Higarashi Kanya sat in front of the well. It had been cleared away two days before by herself and Sota. She couldn't begin to put it into words the utter shock she felt when she climbed the long stairs that led to the shrine and saw the shed covering the well collapsed. Instinct told her that something happened to her daughter, throwing down her bags, she ran with all her might to the well.  
  
"Kagome?" She shouted as she ducked to enter. "Honey?" She called this time much softer.  
  
"What happened, Mom?" Said Sota running up behind her but not entering.  
  
Kanya wasn't listening; her attention was on the pool of now dried blood. Could it be Kagome's? Her mind asked frantically. She stepped forward slowly, looking for any clue that would tell her what happened. She noticed that most of the blood was in one spot but that there was the smallest amount on the well. With a second look she realized that the blood on the well was in the shape of a handprint. To big to be Kagome's, Kanya reasoned rationally, Inuyasha? Was Inuyasha hurt?  
  
With fear gripping her heart Kanya was just about to turn towards Sota to demand an immediate search of the house, when a flash of silver caught her eye. Squinting her eyes she reached towards the well and picked up what seemed to be a long strand of Inuyasha's hair. Holding it up full length she saw traces of red on the tip.  
  
"Sota!" Kanya appeared suddenly before Sota who was still standing on the stairs leading to the demolished shed.  
  
"H hai!" Sota replied, traces of fear in his voice.  
  
"We need check the house and see if Kagome is here." Looking around she added. "Where is your grandfather?"  
  
"He said he was going to check the house when he saw you running over here." He turned and pointed back towards their home.  
  
"Good." She said relieved that her father wasn't panicking brought tears to her eyes. "Lets help him."  
  
They ran to the house Kanya threw the sliding door aside and ran to her father who was coming down the stairs. "Did you find her?"  
  
"There is some broken glass so be careful. There is blood in the kitchen." Worry etched his features as he clutched his hand to his chest.  
  
"Blood? There is a lot of blood in right in front of the well." She turned her attention towards the kitchen.  
  
"It's only a little bit. I also found..." He trailed off.  
  
"What? What did you find?" She gripped her fathers other hand with both of hers.  
  
He held out his clutched hand and opened it, revealing a tiny glass bottle on a chain.  
  
"That's.." Kanya started but couldn't finish; she felt her breath rush from her body.  
  
"Kagome's shards of the Shikon no Tama." Her father finished for her.  
  
A breeze running it's invisible fingers threw her hair brought Kanya out of her thoughts. She again attempted to brush her terrible thoughts out of her mind. Kanya still debated with herself if she should call the police or not. Whatever happened it appeared Kagome and Inuyasha went through the well to his time, so she feared filing a missing person's report and trying to explain to the police where she was later.  
  
What scared her most was she did not know who was hurt. Was it Kagome's blood or Inuyasha's? Whomever it belonged to lost a lot of blood and the fact that Inuyasha wasn't a human and from what Kagome told her had the ability to heal quickly made her shamefully wish it might be Inuyasha. It wasn't a thought that meant she wanted Inuyasha to die or to wish bad things on him. It was a thought meant to be kept to oneself. In a weird logic, that wouldn't make sense to anyone else who wasn't in her exact position, she just Inuyasha was able to heal quickly and without the aid of medicine. Where Kagome would need immediate attention and if only Inuyasha was with her it would seem logical to him to take her to his time for help. But would they be able to help her? Could anyone?  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she looked up to star at the stars. It had already been three days since she came home from her weekend away and still no sign of Kagome or Inuyasha. Without looking down she touched Kagome's shards that hung around her neck. During the day her father had them in box covered with sacred scrolls to keep evil away but at night, when everyone was asleep, Kanya would put it on and sit in front of the well waiting. It was her only comfort, making sure that she shards were protected.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's short, I know but hey it's a chapter lol. I'm too tired to think anymore right now, gonna hit the sack soon and it's only 8:45. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for your patience. Not sure when the next one will be out. 


	24. Chapter 22

Here is yet another chapter to Kagome's Realization. Enjoy. So sorry it's taken me so long to get it out.

Chapter 22

Sango kicked another pebble out of her way and blocking the sunlight with her hand she surveyed the mountain again. "Anything?" She called up to Inuyasha who was checking higher ground.

"Nothing." Inuyasha responded while he looked around him again. "I have seen one cave besides the one I placed Kagome in and it was complete empty as well."

"Do you think Shippo" With more venom in her voice she added "and the monk have found anything?"

Inuyasha jumped down to where Sango stood, "Doubt it. Surely we would have heard some kind of commotion from Shippo by now if they had."

"Maybe he isn't here anymore." Sango said looking down at the ground.

"He has to be." Inuyasha said sternly. "I think he is responsible for this mountain being completely deserted. Also, Sesshomaru wouldn't have wasted his breath to tell us he lived here if he didn't. Playing jokes is definitely not his style."

"Okay. Then where should we look now?" Sango asked her faith renewed.

Inuyasha felt his patience waver. He was tired of searching, he wanted this to be over with already and Kagome to be making Ramen for him while Sango knocked out Miroku for touching her by an open fire.

Sighing loudly he said, "Only place left is the very top. Climb on my back."

Sango felt like she was taking Kagome's place as she stared at Inuyasha, who was squatted in front of her, his hands waiting to give support and security. We have to do this for Kagome, her mind reminded her. "Let's go." Sango said, climbing onto his back.

"We've gone all the way around this mountain and we haven't even found Inuyasha." Shippo cried, tears streaming down his face. "Kagome is gone forever!"

"There, there." Said Miroku. "I'm sure Inuyasha and Sango are searching higher ground. I think we should just wait here for them to return."

Shippo looking at the cave the hid Kagome and did his best to stop his tears. "Okay. We'll make sure nothing happens to Kagome."

Miroku nodded his approval to Shippo with an I'm proud of you look on his face, but on the inside he was frowning. The mountain seemed to be deserted of animals and youkai. Could this be the doing of the wizard? If so then he must be around him somewhere but where?

Inuyasha, tired from jumping from ledge to ledge with Sango on his back, a slightly heavier weight than he was accustomed to, landed on what appeared to be yet another ledge. It wasn't.

Sango frowned. "What on earth?" She expressed aloud climbing off of Inuyasha's back.

Before them was a small area lush green grass surrounding a small pond. Even from where they stood they could see that the pond was home to nice sized fish.

"I'm confused." Sango said looking behind her and then at Inuyasha.

"I did not see this when I decided to land here, nor did I smell it. There should be a mountain wall here, Sango."

"I know. I saw it."

"I want to check something out." Inuyasha turned around and jumped back up where they came from, stopped and turned around. As he suspected Sango appeared to be standing right next to the mountain. "Step forward, Sango, towards the pond." He instructed. And by pure magic alone Sango walked into the mountain disappearing from sight. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "I can't see you."

"Can you hear me?" Came a soft far away voice.

"Barely." He answered jumping back down to her.

"What did you see?"

"I saw you standing next to the mountain and then I saw you disappear into the mountain."

"Looks like we found him." Sango said with a small smile creeping across her lips

"Should we get Kagome and the others?" He asked.

"I think we should talk to him first." Inuyasha nodded his agreement and motioned for Sango to go first.

"Do you think he'll see us?" Sango asked over her shoulder, after a few moments of climbing and silence.

"He better, I haven't come all this way to be turned away at the very end and by the person I've been searching for."

"I hope you don't plan on getting rough with him?" Sango said with the feeling of dread creeping over her.

"Unfortunately, I don't believe such an approach will work. If what Sesshomaru says is true than we are going to have some major persuading to do. He hasn't brought anyone back for years. I hope he hasn't forgotten how, because he must be a real old man by now."

"No need for insults, young man." Came a voice from above them.

Frozen in mid-steps Sango and Inuyasha looked up and saw a man in a long gray robe and shiny black hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of his neck. Despite how old he is supposed to be he looked remarkable young.

"You are Masimato Yunigie?" Sango asked.

"I am. And who are you?"

"My name is Sango and this is Inuyasha." Waving her hand in his direction. "We are in need of your help."

"Are you now?" He said with laughter in his voice. "Your companion was just questioning my capabilities, are you sure that I will be able to be of service to you?"

"If you wish it, yes I do."

"I meant no offence." Inuyasha said suddenly. "It's very natural for me to openly be a jerk. I give you my apologies. It was not my intention to come here and insult you before I've had a chance to speak with you."

"What is it you wish to speak about?" Masimato Yunigie asked.

"It is a who, sir." Sango corrected.

"Yes, we wish to speak to you about another companion of ours." Inuyasha added.

"This person could not come with you?"

"She is in a cave at the base of the mountain. I placed her there to keep her safe while the rest of us searched for you." Inuyasha said looking down.

"Safe? There is no harm to be found here. I saw to that long ago." The wizard said laughing slightly.

"Yes, what did happen to all the animals?" Sango questioned, it had been troubling her.

"There is no other water source to be found for miles, a simple barrier was done to block all others from coming to drink here and so they wisely left to live elsewhere. I wanted my privacy."

"I see."

"You have not come all this way to ask this question, what is it that you wish of me?" His patience was starting to run thin. He had a feeling what it was that they wanted, all who sought him wanted the same thing, but he wished they would say it already.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other. Speaking volumes with their eyes Inuyasha told Sango to go ahead.

Clearing her throat nervously she said, "A member of our small group has been murdered and we are now seeking your help."

"Murdered you say? By whom?" Yunigie questioned further.

"Only she knows. When I found her she was moments from death and she said that the person who attacked her had been taken care of." Inuyasha answered.

"She killed him?"

"I think."

"How did she die?"

"A knife wound to the chest."

"A horrible way to die."

"We think so." Sango commented, as she watched the interaction between the two of them.

"We do not usually die in the way that we think we will. Nor do we usually live as long as we think we ought. And if you are indeed only a small group I am sure that you feel the loss acutely. I am sorry for you."

"She is the reason we are together at all. She is the bond that holds us together. She has not finished the task that life has chosen for her to accomplish. You our are last hope in seeing that she does." Things were not going as Inuyasha was hoping; so far he had not even made it in the door, and quite literally to for he and Sango still stood on the stairs.

"We live and we die, young man, that is our ultimate task, you must do what you can in the time allowed you. There is nothing I can do to change this fact."

"You're refusing to help us?" Inuyasha asked, willing himself to stay calm and keep a level head.

"I can not help you, Inuyasha."

"No. You are refusing to help. You can but you're not." Inuyasha started to see the first flashes of red.

"Call it what you wish but I cannot become involved. If you know that I am here then you must also know that I came here to take refugee. To find solitude so that I can live what is left of my life in peace."

"Please!" Sango said with great feeling, climbing the rest of the stairs coming to stand in front of the wizard. She was surprised to find him so tall, he was taller than Sesshomaru. "Please." She repeated in a whisper. "Will you not help us? I do not know what terrible thing happened to you that made you realize there were errors in your ways. I will not presume to understand such strong feelings but will you not do this one last service for the world?"

Yunigie looked the young woman over. "Her task was to save the world?"

"Human and youkai alike." Inuyasha said coming to stand next to Sango.

"You know of the Shikon no Tama I presume?" Sango asked.

"The jewel was created before my time and I am extremely old. You presume correctly that I know of it. The jewel has shown itself to the world once again and is now in pieces, what of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Kagome, our companion, is its protector. She was the one who broke it, actually. In efforts to retrieve it Kagome shattered it instead."

"The reincarnation of the miko who died fifty years ago? Kagome is this person?" Yunigie questioned his eyebrow rising.

"Yes. She lives five hundred years in the future, reaching our time by jumping into an old well. She died in her time and I brought her here." Said Inuyasha.

"She died in the time she belongs to?" Came another question from the wizard.

"She did." Again answered Inuyasha.

"Maybe it was her time then." Yunigie said with great sadness.

"Sango, I do believe we have come all this way to be told that we need to accept that Kagome has died because it is her time." Inuyasha said glaring at Sango.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Sango said with a very worried look on her face.

"Why should I? I've been telling myself, making myself believe when it is not in my nature to do so, that I can find a way to fix this. That I can find someone or something that could I can't and that is saving Kagome. This is my worst nightmare come true and I'm helpless." Inuyasha turned his attention to the wizard to see him staring at him intently.

"Inuyasha." Was all Sango could say as she fought to keep the tears that were blurring her vision from falling.

Unnerved by the way he was being watched Inuyasha lashed out. "Were you unable to save the life of the person you love most in this wretched world? Is that the reason you're hiding in these mountains like a wounded animal? Is that the reason why you drove away all signs and sounds of life by hiding the water source? I will presume to understand such strong feelings, but such an action would not honor my Kagome or the love that we share for one another." Inuyasha stopped when he heard Sango gasp. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sango with tears streaming down her face and one hand covering her mouth.

"Such deep feelings you have." Was the only comment Yunigie made.

"If it is now my fate to live forever without her in my life I am glad that I will never have to regret not sharing my feelings with her. I am glad that they were not shared as she was dying in a pool of her own blood." A hateful laugh came from Inuyasha. "Maybe that was how it was for you?"

"Your pain is far worse than mine. You may stop causing more pain to yourself with your comparisons."

"I will cause all the pain that I wish. And I shall too. I shall unleash my pain on Naraku. I shall find him and rip him to shreds. And when there is nothing left of him but Onigumo's heart I shall unleash my pain on him as well. With that Kikyo shall be avenged as well and little will be left to regret but what is left shall last me the rest of my life." The realization of what life was to become caused Inuyasha's breathing to become a labor.

"Did you say Onigumo?" Yunigie asked with great interest.

"You knew him?" Sango asked in a squeaky voice. Witnessing Inuyasha's pain was becoming more than she could bear.

"I met him once. He knew the pain you are feeling, he sought me out, I would say almost sixty years ago, his wife having been murdered by bandits and he wanted me to bring her back. When I refused he became nearly violent and swore that he would find a way to save her himself."

"Is there no other way?" Sango asked next to her Inuyasha stared off into space, seemingly unaware of the conversation around him.

Yunigie shook his head, "And I told him as much. Yes, now that I recall he swore that the Shikon no Tama would be able to save her and that he would get it."

Inuyasha, hearing that this was the reason that first put Onigumo on the path for the Shikon no Tama, snapped out of his stupor and took the few steps needed to put him in front of the tall wizard, grabbed the collar of his robe and yanked him down to his eyelevel. "Never compare my pain to that of Onigumo. The loss of his wife may have been what made him seek out the jewel but it didn't last long. In the end it was his lust for the protector of the jewel that caused his downfall and the creation of Naraku."

Yunigie looked down at the clawed hands that held the collar of his robe so tightly and then back into the pain stricken eyes of Inuyasha. "You shall have your revenge? He shall pay for what another has done?"

"No!" Inuyasha spat. "I seek to take revenge for the pain that he caused me in getting what he wants. And I shall finish what Kagome and I started and that is to gather all the shards of the jewel and make it whole again. And to make sure Naraku doesn't hurt anyone ever again."

"That was her wish too?"

"Yes, she once told me that we had to stop Naraku, no matter what it took. He is nothing but a coward who hides behind tricks and deceptions and he shall be stopped."

"You will do what it takes to do that? Even if it costs you your life?"

"Yes! My life wasn't worth much before I meet Kagome and without her it shall be worth less so I have nothing to lose. It would be worth it if Kagome and I get the chance to meet again." Inuyasha's grip starts to loosen but Yunigie doesn't pull away.

"You love her that much?"

"More than anyone."

"Than I shall break my vow this one time only." Masimato Yunigie said standing tall. "Where is Kagome?"


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused stepping away from the wizard.

"Where is Kagome?" He repeated.

"In a cave on the other side of the mountain." Sango said stepping forward with her faith renewed.

"I shall need a moment to get ready." Yunigie said making a move to reenter his mountain home.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with a look that could almost be described as disgust on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Why me over anyone else who's come to you for help since you've been here?" Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't question things going his way but he was pissed. Pissed cause he said no first and now yes.

"Does it really matter to you?" Yunigie asked awe struck by the anger still surging through the young hanyou.

"Maybe it shouldn't." Inuyasha said his expression clearing. Turning towards Sango he said, "I'm sure you think I'm a fool to be questioning him but I want to know. I want to know why me?" Again Inuyasha turned his attention to the wizard.

"It wasn't out of pity if that is what you are thinking."

"It's not, that's why I am asking. I'm not looking for your pity." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of himself and turned his head down and left looking at Sango's feet. He hated pity.

"Though the number is few, those before you wanted my pity. They came before me pitiful men, shells of their former selves. They could see no purpose in life without their loved ones by their side, they saw no way of surviving. You know what ultimately needs to be done and are willing to give all of yourself to accomplishing it." Without Inuyasha even saying anything he knew his answer still did not satisfy.

"Inuyasha is usually pretty good about covering up his hurt feelings." Sango said on Inuyasha's behalf.

"Defeating Naraku and gathering the shards of the jewel is my main objective. I do not have time to sit around and wallow in my hurt feelings." Inuyasha said.

"Naraku has become very strong as he comes ever closer to completing the Shikon no Tama your miko will be needed to aid you." Yunigie said.

"How is it that you know so much being all alone in this mountain?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm a wizard." Was all he said as he turned again to go inside and gather what was needed.

"He still didn't answer my question." Inuyasha said once he was gone.

"I do not think you should question him on it further, Inuyasha." Sango said moving to stand in front of him.

"I won't but I would still like to know."

"Take me to Kagome." The wizards voice stopped Sango from making any further comments.

"Gladly." Sango said leading the way.

Finally, Kikyo thought to herself as she watched the kitsune and monk leave in search of Inuyasha. Now's my chance, waiting till they were out of sight Kikyo stepped out from behind the tree she used for cover and entered the cave that hid Kagome. The sun was beginning to set so there wasn't much light but much wasn't needed for Kikyo to make out where Kagome's body had been laid.

"Well." Kikyo said, kneeling beside Kagome. "Have you gone and recklessly thrown your life away? You did not die here, for there are no rumors. Was it an honorable death? Was he with you? He couldn't have been because he would have done anything to protect you. He forgets everything when your life is in danger, even me. If not for you we would be together already." Kikyo jerks her head to the side and lets out a sad sigh. "That's not true. If it weren't for Onigumo and then Naraku we would be together. You wouldn't be here and I would be nearly sixty-six years old. But now you're dead, does that mean I get what I want now? Is he truly mine?" A mixture of sadness and acceptance overcome Kikyo's features as she stands up again. "We shall soon find out for they are coming."

Kikyo quickly leaves the cave and returns to her hiding place behind the tree just the sound of Inuyasha's voice fills the area. "Are you going to do this in the cave?"

"No. I shall need more room, bring her out here please." The wizard directs and all watch as Inuyasha enters the cave and comes out carrying Kagome in his arms and gently laying her down in the clearing.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asks as he straightens.

"Stand back and give me plenty of room." Masimato Yunigie says as he closes his eyes and lets his senses take over. Though it had been almost eighty years since the last time he performed his ritual he would never be rusty. He had dreams about all the people he brought back. Some were more like nightmares as his imagination would run wild and he would dream about those people also turning to evil on the second chance he'd given them. It was at that moment that he felt the first of the sensations that come with his mind joining with another's body. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, almost taking his breath away, showing him where Kagome's wound was. He felt the pain the body felt from such a death but mixed in with the pain was a great sense of joy. Soon it acted as a pain reliever as it overpowered the pain.

"She died happy." He said aloud talking to himself. "I've never felt such joy in anyone. Dead or alive." He trembled slightly as sadness swept through him. "She was happy but she wasn't ready to leave her loved ones."

"Are you speaking to her soul?" Shippo whispered tears streaming down his face.

"Her heart." Yunigie steps closer to Kagome. "How are her wounds healed?"

"My brother used Tenseiga but she did not revive." Inuyasha answers.

"Lord Sesshomaru's healing sword did not revive her?" He asks amazed.

"No." Miroku replies.

"It should have. Some of the same powers are in his sword." Yunigie goes to Kagome and kneels beside her. "You took her to him immediately?"

"It wasn't very long after, so yes." Inuyasha says.

Closing his eyes again and placing his hand on Kagome's head he again joins with Kagome and images of Kagome's life flashes before his minds eye. Kagome's mother and father, smiling happily. Her brother when he was just a baby. A young Kagome holding a fat little kitten. He saw places and things that only the fire ever showed him in Kagome's memories. He saw Inuyasha pinned to the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome at a picnic. When he saw Inuyasha and Kagome laying on grass kissing he pulled his hand away.

"Let's begin shall we?" Bringing his hands together he began his chanting. He slowly rises to his feet chanting louder and louder. Out of nowhere the wind picks up blowing leaves from the huge tree behind them. The clouds part allowing the sun to shine brightly on them but soon a light starts to form around Kagome that is bright than the sun but not painful to look at as all watched in silent amazement. Their jaws dropped open when Kagome's body slowly lifts itself up from the ground to float three feet from the ground. The yellow light slowly changes to orange, red, purple, then silver all the while Kagome spins in the light. Her hair is blown upward by the wind; her arms are stretching out above her head, which is moving left to right, front to back. To all it felt like it lasted a lifetime but it was soon over and Kagome was again lying in the clearing.

None of the Inu gang dared breathed as their gaze went from Kagome to the wizard then back to Kagome again. But not being able to stand it anymore Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" He asked softly into her ear as he leaned in.

"No." The wizard said for her.

"She still needs time to recover?" Inuyasha asked alarmed turning his attention to the man standing next to him.

"Her soul did not come back." He said simply. He knew before he had started his ritual that he would not succeeded in bring Kagome back to life.

"What?!?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku said at the same time.

"I made sure by performing the ritual but I knew it would not work when you said that Sesshomaru attempted and failed to bring her back."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Inuyasha asked standing, an evil glare in his eyes.

"I did comment on it." The wizard said defending himself.

"You never said you wouldn't be able to bring her back!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Why did it fail?" Miroku asked coming to stand in front of Inuyasha and the wizard.

"Her soul has been reincarnated." Said the wizard.

"It happens that quickly?" Shippo asked from Sango's shoulder.

"No." He replied looking down at Kagome with a confused look on his face. "I must be missing something."

"Somebody is more like." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"How could Kagome's soul be reincarnated?" Shippo asked Sango. "Wouldn't her whole soul be required for that?"

"What did you say?" Yunigie said whipping around to look at the young kitsune and Sango.

"Urasue stole Kagome's soul to revive Kikyo. Kagome managed to take her soul back on her own but Kikyo keep some of it, which has allowed her to stay alive." Shippo said nervously.

"She steals the souls of dead priestess to survive." Sango added.

"I have not needed to in the past three days." Came Kikyo's voice from behind them. Slowly everyone turns to see Kikyo standing next to the tree.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispers.

"When Kagome died her soul came to join with the rest of it." Kikyo supplied. "With me."

Author's Note: For all those who are not aware this is a romance/angst fan fic. And let us also not forget that this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fan fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall have the next one out as soon as I can manage to finish it.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo it total shock and confusion. "You have Kagome's soul?" He asked.

"Our soul, it was once mine, but to answer your question directly; yes." Kikyo replied.

"How is this possible?" Inuyasha turned and asked Yunigie.

"She had a part of the soul so instead of crossing over it joined with the rest of itself. It would work both ways." It was the only answer he could come up with. He had never before tried to revive someone who had a piece of his or her soul sustaining another.

"Her soul just came to you?" Sango asked Kikyo stepping forward, Shippo still on her shoulder.

"My shinidama brought it to me. I knew it was different from any other soul I have collected the moment I saw it. It wasn't till I absorbed it that I realized who the soul came from" Kikyo answered with the usual blank look in her eyes and emotionless expression.

"You said that you haven't been collecting souls?" Miroku said coming to stand next to Sango, who immediately moved over a foot. Miroku took a moment to look at Sango with a hurtful expression before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. He would just have to deal with smoothing things over with Sango later.

"Having all my soul has made it unnecessary to collect the souls of others." Answered Kikyo.

"We can't bring Kagome back now, can we?" Shippo asked Sango with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Shippo, I.." Sango paused for a moment trying to keep herself from crying as well. "I don't know." Sango whispered and it was the truth.

"Are you alive then?" Miroku asked.

"I will never be of flesh and bone again."

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome died. I wanted to know more."

"More about what?" Inuyasha questioned further.

"More about what you plan to do now."

"Now that Kagome is dead, huh?" Inuyasha asked feeling some of his anger rising.

"I came to find out what happened to her as well."

"She was murdered that's what happened to her. Not that you really care because Kagome has never been a friend of yours. Though she wouldn't tell me, I am sure that you have tried to kill Kagome as well. When you stole her shards from her." Inuyasha accused.

"If I had wanted to kill her then I would have done so. Easily." Kikyo said in her defense though her expression never changed.

"Easy? Because I wasn't there to protect her?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have nothing to do with it, Inuyasha. Even if you had been there I still would have the shards." Kikyo answered.

"To give to Naraku so that you can ultimately send him to hell?" Inuyasha asked feeling his lose of control over the situation more and more. This was not how things were supposed to work out. Kagome was to be alive again already and Kikyo wasn't to be a part of the situation.

"He will end up in hell." Kikyo said simply.

"Yes, because I will send him there." Inuyasha said fuming. How he wished Kagome was here he thought as he turned back to look at her. I wish she was alive and standing here by my side, he corrected.

"Inuyasha?" The wizard said coming to stand next to him. "Speak privately with me." And he gestured with his hand the path they had come from.

"Of course." Inuyasha said with one last glance at Kagome and then Kikyo and the others. "I'll be back," Inuyasha said softly to Shippo and Sango as he passed them.

Sango moved to stand next to Miroku and watched as Inuyasha disappeared from sight. "Should we move Kagome back to the cave?" She asked him softly while looking sadly at Kagome.

"I don't know." Miroku replied.

Shippo looked from Kikyo to Kagome and then back to Kikyo again. They may be similar in appearance if, in his opinion, they were dressed alike, but he would always know Kagome when he saw her. Unlike Kikyo who always appeared cold and distant Kagome gave you the most wonderful feeling of warmth and acceptance. The love she felt for her friends and her world around her shone clear in her eyes for all to see. When he looked at Kikyo he felt cold and almost afraid. He sure would hate to be left alone with her. With a shiver running up his spine he turn his attention back to Kagome. Seeing her lying lifelessly on the ground made his throat tighten and tears fill his eyes. Unable to stand it anymore he let out a gut-wrenching wail.

"Aww." Sango said gathering him up in her arms. "Don't cry."

"She's gone." He cried.

"Oh, Shippo" Sango whispered tears of her own streaming down her face.

Miroku observed the two and longed to offer his comfort as well but decided against going near Sango for the rest of today at least. So he settled for staring at the ground.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the distant cries of Shippo. He knew why he was crying and it tore at his heart because he understood completely. "It's over, right?" Inuyasha asked the wizard who was walking in front of him.

Still walking Yunigie said, "Let me start with admitting that this is a first for me. I've never encountered anyone who came from the future. I've also never seen the soul of one person being shared with another, sustaining both. When Urasue revived Kikyo by giving her back her soul that had been reincarnated into Kagome, what happened to Kagome?" Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment before answering, "She was a shell of a person. She wasn't dead but she wasn't alive either."

"How did Kikyo loose most of the soul?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and relieved the tension in his neck by turning it side to side. "Kikyo was full of all the hatred for me that she died with. There is so much that you don't know. Naraku tricking Kikyo and I into thinking we tried to kill one another. It lead me to stealing the jewel and nearly destroying the village it resided in and it lead Kikyo to pinning me to a tree with the last of her strength before she died and was burned with the Shikon no Tama. Which, with the passing of time ended up safe and sound within Kagome in her time."

"You told me of the well that connects your times." The wizard supplied.

"Kikyo died believing that I gave her the wound that took her life. She believed that I tricked her into thinking that I would use the jewel to become human and live a life with her so that she would bring it to me willingly." Inuyasha said.

"What did she think you would do with it?" He asked.

"Destroy the village and become full demon." Inuyasha answered.

"Do you wish to become human, Inuyasha?"

"No." Inuyasha said after a moments pause. "And I don't want to be a full demon either. I've experienced what it's like and I didn't care for it too much."

"You were going to become human for Kikyo?"

"Yes. The jewel would be purified and Kikyo could live a normal life with me."

"That would purify the jewel?"

"Kikyo said it would. I've never given it much thought." Inuyasha admitted. "At that time I had only wanted it to become full demon but then Kikyo and I ..." He trailed off.

"Yes. So Kikyo died thinking you betrayed her? I take it then she was angry?"

"Very. She wanted to know what I was doing alive. She called me all sorts of names. It was then that I started to piece together what happened that day. Till then I believed that Kikyo tried to kill me so when she accused me of killing her I was confused. Her sister was with us and she tried to aid her sister but instead armed her for Kikyo took her bow and arrow and tried to kill me again."

"She does not appear to be a woman who misses." The wizard observed.

"She didn't. It was at that moment. When my life was on the line that Kagome found strength to stop Kikyo by somehow calling her soul back to her. Kikyo ran away, preventing Kagome from taking it all. I went after her; in her unsteadiness on her feet she stumbled and was about to go over a cliff when I caught her by the wrist. She tried to take me over with her but failed."

"Kagome will not be able to take her soul back this time, I'm afraid." Yunigie ran a hand over his face. "I will not be able to split the soul, Inuyasha."

"I know." Inuyasha said simply.

"Your choices aren't very good either." He continued. "Kagome will not live again without her soul. I do not know Kikyo well enough to say that she would simply give up the soul, but that is also a choice. Or..." He trailed off not liking his train of thought.

"Or?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Or you take it from her." He supplied.

"Kill Kikyo?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

The wizard put his hands up in defense. "You could but I'm afraid that wouldn't do you any good."

"It won't?" Inuyasha asked.

"It won't because I wouldn't revive Kagome for you if you murdered another."

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh, "I couldn't kill Kikyo any more than I could kill Kagome."

"Do you think Kikyo will give up the soul?"

"I doubt it."

"It seems that your choice is made for you then."

Inuyasha felt tears sting at his eyes. "Kagome dies."

"She's all ready died. You bury her and you mourn her. You complete the task that has been set before you." Yunigie placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"With Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered.

"That is your decision." Yunigie said with a shrug.

Inuyasha felt his whole world spin out of control, making him dizzy. He could barely see straight. "I want Kagome."

"I know." He said softly as he watched Inuyasha make his way back to his companions.

Inuyasha nodded his head but he wasn't listening. Kagome and their friends consumed his thoughts. How was he supposed to explain to them that Kagome wasn't going to be able to come back? And that Kikyo was to live with her soul? How was he going to tell her mother? Oh, he thought, I can't believe that I forgot about her family. Surely they knew something bad had happened, the well was in shambles. How would he ever be able to look Kagome's mother in the eye?

Overcome by all the depressing thoughts Inuyasha did the only thing that he could do, he walked over to the mountain and punched it with his fist. He ignored the pain that shot through his hand, and the small bits of rock that feel from the force of his blow. "Damn it all to hell." And then Inuyasha did the one thing he hadn't done since his mother died. He sat on the ground and drew his knees up to his chest, crossed his arms over his knees, placed his head on his arms and cried his heart out.

Author's note: I'm sorry that was so sad. And a huge thanks to all who have reviewed my story. When I started this story I never thought so many would like it.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"There he is!" Cried Shippo when he saw the vague image of Inuyasha come into view.

"He's alone." Miroku commented softly to himself.

"Shippo!" Sango shouted as she watched Shippo race towards Inuyasha.

Kikyo stood with her usual silence watching the situation unfold itself.

"Inuyasha?" She barely heard Shippo say. The young kitsune had reached him and was now riding on his shoulder but Inuyasha didn't appear to be acknowledging him.

"What did the wizard say?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha with Shippo on shoulder arrived.

But Inuyasha wasn't really listening to them. He's gaze rested on Kagome who still laid out in the opening.

"We weren't sure if we should move her." Sango said following his gaze.

"I know it wasn't supposed to be this way." Inuyasha said in barely a whisper. "Deep in my soul I know it." Inuyasha walked over and crouched next to Kagome. "I know that you have so much more love to share. So much more life to live, completing the jewel and defeating Naraku were supposed to just be the beginning."

Sango, unable to help herself, grabbed Miroku's hand and squeezed it tightly to keep herself from crying out. No! she shouted over and over again in her head. He's right; it wasn't supposed to be this way!

Miroku looked down at his hand and up at Sango. It made his heart cringe and nearly took his breath away to see her in so much pain. He thought he saw her in pain when it came to her brother, but Kagome was more than just Sango's best friend they were like sisters. Despite all the comfort he wanted to offer, he feared Sango's reaction if he were to put his arm around her shoulders. So instead he loped his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand back in assurance that he was there for her.

Shippo, on the other hand, still had his voice. "Why are you talking this foolishness? Now is not the time to bare your heart to her."

"She's gone." Inuyasha whispered to Shippo not looking at him.

"No!"

"Shippo, look at her." Inuyasha took Shippo off his shoulders and put him on his lap. "She's dead. For three days now. It's time for us to accept" Shippo shot off Inuyasha's lap and turned around to face him with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe that you are going to choose Kikyo over Kagome." Shippo said with hatred.

Unable to look at Shippo and his hateful look Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. With tears blurring his vision he shook his head no.

"You are!" Shippo argued. "You were hell bent on reviving Kagome till Kikyo was brought into the situation." Shippo pointed his finger at Kikyo. "You haven't even asked her for Kagome's soul back and yet your willing "

Shippo words froze in his throat when Inuyasha turned back to look at him, his eyes flashing red. "What do you suggest I do, Shippo? Should I murder Kikyo so that Kagome may live?"

"If you ask her maybe she will" Shippo started then looked down at his feet when Inuyasha started laughing at him.

"Will it make you feel better?" Inuyasha asked, then stood and turned towards Kikyo. Holding out his hands and arms imploringly Inuyasha asked, "Can we have Kagome's soul back?"

When silence answered him Inuyasha closed his eyes and tilted his head back, then dropped his arms to his side.

"She has no reason to aid us." Inuyasha said breaking the silence. "And killing her will solve nothing because then they both will be dead."

Shippo's hands balled into fists at his side and he turned his head away.

"Shall we bury her?" Miroku asked with Sango's hand still held firmly by his.

"Yes but with her mother." Inuyasha said.

"You're going to take her to her time?" Sango asked sadly.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered, scooping Kagome up in his arms.

"Where we can't go?" Shippo cried.

"Her mother should see her one last time." Inuyasha said without turning to look at them.

"Keade can create a shrine for her here." And he walked away.

Sango gripped Miroku's sleeve with her free hand turning towards him slightly. "We have to go with him."

"Take Shippo and walk on ahead. I'll go get the horses." Miroku said.

"Okay." Sango whispered.

Kikyo stood and watched as Inuyasha and his friends slowly made their way back to the village. She stood and watched till she couldn't see them anymore and long after that.

"I'm sorry." She said and then started walking in the same direction.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Keade lying sleeping on her cot. It wasn't a peaceful sleep but it was sleep nonetheless. When she had returned, with Kirara following her, the villagers immediately informed her that Miroku and Sango had borrowed two horses and that there was some sort of accident concerning Kagome. She had been back two days and still they had not returned. She voiced her concerns to a friend, that it had been two days and she hadn't seen them, she was told that they all had been waiting nearly six days for them to return. Not only because they were concerned for all involved, especially Kagome, but Miroku had taken the two best horses in the village and they were needed.

So again that night, she prepared dinner and waited for their return. They did not return; and like she did every night she prepared for bed. She prayed for their safe return and that the worry in her heart was unfounded. It took some tossing and turning but eventually she fell asleep. All was quite and serene, not demon lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce.

When the sound of her door being slide opened and closed pierced her conscious Keade's eye popped open but she didn't move. She let her scenes take over and she soon discovered that the intruder was still standing by the door to her hut.

"I hope that you have not come here thinking you could rob me." Keade said still laying on her cot.

"We've never had anything worth taking." Answered a familiar voice.

"Only the Shikon no Tama, Onee-sama." Keade said sitting up to see her sister standing by the doorway.

Kikyo took the few steps needed to reach Keade and sat down. "You had fifty years of peace with the Shikon no Tama gone."

"If you wish to call war and starvation peace." Keade countered.

"They will be here soon." Kikyo said changing the subject so quickly Keade wasn't sure who they were.

"Who?" Keade asked her brow furrowed.

"Inuyasha and his friends." Kikyo answered.

"You saw them? When?" Keade asked quickly.

"We parted ways almost three days ago."

"I was told there was an accident concerning Kagome. Is she okay?" Worry was written all over Keade's features.

Kikyo shook her head no then said, "She's dead."

"No." Keade said shaking her head fighting back tears.

"She died in her time and Inuyasha brought her here to revive her. It didn't work." Kikyo said observing Keade's increasing agitation.

"Who did Inuyasha take her too?" Keade asked rising.

"Masimato Yunigie." Kikyo answered keeping her place, watching her sister pace.

"He hasn't revived anyone in many years." Keade said ringing her hands.

"Nearly eighty." Kikyo supplied.

"So he said no, is that it? He wouldn't revive Kagome?" Keade stopped pacing and went to stand in front of her sister.

"Masimato Yunigie could not bring Kagome's soul back because it is still a living force in this world."

"Her soul reincarnated?" Keade asked complete astonished.

"No, not exactly. I have her soul."

Keade was speechless. The only thing she could do was stand there and stare at her sister in complete shock. It was then, even with only the light from the moon, Keade saw subtle changes in Kikyo since the last time she had seen her. She didn't look as pale and her hair seemed shinier, she looked almost like she did when she saw her last as a child.

"How did you get Kagome's soul?" Keade asked finally sounding out of breath.

"A shinidama brought it to me, but the soul was looking for me."

"Looking for you?" Keade asked.

"She died in her time. When Kagome died her soul should have crossed over but it didn't. Her soul should not have been wondering in this time." Kikyo answered.

The realization that Kagome's soul sought out Kikyo because Kikyo was in possession of part of it hit Keade hard.

"Inuyasha would never be able to murder me and steal my soul. Despite the fact that it reincarnated into Kagome it is still mine. He asked me for it." Kikyo said staring at nothing as the events replayed in her memory.

"He did?" Keade whispered feeling her knees about to give out on her she sat down next to her sister again.

"Only after being harassed by the kitsune that travels with them."

"Because he knew your answer was no?" Keade half asked half stated.

"Yes." Kikyo said staring Keade straight in her eye.

Despite how much she loves her sister Keade couldn't help but feel the strong unfairness of the situation. For everyone involved.

"I should have." Kikyo's whispered words snapped Keade from her thoughts. "My time has come and gone, as brief as it was. I was brought back for the soul purpose of finding and fixing the Shikon no Tama."

Keade watched in wonder as her sister poured her heart out to her. Hopefully healing it in the process.

"I remember feeling and knowing nothing when Urasue first revived me. When I saw Kagome I knew she was a part of me. I didn't know how but I knew. Then I saw Inuyasha and I knew I hated him. I couldn't feel the hatred but I knew I had felt it. If he spoke my name, even though I myself didn't know it, I knew everything inside me would unleash, so I willed him not to speak."

"But he did, I remember he said your name." Kikyo said remembering that day as well.

"Yes he did. What was me was unleashed and my soul called. Such betrayal and anger I felt. And it was all because of Inuyasha. _How dare he be alive! _my mind shouted to me. I would have killed him again but Kagome's will proved to be stronger than mine. She will not allow any harm to come to him."

"Kagome has proved that many times."

"Fearing what would happen if she took all of her soul back I ran. I didn't make it far before I stumbled and fell over the edge of the mountain when Inuyasha saved me, but instead of letting him pull me up I tried to take him with me." Kikyo said.

"I did not know this." Keade said.

"Inuyasha is not one for speaking of personal matters with others." Kikyo smiled softly before sobering again and she continued. "I fell but did not die. I was found and taken in by a small village that I grew to love. It felt so wonderful to love but I could not help feeling that I was cursed. Cursed to live a shell of a person. I was free, for the first time in my life, I was free, but I could not feel joy from it. I could not truly live the life I wanted. Never have a family of my own and to grow old. When I found out about Naraku I felt I had a purpose. That maybe that was the real reason I was allowed to survive. I was needed to defeat Naraku."

"But you could have killed him already. Inuyasha told me that he had kidnapped you, why did you not kill him then? Why, instead, did you steal Kagome's shards and give them to him?" Keade asked she had always wondered about it.

"Because I am no longer the person I once was. I've become selfish and spiteful; I'm full of hatred. Aiding Naraku has never been my intention. I took Kagome's shards from her because she was immune to the spell that Naraku had cast on the others. I knew her fear would be me and Inuyasha together and I wanted her to realize it." Kikyo paused waiting for her sister to question her.

"Why?" Keade asked suspiciously.

"Because along with everything else I hate Kagome. She has taken my place in Inuyasha's heart. She has healed his wounded soul in ways that I never could. His strongest emotion for me is that of protector. He won't let Naraku harm me again. They pity me and I hate them for it."

"Kagome is a very compassionate person." Keade urged.

"I have no need for her compassion. I have no need for her and it was that fact alone that kept me from killing her that night. I saw no point in killing her, it would only make Inuyasha hate me and that is not what I've wanted."

"What is it that you want from Inuyasha?" Keade asked grasping her sister's hands, they felt warm.

"For him to fulfill his promise to be mine." Kikyo answered.

"And now that Kagome is gone you plan on the two of you defeating Naraku? Then having a life together?"

"No."

"No?"

"Inuyasha will not want to travel with me to look for the shards."

"Why not?" Keade asked.

"Because it would be too painful for him to be with me. He will not be asking me to help him. I have Kagome's soul, he is no longer able to look me in the eye." Kikyo lowered her head.

Keade felt a tear slide down her cheek and swiped it angrily away. "Why do you tell me this?"

"Because I need your help and understanding. I need for you to know the truth and tell me that you still love me."

"I shall always love you Onee-sama. I have always tried to be like you." And for the first time in fifty years Keade heard her sisters laugh.

"You are a better person than I, Keade. Since I've been back I've done everything my way. I've let the freedom of carrying such anger and jealousy guide me."

"You have my understand and my love. What help is it that you want from me?" Keade asked remember what her sister had said.

"I need your help to do the right thing." Kikyo answered.

"And what is the right thing, Kikyo?" Keade asked. It was on a rare occasion, indeed, that she called her sister by her given name.

"To give Kagome back her life. And to give Inuyasha back his heart." Kikyo answered tightening her grip on her sister's hands.

Author's Note: I was a writing fool with this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Inuyasha stared up at the sliver of moon in the sky. Soon it would be the new moon and he would change into his human form. He let out a heavy sigh; it would be his first time without Kagome. It felt wrong, unsafe somehow. He wasn't sure how, considering that it was never safe but, it just did. When he was human he felt the need to hide but Kagome always urged him to stay with the group. Not only because to her it seemed safer to have them all around but because she wanted him to know that side of him was accepted too.

Morning was only a few hours away and with each passing moment he felt the weight on his heart increase. In the morning they will reach the village and he will be taking Kagome home to her mother for a proper burial. Inuyasha looked down from his branch to look at Kagome. It scared him to know that she was there but that he couldn't sense her, not the way that he used to. He missed the comfort he got from listening to the sound of her breathing. The soft noises she made when she changed her sleeping position, and snickering when the kitsune's sleep was disturbed. He would miss pretending to be asleep when she woke up the most. She was usually the first to rise and start breakfast, he enjoyed watching her creep around trying not to wake anyone, and catching her sneaking glances at him while he 'slept'. He will miss the warm look she always gave him.

"Why did it take me so long to realize my feelings?" He whispered harshly to himself. Sure he had told her he loved her a few days before she died, and what wonderful days they were, but they were only days. Not weeks, months, years but days.

"We could have had weeks if I wasn't so hard headed. Maybe even months." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome again. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. I feel like I'm going mad and it's only been a few days, how am I going to make it the rest of my life? Inuyasha asked himself as he rubbed his temples willing his headache to go away.

"You should get some sleep." A half-asleep Shippo said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, he had heard Shippo speak but didn't catch his words.

"You should get some sleep." Shippo repeated.

"I thought you weren't on speaking terms with me?" Inuyasha questioned his eyebrow raising.

"I never said I wasn't going to speak to you again." Shippo answered softly, he was snuggled next to Sango.

"I just assumed." Inuyasha said.

"It's very easy to take my hurt feelings out on you, Inuyasha. I suppose I'll end up taking it from you too but it's a way to cope. Deep in our hearts some of what we say won't really be true." Shippo said not looking at him.

"So we'll be arguing as usually, huh?" Inuyasha asked closing his eyes and resting his head against the tree again.

"I'll be depressed if we don't." Shippo answered

"You plan on staying with me then?"

"I never thought otherwise." Shippo answered turning his head slightly and looking up at Inuyasha in his tree. "You planning on telling me to go away?"

"I gave up trying to get rid of you a long time ago." Inuyasha informed him.

"You never really meant it." Shippo said sure of himself.

"Don't be too sure. I finally just decided to consider you as a pet."

"Pet!"

"Shh!"

"You need people around who have as much common sense as me seeing as you have so little." Shippo said sarcastically.

"Common sense, huh? You mean like knowing that I'm the stronger and a capable protector and being with me is better than being alone." Inuyasha said knowing he had him.

"You're a bully." Was all Shippo could say.

"Common sense don't fail you now. Is that all you can say?" Inuyasha laughed.

Despite Shippo's grumble at being out down by Inuyasha he was happy to hear Inuyasha laugh. "I'll say what I said in the beginning you should get some sleep. Morning will be here soon."

Inuyasha laughed again and then all was silent. He realized that he had forgotten about having friends for support. Together they would cope with the loss of Kagome.

"You will be prepared to do this today?" Kikyo asked Keade. They had spent the night making plans for reviving Kagome. It was all planned but would Keade be ready?

"There are a handful of things that I shall need to gather but I shall be prepared." Keade answered and then looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked. They were sitting side by side before the fire.

"I shall loose you again." Keade's voice was chocked with tears.

Kikyo smiled softly. "Am I exactly as you remember me?"

"Oh, Onee-sama, I was so young when you died and it's been so many years."

"You don't have to spare my feelings."

Keade sighed and stared at the fire. Smiling when she remembered sitting just as they were now but fifty years ago. "You were kinder before you died."

"Yes but I always wished for a normal life. It was my undoing. If I had listened to you when you warned me about Onigumo not being a good person instead of seeing him as someone else who needed my kindness and charity we would be two old women sitting before this fire. Instead, I am a shell of the person I once was. I've used the time that fate has granted me to act selfishly and think of only myself for a change. Everyone's opinion of me has changed. I thought I could deal with that till I finally managed to make Inuyasha no longer want to be in my presence because I'll only be a reminder to him of what he's lost. It made me realize how Kagome must have felt and the satisfaction I once had is now remorse." Kikyo paused when she saw the surprised look on her sister's face.

"You took joy in the fact that Kagome was once a reminder of you? For she was but things have changed, he finally sees her as her own self." Keade said.

"Till I realized what that feels like, yes, I took great pleasure. And yes things have changed between them. They love each other." Kikyo answered.

"Yes they do." Keade said then swallowed hard before continuing. "You realize the risk involved in what we are planning?"

"Yes." Kikyo answered staring at the fire.

"I've never thought to attempt anything like this. There's a chance things may go wrong and..." Keade's stopped speaking when Kikyo put hand gently over her mouth.

"All that matters is that Kagome lives and I know you will not fail her." Kikyo removed her hand. "I must leave you now. You should try and get some rest you shall need your strength." Kikyo stood and waited for Keade to do the same, then she embraced her sister.

Keade felt tears sting at her eye and she laughed. "I've never hugged and been almost the same height as you before."

Kikyo laughed as well. "You're right." Kikyo pulled away and smiled at Keade while wiping away a tear that escaped. "I'll see you soon."

Keade nodded her head. "Yes." Keade walked her sister outside and watched as her sister walked away into the night.

Keade looked up to the starry sky and prayed that everything would work out all right. She prayed that Kikyo would find the peace she's searched for all her life and beyond. She prayed that Inuyasha and Kagome would be reunited before the end of the day coming. Keade prayed hardest that she would be able to right the wrong committed against an innocent.

"I have no idea how I shall sleep but I shall try." Keade said to herself before turning to reenter her hut.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short and you've waited a week for it but I've been feeling under the weather lately and as it stands I'm not sure when my next update will be. The computer gives me a headache. Hope you liked it and that I'm feeling better soon so that the story can continue.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kagome suddenly felt wind swiping over her body as she struggled to take a breath, feeling as if she would suffocate. The wind was blowing her hair all around. She felt weightless and yet oddly heavy at the same time. With surging energy her eyes snapped open to revel a red world. It was nearly painful to look at but she was unable to close her eyes again. Where am I? She thought, where was I before this?

Just as suddenly as it began it was over and Kagome felt herself being gently laid onto the grassy ground below her. Kagome felt her eyes close against her will and all was black again, the blinding light extinguished as suddenly as it appeared. Kagome struggled with what was happening and why.

"Did it work?" Asked a familiar voice. Is that Sango-chan? Did what work? Kagome wondered while trying to open her eyes but found it more difficult that she would have thought possible.

"She's breathing." Answered Shippo.

"She's alive, her chest is moving up and down. It worked." Answered Keade relied evident in her voice.

Alive? Kagome thought shocked. When a hand suddenly touched her face she wanted to scream with surprise but she couldn't seem to find her voice or even open her mouth.

"She's warm to the touch." Inuyasha said close to her ear.

Inuyasha! Kagome thought, feeling some of the worry drain from her. She would have smiled if only her body would respond.

"What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kikyo? Kagome wondered.

"She didn't make it." Came Keade's answer.

Is Kikyo dead? Kagome thought horrified. But how, why, who did it? Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the light, fuzzy weight of Shippo on her stomach.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Shippo whined.

"She will." Keade said soothingly. "She can probably hear us but cannot respond."

Why?" Shippo asked.

"She needs time to recover. Not only her spirit but her body has been through so much. She needs rest. When she wakes up she'll be very hungry.

"I hadn't thought of that. It's been what?" Shippo said then paused as if thinking "Almost seven days?"

Seven days? Kagome asked completely shocked willing her eyes to open.

"Her eyes are fluttering." Shippo said excited.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Can you hear me?" Kagome felt Inuyasha take her hand in his and squeeze it slightly.

Kagome released a soft sigh, a groan was what she was going for but a sigh was the best she could do.

"If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Inuyasha instructed.

So simple yet so difficult, Kagome thought as she focused all her energy and thoughts on squeezing the wonderful warmth holding her hand. I feel so heavy, Kagome thought to herself as she willed her fingers to move. Just like after Urasue took my soul to revive Kikyo.

Realization hit Kagome like a ton of brick. It stunned what was left of her sense and he fingers flexed and wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's hand. She barely heard Inuyasha's delighted "Kagome." She had died! How? How? How? Kagome questioned herself over and over. Surely, she of all people would know?

Flashes of an angry face and images of a bloody knife filled her minds eye. I remember! I had been doing homework, trying hard to finish because Inuyasha was impatiently awaiting my return, when a noise from downstairs caught my attention. A stranger had broken in and they had struggled. Somehow I managed to get away armed with a knife and ran for the well. I would have made it but the man was faster. I fell on the knife and he kicked me while I was down. My need for survival kicked into overdrive and I struck him down, the same way I did the centipede. Oh my God, I remember, I died just after getting a chance to say goodbye to Inuyasha.

This has to be a dream, Kagome told herself, or rather a nightmare. Kagome felt the world spinning out of control. But what did Kikyo have to do with this? Kagome wondered. I don't understand and I am in no condition to question anyone.

"Kagome should be taken home to her mother." Kagome heard Inuyasha say in the midst of all her pondering.

"What of Kikyo?" Kagome heard Miroku ask.

"I will see to her." Was Keade's answer. "Inuyasha, I would suggest you stay with Kagome. She should wake up in the next few hours and I think it would be best if you were there for her. She will be confused about what is happening."

"I'm confused about what is happening." Inuyasha pauses for a moment before continuing. "When did you become involved in this, Keade?"

"Kikyo came to see me last night. She and I had a long conversation." Keade answered. "Did she not tell you?"

"No, she didn't." Came Inuyasha's reply.

"Then what did you talk about?" Sango asked.

Kikyo and Inuyasha meet alone? But when? What did they talk about? Her? God, how I wish my eyes would open, Kagome thought thinking about Keade saying it would be a few hours before she woke up.

"Enough has happened already that Kagome isn't aware of. I would like to speak with her first about my meeting with Kikyo." Inuyasha answered.

Grr, figures. They're going to leave me in suspense without realizing it, Kagome thought. She suddenly felt so very tired. I don't want to fall asleep, Kagome thought angrily as she fought against the unconsciousness that was determined to overpower her.

She gained a little ground when she suddenly felt warm hands slide under her knees and the back of her neck and gently lift her from the ground. Inuyasha's carrying me home, Kagome reasoned when she found herself snuggled firmly against a warm body. She heard his heart beating in time with hers as her head lay resting on his chest.

You're never going to stay awake laying in Inuyasha's arms with your head resting on his chest, Kagome chided herself as she felt sleep once again taking over. She felt Inuyasha speak but his words were lost on her. Muffled responses came from her friends and then suddenly she felt lightweight again. As if she were drifting through time and space. The well! Kagome realized before falling asleep.

(Scene fades to black.)

Kagome was flying. Soaring through the white clouds and high above them. The world a sea of blue and white as she flew to where, she knew not, but she knew she would have no trouble getting there. Kagome never felt freer in all her life. She felt like she could do anything and go anywhere. She started playing with her ability to fly she did back flips and forward flips, she twirled around like a ballerina or an ice skater, she even was so bold as to dive towards the ground fast, almost like a bullet, and then pull out of it just a few feet before she would have crashed into the ground.

Kagome knew that she should be terrified and wondering what the hell was happening but she wasn't and she didn't. She felt as if there were nothing to fear.

"What is there to fear with there is only the clouds and the sun?" Kagome questioned aloud turning to look at the bright yellow light of the sun. "It doesn't even hurt to stare straight at it." She laughed and she gasped when the sun and the light it gave off increased and turned to a wonderful white. It was so much warmer than the sun but it didn't make you feel hot. It called her and she answered by flying towards it. It felt wonderful, like being wrapped in a fur coat, she reached her arms out to it flying as if she were Superman.

On and on it went Kagome felt that she would never reach it but she never stopped flying. Even when the image of a person started to appear Kagome never stopped.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I?" But no answer was given. Kagome slowly got closer and realized that the person was a woman. She wasn't sure if she was human but she was definitely a woman.

Kagome felt the first signs of fear when the red clothing she was wearing suddenly changed the white light to the same color. "Who are you?" Kagome demanded as she stopped a few feet away from her. The way she was standing in the light prevented Kagome from getting a clear look at the woman's face.

The woman took a few steps forward and Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw that it was Kikyo. "I am you." She said then smiled and reached out to her.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed and shot straight up in her bed. She struggled when she felt hands on her shoulders trying to push her back down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's me. It's Inuyasha, calm down."

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Higarashi said barging into the room.

Inuyasha looked towards the door, still struggling with Kagome. "She must have been having a dream or something, she just woke up screaming."

Mrs. Higarashi walked around Kagome's bed and gently pushed Inuyasha out of her way. Holding Kagome's face in her hands she said softly, "Kagome, its mother." Kagome tried to pull away from her. "Open your eyes." She said more firmly. "Wake up."

Kagome cracked her eyes open and saw nothing but haze so she opened them more. The first thing she saw was her mother's smiling face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked around and saw that she was in her room, with Inuyasha standing at the foot of her bed with the most uncomfortable look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, never taking her eyes off his face.

"It's me." He answered back moving slightly closer.

"Mother?" Kagome asked sounding as if she were about to cry.

Mrs. Higarashi smoothed Kagome's hair "Yes, honey."

Kagome's stomach growled loudly. "I'm so hungry." Then she started laughing and crying at the same time, her stomach growled again.

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon and say that. I have miso soup cooking, it should be ready in just a bit. How about I bring you some when it's ready?" Mrs. Higarashi asked wiping away her daughters tears.

"Please." Kagome said and then she hugged her mother. It was more like a bear hug as they held on to each other for dear life.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Mrs. Higarashi pulled away from her. "I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry." Kagome told her.

"Don't be I'm just glad that you're okay." Mrs. Higarashi looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and then back to Kagome again. "I'm going to go check on the soup."

"Oh, I can't wait." Kagome told her as she watched her walk towards the door reaching out to touch Inuyasha's shoulder affectionately.

"Would you like some too?" She asked him.

"Please." He said never taking his eyes off Kagome.

Mrs. Higarashi smiled one last time at her daughter before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other.

"How are you feeling? Besides hungry." Inuyasha asked coming to sit on the bed next to Kagome.

Kagome pulled her legs up to sit Indian style and placed her hands on her lap. "Besides greatly confused I feel fine."

"Yea." Inuyasha said and silence enveloped them again.

"The last thing I remember I was lying on the grass and I couldn't move. I could hear you. Keade, Shippo, Sango and Miroku all talking around me but I couldn't move or speak. What happened, Inuyasha? What happened to Kikyo?" Kagome said reaching out to touch Inuyasha's knee with her hand.

"What do you remember before that?" Inuyasha countered.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as the image of the man appeared in her minds eye again. "I was hurt when a man broke into the shrine and attacked me. I feel on the knife I was carrying while trying to escape through the well."

"Did you destroy the well?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome had completely forgotten about that. "I did, I purified him, I guess, and the blast was pretty large. It took the well house with it."

"You were close to death when I found you." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome's hand on his knee. He looked at it fondly before taking it in his, rubbing the top part gently.

"I died, didn't I?" Kagome asked watching his hand caress her's.

"Yes, you did." Inuyasha said softly.

"What does Kikyo have to do with that?" Kagome asked gripping his hand in hers.

Before Inuyasha could answer Mrs. Higarashi knocked on the door softly before entering carrying two bowls of soup.

"It's all ready and it smells wonderful." She handing a bowl to Kagome.

"Yes, it does." Kagome said inhaling the smoke coming from her bowl. She looked back at Inuyasha, "You didn't answer my question." She said.

"Now is not the time." Kagome's mother told her. "I want you to eat and gain back your strength. Maybe you might even feel up for a shower, huh?"

"A shower sounds heavenly." Kagome said before eating a big bite of soup.

"Good. Now eat, no more talking." She said pointing her finger at the two of them before leaving the room.

"Your mother is right, Kagome. You need to regain your strength." Inuyasha said standing up.

"But I feel fine." Kagome protested.

"Be that as it may you are not ready for a full explanation. It can wait a little longer. Now eat. I'm going to go and let Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Keade know that you are awake." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome eat another bite.

"Tell them hi from me." She said with a mouth full of food.

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "I will. I won't be long."

"Okay." She said as she watched Inuyasha leave through her bedroom window. I can wait, Kagome told herself, and it would be nice to find out what happened while being all nice and clean. Kagome smelled herself then shivered. "I definitely need a shower. And maybe it'll wash away the feelings that dream gave me."

Kagome focused her energy on the matter at hand, food. She soon ate all the soup in her bowl and then Inuyasha's. Feeling so much better Kagome decided it was time to try standing. Kagome slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. She had only the slightest feeling of dizziness and sudden black spots in her vision. "I should be able to stand in the shower." She decided then set about gathering a change of clothes and headed for the shower.

Author's Note: She's alive! Isn't everyone happy! I know I am. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as much as I did writing it. I'm off for a weekend family reunion so the next chapter probably won't be till next week or so. Sorry for the delay but it takes time to write lol and I don't always have as much as I would like.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kagome wiped the foggy bathroom mirror till she could see her reflection. She moved her wet hair out of her face and stared at herself. She turned her head left then right and then left again. She leaned forward to take a closer look at her face, she looked her mouth, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and then finally her eyes. She stared hard into them, not sure what she was looking for but hoping she would find it there.

"I look exactly the same." Kagome said moving back to stand up right again. She moved back and threw her head forward and wrapped a towel around her wet hair. After she checked to make sure her towel wasn't going to drop she left the bathroom and humming softly to herself she made her way to her room.

Kagome stopped short at the doorway to her room when she saw her mother standing beside her bed, inhaling the scent of her nightshirt. Her face was buried in it, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Momma?" Kagome said flinching when she jumped and yanked the shirt away from her face, tears shining in her eyes.

"You enjoy your shower?" Kanya Higarashi asked smiling sweetly.

"It was heavenly." Kagome answered walking over to stand in front of her mother.

"Here." She held out the shirt. "You must be chilly."

Kagome looked at her mother, then slowly she dropped her gaze to her shirt, and slowly she reached out and took it. She held the shirt out in front of her for a moment before smelling it the same way that her mother had.

"It holds your smell. It's been washed since the last time you wore it and yet I still can smell you." Kanya said fresh tears rising.

Kagome pulled her shirt back, "It smells clean to me."

Kanya's expression turned sad, "To me it smells like you." Tears fell from her eyes and ran down her face.

Kagome threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry."

"I shall cry." She replied hugging her daughter tighter, "For six days I waited and worried and waited for word." She pulled back from Kagome but she didn't release her. "I got home and found the well house in ruins and blood. You weren't here and you didn't leave a note, I didn't know what to think."

"I'm so sorry that you went through that." Kagome said shedding her own tears.

"No, no." Replied her mother reaching up and wiping away her tears. "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

"Did Inuyasha tell you what happened?" Kagome questioned.

Kanya shivered and stepped back from her daughter. "I don't want to think about what Inuyasha said happened."

"What did he tell you?" Kagome asked, she felt that she knew what happened, basically, but no one was giving her any information.

"MOM!"

Both Kagome and her mother turned at Sota's shout.

"I'm in Kagome's room."

Sota came bursting into the room. "Nee-chan!" He shouted and ran to hug his sister. "Grandpa said that you were finally awake. I'm so glad."

Kagome hugged her brother with one arm while the other kept her towel from falling off. "I just finished taking a shower."

"Yes, so why don't we give Kagome a chance to get dressed? Hmm?" Kanya said gently pulling Sota away from Kagome.

"You'll come downstairs when you're finished?" Sota asked walking backwards out of the room.

"Yes." Kagome said smiling at him sweetly. Kagome listened till she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore and went and shut her door. She stared at the shirt in her hand.

"She knows I died and came back." Kagome said out loud. She tossed her wet towel on the back of her desk chair and put on her shirt and pants.

Kagome was straightening her pants when she heard a female voice ask, "What do you want?" very close to her ear.

Kagome jumped a few inches off the ground and then spun around to find herself alone in her room.

"You know what I want." Came another voice close to her ear.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked bringing her trembling hands to her face.

The sudden noise of her window sliding open caused Kagome to scream in surprise.

"Aaaahhhh!" Kagome screamed.

"Aaaahhhh!" Inuyasha screamed. "What are you screaming for? I always come in through the window." Inuyasha said shutting the window behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said relieved and threw herself into his arms.

Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her but became alarmed when he felt her trembling. "What happened?"

"I just heard two people talking to each other." Kagome said with her head buried in his chest.

"Where? In here?" Inuyasha asked looking around and sniffing the air but smelled only Kagome and her family.

"Yes, one said "what do you want?" and the other said, "you know what I want.""

"I don't smell anyone."

"No one was here." Kagome replied pulling away from him.

"Did you recognize the voices?" Inuyasha asked brushing her hair out of her face before placing his hands on her shoulders, messaging them gently.

Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she savored Inuyasha's comforting touch. "I don't know. I was too busy being surprised." Kagome's head tipped to the side Inuyasha's hand just barely brushed her cheek. "Do you think one of them could be me?"

Inuyasha's hands froze at Kagome's statement. "You?" He asked pulling his hands away.

Kagome caught one and held it to her cheek, kissing the palm. "Yes."

Inuyasha turned bright red at Kagome's intimate gesture. How was he supposed to think when she was making his stomach do flips. "You think it's you and Kikyo?"

Kagome let go of his hand and turned away from him to find her hairbrush. "I don't know what I think."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she brushed her hair. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? "Kagome, I...."

"Nee-chan, MXC is starting."

"I don't want to think about it right now." Kagome said turning around and forcing a smile. "Come on, you'll like MXC. Its people doing crazy stunts and most of them getting hurt."

"Oh." Inuyasha said as he let Kagome take his hand and lead him downstairs. There he spent the next hour trying to figure out why people would try to out maneuver boulders, run across sinking rocks, or across rolling logs. It seemed that they wanted to get hurt as nearly everyone either got run over by boulders or went head first into dirty water.

Inuyasha would have voiced his opinion on how silly this was but the sight of Kagome snuggled up with her mother kept any rude remarks he thought to say to himself. He felt his heart swell as he watched the contentment on their faces. And smiled when they laughed as yet another contender fell off the rolling logs and head first into the water. Things are as they should be, Inuyasha thought to himself turning his attention back to the television.

"And remember DON'T GET ELIMINATED." The people on the television screamed.

Mrs. Higarashi switched off the set. "Sota it's time for bed."

"Aww, mom." Sota whined from the floor.

"I let you stay up late as it is so no 'aww, mom's' tonight, okay? You have school tomorrow." Mrs. Higarashi said while she stood next to the sofa looking down at her son. "Go and change and I'll be up in a minute."

"Come on, Sneaks." Sota said sullenly as he made he was up to his room, his dog trailing happily behind him.

"I'll say goodnight to you now, Kagome." Mrs. Higarashi said smiling back at Sota then making her way to stand in front of her daughter and pull her into a tight hug. "I won't wake you for school tomorrow but I don't want you to stay up late."

"I won't." Kagome said hugging her mother just as tightly before pulling back.

"I want you to get plenty of rest, food, and fluids. Understood?" She asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Understood." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry again." Kagome said.

"Good." Her mother said smiling. "There is plenty of food in the kitchen."

"Have you eaten, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Not since this morning." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome frowned at this, this morning huh? Pulling herself from her thoughts Kagome smiled at her mother. "You better make sure he's getting ready for bed. He's probably trying to teach Sneaks a new trick." Kagome looked up at the ceiling.

There was suddenly a loud bang and a rolling sound, soon followed by a bark from Sneaks.

"He's been trying to teach him to play football." Mrs. Higarashi said looking up at the ceiling too.

"Really?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The dog is very smart and seems to understand what is wanted of him. He's learning quite fast." She answered which was immediately followed by sound of breaking glass.

"Not fast enough." Kagome remarked.

"Oh, I bet the was his bed side lamp." Mrs. Higarashi said quickly walking over to Inuyasha. "In the morning, any time you want, I'll make you some breakfast. Just let me know, okay?" And she hugged him.

Inuyasha blushed red and after a few shocked moments passed he moved his arms to return the hug. "Oh." He said in answer.

"Goodnight." She said to the two of them before rushing upstairs to Sota's room.

"Goodnight." Kagome called after her before looking at Inuyasha in surprise.

"Don't ask me." He said to her unasked question. "Didn't you say something about eating?" He asked suddenly remembering he was hungry.

"In the kitchen." Sobering at the thought of the last time she was in there. "I'm sure there are some Ramen noodles in there." And she led the way to the kitchen.

Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews and your patience. I've had stuff going on and haven't been in my writing grove like I want to be. I also hurt my back the other day and I've been putting up with the pain of that. I hope you enjoyed.


	32. Chapter 30

Author's note: Can you believe that I finished two chapters in one weekend? Me neither. One more thing, I've cracked my connector to the internet so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get it fixed or if I'll have problems later when I finish another chapter trying to post it. Have no fear though I shall be updating. Till then hope everyone has a very safe Halloween.

Chapter 30

Kagome yawned and snuggled closer to Inuyasha. She had managed to find Ramen noodles for them to eat. After two bowls apiece they were now enjoying just being together. Not up for sitting in a tree Kagome suggested they climb out her window and sit on the roof and look at the stars.

"Cold?" He asked softly.

"No." She answered and smiled to herself when his body shook with laughter.

"That's good because it isn't cold out here." He rested his head on hers. "Are you falling asleep?"

"No but I feel like I could if I wanted to." Kagome said moving her arm to lace it through his, making herself more comfortable.

"You haven't even looked at the stars have you?" Inuyasha asked adjusting his arm so he could hold her hand.

Kagome laughed at this, "No, I haven't."

"Why did you suggest we come out here then?"

"I didn't feel like watching television and I didn't feel like sitting in a tree. This is what I came up with." Kagome moved her head so that she could look at his face.

He looked at her and smiled softly, then he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "That's what I thought."

Kagome gave him a big smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome gave him a loving look and for the first time looked up at the stars and moon. Kagome frowned. "The new moon is soon, isn't it?"

"You would have noticed that already if you had looked up." Inuyasha said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Kagome said pinching him.

"Ouch."

"I thought I'd let you star gaze and I would just enjoy snuggling up next to you." Kagome admitted.

"The new moon is tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"Wow." Kagome said leaning further in to him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"It really has been a week, oh my God."

"Kagome?"

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha "To me it feels like only a day has passed. I mean it seems like just yesterday I was reminding myself that the new moon was in a week and now its tomorrow."

"It's over." Inuyasha said reaching out to grab her hand. "It's over."

"No, it's not. There are so many things that I don't know."

"Kagome, it has only been a few hours since you've been revived." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome rubbed her face with her other hand. "I know."

Inuyasha frowned at this. He didn't want to rush into telling her what happened but he didn't want to see her like this either. "What do you want to know?"

Kagome's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What happened" Kagome paused to gulp. "after I died? What did you do first?"

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered shut as he vividly remembered Kagome dying. "I cried."

Kagome felt her chest tighten at the image of Inuyasha crying over her lifeless body. She waited for him to continue.

"At first, I just knew that you had died and that was it, you were gone. My life was to be forever without you in it. It hurt so much, I've never felt anything like it before." He stopped when he smelled Kagome's tears.

"Don't stop." She whispered wiping away her fallen tears.

"After a while I decided that you had too much to live for and too much to do and I wasn't going to let death stop you." He said.

"So you decided to take me back to your time?" Kagome asked after a moments pause.

"Yes. I thought maybe Keade could help."

"And she did, right?"

"She wasn't there."

"Keade was the one who brought me back so you went and found her and brought her back?"

"I didn't think about that. I remembered that Sesshomaru was nearby and went to him to revive you with Tenseiga." Inuyasha watched nervously as Kagome considered what he just told her.

"It didn't work?" Kagome asked her confusion clear.

"No it didn't."

"Why not? Sesshomaru's sword should have revived me." Kagome said her voice rising.

"I'm not going to continue if you're going to get worked up. Also, you'll wake your mother up." Inuyasha warned.

"We didn't know why it didn't work. Not then, anyway, but Miroku remembered a wizard who possessed the ability to bring people back to life so we went to the mountain he was living in but he too failed in reviving you."

"You tried twice to revive me and they failed?" Kagome asked her heart breaking at the answer she knew was coming.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered his gaze on his lap. Kagome felt fresh tears rising as she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Inuyasha inhaled her sweet scent and hugged her back. It was an awkward hug seeing as they were both sitting and when Kagome made a move as if to pull away Inuyasha tightened his hold. "Don't." He said freeing an arm to adjust Kagome's sitting position, pulling her across his lap.

Kagome buried her face into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. "I'm not going to leave you." She said clinging to him.

"You did leave me." Inuyasha said turning his face into Kagome's hair. "After the wizard failed to bring you back I didn't know what I was going to do. I had so much hope and faith that the wizard would be able to bring you back and when he couldn't I didn't know what to think or what to do."

"In the end you were able to bring me back. It wasn't all for nothing." Kagome reminded him wishing she could absorb the pain that he felt.

"Not before I had accepted that you were gone and I was going to have to live without you." Inuyasha whispered fighting his own tears.

"Shhh." Kagome said stroking his hair. "Don't think about that."

"I can't not think about it," Inuyasha said pulling back slightly so he could see her face.

Kagome leaned her forehead against his. "It's like you said, its over."

"Yes but I'm not sure I can forget about all the things I felt or everything that's happened." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"I'll help you." Kagome said bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Please." Inuyasha pleaded a few tears finding their way down his face.

"I will." Kagome said wiping away Inuyasha's tears as she shed some of her own. "How about a kiss to make it better?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked just before he felt Kagome's lips kissing his forehead, then both his cheeks, the hollow of his eyes, and the end of his nose.

"A kiss to make it better." Kagome repeated smiling at him before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

Inuyasha's mind went blank when Kagome's sweet, warm lips touched his. How could he think of anything with Kagome kissing him? Without thought Inuyasha turned his head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss. Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck drawing him closer.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have Kagome in his arms kissing him, drowning his senses with her sweet scent. It was the most amazing feeling. He didn't want it to ever end.

Kagome felt liquid heat in the center of her stomach sending heat to her womanhood and then back to her stomach. When Inuyasha pulled away from her she instantly felt as if a part of her had been ripped away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha managed.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kagome said silencing him with another kiss. Craving the taste of him Kagome ran her tongue along his bottom lip when Inuyasha's mouth opened in shock she dipped inside, savoring the taste of him. Challenging his tongue to join in on the fun and to her delight he did.

Need completely took over Inuyasha as he deepened the kiss, his hand cupping the back of her neck. When Kagome's tongue moved to return to its mouth his followed. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Come inside with me." Kagome said against his mouth when they stopped for air.

"Inside?" Inuyasha asked gulping.

"Yes, where it's more comfortable." Kagome said in between kisses.

"Kagome, I don't know if we should..." But Inuyasha couldn't finish when she kissed him again.

"Stay with me, Inuyasha." Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's nose with hers. "I want to be with you. Be with me."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave him a wicked smile and kissed him again. Guess that's my answer, Inuyasha thought to himself as he scooped Kagome up in his arms and carried her inside.


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

Chapter 31

Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned loudly. Glorious, it was the only word she could think of to describe what Inuyasha was making her feel. She let out a soft whimper when he slowed his pace.

"Don't stop." She urged.

"I'm not." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Harder." Kagome said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't have to do it harder if you would relax into my rhythm." Inuyasha said moving lower, increasing his pressure. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She said moving slightly to the left. "Oh, right there." She said arching her back.

"I'm starting to think it should be my turn."

"Not yet." Kagome protested.

"You said that a little while ago, exactly how long do you want me to massage your back?" Inuyasha asked massaging the muscles down her spine, a smile playing at his lips when she moaned again.

Kagome lifted her head up from her pillow and looked at her clock. "You've only been doing it for ten minutes." Kagome answered letting her head drop back onto her pillow.

"Yes but before this I messaged your feet, ankles and calves." Inuyasha added.

"I said thank you."

Inuyasha laughed. "I don't mind but you're making it sound like it really feels good." He said massaging her shoulder blades.

"It does and I need it badly. The hot bath I took earlier really helped but I feel sore. Stiff, if you will." Inuyasha shivered at the thought. "I'm feeling so much better but it also feels wonderful. I don't want you to stop." Kagome turned her face into her pillow when she felt Inuyasha move her hair aside so he can message her neck. "I............ ... how ........ agges."

Inuyasha, despite how good his hearing is, didn't understand a word. "Are you talking to me or the pillow?" He asked massaging her neck till he felt her muscles relax.

"You." Kagome answered raising her voice.

"I didn't understand you." He replied.

"I said." Kagome started turned her head slightly to the left. "I wasn't aware that you knew how to give massages."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said moving outward to message her shoulders. "This is my first."

"Really?" Kagome remarked sounding as if she could fall asleep. "You'd never know it."

"Am I putting you to sleep?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good. It will be dawn soon and your mother said you shouldn't stay up late. I happen to agree with her that you need your rest." Inuyasha moved out further still to message her upper arms.

"I feel extremely rested, Inuyasha." Kagome teased.

"Yes but I was thinking rest as in sleeping."

"I don't feel sleepy." Kagome answered.

"You said you were falling asleep." He reminded.

"Yes because you're lulling me to sleep, there's a difference." She told him.

"I see what you mean." Inuyasha said once again massaging Kagome's shoulders absentmindedly.

"You can stop now, if you want." Kagome said stretching and when she felt Inuyasha's hands leave her she turned over on her back. "You have no idea how wonderful that was. Thank you so much."

Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's thanks while he moved further onto the bed so he could lean against the wall. "It's okay." He said.

Kagome adjusted her pillow and crossed her arms behind her head and studied him.

"What?" Inuyasha said after a few minutes, feeling unnerved by her look.

"Nothing." Kagome said innocently.

"Nothing." He said mimicking her. "You were thinking something and since you were staring at me I'm guessing it has something to do with me." He said giving her a playful look.

"And if I was?" Kagome asked laughing a little. "You going to stop me?"

"I've always found it hard to get you to do exactly as I want." Inuyasha replied trying not to smirk at her.

"That's because you were being either bossy or demanding and I, as you know, don't too much care for that." Kagome countered.

"So I nicely ask you, what are you thinking?"

Kagome gave him a confused look, "You know. I was thinking about you."

"Very funny." Inuyasha said crossing his arms in front of him.

Kagome's playful expression turned very serious, much like the look she'd been giving him that ended up starting the whole conversation.

"Are you comfortable?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha frowned at this and looked down at how he was sitting. "Comfortable enough."

"Do you want a pillow?" Kagome offered.

"You only have the one pillow, Kagome." Inuyasha pointed out.

"I could get you one."

"Kagome..."

"I know. You think I'm acting oddly." Kagome supplied.

"Well a little." Inuyasha said. "Not that you're not as you've always been." He added quickly.

"I understand what you're saying. I was just wanted to see something." Kagome said watching him again.

"Kagome, I'm glad your back, I've missed being with you and talking with you. I like it when we are able to talk to one another and understand each other. But we have as many misunderstandings as we have understanding when it comes to getting our points across." Inuyasha said but Kagome's raised hand stopped him from continuing.

"Most of our misunderstandings come from your not understanding." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha snickered at this. "I'm not going to fight with you tonight. Maybe one day I'll remind you of that comment and we can discuss it then."

"You mean you'll remember to point it out to me and have an argument that shall end in your favor or for me to remind you of it when we have another misunderstanding and it shall end in my favor."

Inuyasha glared at her. "You won't if we use the misunderstanding we're having now."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "But your not arguing with me tonight, remember?"

"And I'm not understanding what you're talking about either. I asked you what you were thinking about and you in turn asked me if I was comfortable and wanted a pillow. From what you said a few minutes ago you were trying to see something." Inuyasha said trying to get their conversation back on the right track.

"I wanted to see if you would start to quarrel with me." Kagome blurted.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I'm not sure. I was lying here, feeling completely relaxed after your massage, wondering if after tonight things are going to be different for us. If you're going to act differently after everything that's happened this past week."

"Differently how?" He probed further.

"The type of person who's willing to message my feet and back." Kagome answered.

"Keh." Inuyasha said sitting up on the bed some. "You're the one who asked me to rub your feet and back because you were feeling sore and stiff."

"I didn't mean it like that." Kagome said, her expression soft, her eyes warm. She hadn't wanted to actually upset him. "A few weeks ago if anybody had told me that you would show so much affection, spend so much quality time with me, and give me a massage because I've asked you without making it seem like you would rather not, I might not would have believed them. I was wondering if you were going to suddenly change on me." Kagome explained.

"Would you not like it if I changed?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I've never wanted you to change, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"But what if I had changed?" Inuyasha asked after a moment's silence. "Would you have liked me better?"

Flashback

"If we would have realized what Naraku was doing, I would have been the one to have healed your heart. After you became human we could have had a normal life together."

"But what if I had changed? Would you have liked me better?" Inuyasha spat with great venom.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked.

"You know what I want!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're supposed to want me, not her!" Kikyo yelled back.

"I will never want you. I love Kagome."

End flashback

"Kagome?"

It took Kagome a moment to realize that Inuyasha was next to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"It was you." Kagome looks up to search Inuyasha's eyes for answers to unasked questions. "It was you and Kikyo."

Author's note: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know that I have enjoyed writing each and every chapter of Kagome's Realization. I want to thank each of you who have taken the time to give me feedback; I hope I continue to hear from you. Also a special thank you to my dear friend, and inspiration, Amber. I appreciate all the help you willingly give. Glad that this story has brought me such a wonderful friend. Would hate to not have you as my friend.

Also Amber is sort of grrr about no lemon in this chapter, but some reviews have brought to light that I have a younger audience.


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "What were me and Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome got up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. "The voices that I heard earlier this evening were you and Kikyo talking. I thought it was me, but you remember me telling you I wasn't sure who it was?" Kagome asked swirling around to look at him.

"Yes but I thought they were both women voices?" Inuyasha asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed watching Kagome resume her pacing.

"No, one was definitely a woman. As for the second I was too shocked at hearing a voice with no one in the room to really recognize it as male or female." Kagome rung her hands trying desperately to remember more.

"But now you know it was me instead of you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered not looking at him.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on, Kagome." Inuyasha said standing up to try and stop Kagome from pacing.

"I don't know if I understand myself, Inuyasha." Kagome said tensing at Inuyasha touching her shoulders.

Inuyasha felt enough resistance from Kagome that he didn't want to force her to turn around and look at him so moved to stand in front of her. "Kagome..." He started but Kagome pulled out of the grasp.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said again with tender feeling.

"I don't want nor need you babying me, Inuyasha." Kagome said walking over to her window and opened it.

"I'm not trying to baby you, Kagome. I just want you to calm down and tell me what happened just a few minutes ago." Inuyasha said moving to stand behind her.

"If we would have realized what Naraku was doing, I would have been the one to have healed your heart. After you became human we could have had a normal life together." Kagome replied quoting Kikyo.

"Then you said: "But what if I had changed? Would you have liked me better?" that is what triggered my memory. After that she said "What do you want?" and you replied, "You know what I want." So like I said you and Kikyo were the voices I heard, not myself."

Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome hadn't turned around to tell him all this but was grateful that she hadn't upon hearing her quote some of the conversation he had with Kikyo, his jaw dropped and he had the look of complete surprise.

"You can remember that?" Inuyasha breathed after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not sure why I can remember a conversation had by Kikyo but I do. Were you going to tell me about your talk with her?" Kagome asked slowly turning around.

"Of course." Inuyasha said imploringly. "I thought waiting just a bit would be best."

"For you?" Kagome asked raising her brows at him.

"No, for you." Inuyasha said adding a silent prayer that they wouldn't end this night with a fight.

Kagome's face softened and she nodded her understanding before releasing a heavy sigh and turning back to the window.

"I wasn't going to keep it from you, Kagome." Inuyasha offered.

"I know you would have told me you talked with Kikyo." Kagome said. "I wondered if you might try and spare my feelings. But now I wonder if you will tell me everything that happened."

"Because now you know you may be able to see what happened for yourself? I'm not going to lie about what happened." Inuyasha said not sure if he should feel insulted or worried or maybe even humbled.

"Do you think I mean that with the possibility of seeing what happened for myself, because I'm starting to feel that technically I was there I might start remembering other things, that I'm suggesting you would otherwise possibly be lying? No, I didn't mean it like that. From what I've remembered it seems that you and Kikyo had a deep conversation." Kagome said leaning far out her window.

"Do you want me to tell you exactly what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Were you going to tell me exactly what happened?" Kagome countered moving away from her window to sit on the edge of her bed.

Inuyasha waited till Kagome looked him in the eyes before answering, "I haven't told anyone what was discussed because it is no ones business but mine and Kikyo's."

Kagome dropped her gaze to stare at her hands.

"I will withhold exactly what happened between Kikyo and myself from everybody except you. Most of the conversation took place with me knowing that you were gone and believing that Kikyo was to wonder the world with your soul sustaining her. It concerns you in every way. So, yes I was going to tell you exactly what happened but I wasn't going to hurry into the conversation till you had a chance to .... I don't know, compose yourself. It was, as you said, a deep conversation. Many things were discussed."

"Like?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment before joining her the bed. "It was the day you were revived." He started. "The night before I remembered that the new moon was coming and feeling depressed about your not being there. Shippo and I had a friendly fight, friendly, as it didn't end with me hitting him on his head. I knew that the whole time that we had been traveling back to the village that Kikyo was following us. I could sense her presence. When I sensed her pass our campsite I considered going and talking to her but I decided against it."

"Why?" Kagome asked turning sideways on her bed so she could get a better look at him.

"I don't have any one good reason." Inuyasha laughed. "My first thought was that I didn't feel like getting down from the tree I was in." Inuyasha paused to smile when Kagome laughed. "The friendly fight I had with Shippo was over me needing to rest, so I thought of that too. My main reason, I guess, was that I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to see her."

"Because she had my soul?" Kagome asked.

"Basically." Inuyasha asked turning to face Kagome. "It felt so wrong that you were dead and that she now had a better life because of it. It was just so unfair that I didn't want to be around her."

"So you stayed where you were?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. "So the night passed and morning came, then what?"

"We did what we normally do, we gathered up our belongings and had something to eat before finishing our journey." Inuyasha said.

"This was the sixth day?" Kagome asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered before clearing his throat. "I guess I should have known something was going on because Keade was waiting to greet us before the village even came into sight."

"Keade-baachan?" Kagome asked surprised.

"I was very surprised to." Inuyasha said. "If it wasn't for the fact that she shouldn't have known when we were returning it wouldn't have surprised me too much."

"Yes, from what I understand she shouldn't have. How did she know?"

"I guess Kikyo told her. I asked her but she didn't really answer me." Inuyasha said shrugging.

Kagome frowned at this.

"I asked her, after she answered my first question of what she was doing there with a waiting for all of you, was "Why are you waiting out here for us, Keade-jiji?"" Inuyasha said remembering.

"You didn't call her jiji?" Kagome asked laughing.

"I did."

FLASHBACK

"Why are you out here waiting for us, Keade-jiji?" Inuyasha asked.

Keade was silent for a moment before she answered. "I wanted to greet you."

"Have you been coming out here every morning?" Sango asked sounding very surprised, Shippo sitting on her shoulder.

"No." Keade answered and no one seemed to feel they should ask anything further so they simply watched her as she walked over to Inuyasha and looked at Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome-sama has died." Miroku offered quietly.

"I know." Keade replied while gently stroking Kagome's cheek.

"Keade-sama?"

"Come." She said ignoring their looks. "The horses should be put in the stable." And with that she turned around and led the rest of the way to the village.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku with a confused look and followed after her when Miroku shrugged.

"I find this very odd." Inuyasha heard Sango say to Miroku behind him.

"In the past few days I have found many things odd." Miroku said back.

"Yes but she seems to know much more than she is willing to say." Sango countered.

"She didn't even cry." Shippo added.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at this. What was going on now? He wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when he again felt Kikyo's presence. "I would say she is at the well." He whispered to himself. He came within a few steps of being inside Keade's hut when he decided that he would go and talk to her.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said watching Miroku head in the direction of the stables.

"Yes." He answered turning around.

"I'm going to leave Kagome here with Sango and I'll be back to take her home." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked confused.

"I won't be long." And with that he entered the hut and carefully placed Kagome on Keade's futon. When he left he found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo huddled together.

"I'll be back." He said running off in the direction of the well before they could say anything or question him further.

Seeing as I'm going to the well I should bring Kagome with me so I can take her from there, Inuyasha thought to himself as his surroundings passed him in a blur, but it feels wrong to take her with me to talk to Kikyo. Soon enough the well came into view and as he suspected Kikyo was there. Inuyasha slowed to a walk and wasn't to surprised when Kikyo ignored his arrival. She seemed to prefer staring into the well.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked standing a few feet away from her.

"This well has never held water." Kikyo said ignoring his question.

"Why would anyone build a well if you couldn't get water from it?"

"Because it's the Bone Eater well." Inuyasha said

"It's her portal." Kikyo said slowly turning around. "I thought you would bring her with you. You are still planning on taking Kagome back to her mother?"

"After you leave I will." Inuyasha said.

"So, now you hate me?" Kikyo asked.

Silence answered her.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kikyo asked. "You were trying to steal the jewel and I pinned you by your clothes to a tree."

"What about it, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked trying to hold on to the little patience he had.

"That was how we spent the first few months of our acquatiance, you trying to steal the jewel and my pinning you to a tree. You always asked me why I never killed you. Did you wish for me to kill you?"

Inuyasha had no real desire to remember their past but knew that Kikyo had to be going somewhere with all this. Deciding to see how long he could go before he lost his temper, he answered her question. "On the rare occasion, yes. I have always found life to be difficult as a hanyou and since it seemed impossible to steal the jewel from you, it seemed like a good idea from time to time."

"Why did you befriend me?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo, I don't want to do this." Inuyasha said wishing he hadn't come to talk to her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Why does it matter? Why?" Inuyasha asked getting frustrated. "But if you want to talk about this lets remember it correctly, it was you who befriended me, not the other way around."

"It was you who tried to steal the Shikon no Tama." Kikyo pointed out.

"It was you who asked me to sit with you." Inuyasha countered.

"You had been following me."

"Because I wanted the jewel."

"I did not carry it on my person, which you were well aware, the time I was bathing would have been a perfect opening."

"If you were aware that I was watching you why didn't you say anything?" Inuyasha asked never realizing he had been caught.

"Because you meant me no harm." Kikyo said calmly.

"How did you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Instead of running from me you could have fought me for the jewel like all who perished before you."

"I had no desire to fight you."

"I know that is why I did not kill you."

"So you said but that can not be the only reason." Inuyasha stated.

"From the beginning I had no desire to kill you. You were unlike any other who has tried to steal the jewel from me, but you were the only one who didn't resort to nasty tricks. You were always honest with me." Kikyo said.

"If you had all this trust and faith in me then why did you believe, without second guessing yourself, that I was the one who gave you your fatal wound and took the Shikon no Tama that you had with you? Why would I attack you like that? You were going to willingly hand it over to me just before Naraku attacked." Inuyasha inquired.

"I could ask why you believed it was me who attacked you causing you to go and steal the jewel and be pinned by me?"

"You came back fifty years later with so much hatred for me, why didn't you kill me then? Why a spell to make me sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was all I had the strength for. I knew that you would be able to survive anything else but that. I didn't not think anyone would be able to withdraw my arrow. It is made solely by and for its caster." Kikyo answered.

"Which is why Kagome could break your spell." Inuyasha supplied with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Kagome should never have become part of this. She is five hundred years from now." Kikyo said.

"Or maybe we are five hundred years her past. You hate her because you're jealous." Inuyasha spat.

"Jealous?" Kikyo said with a laugh. "Jealous of what, exactly?"

"Jealous that she is a better person than you. She isn't as conceited as you and she isn't selfish. Jealous that she loves me the way that I am and doesn't want me to become a human or a demon because it's okay for me to be who I am." Inuyasha answered.

"I have given most of my life to protecting the Shikon no Tama and protecting that village." Kikyo points towards the village. "Taking care of the youkai that threatened us all the time. Healing people who needed me to."

"Yes, you did." Inuyasha said looking thoughtful. "You weren't thinking of their needs when you asked me to turn human and cause the jewel to purify itself. Do you realize that worse things could have happened that day if he got to us after I had turned human and you became a normal woman?"

"If we would have realized what Naraku was doing, I would have been the one to have healed your heart. After you became human, we could have had a normal life together."

"But what if I had changed? Would you have liked me better?" Inuyasha spat with great venom.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked.

"You know what I want!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're supposed to want me, not her!" Kikyo yelled back.

"I will never want you. I love Kagome."

They stared at each other. Not sure what to say next after everything that's been said already.

"Wanting Kagome wasn't what I meant by my answer to your question. I have told you almost from the beginning, since Urasue revived you, that I would avenge your death with Naraku's but you constantly get in my way. In doing things your way you've made it so much harder for me. Naraku has found ways to use the incomplete jewel to cause so much havoc for us. He is constantly creating offspring to attack us at every turn." Inuyasha pointed out. He thought of Kagome, she would be happy to hear him say such things considering how upset she herself was about the whole situation.

"I had my reasons." Kikyo said.

"Had your reasons, huh?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms in front of himself. "Then maybe you can give me the reason why I should go to hell with you?"

"You promised." Kikyo answered. "We shared our first kiss and then we embraced one another. You said that you wanted to stay like that and I asked you if I made it possible would you keep to your word and you said yes."

"I do believe that I grunted a response before being knocked out by you somehow. If it weren't for Kagome being there you would have taken me to hell without my knowing hell was what you meant." Inuyasha said defending himself on the subject for the first time.

"So your speaking of keeping that promise was a lie?" Kikyo asked.

"No, it wasn't. At the time it was true but not anymore. I'm starting to wonder why I owe you so much. Are we not indebted to each other because we both fell for the betrayal Naraku set up for us?" He said.

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something else but Keade spoke first.

"I am sorry to disturb this conversation but..." Keade left her sentence hanging as she looked at her sister with a meaningful look.

Kikyo nodded. "I guess it is a good thing that you no longer wish to go to hell with me because you are released from your promise."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, then to Keade, and then back to Kikyo again. "What are you talking about now?"

"Is Kagome ready?" Kikyo asked Keade.

"She is." Keade answered.

"Ready for what? What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We will be there in a few minutes." Kikyo said to Keade dismissing her.

"What are you going to do to Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned again.

"Kagome is going to be revived." Kikyo said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"With her soul."

Inuyasha had a blank expression as he thought over what Kikyo just told him. "You have her soul." He pointed out.

"I am giving it back."

"Why?"

"Is that not what you want?"

"I'm not going to answer that because you know it is but wouldn't that mean you die? You're willing to give up your life for Kagome? Wouldn't that interfere with your plans for sending Naraku to hell?" Inuyasha asked he had to know.

"Inuyasha you are right. Since I've been brought back I have done nothing but interfere in your quest to fix the Shikon no Tama and revenge yourself against Naraku. Kagome is needed more in that quest than I am. I have come to see that the way I have done certain things were indeed very selfish. I have wanted nothing more than to live my life the way that I wanted to. It's odd that death is the only way I have been able to achieve that. I have hurt a lot of people with my actions and this is the only way that I can make things right. As right as this will make things." Kikyo said looking down with surprise when Inuyasha reached out and took her hand.

"You mean it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"You're no longer angry with me? You no longer think that I owe you my life because you lost yours?" Inuyasha asked further.

Kikyo just smiled and tugged at his hand. "It is time, Inuyasha. Follow me."

END FLASHBACK

"We didn't speak to each other when we joined the others." Inuyasha said after a moment of silence. He wanted Kagome to have a chance to absorb what he had told her.

"She gave up the soul willingly." Kagome said.

"That she did." Inuyasha said in response.

"You know you were right in thinking that I needed rest before hearing that story. I feel completely drained and all I did was listen. I think any further discussion will have to wait till later." Kagome said then covered her mouth as she yawned.

"The sun will be rising soon, it is not too surprising that you are tired. You should lay down." Inuyasha said standing.

"You're not leaving?" Kagome asked as she climbed under her covers.

"No. I'm going to sleep on the floor." Inuyasha said closing Kagome's curtains to keep the sun out.

"Lay with me till I fall asleep?" Kagome asked reaching out to grab his hand as he passed by.

"You don't think your mother will come in here and wonder why we are in the same bed?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't care. I'll talk to her about it after I get up. Please?" Kagome asked sweetly.

With a sigh Inuyasha climbed over Kagome and made himself comfortable on top of Kagome's covers.

"See. She won't have anything to say with you on top of the covers like that." Kagome said moving over to rest her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome." Inuyasha said kissing the top of her head.


	35. Chapter 33

Author's note: I'M BACK!!

Chapter 33 

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She jerked back when her eyes focused on white pages with blurred black letters. It was her math book. I got up and fell asleep doing homework? Kagome looked at the pencil in her hand. She struggled to recall what happened, what had gotten her up. She remembered falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms but then what?

Nothing came to her. She looked at her notebook. She saw solved math problems. She scanned further down the page and frowned when she read:

Wake up. You are sleeping. You don't want to wake up? Wake up.

The words looked as if they were written by a child just learning to write. Some words took up two or three lines, while others were turned slightly to the left. Kagome stared at the pencil in her hand, put it down, and very slowly she traced her fingers over the words. Is this supposed to mean something? She wondered to herself. She looked up from the page and slowly looked around her room. Everything appeared in order. She slowed her breathing down to less than a whisper of breath and listened for any sounds. She heard nothing.

"I have a strange feeling," Kagome said to herself softly. As quietly as she could she stood and left her room to look around the house. Before she opened the closed doors of her mother and brothers room she placed her ear to the door and listened. She heard only silence. She didn't expect to find anyone in the rooms but she looked anyway: empty.

Kagome jumped when she suddenly felt soft fur stroking her ankle. She looked down to see Buyo.

"Meow."

"Buyo?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Meow." This time he was purring.

Kagome kneeled and stroked him. He turned this way then that way and even hiked his butt high in the air. He wasn't moving like a car had hit him. "Buyo?" Kagome said again gently rubbing the leg she knew to be fractured. Buyo responded by throwing himself onto his side then his back, and he reached out with his paws for Kagome's hand to encourage her to continue to pet him.

When a soft 'cling' came from downstairs Kagome jerked her hand back and watched as Buyo jumped to his feet and ran downstairs, she saw no sign of limping or pain.

"It hasn't been long enough for him to have healed completely already." Kagome said getting to her feet and walking to the stairs looking down and stretched over the banister so she could see as far as possible in each direction. She also strained to hear any more sounds: she saw and heard nothing.

Kagome took two steps down and paused when she heard the soft 'cling' again. "Who's there? She asked quietly. She was amazed at the sense of calm she felt.

"It's just me." Answered a soft, inviting voice from the living room.

"Just you." Kagome said to herself and took the rest of the stairs down and made her way to the living room.

He was absentmindedly-stroking Buyo, his attention focused outside, as he stood in front of the window that over looked the Sacred Tree. His dark, curly hair shining like silk when the sunlight hit it. From what she could see of his face, he looked cleanly shaved. He smelled wonderfully of soap and aftershave. Kagome could only stand and stare at him.

"Did I scare you?" He asked turning to face her, his deep brown eyes meeting hers. Then he smiled at her, his eyes warming with love. "I didn't mean to." He took a few steps forward.

Kagome could only shake her head in response, her eyes drawn to the now pouting Buyo.

"Did you fall asleep doing your homework again, Kagome?" The amused question drew her attention.

Kagome felt a playful smile tug at her lips. "Why would you say that?"

He laughed. A wonderful laugh, it surrounded and vibrated through her. She closed her eyes at the sensation. "You look dazed for one thing." Kagome opened her eyes at the sound of his voice.

He crossed the room to stand in front of her. He gently pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. A shiver ran through her from the soft caress.

"And for another?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"You have sleep impressions." He whispered back, then reached out to rub his thumb over her forehead and temple. "You usually fall asleep when doing math problems."

Kagome chuckled. "Especially when I'm having trouble solving the problems."

"Meow."

They looked down to see Buyo walking back and forth between them, rubbing against their legs.

"Spoiled cat."

Kagome laughed at that. "It's your fault." She pointed out.

"I bed your pardon?" He asked looking up, his brown raised.

"I beg your pardon nothing." She smiled sweetly at him. "I know you heard me. Buyo gets what Buyo wants when you're around."

"Does he?" A twinkle was in his eyes.

Kagome nodded and just stood there, staring at him. "I was confused at first but I'm dreaming."

"Why were you confused?"

"Buyo wasn't hurt but seeing you, I know for sure."

"Seeing me, huh?" It was more of a statement really but Kagome answered anyway.

"You've been dead for years, Dad." Kagome said with extreme calm.

"For you maybe." He said smiling. "For you." He repeated.

"How long for you?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"For me? Time matters not, Sweetheart. I can not give you a time frame." Again he smiled.

Kagome studied her father's features, drinking in the sight of him. She inhaled the forgotten scent of him. He looked so happy and peaceful she couldn't help smiling back.

"We've missed you." Kagome said after a few minutes silence. "Mother especially. It's very unfortunate Sota never got a chance to know you."

"Unfortunate that he'll never know me the way you do maybe but he knows me."

"He asks me to tell him stories about you from time to time." Kagome admitted.

"Have you told him about the time I nearly had a heart attack at the zoo when you managed to squeeze through the bars and walk right up to the Giraffes?"

Kagome laughed at the memory. "On more than one occasion."

"That was something that shall never be forgotten." He said a small smile pulling at his mouth.

"I was very young but I remember it vividly." She said.

Nothing was said as each watched the other. "I never knew how much I look like you. It's amazing." She whispered.

"Hard to tell by pictures, isn't it?" Came his lighthearted question.

"It is. I knew I looked like mother but our likeness is striking."

"It's almost like looking in a mirror." He added.

Kagome took a step forward and then another. When she was close enough to touch him she hesitated for only a second before she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him. With no hesitation on his part, his arms were around her, his hands rubbing up and down her back before she settled her head comfortably against his chest.

Kagome closed her eyes at the wonderful warmth moving slowly up and down her back. She felt his breath against her hair as he rested his head on hers.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to hug me. You looked very unsure." He said into her hair.

Kagome felt him kiss the top of her head. She fought back tears. "I'm dreaming. I wasn't sure I could touch you without you disappearing on me." He tightened his hold on her. One of his hands came up to cradle her head, to draw her even closer.

"I would never just disappear without telling you I must go."

"Don't leave again. Stay with us." Kagome said tightening her hold on him.

"I am not meant to spend that time with my family, Kagome."

Kagome pulled back slightly so she could see his face. "Don't you miss us? We've missed you."

"The pain from losing me hasn't healed any?" He asked with his brow furrowed.

"It has but we've changed from it. The mother I had now isn't the mother I had before you died."

"Things happen because they are meant to. There is an ultimate goal or purpose that cannot be explained but even if they were explained you would not understand. It is not within the living soul to truly grasp the understanding."

"Do you?" She asked stepping back, taking his hands in hers.

"Do I understand the explanation?" His attention was on his hands being held by hers. "To the question of why?" His eyes meet hers.

"Yes."

"I have never asked for an explanation. The questions of why are for those loved ones left behind."

"Do you miss us?" She asked.

"Pain, fear, and sorrow are feelings I no longer feel." Seeing the slight disappointed look in her eyes he added, "I occasionally find myself longing for my family. That is why I am here now."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"I have never visited you in your dreams."

"No, you haven't." Kagome agreed. "Why not?"

"You are the strongest. You feel the loss of me but not as strongly as others."

"Mom and Sota." Kagome said softly to herself.

"Yes but your mother the most."

"Yes." She nodded. "Are you in my dream because you longed to see me? Or because you have something to tell me?"

"I shall always want to see you. You are my daughter and I love you. And because I love you I have come to give you a warning."

That brought Kagome up straight. "A warning?" She asked.

"Yes." He said giving her hands a squeeze. "You have died and come back. It is your destiny."

"To die because of a burglar?" Kagome asked shocked to her toes by her father' words.

"Do not be so quick to judge the man you, in turn, murdered." He said his expression soft, his eyes filled with warmth.

Kagome considered his words. Her destiny? "I'm usually not so quick to judge but what I can remember is very frightening. Everyone wants to know what happened, there are some who have yet to question me, but I don't want to think about it."

"You also usually don't hide in fear. You face your fears and you conquer them. You shall have to deal with everything that has happened. I warn you that you shall not be able to do that alone. The paths have been set before you and you have chosen your way."

"I don't understand." Kagome complained.

"You shall." He said his expression turning more serious. "You are not exactly the same person you were before you passed. I speak not of innocence lost, although there is that, I speak of the power that surges through your veins. The part of you that you are not aware of shall come to the surface, setting itself free."

"Because I'm a reincarnated miko I shall now have to deal with the powers that come with that? Like the power I used against that centipede and …" Kagome struggled for something other than burglar. "That man?" she settled on.

He observed her for a long time. Kagome tipped her head to the side in question. "You are a reincarnation of a passed miko. You share some of the same talents and strengths of spirit but you are still an individual. You are capable of surpassing even your wildest dreams. I warn you to keep your wits about you and keep your feelings under control."

"My feelings?" Kagome asked.

"I must go." He said pulling away from her slowly.

"No!" Kagome cried and clung to him for dear life. "Stay and talk with me. Don't leave now. Not when I have so many questions. Don't leave me."

"Sweetheart, I've never left you." He gently lifted her off her feet, hugging her to him. "It was my time but I'm forever in your heart. You shall never forget me."

"How could I?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes. "You're my father."

"It does happen, Kagome."

"It won't happen to me." She said with confidence. "Not when I've wished to hug you like this again more times than I can even begin to count. Not when I've wished you were alive again." She let out a surprised squeal when he spun her around in circles, the force pulling her legs out.

"Things happen for their own reasons. There is no guarantee that the people you know and love would be in your life if I hadn't died. Things could be so different. If you could have your father back would you sacrifice everyone else for it?"

Inuyasha flashed before her minds eye. Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of choosing between Inuyasha and her father. But wasn't meeting Inuyasha and completing the Shikon no Tama her destiny? Is it possible they could never have met? What of Shippo, Sango, Keade, and Miroku?

"It's time for you to wake, Kagome."

"Not yet." She protested hugging him even tighter.

"Wake up now, Kagome." His voice turned gruff.

"Not yet, please."

"Come on, Kagome, wake up."

"You can't make me."

"You don't want to wake up? Too bad. Come on, open your eyes."

Kagome suddenly felt herself being shaken, not so gently either. "You were always gentle with me, Dad."

"Dad?" Inuyasha said frowning. "You are sleeping, Kagome, open your eyes." He ordered. "Open your eyes and see that it's me, that it's Inuyasha."

Inuyasha? Kagome's eyes fluttered open then shut instantly as the bright light in the room caused a sharp pain in her eyes and forehead.

"That's it. Let your eyes adjust to the light." His voice was smooth. "Wake up."

"Would you stop saying that, I'm awake." She whispered.

"No you're not." He said with a laugh. "Not until your either sit up straight and get out of bed, at least."

"Why are you waking me up anyway?" She asked again opening and shutting her eyes to the pain from the bright light.

"You've slept enough, it is time you eat. Come on, sleepy head, wake up."

Kagome just smiled, her eyes closed. Her smile fell some when she felt Inuyasha move and then his weight getting off the bed. In the next instant Kagome felt a sudden rush of air from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her sleep-warmed body suddenly felt cold.

"Hey." She groaned as she opened one eye enough to see Inuyasha at the foot of her bed with her covers in his hands.

"Come eat." He said dropping the covers on the floor.

"Fine!" Kagome said forcing herself into a sitting position. "I'm up."

"Good. Now swing your legs over the edge of the bed." She did. "There you go, now stand." Kagome stood, her eyes still closed. "Good girl, come on." She felt Inuyasha's hand take hers and pull her towards the door. "Your mother is beginning to worry."

Kagome heard the soft creak of her bedroom door, the soft hallway carpet beneath her feet, and then she felt Inuyasha's hand release hers. "Mothers are natural worriers." She said opening her eyes; she let them adjust to the dimmer light of the hall before looking around for Inuyasha. He wasn't there. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out as she peered down the stairs. He wasn't there. She turned and walked back in her room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out again but he wasn't there. Kagome was almost out of her room again when she cast one last glance at her room. When her gaze fell on her bed, she froze. Her breath rushed out of her body. Another dream?

"I thought I was supposed to wake up?" Kagome whispered to herself. The sounds of a bouncing ball and laughing drew her attention to the window. She walked over. When she saw Sota run past she screamed his name, "Sota." She opened the window. "Sota." She screamed again but she only heard more laughter. Tossing on her house shoes on her way out room, she raced downstairs and out the kitchen door hoping to catch Sota when he came around.

She waited. When she heard the sounds of Sota's ball being bounced in one spot and his laughter that soon followed she turned slightly left. She slowly walked to the corner of the house, she took her time, and she didn't want to make any noise in case dream Sota decided he wanted her to chase him. Unsure of the purpose of this dream she didn't feel like running after her brother.

She barely stuck her head out so she could see where Sota was, but she didn't see him. Instead she saw his ball bouncing up and down as if someone had just bounced it. She walked over to the ball and caught it on its way up. She looked down to see Sneaks sitting quietly, observing the situation.

"Where's Sota, Sneaks? Which way did he go?" She knelt beside him and stroked the sensitive spot behind his ears. "Where?"

Sneaks stood and rubbed his head against her hand and legs before he started towards the well. "He's at the well?" Kagome questioned confused. Sota didn't like the well, never did. After he saw her pulled into the well and disappear for three days he made a point of staying clear of it unless necessary.

Kagome stopped just steps away from the well, jaw dropped.

"If I wasn't sure I was dreaming I am now." She said, as she stood in front of the undestroyed well house. "Why am I dreaming this?" She climbed the few steps it took to reach the sliding door. With a shaky hand, Kagome reached out and opened the door. She allowed herself a moment to adjust to the darkness of the well house before entering. Everything looked as it did before she destroyed it.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she called out for her brother but got no answer. She took a steadying breath and walked down the three steps to stand in front of the well, Kagome looked into it. And try as hard as she could she could not see to the bottom of the well.

Sighing, Kagome took one last look around before turning to leave. She was just about to cross the threshold when she head Sota's faint laugh.

"Stop playing games." Kagome said turning around. She let her eyes roam the well house. Where could he be? She wondered as she took a step down. The creak of the step almost covered Sota's faint laugh. Almost.

He's inside the well? Kagome shook the thought from her head. She reminded herself that she was dreaming and Sota's fears didn't count. She took the remaining steps and again stood in front of the well.

"Sota?" Her voice echoed down the well and back up. She received no answer. She looked at her rope ladder hanging down the well. Deciding she wasn't going to just stand around calling Sota's name. She sat on the mouth of the well and swung her legs over. Just before she could place her foot on the rope she felt a pair of hands on her back.

They shoved her into the well.

Kagome screamed by instinct as she felt herself shoved into the well. Her foot, which had been moving towards the ladder, suddenly found itself tangled in the rope. Before Kagome could register how she might end up landing she felt a hand grab her by the arm, stopping her from falling in headfirst. Instead, she slammed into the side of the well. Kagome heard and felt a snap in her ankle.

"What the hell are you doing, Kagome?" Came Inuyasha's voice.

"Ouch!" Kagome cried as she tried to pull her foot free. Tears filled her eyes.

"Stop struggling, I'll get you free."

Kagome was in too much pain to care how Inuyasha could hold her up and lean over and free her foot at the same time, all she knew was he managed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome groaned when he lifted her up and out of the well.

"I'm here, it's okay. Just relax, Kagome." He said placing her on the ground as gently as possible. He was very careful to keep her foot off the hard ground.

"Ow." Kagome said when she felt his hand checking her foot.

"It seems to be just a sprain." He declared.

"You sure? I heard a snap and it really hurts." Kagome said as she wiped away a few fallen tears.

"Sprained ankles hurt, Kagome." Inuyasha answered looking up from her foot. Even through tear blurred vision Kagome could still see the worry in his face. "What were you doing, Kagome?"

Kagome tried to focus on Inuyasha and answering his question but the now throbbing pain was making it hard to concentrate.

A bird chirping and the sound of flapping overhead caught her attention. She looked up. Her expression changed from in pain to pissed. Figures, Kagome thought as she looked around her. There was no well house, there was no Sota, there was no more dream; she grimaced, and there was no getting away from the pain of her now sprained ankle.

"I was sleep walking, it seems." Kagome answered turning her attention back to Inuyasha.

"I thought you were awake but when we stepped into the hall I guess you fell asleep again. I turned around and you were standing there with your eyes closed. When you did open your eyes they seemed unfocused and then you started looking around and you went back into your room and was just about to leave again when you looked at your messy bed, ran to the window and jerked it open and then grabbed your shoes and ran out of the house. It was really weird, Kagome. I followed you till you ended up out here. When you suddenly flung yourself into the well I reached out to grab you. You really could have hurt yourself if you had fallen into the well with your foot tangled in that ladder."

"I didn't fling myself into the well." Kagome protested.

"I'm only saying what it looked like. I don't know what you were seeing but I sure didn't see any of it."

"Seeing things?"

"Yes. You were grabbing at things that weren't there. I think you thought you were petting Sneaks."

"I followed him to the well." Kagome offered.

"Lets get you inside, your foot needs to be propped up."

"Okay." Kagome said softly. Then she was in his arms, her hands locked together behind his neck. Kagome bit back a groan as the pain increased from the motion. It was hard to believe that her ankle could throb more.

"There you are!" Came the voice of Kagome's mother. She came out of the kitchen door to meet them. I heard a scream and then I couldn't find you." She topped when she saw the pained expression on Kagome's face. "What happened?" She stepped aside so Inuyasha could carry Kagome into the house.

"I sprained my ankle." Kagome told her over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"How? And why were you outside? Weren't you upstairs sleeping?" She asked her confusion apparent.

"It's a long story but can it wait? My ankle hurts something terrible. Can I have some aspirin or something? Maybe some ice?" She said to her mother as Inuyasha set her on the couch. He pilled what pillows he could find on top of each other and carefully placed her foot on it.

"I'll get ice and your grandfather has herbs that should really help with the swelling." She said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kagome leaned back against the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. She focused on relaxing and steadying her breathing.

"Here we are."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open when she heard her mother's voice. She sucked in her breath when her mother pulled off her house shoe and sock.

"Sorry." Was all she said as she dropped the sock and shoe on the floor and began rubbing, what Kagome though to be green slime, the mashed herbs on her ankle.

"I thought it just looked like slime but it smells bad too." Kagome said crinkling her nose. She tossed a glance at Inuyasha and saw him standing there watching, his sleeve covering his nose.

"It's supposed to smell. Once I wrap it up you won't notice it near as much and you won't care once it starts to work." Picking up an ace bandage she wrapped Kagome's foot, placed it back on the pillows and placed a bag of ice half on her ankle half on the pillow to keep the weight off her.

"How long before it should be completely healed?" Kagome asked trying to get comfortable.

"Any where from a few days to a week. It depends on how badly you hurt it." Her mother answered.

"I know I asked for it but why ice? I mean any time I've used ice to help swelling it always seems to make it feel worse."

Inuyasha dropped his arm. "It's the cold."

"Here." Kagome took a small white pill and a cup of water from her mother. "That will help with the pain as well. It should make you sleep so how about some oden soup? Put some food in your stomach."

"Sounds good." Kagome handed the empty cup back to her. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's almost three-thirty." She answered as she walked to the kitchen. "I'll be right back with your soup."

"Okay." Kagome said turning to Inuyasha. "Would you get my pillow off my bed please."

Inuyasha moved slightly as if to leave, then stopped as if he suddenly realized something.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea, you taking something that might make you sleep." Kagome dropped her attention to her lap. "What if you start sleep walking again? You could really hurt you ankle more."

Kagome looked up, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I've never done it before, who's to say I'll do it again."

"It's your suddenly doing it when you've never done it before that worries me." He pointed out.

"I have no answers, Inuyasha." Kagome said holding up her hands imploringly.

Inuyasha just nodded. "I'll go and get your pillow."

"And I'll fight against sleep when it tries to come." Kagome said grabbing his hand as he passed her. "Okay?"

With his other hand he reached out and gently stroked her tangled hair. Smiling he said, "How about your brush too?"

Kagome's hands flew up to her hair. "Oh no!" She declared. "Does it look that bad?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders a couple of times. Kagome let out a squeal and covered her hair as much as she could with her arms.

Inuyasha laughed. "I'll be right back." And he was gone.

Kagome lowered her arms and huffed at Inuyasha's retreating back. Kagome heard a soft 'cling' sound and sucked in her breath. She scanned the room, looking for anything that could have made the sound. She saw nothing. "I thought it was just part of the dream." She said to herself.

"Here we go." Came her mother's voice, snapping Kagome from her thoughts. She looked over to see her coming, a bowl of oden soup in her hand. "I want you to eat all of it."

"Okay, Mom." Kagome said taking the bowl. "I'm hungry."

"When you're finished you can tell me what happened."

Kagome paused momentarily then nodded. "Okay."

Author's note: Decided to keep my main author's note till the end, I thought you guys might want to read the chappie first, seeing as it has been a while since my last update. But my main author's note is to thank you all for being so sweet and wonderful. I got someone wonderful responses to my last author's note. Ppl who have never reviewed before reviewed to let me know that they were going to pray for my gma. And I told my gma about all of you and she says thank you so much, she can use all the prayers she can get. As for my gma she is feeling better but is no means well. She's been going up and down but we are all praying for the best and trying to make her as comfortable as possible. But like I said before I've been escaping into my writing and I've got pages and pages that need to be typed up so you shall have more to enjoy soon. Thanks again for all the well wishes and support. I love you all for your thoughtfulness and kindness. I've meet some wonderful ppl since I've started writing Kagome's Realization and I hope it continues.


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Inuyasha slowly pushed Kagome's bedroom door open. He stood in the doorway staring at the pile of covers on the floor. He frowned at them before he leaned over and picked them up and tossed them back on the bed.

He had a strange feeling; it was a feeling that something just wasn't right. He could almost feel it in the air. He had yet to be wrong, he may not have been able to figure out exactly what it was that was off or exactly what was going to happen as quickly as he would like, but he had yet to be wrong about it. He just hoped whatever it was, that it didn't include Kagome. With all she'd been through she needed some peace. She needed a chance to gather her wits about her. And now it seemed, a chance to let her ankle heal.

But considering everything they'd been through and still had to go through it didn't seem like his hopes were about to come true. Fine, he thought, I have Kagome back and as long as we stick together everything else would just have to be handled.

The events of the day replayed itself in his mind. Kagome's hair tickled his nose startling him out of his sleep. He moved his head slightly to the side and looked down to see Kagome's head resting comfortably on his chest, her arm draped across his stomach, and her leg rested on his knees and thighs. His arm rested between them. He hadn't planned on falling asleep. Sleep wasn't something he required much of, but, then again, he hadn't sleep since Kagome's death. Last night, long after she had fallen asleep, he spent an unknown amount of time breathing in the scent of her, savoring the feel of her warm body sleeping against his. Knowing that she was more than content to be with him and him with her. He struggled hard with the fact that being with Kagome was the only place he wanted to be. Wherever she was, he wanted to be with her.

He realized then that it was more than that; she was home. He sucked in his breath at the thought and the sudden warmth that started from the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his whole body. Home, he thought, it's been so long since I've had a place to call home. He closed his eyes when memories of his mother filled his mind. Her tucking him in at night; her smiling down at him while he sat on her lap; her voice as she sang to him; when he remembered her crying because he was teased and called a hanyou he shook the thoughts from his mind.

Kagome moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer, moving her head to where it almost rested in the crook of his neck. Her arm moved further across his stomach to where she was almost hugging him to her. Inuyasha felt his face flush at her sudden movement and closed his eyes as he felt liquid heat run through his body.

"I need to get up." He said to himself softly, he remembered feeling the same liquid heat when Kagome kissed him the night before. At the sudden images such thoughts produced Inuyasha inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, and caught a whiff of eggs. He inhaled again. "Kagome's mother must be making breakfast." He reasoned. Deciding that getting up to eat was the best excuse needed for him to try and ease him self from under Kagome while trying not to wake her, raised his head. Very slowly he moved his legs from under Kagome's and, deciding on a rolling approach, he slowly rolled himself out of Kagome's snug hold while moving the pillow to take his place. He was almost off the bed when Kagome moaned again, causing Inuyasha to stop in mid-movement. He chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Kagome hugging the pillow tightly to her. He eased off the bed. He straightened his clothes and shh'd his stomach when it growled. He tossed a glance at Kagome before he eased the door open and stepped out into the hall.

After straightening his clothes and running his fingers through his hair he went downstairs and followed his nose to the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Kagome's family gathered around the breakfast table.

"Who wants eggs?" Kagome's mother asked turning from the stove, a skillet in her hand.

"Me." Declared Sota raising his hand.

"I'll have a small portion." Said Kagome's grandfather.

"What about you, Inuyasha?"

The sound of his name caused Inuyasha to jerk in response. Now they were all looking at him. Inuyasha swallowed in nervousness.

"You did want some breakfast, right? I've made enough." She scooped some eggs onto a plate and grabbed some toast.

"You can sit next to me." Sota offered with a big smile and to prove it he pushed the chair next to him back and patted the hard seat.

"Okay." Inuyasha said, he cleared his throat, and sat.

"Is Kagome still asleep?" She asked handing him his plate.

"Yea, she is." Inuyasha answered taking the offered plate.

"Let her rest." Her father told her. "Rest is the best thing for her. No need to worry."

"She was gone for six days, dad. I'm worried about her."

"Yes, she was gone and now she's back."

"I'm not questioning my daughters miracle."

"As her mother you will always worry." He told her. "But with good reason. It could be worse, she could be some zombie."

"Please." She said looking at Sota. Her hands covering her flushed cheeks.

"She could have been a zombie?" Sota asked with curiosity.

"No." All three said together.

"You're finished eating." Kanya said looking at Sota's empty plate. "Put your plate in the sink and get ready for school."

Sota rolled his eyes and groaned but grabbed his plate and took it to the sink. "Will you walk with me this morning?" He asked his grandfather.

"If you like. Go and get ready. I'll be there in a minute."

Sota nodded and took off.

"Before I go let me say that I agree with your worry." He said standing, looking at his daughter. "I worry that things may not be exactly what they seem. She died and now she's back, she could be changed and not even know."

"Because there hasn't been enough time for either she or us to notice." Kanya added.

"She might not know to look out for any changes."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Any changes really."

"And if she does change?" Inuyasha asked.

There was a moment's silence. "I'm not sure. We'll have to deal with that if the time comes,"

"If?" Kanya asked.

"Yes, let's just see what happens. I haven't had any experience in situations like this."

"I'm ready!" Sota cried from the hallway.

"I'll be back." He said turning and leaving them by themselves. "I'm coming." He called out to Sota.

Suddenly it was very quiet. The once soft ticking of the clock seemed to bounce off the walls.

"You haven't eaten you breakfast." Kanya observed suddenly.

Inuyasha looked down at his plate of eggs and toast. He frowned. "Surprising, isn't it?" He said not looking up from his plate.

"You came down here for breakfast, right?" She leaned back in her seat, a smile on her face.

"Yea." He admitted looking up.

"Okay." She got up and walked to the refrigerator and opened both doors. "I'm not sure if they're frozen or not." He heard her say softly to herself. "Here we go." She declared and held up a large steak. "How about a T-bone?"

"That's steak?" He asked, his interest stirred, his stomach wanted to growl.

"Yes." She lowered the package and turned it over and looked at it. "The bone is in the shape of a 't'."

"You're asking me if I want you to cook that for me?" He asked clarifying the situation.

"Yes. I should have some potatoes." She turned around. "You can have steak and potatoes for breakfast."

She grabbed the skillet she used to make eggs and cleaned it. She turned the fire on the stove and set the steak to cook. Grabbing herbs and spices from the cabinet, she seasoned the steak, and Inuyasha enjoyed the smell of his pending breakfast.

"I love the smell of sizzling herbs and spices." She said sitting down again.

"Me too." Inuyasha nodded his head

"It won't take too long. I'll start cutting up your potatoes in a minute."

Inuyasha just nodded again and the listened to the sizzling of the steak in silence.

"Does Kagome seem okay to you?" She asked quietly, shattering the silence between them.

"Yes and no." Inuyasha answered honestly after a moment of consideration. "She's confused. So much has happened because of her, for her, and around her, and I mean that literally. She can't help but feel confused."

Kanya nodded.

"She needs time. We need to give her time. She has questions that need to be answered and she doesn't want any of us fussing over her or holding back things because we don't think she's ready to hear it."

"She's always been strong willed." She got up, flipped the steak, pulled out a few potatoes, washed them, and chopped them up. "I've tried very hard to keep my fears from getting away from me and taking over." The motion of the knife slowed. "I told myself that as long as she has you with her, she's safe. Inuyasha will never let anything happen to her. Kagome tries to keep the detail of your adventures to a minimum because she doesn't want to add to my worry."

Inuyasha dropped his head in shame and guilt.

"And it turns out that I should be more worried about what happens here. Her life was taken here, in her time. She was minding her own business, in her own home, and she died at home. If you hadn't been here to take her and bring her back I would have come home to find Kagome lying in the dried puddle of blood I saw."

"You shouldn't talk that way." Inuyasha said flinching at her words.

She pulled out another skillet and scooped the cut potatoes into it and added seasoning.

"I know but until yesterday I was thinking all sorts of horrible things."

"I know."

"Have you found out exactly what happened?" She asked stirring the potatoes.

"Someone broke into the house, she armed herself with a knife. While trying to escape through the well he knocked her down and she fell on the knife she was carrying." He told her gravely

"What happened to the man?" She flipped the steak again.

"She killed him."

"Did she say how?"

"Kagome has powers. I'm not sure how much she has told you but she does. She isn't aware of most of it and she doesn't know how to control what she is aware of."

"I see." She sat again.

"Her will to survive brought it out." Inuyasha told her.

"It was him or her and in the end it was both of them."

"Yes." He said looking down at his hands and then at his food. "But she's alive and he's not. She needs to work on putting the pieces together."

"Yes, time is what she needs." She clasped her hands together and gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "It's almost ready." She followed his gaze.

"It smells really good." He inhaled deeply.

"Thank you." She said as she moved to the stove.

"Do you think Kagome will be up soon?" She asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"Not sure. You told her to have an early night." He trailed off.

"But she was up late anyway, I know."

"You know?" Inuyasha asked surprised. They hadn't been loud enough to wake anyone.

"I'm a mother, Inuyasha." She said giving him a brilliant smile. "Not only was it the best nights sleep I've had in the past week but at the same time I couldn't sleep. I wasn't dropping no eves but I could hear your voices."

"Dropping no eves." Inuyasha repeated to himself. "I like that."

"I saw it in a movie." She told him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and groaned, his expression much like the one Sota made just earlier when he recalled his movie experience.

"That's right." She said, laughing, coming over to him to retrieve his uneaten eggs and toast. "You don't care for movies. That's okay. Your first movie shouldn't have been a musical." She looked at him hard. Sizing me up, he thought. "I'm not sure what would be the best movie for you." She laughed. "Maybe something simple that has a lot of fighting scenes." While she spoke he replaced his eggs and toast with steak and potatoes.

Inuyasha blushed and silently took his breakfast. "I'm not sure if I want to repeat the experience." He said and grabbed his steak with both hands and took a big bite. It was delicious.

"I guess it's not something that is supposed to be part of your life." She commented thoughtfully.

"So not all movies are musicals?" Inuyasha asked with a mouth full of food.

"No, most movies aren't musical."

"That's good." Inuyasha said after swallowing. "That couldn't be too much fun."

"When they sing a song every time they turn around it can become a bit much. Especially if you don't like the song they are singing." She laughed.

"Yeah." Was all he said, he didn't know what to say really. This was the longest conversation he'd ever had with her. It was strange actually.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for Kagome." She said suddenly, her voice soft and serious. "For all of us."

"You don't need to thank me."

"But I want you to know how grateful I am. If there is ever anything I could do for you ask it of me."

"There is no debt to be repaid either." Inuyasha raised his hand as if in protest.

"I'm not saying that there is." She said grabbing his hand she pulled it down to rest in bother of hers on the table. "But I feel compelled, without anyone's permission, to be of service to you whenever I am able. I always have been but now I find myself seeking opportunities to do so." She pointed to what was left of his food.

"Thanks for the food." He said looking down at his soon to be empty plate.

"If you want breakfast, lunch, and dinner I will make it."

"I would love to eat three times a day."

"It's settled then."

"Since I met Kagome, I get to eat three times."

"She's told me how much you love ramen noodles."

"But before then I usually only ate once a day. Sometimes I didn't eat at all."

"You can survive like that?" She asked looking down at their hands.

"Even as a hanyou I don't need much food."

"You seem to really like food." She commented with laughter in her voice as she eyed his plate.

"I do but I don't need that much really." He said with a guilty look.

"I think just about everybody eats more than they need, but sometimes, most times, that's a good thing. Especially if they could be as active as you."

Inuyasha just smiled. At a loss for words, he began eating again. Kanya looked up at the ceiling the in the direction of Kagome's room. "After you finish your breakfast what are your plans?"

"Plans?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"Yes." Again she laughed.

"Oh yeah, my plans." He said and coughed. "Kagome might sleep for a while." He thought of the long night they spent together and that Kagome hadn't been asleep for all that long. "I should go and check in with the others."

"Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and" She counted them off on her fingers, wiggling them as she thought. "Keade."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said and pushed his empty plate away. "They'll want to know how Kagome is."

"That's good, I shouldn't forget those who are just as happy about Kagome's return as I am."

"I brought her straight home and they can't come through the well so I am sure they are anxious for an update."

"I'm sure." She grabbed his plate and took it to the sink. She grabbed the skillets and with one in each hand she turned to Inuyasha. "This deadly situation seems to have passed, Kagome being back with us again." She added at his confused look. "But your ultimate goal of completing the Shikon no Tama is still unfinished. Her life could still be in jeopardy."

Inuyasha stood and purposefully walked over to her and relieved her of her skillets and placed them in the sink, and copying what he'd seen done before, he ran water over them.

"It needs to be hot." She said pushing the handle to the left.

"I'll do anything to keep Kagome safe. It's my first priority and has been for some time."

She closed her eyes at his words and inhaled a deep breath, releasing it she said. "Thank you."

He shook his head and turned away. "I'm gonna go. I won't be gone long."

"Anything special you'd like for lunch?" She asked following him.

"Surprise me." He said and with a small wave he was gone. Kanya went back to the kitchen. Inuyasha went upstairs. He had to check on Kagome one last time before he left. He wanted to make sure everything was as it should be and that nothing would disturb her sleep. He preferred to have her wake up none the wiser about his being gone until he told her about it. He eased the bedroom door to see Kagome soundly sleeping, still clutching to the pillow.

"Kagome? He whispered. No answer.

Good enough, he decided. He walked to her window and eased it open. With one last look at Kagome and a small smile he was gone.

"Nee-chan wants to know if you're going to bring her pillow and hairbrush?"

The sound of Sota's voice snapped him from his thoughts. I can't do that, Inuyasha decided, Sota come upon me and I didn't even sense him, no hear exactly what he just said.

"What?" He asked stupidly. Sota just stared at him for a moment before he started laughing.

"Never mind." He walked around him. "I'll get them for her." He eyed the messy bed but didn't say anything before he grabbed the pillow. "How long have you been just standing there?"

His amusement was evident and it pissed Inuyasha off because he had no idea how long he had been standing there remembering.

"I'm sorry." He said sarcastically. "Where you wanting to stand here?"

Inuyasha felt great satisfaction when Sota's eyes widened and he turned an interesting color of red.

"Nee-chan really wants her things." Sota help up the brush he'd taken off Kagome's desk as he passed it, attempting to leave. "I'll just take these to her."

Inuyasha didn't turn until long after Sota was gone. He turned when he sensed the presence of the dog.

"Sneaks." He said uninterested. "How you been, boy?"

If he was expecting Sneaks to wag his tail and come running for attention he was sadly mistaken. Sneaks let out a soft growl, the left side of his lip twitched up and down, showing teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked laughing at him.

Sneaks started barking.

"You're ferocious, you know. Maybe if I was a human I would be scared of you." Inuyasha's laughed comment only caused more ferociousness from Sneaks.

When Sneaks charged at him Inuyasha had been waiting. He had been unsure if the dog would actually try to bite him but he had waited none-the-less. Sneaks aimed for his ankles and feet. Inuyasha dropped to his knees at the last second and pinned Sneaks down.

"Okay." Inuyasha said applying just a bit more pressure to keep the wiggling dog from escaping. "You need to calm down."

Sneaks attempted barking but found it difficult with Inuyasha's knee on his neck.

"I'm not hurting you but knock it off before I lose my patience." He said.

"What is going on up here?"

Before Kanya reached the top of the stairs and before Inuyasha could answer her question Sneaks let out a gut-wrenching cry.

"Why are you kneeling on Sneaks?" She stopped in front of them. Inuyasha instantly got to his feet. Sneaks, in Inuyasha's opinion, put on a glorious 'wounded dog' performance.

"He was snarling and barking at me and then he went for my feet. I didn't hurt him, I promise, I don't know why he's suddenly crying like that."

"He started when he heard my voice." She said as she knelt down to check him. "Are you hurt?" She asked in a baby voice.

Sneaks shook himself, as if he were wet, licked her hand, and took off downstairs leaving them to stare after him.

Frowning, Kanya looked up at Inuyasha and then stood. "He's a stray." She said still uncertain.

"Maybe he thought he was protecting Sota." Inuyasha offered a little reluctantly. He didn't like making confessions.

"Protect Sota from you?" Her surprise was evident.

"He was laughing at me so I was kind of sarcastic and I guess Sneaks sensed it."

"And he felt the need to protect Sota." She finished for him. "Possibly." She smiled at him. "We won't worry about it now. Come on, Kagome is wondering what you are doing up here." Grabbing his had she lead him downstairs.

"You look much better." They heard Sota say when they came in.

"Thanks." Kagome said dryly as she brushed her hair. She looked up when she saw her mother enter with Inuyasha in tow. "Where have you been? I was hoping to brush my hair before Sota came home so he wouldn't tease me."

"You got your brush and pillow, be satisfied." Was all he said as he walked over to look at her ankle.

"I'm sorry." Sota whispered to Inuyasha, he had been standing at the end of the couch. He had dropped his head when Inuyasha came over.

Inuyasha looked at him, his expression soft, and reached out a hand and ruffled his hair.

"Now tell Sota how horrid his hair looks and that he should see to it immediately" Kanya told Kagome.

Kagome laughed, a devilish glimmer in her eyes. "You remind me of an old broom that needs to be thrown away."

Sota raked his fingers through his hair.

"Now you look like an old rake. Keep at it maybe we can get a mop."

Sota used the palm of his hands to mash his hair down. Kagome could see a smile trying desperately to shine through as he struggled to keep it hidden.

"Let me mash your hair down like that for you." Kagome offered sweetly. "It really would be my pleasure."

"I'm gonna go brush my hair." Sota announced with his arms up and over his head, as much as it would cover at least.

"Don't run with your arms over your head. It might cause static electricity." Kagome laughed to herself. "You'll have a hard time brushing that out."

"Okay that's enough." Kanya told her and turned to Sota. "Go on upstairs."

Sota ran from the room.

"When you're done." Kanya called after him. "You can have some Miso soup."

"It better be the white kind." Sota said stopping in the doorway before disappearing from sight.

"Now." She said clapping her hands together. "Want to tell me how you went from being asleep upstairs to being carried in from outside by Inuyasha with a sprained ankle?"

"It was interesting." Kagome said.

"Indeed it was." Inuyasha said nodding his head.

"Well Inuyasha woke me up and apparently I wasn't fully awake when I got out of bed and stepped into the hall." Kagome paused and closed her eyes.

"And?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Sorry, the medicine has kicked in." Her smile deepened when she heard her mother laugh.

"Go ahead, what happened?" Kanya urged.

"I was sleepwalking." Kagome laughed then stopped herself suddenly. "I was dreaming that I was looking for Sota and he was in the well and so I was going to go in when suddenly I felt hands on my back and they shoved me in." Kagome pointed to Inuyasha. "He kept me from hurting myself worse."

Kanya frowned deeply. "How odd. I've never known you to be a sleepwalker."

"I don't think I ever have before."

"You saw all of this, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, she was acting weird."

Kagome rolled her eyes remembering his comment. "He said I flung myself into the well." Kagome said to her mother.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha said defensively. "I didn't know what to think, you were the one who did it."

"At least you didn't break anything." Kanya said to Kagome.

"Thank goodness." Kagome smiled. "I like the medicine. When did you get it?"

"I have a few more if you need them. A few weeks ago I had a leashed dog, I was taking him to the back for shots, and before I could get him to the back someone came in with a cat. When the dog saw the cat he hurt my shoulder yanking the leash from my hand while I was trying to get him back."

"And if I know Sonya she made you see a doctor." Kagome supplied.

"She did. He said it was a pulled muscle and gave me some muscle relaxers and gave me something for pain in case I needed it. The muscle relaxers did the trick, though, so I never took the pain pills. I have nine more left."

"Poor, Mom." Kagome said.

"All better now." She said flexing the arm in question. "But I still want to know why you're sleepwalking." She said suddenly.

"I thought I was dreaming still. It was hurting my ankle that woke me up, I think."

"Sota's afraid of the well. Always has been."

"I know." Kagome agreed. "It made no sense to me either but what can I say?"

"Not much to say." Inuyasha spoke up. "At least at this point."

"Yeah." Kagome said frowning, her brain was too fuzzy from the painkillers. She needed to wait a little while to think things through.

"Let's not worry about it anymore right now." Kanya said when she heard the sounds of Sota coming back downstairs. "Just rest. Do you want anything else?"

"No thanks, Mom." Kagome said closing her eyes.

"You want some Miso soup, Inuyasha?"

"No, I'm okay."

When Kagome and Inuyasha were alone in the living room he asked, "How are you feeling? Does your ankle hurt?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "No, not until I forget I'm hurt and move my foot, that is."

"Then don't move it."

"Helpful advice there, Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it is." Inuyasha said and watched as Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes again.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." Kagome laughed and draped her arm over her eyes. "But the medicine is making me feel sleepy."

Inuyasha sat on the arm of the couch, his look thoughtful as he watched Kagome. "Your mom said it would make you tired."

Kagome smiled. "'Yeah, she did." And laughed again. "Oh well."

"So, you gonna go to sleep?" Inuyasha asked her.

Silence.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? What?" Kagome asked as her eyes popped open and then closed halfway.

"Never mind." He told her with a smile. "You answered me already." He informed her.

"Okay." Kagome said her eyes closing again.

Inuyasha said nothing as he sat and watched Kagome sleep. At least he was pretty sure she was asleep. "Kagome?"

Kagome's words came flooding back to her as he watched her peaceful sleeping face. "You were always so gentle with me, Dad."

"You dreamed about your father, didn't you?" Inuyasha whispered to her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Inuyasha stood and out of the corner of his eye he saw a blanket neatly folded on another one of the chairs. He grabbed it and carefully draped it over her.

"Do you really know what's going on?" Inuyasha said frowning at the pair of them. He didn't like all this thinking. How come things just couldn't have gone back to exactly as they were? He wondered to himself. With Kagome now brought back couldn't they just carry on with tracking down Naraku and the jewel shards?

It was widely known how much he hated delays but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry or annoyed. What was the use of fighting with Naraku when Kagome needed to heal and find her peace of mind? Destroying Naraku was a top priority but Kagome was number one. Naraku using Kagome against him was out of the question. The hunt would just have to wait.

"But I shall destroy you, Naraku." Inuyasha said to himself. Sighing deeply his nose caught the smell of food from the kitchen and his stomach growled. He smiled, "Guess I'm hungry after all." He made his way to the kitchen with one last glance back at Kagome.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! Another chapter finished. Sorry that it's taken me so long get this one done but writers block can be a major pain. I've written other stories to keep myself writing. My best friend Ai has told me everyday to write. Want you all to know that lol, even when really tired she urged me anyway. She accepted no excuses lol. I LOVE YOU AI! And Ai is the bestest friend, she kept me company on the phone while at my gma's house, she jokes with me, teases me, lies to me lol, and is bluntly honest with me. All the things best friends should be.

So I hope that this chapter has made the wait worth it. Not sure when the next update will be out but I've got plot swirling around in my brain.


	37. Chapter 35

Author's note: An update! It must be a miracle, lol. I've been working on getting this chapter done for the past few months and now that it's finally done it feels like a dream lol. Here's a short recap for everyone, seeing as it's been a while since the last chapter. Kagome is alive and well but she's been having strange dreams and sleepwalking. It's already caused her to sprain her ankle; thank God Inuyasha was there to keep her from getting hurt worse. She's told her mom about following Sneaks to the well and someone pushing her in. When we last left her Kagome was sleeping on the couch, her family eating dinner in the kitchen.

Chapter 35

Kagome struggled to free herself from arms that were tight around her. She wanted to scream but every time she opened her mouth nothing came out. It was so very dark; she couldn't get a look at the person holding her.

"Free yourself to me." The softly whispered words filled the darkness.

"Who are you?" Kagome didn't recognize the sound of her voice; she sounded more like a croaking frog.

"Free yourself." Came another whisper.

"You're the only thing I need be freed from." Her voice was steadier.

"Free yourself from your restraints."

"You're my restraints." Kagome struggled again. Suddenly she felt light as air and spun around. No one was there. She was alone in the darkness.

"Am I?"

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded. She spun around again when she felt something lightly brush her hair. Still there was no one. "Why are you doing this?"

"See the truth and be free."

"What truth? What are you talking about?" Kagome felt panic stricken. _I'm dreaming right?_ She questioned herself. _Since I've been revived I've been having the strangest dreams, will it forever be this way?_

"Until you free yourself." Came the whispered answer.

"This can't be happening." Kagome rubbed her temples. "I couldn't have died just to come back crazy."

"You must fulfill your destiny."

"Complete the Shikon no Tama? That's my destiny, isn't it? To put the Shikon no Tama to rest and let the souls find peace?"

"Peace is not for you to give. You must see the truth."

"The truth shall set me free, is that it?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"See."

Kagome felt herself loosing her temper and closed her eyes against it. "Stop speaking in riddles. If you've got something to say, then say it. If you've got something you want me to see, then show it to me. If not then …." Kagome trailed off, then what?

"Then wake up."

Kagome had been willing herself to wake up but so far it seemed pointless. You pinched yourself to see if you were awake, what did you do to wake yourself up? Kagome jumped when she heard laughter fill the darkness. Suddenly giant flames leapt up around her nearly scaring her to death. Kagome screamed and spun around wanting to back away but found there was no place to go

"Fire?"

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed and the fire died back down and again she was surrounded by darkness. "I don't know what you want from me." She sighed. "Why are you trying to scare me?" She whispered wringing her hands.

There was no answer. Kagome uselessly looked around her but could see nothing in the darkness. Kagome jumped and her hand flew to her throat when a light went on a few feet in front of her. It wasn't much light, it made a small circle in all the darkness, but it was light.

She took a hesitant step forward and did a double take when she saw the flicker of a shadow within the light. She felt pain and looked down to realize her nails were digging in her neck. She dropped her hand and looked back at the light and took another step towards it and again she saw a shadow in the light. It was vague; she couldn't make out what it was.

"Who's there?" She called out. No answer. She wasn't expecting one, really, but she was so scared she had to ask. She took a deep breath and took another step and then another. With each step she took the shadow started to take its form, growing arms and legs.

With each step Kagome's expression slowly turned to one of horror when she realized the person in the light was her. She was wearing the school uniform, her eyes were closed, and she had a huge smile on her face. Kagome felt herself start to tremble as she stared at her self-image in the light.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked in a forced whisper.

Kagome flinched when 'she' opened her eyes and her smile softened. Kagome's breathing became ragged when 'she' extended an inviting hand towards her. She took a step back as she shook her head. In the light Kagome tilted her head to the side as she nodded her head.

Kagome swallowed her nervousness and fear and took in what was happening. She was dreaming, that was most important, she was really asleep on the couch, and her family was in the kitchen eating. Her dream was odd, unlike anything before, and it scared her. She couldn't help it. Who wouldn't be scared? A message was trying to be conveyed to her but she wasn't sure what it was exactly. See. That was what she, I guess, Kagome decided as she looked at herself, said. She looked at the hand that was extended out to her. She clenched her hands into tight fists before relaxing. She reached out to the hand and stepped into the light.

The white light drove away all the darkness that had surrounded her. She felt lightweight, there was a tingling that started in her toes and worked its way up her body and down to the ends of her hair. _It feels wonderful, actually, _she thought as she shivered from the sensation. She was alone in the light, she realized as she looked around. She looked to see her hand holding thin air and dropped it.

"Hello?" She called out with a raised eyebrow.

Silence.

"What a surprise." She said softly to herself. She took one step forward when out of nowhere a strong gust of wind blew, forcing her back as she braced against it. She brought her hands up to block the wind from her eyes as she attempted to see what was coming. And whoosh she found herself in a hallway. There were five doors on the left, five on the right, and there was a door at the end.

The light was dimmer now. Gray was mixed in with the white. Over each door was the whitest of the light. It drew her attention as she again looked over the eleven doors.

She wondered how to choose which door to open. Was she to open them all? See what was in them? But then what? She closed her eyes and again wished to be awake but it was pointless at the moment. If her dreams were trying to reach her then she needed to pay attention.

Deciding that she stepped into the light left hand first she walked to the first door on the left. She leaned to the left and right but couldn't find the source of the light and settled her gaze on the wooden door before her. There was nothing unusual about it, as she looked it over from top to bottom, noting the silver doorknob, before dropping her gaze to the floor before the door. She tilted her head in curiosity as she looked over the green floor mat. She looked at the rest of the doors and saw they too had colored floor mats.

Eleven different colors for eleven different doors: green, blue, red, yellow, purple, pink, orange, white, black, gray, and brown.

She turned her attention back to the silver doorknob, and with a shaky hand she turned the knob and heard the soft click of the metal. She pushed the door open a crack and saw light. With a whoosh the door was flung open and the light became blindingly bright. Kagome screamed, threw her arms over her head, and took a step back.

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she tried to again adjust to the dim lighting. _Next door I open, I'm not standing so close. I'll throw it open myself._ She thought to herself as she lowered her arms. She tried to look past the light to what was in the room without moving towards it but she couldn't. Determined Kagome stomped to the doorway and looked in.

"A tree?" Kagome said out loud to herself as she looked at the lush green of the leaves. She could hear birds chirping, the wind blowing softly, the soft rustling of the leaves, and the groaning of the branches. _See._ Kagome heard the soft voice in her head. Kagome got down on her knees and leaned forward to look past the green and brown of the tree. Kagome squinted to see clearer. "I couldn't have gotten a closer tree?" She said sarcastically.

"Is that Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she focused on the blur of red and with another whoosh the scene below her, that she struggled to see, was as clear as a picture. She saw Inuyasha, Keade, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. Inuyasha squatted down and she saw herself lying on the ground in front of a large basin. Kagome blinked a few times as she looked at herself, lifeless. Inuyasha reached out and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she watched him drop his hand away and his head bow.

She turned her attention towards to the basin. Lying inside it was Kikyo. She looked lifeless as well. Her hair was floating around her, as she laid in the potions and herbs. Suddenly her body jerked and her back arched. Her eyes opened and they were red, and then energy and the fluids surrounded her.

"I wonder if this is what it looked like when my soul was taken to resurrect Kikyo?" Kagome whispered softly as she watched herself lift into the air and take possession of her soul.

Kagome heard a creak and with her eyes wide she moved back just in time as the door slammed in her face. Kagome sat back on her feet and put her hands over her face. "Why do you have to do that?" Kagome asked and then suddenly she got mad and stood up. "It's okay to slam doors, is it? That's what you want to see? Well let's slam doors."

Kagome was completely annoyed and pissed. She'd had just about enough of this and was tired of being toyed with. She just hoped that if she was sleep walking that she didn't hurt herself and she stepped back and kicked open the door that slammed shut in her face. She turned around and threw open the door that was behind her, the bright light didn't bother her and she didn't even look to see what was inside. She went to the next door and threw it open too, and so on. When she was about to do the same to the eleventh door, she stopped when she heard crying. She didn't turn around, she closed her eyes and listened, trying to decide if it was coming from one of the rooms, and if so, which one.

Kagome slower turned around and slowly walked back down the hallway, listening. Kagome stopped in front of the door with the black mat and looked inside. She saw her bathroom and in a ball on the floor she saw herself and she was crying. Kagome froze in horror as she listened to herself sounding as if she were crying her heart out. She wanted to comfort herself, find out what happened, why she was crying but when she took a step onto the mat the door slammed in her face. She jumped when the other nine doors slammed shut as well and twirled around when the eleventh door slowly opened, revealing her room. Her heart lurched when she saw it and she ran towards it and jumped over the brown mat in front of it.

There was a blinding light surrounding her when she landed. Then it was suddenly black. She suddenly felt as if the world was spinning and when it stopped she was standing in the middle of her room. She looked at her wall, at her desk, she turned and looked at her window and her bed, and jumped when she turned towards her door and saw her family and Inuyasha standing in the doorway, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other and watched them as they looked down at her feet.

"Your ankle isn't hurting you?" Her mother asked, she sounded as shocked as she looked.

Kagome looked down at her foot and shook it. Kagome laughed at the strangeness of the situation, as she shook her head no. Was she really awake? Was this part of her seeing?

"You were sleepwalking again." Inuyasha said as if sensing her thoughts.

Kagome stopped laughing when she realized how uncomfortable everyone was by what was happening to her.

"Again?" Sota asked intrigued. "You've been sleepwalking, nee-chan?"

"Yeah." Kagome said thinking about what just happened. "I've been sleepwalking." _What the hell is going on?_


	38. Chapter 36

Well looky looky. I have FINALLY posted another chapter to my story after more than a year. I appreciate all the ppl who have asked if I plan on continuing. I may not have posted in forever but I have thought about it constantly.

Chapter 36

Inuyasha ran full speed. Tetsusaiga was drawn and alive in his hand. With each step he felt it pulsate. He ran through the steam, heat, and fire without a care. He scanned the area for his prey; they were hiding amongst the rocks and boulders that lined the mountain side. Hearing sounds of rock moving to his left he ran towards them. Inuyasha smiled wickedly, he could smell it. Inuyasha ran faster.

"This is almost like a dream," Kagome said as Shippo sat on her shoulder while they looked around the beautiful open clearing they were camped at. Behind them was a lush forest, full of some of the largest and most magnificent trees she had ever seen. Everything smelled fresh and sweet.  
If it weren't for it being in the middle of the day she would have collapsed right under one of those trees and taken a nap. The trees were big enough for her to climb them and find a comfortable spot amongst the branches to rest in.

"It is amazing!" Sango said joining them. "I agree with Kagome, it does almost feel like a dream. But I'm not sure I feel comfortable with this dream, it could quickly become a nightmare," Sango said her voice tense as she looked toward Miroku.

"I don't feel the presence of any youkai," Miroku told her as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I will protect you and Kagome-sama if anything happens while Inuyasha is gone."

Miroku stood next to Sango gently rubbing her shoulder in a circular motion, completely oblivious to the evil look on Sango's face. Although, he didn't miss the pain that came when she turned and swiftly kicked him in his groin.

Shippo sighed heavily and shook his head as he watched Miroku rock back and  
forth on the ground. Completely ignoring the hentai's pain he asked, "Why don't you feel comfortable here? Everything seems quiet and peaceful to me."

"Too quiet and peaceful if you ask me. I'm used to forests being alive with the sounds of birds and other animals running around causing little noises," Kagome turned and stared at the forest. "The woods around here may be old but there should be at least some noise."

"I haven't noticed any either. No movement at all actually. At the same time I'm not really surprised, considering," Sango said, walking closer to where Kagome stood rubbing the bark of the tree beside her.

"Considering what?" Shippo complained to Kagome and Sango.

"It's Sesshomaru's," Miroku said with a groan as he got back on his feet.

"What's Sesshomaru's?" Shippo asked in surprise as he turned around and  
stared up at Miroku as he dusted himself off.

"Everything," Kagome and Sango replied in unison.

"About five days ago we entered the Western Lands. The volcano that Inuyasha  
insisted we come to is Mt. Fuji. It belongs to Sesshomaru." Kagome answered as she reached to rub his head.

"But we've covered a lot of ground in the last five days." Shippo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Inuyasha's father was that great? Sesshomaru now held power over all of this?

"If we keep on the trail that we've been taking it would take us weeks to get to the end of Sesshomaru's lands," Miroku chimed in as he moved to stand next to Kagome on the side not taken by Sango.

"It's almost dark and I'm hungry," Shippo pointed out. The others now stared at him, not expecting the abrupt change in subject.

"Why don't we start a fire and Kagome can make us some ramen for dinner. I doubt Inuyasha has gone out to hunt for food." Shippo said jumping from Kagome's shoulder to Miroku's.

"We'll start the fire with the wood we collected earlier, why don't the two of you go and get some more," Miroku suggested as he began to prepare a spot for a fire. He no longer could deny the feeling a dread that washed over him. Being in the open field was just an invitation for something to come and attack them. He wanted to prevent the fire from being seen from miles away, but hesitated at being so far into the forest. He settled for halfway. As he began placing the rocks in a circle where he thought would be the best place to build the fire, he watched the ladies go further in to collect wood.

"Sango's gonna hurt you when she gets back if she catches you looking at her," Shippo said with a smirk on his face.

"Despite how much pleasure it gives me to stare at the lovely Sango, it was Kagome-sama I was looking at…" Miroku's rant was abruptly stopped when a piece of wood that had been lying at his feet a moment before collided with his head. Miroku put his hand to the lump that was rapidly growing on the side of his head while Shippo held another piece of wood high over his head prepared to strike again if the hentai's thoughts didn't change direction quickly.

"You leave Kagome out of your lecherous thoughts!" Shippo's words came out with a kind of force that could rival Inuyasha's. Anyone could see that the wood he now held would be connecting with flesh and bone if the hentai didn't recover immediately.

Taking the hint, Miroku yelped out quickly, "I was wondering how Kagome-sama is. It's been almost a month since we've revived her. She hasn't had another episode of sleepwalking but I wonder how she's _doing. _Although the strange dreams seem to have stopped I doubt that this is the end of them. I believe there are many changes left that she must undergo but for now they seem to be dormant again."

"Changes?" Shippo asked terrified.

Miroku smiled at Shippo, his voice light, "Kagome-sama is a reincarnation. More importantly she's the reincarnation of a miko. When Kikyo was alive she was trained to use her powers and harness her full potential. Kagome-sama was never taught such things. Kagome-sama is just as powerful as Kikyo, if not more so, but her powers lay dormant inside her," Miroku explained thoughtfully.

"But she's used her power," Shippo protested, remembering that Kagome had used her powers against Naraku on a few occasions.

"Yes, she has, but it is on an unconscious level."

Seeing Shippo's confused look, he explained. "Kagome has been able to protect herself with a barrier when she has needed it the most, when her life was truly in the balance. For her it just happens unlike Kikyo who can control it. I think that the part of her soul Kikyo carried has been a jolt to her system so to speak; I think her miko side is trying to become a more conscious part of her and is causing the strange behaviors. Although, we have not actually discussed any possible reasons for her dreams and sleepwalking yet and I think it is possible that Inuyasha and Sango feel the same way," Miroku said as he began rearranging the rocks yet again unsatisfied with the arrangement.

"Do you think Kagome knows?" Shippo asked handing him the piece of wood he held so it could be placed for the fire.

"I'm not sure how aware Kagome-sama is with the changes she's been experiencing, but I do know that I shall leave it to her to figure it out," with that Miroku placed the last of the wood onto the stack and gestured for Shippo to light it with the match Kagome had left behind.

Kagome and Sango were spending as much time collecting wood as they were admiring their surroundings. Everything was so beautiful and mesmerizing. They couldn't see the tops of the trees no matter were they stood; these trees were simply too tall. Though, the silence had them unnerved. The only sounds were their footsteps and breathing; it was simply eerie.

"The land here is breathtaking but it kind of gives me the creeps. I'm glad that Inuyasha said we wouldn't have to be here long," Kagome took a cautious look around her. Despite how quiet it was she expected something to suddenly jump out at her and roar in her face. The thought gave her goose bumps and sent a shiver down her spine. Suddenly a new sense of calm and confidence washed over her that drew her up straight and set her about the task of collecting wood.

Sango stood back and watched her dearest friend. It was amazing to see how subtle the changes were. She had seen the discomfort on Kagome's face and in her posture. Hell, she felt the same way, but as she glanced up toward Kagome's face her eyes had captured her attention, something was there she couldn't quite put into words. She'd never seen Kagome look like that. It was as if she has a newly found confidence and it quickly settled her nerves and left her free to do what she came to do. She wasn't sure how aware of it Kagome was but she had decided not to interfere in any way, despite how tempting, and simply keep a close eye on her. When she came back to the feudal era three weeks ago she was tired during the day afraid to sleep to deeply at night, she was too concerned for her friend when she would go to sleep. Thankfully, there hadn't been anymore strange dreams and sleepwalking. She knew that she didn't have to worry about Kagome walking away from the campsite sleepwalking, Inuyasha kept a very close eye on her, but she couldn't help it either way

"I can feel you watching me Sango," Kagome said without turning from the pile of wood she was gathering. "I wish everyone would stop worrying and hovering over me constantly. I feel everyone's eyes on me while I'm sleeping worried that I might walk off somewhere and fall off a cliff," to this Kagome stood up with her arms full of wood, "I'm finished but you can still hold some more wood," she said walking back toward the campsite leaving a stunned Sango behind.

Sesshomaru stood watching the sun start its journey downward and finally dip below the horizon. He felt Inuyasha's youkai closing in on him; although, from the smell of it, he was still a little over a hundred miles away. Looking down toward Rin, who was making a crown out of flowers that was undoubtedly for him.

From his position next to Ah Un, Jaken could sense a subtle change in Sesshomaru's continence. Stepping closer to where the youkai Lord stood he dared to ask what was bothering him.

"You sense something, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked eyes scanning as far as he could see. He saw nothing out of place.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru responded seemingly uninterested.

At Inuyasha's name Rin's head snapped up and she was on her feet in a flash. "Inuyasha? He's close? Do you sense Kagome? Rin has been so worried about her. Rin dreams of her often," she asked quickly, her words all jumbled into one almost unintelligible phrase.

"I sense her," Sesshomaru responded. Actually, he could sense her aura more than Inuyasha's youkai. He had never thought much of the girl but now what he felt from her was different.

He felt a spark; it was like how a flicker of light would feel and this intrigued him greatly. If he could feel this far from her he wondered what it would be like with her in his presence. As if something was pulling him to her, he began to walk toward the flickering, sparking girl.

"We're leaving," he announced as he continued walking further away from the group.

Hearing this Rin jumped to her feet with excitement while clapping her hands together. Running over toward Ah Un she announced in a voice that was a miniature version of Sesshomaru's, "We're leaving."

Running on ahead she quickly caught up and fell into step with him Ah Uh and Jaken bringing up the rear.

Kagome scanned the open field, there was no sign of Inuyasha. "I wonder if he'll be back tonight." Kagome pondered out loud as she gathered the remains of there dinner.

"He'll be back tonight. You still have junk food." Shippo informed her. "He'll come back to eat it." Kagome laughed at him and looked up at the stars. It was a cloud less night. In fact every night had been cloudless since they'd been in the Western Lands.

"There's no noise in the forest and no clouds in the sky. Does Sesshomaru have such power?" Kagome questioned without looking down at them.

"I don't think so." Miroku said pondering the idea.

"I hope not." Shippo and Sango said at the same time. They exchanged nervous looks.

"He's powerful enough." Shippo said as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Who's powerful enough?" Inuyasha asked suddenly appearing before them. When they screamed Inuyasha jumped back, tripped over a root, and fell on his butt.

"Feh, why are you screaming?" He asked pissed and stood. He walked to Kagome and tossed a bag they hadn't noticed. "That's for you." Inuyasha sniffed the air, licked his lips, and dug into Kagome's bag looking for something to eat.

Shippo nudged Kagome and pointed at Inuyasha, "I told you." He whispered. Kagome wasn't paying any attention, nor were Miroku and Sango, what was in the bag was more intriguing than what Inuyasha was eating.

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking at the large bag. Whatever it was it was big. Kagome squatted in front of the bag and opened it. Kagome's scream was echoed by the quite fores, piercing it's silence. She threw it away and stood the bag landed in front of Miroku and Sango.

"What is it?" Miroku asked putting his hand out to use his Kazana if necessary. Sango leaned over and peeked inside. Unlike Kagome, Sango didn't scream but the expression on was enough to know she felt the same way and she jumped behind Miroku.

"Do it." She urged, nudging him. Miroku pulled at the beads that kept his Kazana at bay. Inuyasha, who was more interested in his food than the screams of his friends at his 'gift' but when he heard Mioku being urged to get rid of it he snapped around. "Don't you dare!" He growled and he walked over to them, as they hid behind one another, and picked up the bag and dumped out it's contents.

"Oh My God!" Kagome said taking several steps back.

"It's rats!" Shippo said with digust. "You brought Kagome rats?!?" He looked at Inuyasha.in shock.

In front of them was a pile of eleven rats big rats. Each had a line of deep red fur running down their back and the rest of their fur was a lighter shade of red. Their tongues were hanging out of their mouths and their eyes were open and blank,

"Are those?" Miroku asked as he squatted down to take a better look at them. They were about two and a half feet long.

"They are." Inuyasha said proudly.

"What are they?" Kagome asked as she nudged one with her foot.

"I can't believe that you found so many of them." Miroku said impressed. "You didn't damage them, either."

"I bashed them over the head with Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"That'll do it." Sango said from behind Kagome. "What are the rats for? I hope their not for dinner." Sango and Kagome both stuck their tongue out at the thought.

"It would have been a waste of my time to go through all this trouble and all this distance just to eat some big ass rats." Inuyasha shook his head. He grabbed a rat by it's tail and held it out arms length turning it this it from side to side inspecting it. Kagome and Sango groaned.

"I didn't know they could get this big." Miroku said as he walked over to Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo, Sango, and Kagome asked. Annoyed that Miroku and Inuyasha knew why the rats were of importance.

"These are fire rats." Inuyasha and Miroku answered without taking their eyes off the one Inuyasha held.

"Really?" Kagome asked with some interest, she still thought they were gross but they were fire rats, just like Inuyasha's ... "You plan on having those rats turned into more clothes."

"Yes, I plan on asking Totosai to make a jacket out of them for me." Inuyasha tossed the rat back on the other rats on the ground and resumed eating.

"Nice to see nothing effects your appetite." Shippo told him.

"There's something wrong with yours?" Kagome asked a little worried. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the one that Inuyasha wore.

"It's for you." Inuyasha said around a mouth full of noodles.

"It's for me?" Kagome was taken aback at his words.

"It's for you." Inuyasha repeated.

"That's a good idea. It'll give her more protection." Miroku said now understanding why there were in the Western Lands.

"I'm to wear dead rats?" Kagome blanched.

"Wearing mine never grossed you out before." Inuyasha said annoyed. "What's the difference?" 

"This." Kagome pointed to the pile of fire rats. "I never saw the rats, only the clothing."

"Feh, it'll look just like mine when it's finished. Stop worrying." Inuyasha's ears twitched and Tetsusaiga grew to life as he pulled it from it's sheath.

"This is my property, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. He stood before the group. Rin, Jaken, and Au Un were several feet behind him.

"This is our Father's lands." Inuyasha spat as he lowered Tetsusaiga.

"Not anymore." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"Come to kill me?" Inuyasha asked raising Tetsusaiga to point it at him.

"You would already be dead, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snirked at Inuyasha and his Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and pointed it at him. "With the first step you took." He looked down at the fire rats on the ground. "You dare hunt on my property." He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Inuyasha's cold glare. He took a step closer.

Rin froze her Sesshomaru-sama's words. She took a few steps back and bumped into Au Un. He could kill them, Rin does not want to see them dead. They helped Rin when she needed it and reunited her with her Sesshomaru-sama. She turned her frightened eyes on Kagome. Kill her again? She did not understand the anger before her.

Sesshomaru he held his brothers gaze. Out of the corner of his eye he say Kagome walk towards Rin. He felt the slightest tingle of anger at her gale at approaching Rin but reminded himself that Rin specifically wanted to see Kagome on this visit. His eyes stayed locked with Inuyasha's.

"Don't be frightened, Rin-chan." Kagome said softly as she dropped to her knees in front of Rin.

Sesshomaru blinked but didn't he didn't take his eyes off Inuyasha.

Rin blinked up at Kagome. She shook her head to toss away the thoughts that Sesshomaru-sama would actually kill his brother and his friends. She looked at Kagome and said with belief. "I am not frightened." Her bright smile spread across her face. "But Rin is happy to see you." Rin threw herself at Kagome, wrapping her small arms around Kagome's neck, hugging her tightly. Kagome gave a squeak at Rin's sudden movements but she caught her easily and laughed with joy.

"I'm happy to see you too." Kagome patted her back a few times, squeezed her until groaned, and released her. "What have you been doing today?"

"Well…"

Yes the human, Sesshomaru thought, he looked at the rats again. "Gifts for your human?" He taunted.

Inuyasha ignored his words. "I have what I came for." Inuyasha informed him. There was no way in hell he was going to let his brother take away his hard earned fire rats. He would have to get his own. These were his.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned his back to Sesshomaru, he grabbed his bag, and proceeded to put his fire rats back into his bag. He pulled it closed tight. "We'll be leaving in at first light." He heard Sesshomaru sheath Tensaiga and stood up and turned to face him again but was surprised to see open space in front of him.

"See, Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome is alive and well." Inuyasha turned towards Rin and saw Sesshomaru standing directly in front of Kagome, staring down at her. Sango and Miroku were behind her. He moved to stand next to Kagome.

Sesshomaru let everything around him fade as he let his sense focus purely on the human in front of him. She didn't seem afraid, she simply looked at him. The hairs on his arms and neck were stood up. She was more powerful than before, he could feel it. She was a reincarnation of a miko, a powerful miko, it was only a matter of time before her dormant powers began to wake up. Regaining her sould from Kikyo was awakening her miko. The changes that happen to a person that comes back from death's grip were unpredictable. Sesshomaru felt a tingle in his nose she's...

Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome. "Like father, like son, Inuyasha. Whatever it takes to protect your human." Sesshomaru turned away from them and walked away. "Be gone in the morning, Inuyasha." He warned.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru's fading back, she turned to Au Un and gestured for them to go. She smiled up a Kagome. "Rin must go now but Rin hopes to see you very soon." Rin turned and walked to Jaken. "Keep up, Jaken-sama!" She said then ran after her master.

"Oy!" Jaken screamed as he ran as fast as his short legs could take him to out run the girl.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stood and watched the odd trio fade away slowly into the distance.

"He hates humans but he has a human child. Strange." Miroku said when he felt Sesshomaru was far enough away.

"He's up to something." Inuyasha said as he jumped up onto the tree by the campfire. "Oh, nice and roomy." He made himself completely comfortable as he stretched out to as he always wanted to in a tree.

"Up to what?" Kagome asked as she threw her sleeping bag open under the tree Inuyasha was lying on.

"I'm not sure. He has to be up to something, she's everywhere he is." Inuyasha looked up at the cloudless night sky, admiring the bright light of the stars and moon.

"I'd like to know where he found her and what happened that made him willing to take care of her." Sango said as she sat next to the fire, adding more wood.

"She's very fond of him." Kagome said stifling a yawn.

"That's another thing." Inuyasha said with disbelief. "She seems extremely fond of him. She's followed him willingly into some extremely dangerous situations. I don't get it."

"He might not get it either, Inuyasha." Miroku observed. "I think that somehow there is a bond between them that he can't explain and won't let anyone question. I think she's the most important thing to him but I'm not sure that he knows it. Naraku knew it. He took Rin as a way to escape Sesshomaru should he fail to absorb him, and it worked."

"I don't think we are to understand them." Sango added. "I would like to know why he was so interested in Kagome. It was as if none of us were there. It creeped me out."

"I was surprised that it didn't do the same to me. I assume that he was resizing me up since I've been brought back." Kagome reached her arms out for Shippo who more than willingly went, he settled himself next to her and closed his eyes. "I think we should get some sleep, we should rise bright and earlier and leave the Western Lands."

"We're going from here to Totosai's." Inuyasha informed them before rolling over. "We leave at the crack of dawn, so go to sleep."

Goodnights were shared all the way around and of them stretched out and enjoyed looking at the stars before drifting off to sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Despite the fact that I haven't updated in a year and a half this chapter only took me about two days to write. I was inspired by the fact that I quit smoking and needed to do something with my hands and the chapter just flowed right out.


	39. Chapter 37

Kagome sat relaxed in the tiny hot springs they stumble upon. She was so tired and so afraid to go to sleep. Her dream were keeping her from figuring out what was going on from fatigue. She closed her eyes and listened as her companions talked quietly while they built a fire for dinner. It would still take them many days to reach Totosai's. She felt a rush of excitement that the thought of having her on fire rat to protect her. At the same time she felt depressed, she loved wearing Inuyasha's.

"I'll have my own." She reminded herself happily. Just as her shoulders were finally releasing their tension Kagome felt something slowly wrap itself around her ankle. Before she could even open her eyes she was yanked down the hot spring. Kagome kicked and squirmed but she was unable to free herself. She felt the water get hotter and hotter. Her lack of oxygen was the only thing that kept her from screaming.

After what seemed like an eternity Kagome felt her self being yanked up and released. She came out of the water coughing and sputtering. Where am I? She thought and soon realized that she was in a cavern. Obviously the tiny hot springs was extremely deep.

"What sweet meal I shall have today!" Kagome ducked down into the water when she heard the witch like voice echoing off the walls.

"I have food above ground." Kagome offered softly, she rolled her eyes and wished that she could laugh at her own stupidity.

"Why leave when everything I desire is here already." The voice laughed wickedly. "I eat people, not their food,. My dear girl, come out of the water so I can see you better."

Kagome looked around slowly, she couldn't see a thing. "Show yourself first." Kagome spoke firmly lifting herself up higher in the water. She heard slithering sound and movement to her right and listened as it moved across the ceiling and came down the left side. There was a spark and a flash and suddenly the blackness turned from completely dark to very slightly less dark. Kagome could barely see as she moved closer to the edged of the pool.

"You won't hurt you, at the moment. Fear not." As the voice spoke Kagome saw a figure that she could only describe as an unfortunate octopus. It lifted one of its leg, gesturing for her to come out of the water.

Kagome felt her survival instincts kicking in. There was absolutely no way that she was going to an octopus wannabe demon eat her as easy pickings. Kagome looked at it, her head titled slightly, she couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. Either way, it was about to get a beat down.

"I don't believe that I have ever eaten a human that smelled so sweet." It said, Kagome winced at the way it's head flapped back slightly as it talked through it's big lips.

"You shall never eat anything again." Kagome warned.

"You're not going to go quietly into my belly? I love a good battle of the fittest." Suddenly It was gone, Kagome stood still and closed her eyes listening for any movement. Her senses were kicked into over drive as she heard the smallest sound from right behind her. She ducked and blindly reached out, grabbing the tentacles, she flung the demon across the cave and her a satisfying crash against the rock. She heard a growl and heard it retreat high up into the ceiling. Again Kagome stood still, her eyes closed, as she listened intently for any sounds of movement.

"Very feisty." Said it's whispered voice.

"You shall not eat me." Kagome whispered back.

A horrible laughter filled the cave. Kagome felt something stirring deep within her stomach, she felt the warmth of it spread through her body. She felt her strength increase and any doubts and fears disappeared. She felt the warmth and saw the light as it light up the cave as a pink force field. Slowly Kagome was completely inside the safety of the force.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" It cried.

"Not being eaten." Kagome said in an odd, cold voice.

xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Shippo sat on Kirara, there was no sign of her.

Inuyahsa, Sango, and Miroku stood next to the hot spring.

"She couldn't have just vanished into thin air." Sango said as she squatted next to the hot spring, she reached out and took Miroku's staff, that he had happily been leaning against, and listened with satisfaction as she heard him crash to the floor. She dipped his staff in but felt no bottom, so she laid on her belly and reached her arm all the way in, still no bottom.

"Maybe it's deeper than we think?" Sango asked as she got to her feet and handed Miroku back his wet staff. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Miroku said sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his heard.

Suddenly they felt the ground beneath them begin to vibrate. They looked at each other as the vibrating worsened and there was suddenly a low growl and a very deep sound of rumbling. Without a second thought Inuyasha ran over to Miroku and Sango and was ready to jump and get the out of the way when the ground gave way. Instead of falling he suddenly felt out water and felt him and his comrades flying high into the air. Inuyasha had a firm grasp on Miroku and Sango he reached out for anything to hold onto. Suddenly his hand found and latched onto a very thick branch of a tree. He held on as tight as he could until the water stopped.

Inuyasha looked down and sighed with relief when he saw that Sango and Miroku had managed to keep their grip on the tree. Inuyasha gasped at what he saw. They were at the top of a tree that was at least 20 feet tall and way down below he saw Kagome in her bathing suit.

"Kagome." He shouted and jumped down from the tree ignoring the complaints of abandonment from Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was amazed how it deep the 'tiny hot spring' turned out to be. Inuyasha scooped up a dazed Kagome and jumped up. He took her to safety under the tree that Sango and Miroku were climbing down from.

"Is she ok?" Sango yelled.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said waving a hand in front of Kagome's glazed over eyes. Inuyasha clapped his hands in her face, she blinked, and looked around at her surroundings.

Miroku and Sango jumped down from the tree and rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Sango asked concerned she grabbed her hand. "You're hands are freezing." Sango rubbed them between her hands.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked quietly, standing behind them.

"An octopus pulled me under and wanted to eat me. My warning went unheeded." Kagome stood. "I'd like to get out of these wet clothes. Kagome made her way around the giant whole she formed in the ground and made her way over to the campsite. It was a good thing that put it where it was, there wasn't a drop of water on anything.

"I'm hungry. Who wants some noodles?" Shippo and Kirara soon joined Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"I'm starving but what on earth happened to the ground here?" Shippo asked peering over Kirara's head to see how deep it was.

"Kagome." All three said in unison.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Not very long, but I wanted to show that I have not and couldn't forget Inuyasha. I see his DVD sets all the time and I always think of this fan fiction and think about how I want to do the next chapter.


	40. Chapter 38

"Please, Inuyasha, lets stop for a break." Kagome pleaded from her perch on Inuyasha's back. He had pushed them nonstop the last 3 days. "I'm so tired." She whispered to him.

"Let's stop, Inuyasha. Kirara needs a break too. We don't have your never ending strength." Sango added as petted Kirara who meowed tiredly. Miroku and Shippo sat behind her.

Inuyasha look back up at them and shook his head, "Weaklings." he said before he stopped when they came upon a clearing.

Miroku and Shippo jumped down, bother tired and sore. "I need to stretch." They complained.

"You can stretch all you want while you collect wood for a fire. We'll set up camp here for the night." Inuyasha told them flatly. Both groaned but dutifully obeyed. Inuyasha smirked as he began to gather rocks to surround the fire. "We shall eat well tonight and regain our strength tonight." He said looking directly at Sango, ignoring Kagome completely.

"I agree." Sango picked up little Kirara and hugged her, telling her playfully to go scavenger hunting.

Kagome did not seem to notice them as she walked closer to the huge tree Inuyasha stopped in front of. It was very old. It had to be the biggest tree she'd ever seen and it's end was taller than her vision could reach. "It's the perfect tree for a clubhouse." She said out loud without realizing. "I wonder if Inuyasha would let me sleep on that huge branch. It looks inviting. "

"Not for the night, but if you want to rest up there while we set up camp and make dinner." Inuyasha said quietly as he stood beside her. Inuyasha smiled when Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked as she grabbed her sleeping bag.

"You were talking to yourself again, Kagome." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Oh." Kagome stared off into space for a moment. "Again? So this is new? How long have I been talking to myself out loud?" Kagome stood in front of him, sleeping bag in hand.

Inuyasha scratched his head uncomfortably "This is the first time I have heard you do it."

"The others have heard me?" Kagome asked softly. It amazed her the things she did without realizing. It wasn't like her.

"You talk to Kirara out loud. Does that count?" He joked hoping to change the subject.

She smiled and looked up at her branch, she gave a thumbs up for a lift.

"What's a clubhouse?" Inuyasha inquired as jumped up the tree. He followed Kagome's directions until they stood in front of a large branch. It looked like a hand, and Kagome wished to sleep on the palm.

"It's a house in a tree. It's for kids. It's usually nailed together with wood around a high tree. It's a kids special place." Kagome laid her sleeping bag out and sat on it. She motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. "It's a club because you and your best friends use it."

Inuyasha looked up to see how high in the air they were. "You only get to rest up here for little bit. I don't want you rolling off and falling down this tree."

"I'll try my best." Kagome promised. Kagome's happiness turned to seriousness. "Why haven't you asked me about the hot springs? It's not like you not to pester me with questions."

"It's different with you coming back from the grave. You're different in small ways. You also have new and powerful energy flowing through you. I am very anxious to get to Totosai so he can turn those fire rats into clothes for you. and maybe when can see about your new unleashed power." Inuyasha said looking at his lap as he spoke. He didn't want her to see how worried he was.

"I know that you are worried about everything that has happened since I've come back." Kagome gave a nervous laugh and took Inuyasha's hand in hers, it was so warm. "I'm worried too, but we'll find out what I should do next." Kagome patted his hand before releasing it. She made herself comfortable on her "bed".

Kagome stretched out and stifled a yawn. "How much further until we get to Totosai's?"

"Another couple of days." Inuyasha watched Kagome kick off her shoes.

They sat in silence as Kagome stared at the higher branches. When Inuyasha stood to leave she spoke, "I've been trying to find a way to explain what happened, but I can't. All that I know is that my life was threatened and my body responded . I don't really know what it was that engulfed me with a pink light. I felt a peaceful and safe feeling, I knew I was safe."

Inuyasha sat back down, "Who would have thought that small hot spring would be so dangerous." Inuyasha shook his head. He looked at Kagome, she looked so worn, so dark she had dark bags under her eyes. And despite all the traveling she looked so pale. "Try and rest." He told her before he jumped down. When everyone returned from the savaging he kept on ear on Kagome as he made the fire and Sango made dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was the sudden extra weight, like a blanket being laid over that, that woke her. She felt something touch her foot. "So her new fire rat clothes will help protect her?" She heard Shippo ask. She felt his small weight slowly climb up her body.

"In more ways than one." Answered a very familiar voice. Kagome looked up and smile at Shippo when he leaned over her, a worried look on his face.

Kagome jumped up and tossed Shippo on the floor when he started to scream and jump up and down. "She's awake!" He kept repeating. Kagome frowned in confusion. She looked down and on her lap was her knew fire rat robe.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked as she rushed to her side. She checked her for any fever, she looked in her eyes, and she even made her open her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. She had a feeling that something very strange or very bad has happened.

"You didn't answer the question, Kagome." Inuyasha said standing behind Sango.

"I feel great. I'm hungry but I feel really rested." She looked up at them and gave them a smile. They simply stared at her.

"You should feel rested, Kagome-chan, you've been asleep for almost a week." Sango told her.

"No!" Kagome said she tried to get on her felt but her knees buckled from underneath her. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. Next thing she knew she was sitting on a rock and Totosai had a bowl of soup in her hands.

"She needs to eat, that's all." He told her worried friends. "She's rested but starved. I can only get a unconscious person to drink so much broth without drowning them."

"Did you have any dreams?" Inuyasha asked her quietly as he sat next to her.

"No." She shook her head. "The last thing I remember was hearing Sango-chan hit Miroku for touching her and Shippo laughing."

"How long have you been having dreams?" Totosai asked refilling her bowl. He smiled when she happily began eating.

"Ever since I was revived." She said around a mouthful.

"She's been sleep walking." Inuyasha added.

"What kind of dreams? Totosai was very curious. He could feel the change in her.

"I can't really explain. They don't make a lot of sense to me. One was a long corridor with doors. I saw my father in another." After a moments pause. "At home, I heard a bell ringing softly, even when I wasn't asleep. Aside from the dream the man who attacked me obviously wanted something.

"Very interesting. I think you should see Masimato Yunigie again." Totosai told Inuyasha.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"A wizard who tried to revive you." Shippo told her.

"I think your body sensed that you were exhausted from the weeks of dreams. You had to rest but you rested for a very long time. Plus, I think that he might be able to help you to understand your dreams. He might also know of a way to help you learn control over your body."

Miroku, who had been standing silent behind them, spoke up. "I think Kagome should change into her new clothes and we leave as soon as possible."

"No." Inuyasha said calmly. "Just Kagome and I are going. You guys should go back to Keade's and wait for us there."

Only Shippo cried in complaint. Kagome picked him up and gave him a kiss on his forehead before handing him to Sango. "We can leave as soon as I'm changed, Inuyasha." She left to find a private place to change. "We will probably need to restock our food supply, huh?" She asked laughing. Inuyasha didn't laugh.


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kagome braced herself for the incoming attack. The force of the blow pushed her back a few feet but she held her ground. As soon as the smoke cleared Kagome was on her knees with her eyes closed listening for noise. Trust her instincts, she will fell her enemy coming.

With a run to the right and then a sharp left around a tree her attacker jumped her. She kicked him behind the knee, forcing him to the ground and back handed him. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over him. Kagome didn't give the pain she felt any notice as she jumped back onto her feet.

She faced her opponent. Her chest was heaving from the effort and he seemed calm and relaxed standing across from her. She closed her eyes and with her feet angeled to face her sideways, she stretched her arms forward and backwards. Posed and ready for his attack. When he shot an energy ball at her she simply stepped to the side. When he shot another, she was ready, she bounced it back at him and hit the surprised opponent in the chest. He was knocked to the ground and laid there a few minutes.

"That was good, Kagome." He said breathlessly. "I was not expecting you to bounce it back at me, I know you are still practicing with that. Good job, indeed." He looked up at her and gave her a puppy eyed look. "Help an old man to his feet will you?"

Kagome laughed at the wizard and gave him a hand to his feet. "That really hurt when you flipped me over." Kagome said hold the side of her stomach. It was still throbbing and giving off sharp pains.

"I am sorry, Kagome, I have something inside that we can apply and that will take care of that." He gestured up towards his hidden home.

"Yes lets do that. Its hurting worse by the second." Kagome was keeled over in pain and the wizard approached her concerned.

"INUYASHA!" The Wizard cried and before he could complete get his name out the man himself was standing in front of them.

"What happened?" He demanded going over to Kagome, he scooped her up in his arms. He didn't think she would be able to stand up on her own anymore.

"We were sparing and I flipped her and she started to complain about pain in her side." The wizard said easily but with worry.

"You flipped her!" He screamed angrily as he made his was up to the wizards cavern. Kagome cried in pain and was squirimg in his grip.

"Put her on the bed, Inuyasha. I will get my medical bag." Inuyasha was hesitant to move aside when the wizard wanted his space. Kagome was crying and almost screaming by now and she was bleeding. He could sense it came from her womanhood and when he was asked to go out and down the mountain and wait for him. Inuyasha did not hesitate for a second. With a swing of his hand the wizard sealed the entrance.

He walked over to Kagome who was thrashing about in pain. "We need to get you out of your fire rat pants. You are bleeding from your..womanhood." He said struggling for the right words. "I need to see what is going on. Do you trust me?" He asked her looking her in her eyes and tears streamed down them.

"Yes." She said weakly and lifted herself up as much as she could to slide her pants down. She could feel the stickiness of the blood on her clothes. She vaguely wandered if the blood stain would come out.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Inuyasha paced for the first hour of his waiting at the bottom of the mountain. He was sure that the toss the wizard gave Kagome was so harsh and he ended up hurting her instead. The second hour Inuyasha listened to Shippo cry about Kagome dying again.

When at last the Wizard made his reappearance he was almost knocked back by Shippo who jumped on his face. "How's Kagome? What's wrong with her? Did you help her? She wasn't beyond help?" He cried and pleaded to the old man. He gently pulled Shippo away from him and held him in his arms.

"Kagome is okay. I was able to stop the bleeding. She's going to be weak for awhile, maybe a month, and will need plenty of rest and a stress free household. He said while he looked pointedly at Inuyasha and Shippo.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Horse playing is to be done down here only. Understood?" He asked.

"I understand." Shippo said he jumped down from the wizards arms.

"I do not horseplay so you do not have to worry about me." Inuyasha said smugly. "More importantly, what happened to her? Why was she bleeding?"

Before the wizard could answer him a cloud of dust came full speed at them. Inuyasha knew who it was instantly. Kouga. He stopped dead in front of Inuyasha and lunged a sucker punch at an unsuspecting half demon.

"What did you do to her?" Kouga took another shot at Inuyasha with a kick but Inuyasha easily dogged him and came in with an attacked that would give him a shot to cut under Kouga and knocked the wind out of his lungs.

"I can smell her blood!" He screamed when he bashed Inuyasha's attempt down with a heavy blow to the head.

"I can smell your blood!" He kicked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha looked up at Kouga in surprise. "What you can't smell it? You are so stupid."

Kouga grabbed Inuyash by the collar and was about to punch him in the face when Kagome's weak voice was heard. "Stop, please. It's over and nothing can change that. So there is no use fighting about it."

Kouga was at Kagome's side in an instant. He helped support her as he strength started to wain. "Inuyasha does not seem to understand was has happened." He said softly.

"I can hardly believe it myself." She whispered harshly.

"Kagome, what is going on?" Inuyasha joined them on the entrance to the cavern and stopped in his tracks when he smelled Kagome's blood and a little of his own.

"Still don't get it, do you Dog?" Kouga said with a sad shake of his head.

"Stop it, Kouga. I can't take the stress right now." She grabbed his shirt and he cursed under his breath and apologized. "I need to sit down and talk to Inuyasha alone."

Once Inuyasha and Kagome where alone. Inuyasha saw how pale she was. How terribly sad she was as well. "Tell me." He said.

Kagome took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked Inuyasha in the eye. "I was pregnant apparently and I just lost the baby." Kagome's voice broke as she said it.

"Pregnant?" Was all Inuyasha could manage.

Author's Note:

That's right, I'm back and have time to right, and Kagome was pregnant without knowing it. All of this has been planned for at least a year now but never seem to have the chance to write. I am on campus at a University now and since I am home for the summer I plan on writing as much as I can.


End file.
